Baker Life
by haleydavisbaker
Summary: My Sequel to Unexpected Life. Same Baker Family, many new adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL TO Unexpected Life **

_**B A K E R L I F E . **_

**After a near disaster through the death of my laptop, i was able to get a tech guy to recover my documents  
that contained the chapters for this new sequel that i had already written. Thank God! **  
**i almost cried when i found out i might have lost over 9 thousand words worth of ideas that i'd already typed out.  
****luckily for all of us, i didnt have to remember or retype anything.**

**I hope it hasnt been too long of a wait for this sequel, since i know a lot of you were looking forward to it  
If you really do like my stories, be sure to tell me lol cause it'll only make the updates come faster.**

**Before reading this, please be sure to read _Unexpected Life_, just so you have the background of my favorite family.**

**Thanks! and i hope you enjoy! :]**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill related. Only the characters i made up. Thanks.

Chapter 1

Brooke couldn't believe how fast time flew by.

She looked around to see all these people she didn't recognize at this huge fancy party. Suddenly the room quieted with the sound of a clinking glass.

"I would like to make a toast to the lovely bride and groom!"

This older gentleman who occupied the seat next to Brooke stood up. His back was turned so she couldn't see his face while he addressed the crowd.

"Mason Davidson! I have never seen my baby girl so happy as when she is with you. Well…besides with me." Laughter cascaded throughout the room. "It's your job to protect her when her brothers and I can't be there for her and I know I can trust you with this job. I wish you two all the happiness in the world together. And just so you know Mason, you have entered into a _very_ large family, my friend, so if you just think about hurting one hair on my Pita's head, then you will have to answer to US!"

The whole crowd laughed. "Daddy! Be nice." The beautiful bride pleaded.

"I'm just kidding. I love you very much, Sienna my angel, and if this man makes you happy, then he makes me and your mother happy…To my last baby to get married, and to my last, new son-in-law!"

Everyone toasted and clapped. But Brooke remained still in her seat. She was so confused. 'That's Sienna?'

The man who gave the toast turned to her. It was Julian. He was older, and greyer, but still took her breath away.

'Huh!' Brooke thought. 'My LAST baby is getting married! Where did the time go! Why aren't they little anymore!'

"Aren't you excited, Baby. We're all alone in the house now! We've never had no kids living at home." Julian's illegal grin was now visible with more wrinkles than she remembered.

She didn't want to be alone. She loved the sound of their voices, and the sound of their tiny feet running around and playing. She wanted her life with the kids back! She didn't want to be old!

Brooke stood up from the table and made her way quickly to the restroom. She splashed water on her face before looking up into the mirror. She gasped as she realized that her face was old, her hair was very short, her dress was unflattering, and she had sagging skin all over her body.

She was freaking out when she felt a hand on her back. Brooke turned to see a beautiful blonde haired beauty who was probably ten or twelve years old.

"Are you okay, Gramma?"

'GRANDMA? WTF!' she thought. This was a nightmare.

"Did you forget where you are again? Do you need help? I can go get Grampy, Uncle Tristan, Daddy or Uncle Ben if you need me to."

Brooke didn't speak to the girl. All of a sudden she got horrible chest pains and her arm was numb.

'This is it!' Brooke thought. 'I'm old, senile and dying!"

The chest pain turned into stomach pain, like someone was hitting her.

Brooke dropped to the ground, thinking she'd never get up again.

.

Brooke's eyes shot open as she felt another pain in her side. She opened her eyes to find her young daughter wedged between her and Julian, kicking Brooke's side in her sleep.

"It was just a dream…" Brooke assured herself as she whispered.

Her glance returned to her still-young husband and her four-year-old daughter Sienna.

"She's still little…" Brooke released a sigh of relief. She was so glad she didn't miss her life.

Brooke wiggled out from under the covers and went out to the kitchen. It was still dark out, and very early in the morning, but there was no way she was getting back to sleep after that. She made her way out of the master bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. She stubbed her toe on a box in the hallway and had to supress her yelp. She cursed herself and mostly Julian for not emptying all the moving boxes from their old house yet. It had been almost a year since they moved into the new custom-built Baker home and somehow there were unexpected boxes popping up and descending from the attic every so often.

(AN--It's been a little over four and a half years since the triplets' birth.)

Brooke sat down on the couch with a cup of fresh coffee and grabbed the large picture frame on the side table. It was a family picture they had taken this past August before school started up for a new year. In the dim light, she could see the whole family clad in white shirts and bluejeans as they sat on some big beautiful rocks on the sandy beach with the ocean visable behind them. Brooke and Julian sat in the middle of the picture with their little boys on there laps.

Bentley sat with Julian. Bentley's hair was dark like Brooke's yet he had the eyes of his daddy. He has always been the tallest and biggest of the triplets since they came home from the hospital. Bentley was their energy boy. Much like Tristan was at that age, Bentley is always on the move. He's quite independent and 'takes care of' Sienna and Jeremy whenever he can. He's the 'big brother', even though he's the middle child of the triplets. It seems Bentley has taken over the role as oldest: he was the first to crawl, walk, talk, eat solid foods, and be potty trained. He is a very happy, giggly boy and loves playing with his brother Tristan. He wants to be just like Tristan so much that he follows him around, copying his every move. The only time Bentley ever complains is when he has an ear infection: which is A LOT. Poor Bentley was always on medication for that. He's had around five ear infections in the past eleven months, which concerned Brooke and Julian.

Next to his brother, Jeremy sat on Brooke's lap. His beautiful sandy blonde hair is a bit long, just enough to cover his ears. Jeremy has had many many setbacks since his birth. The poor baby has been behind since day one. When Jeremy came home from the hospital and well into his first year of life, Brooke and Julian noticed how he lagged behind. It was apparent when he wasn't able to eat that much without the assistance of a feeding tube, he wasn't sleeping, he wasn't gaining enough weight, and he was not responding to his surroundings. When Brooke took Jeremy to the doctors, it was discovered that Jeremy's hearing was impaired and that he required hearing aids. He is very self conscious about it and refuses to let Brooke cut his hair short because he is embarrassed. He also had a bowel obstruction which required surgery when he was fifteen months. The doctors said it was 'routine' but nothing made this okay for Brulian. They are now noticing that Jeremy has problems learning so he is going to an occupational therapist twice a week. Jeremy is a true Mommy's boy and loves to be held by Brooke. He just needs a little extra comfort and explanation sometimes to get him on the same page as Ben or Sienna.

Behind Brulian, but kneeling between their heads, was eight-year-old Tristan. His beautiful strawberry hair was flying back in the wind as he smiled. He is the cutest thing ever and the little girls in his class have always given him extra special attention for that. (Mouth and Rachel's seven-year-old daughter Rory has the biggest crush on Tristan.) Somehow, their adopted son had gotten Julian's grin down perfectly, as if it had been genetic. Unfortunately, Tristan did not get Julian's smarts. Tristan tries so hard, but has never done very well at school. He is now in third grade and they discovered that Tristan has dyslexia. He also goes to a specialist to help him with his reading skills and how to cope with his setbacks. Tristan has also been starting to ask about his biological parent, parents that Brooke and Julian know little about. Jordan helps him, since she remembers a little bit about their mother, but they had different fathers. Brulian were always totally honest with Tristan about how they found him and how he was adopted at the same time as Jordan. He understood as best he could, but that didnt suppress the questions he needed answered. Besides all this, Tristan is the life of the party. He has so many friends who always want to have him come over and play. Tristan loves to play pewee football and baseball and he also swims so fast. He is quite good at sports for his young age, something he definitely didn't get from Julian.

On Tristan's shoulders was the sunny-faced little girl in her bed this morning, Sienna. She had the most bright smile Brooke had ever seen. She has Brooke's dimples and her perfect porcelain skin. Her hair isn't as dark as Brooke's but she is still a brunette. She can be the cutest kid ever, but she can also be a terror when she's upset. She has the widest range of emotions and Julian likes to tease Brooke that Sienna is just like her. Julian's pet name for Sienna is PITA: pain in the ass. Of course that is a joke, but it does suggest that she is a lot to handle. One thing is for certain, Sienna's love of her parents. She has issues with leaving them and often cries hard when left with a babysitter, even her own siblings or family. Sienna is a very clingy little girl and has night terrors and bad dreams usually once a week. Sienna has just started in her own gymnastics group called TumbleKids every Tuesday. As long as she can see Brooke standing on the sidelines, then she is so excited to play with her new toddler friends and her best friend Rylan Scott (Naley's 4 year old).

To the left of Julian sat a just-turned-eleven-year-old Jordan, with her raven hair up in her one-of-a-kind bun. She has a style all her own. Brooke first thought she would be a fashion designer last year when she convinced Brooke to teach her to make her own gymnastics leotard for a competition. It turned out amazingly, just so you know. But right now all Jordan really focused on was gymnastics. Brooke started her in it when the triplets turned one. She thought Jordan would like it because her friends from school started taking classes too. Boy was Brooke right. Since then, Jordan has learned quickly and Brooke was soon approached by an instructor who wanted to move Jordan to the advanced class. Jordan is a little flying monkey these days. She does flips and tricks all over the house that scare Brooke to death. The big trampoline out back was a gift for her tenth birthday and is her favorite training spot when she can't get to the gym. She is quite talented and has won many competition trophies for her age group. She is a very bright sixth grader but is not as focused on school as on her extra curricular life.

To Brooke's right sat fourteen-year-old Nolan. Her once-bleach-blonde hair was quite darker now but still blonde. It was short and barely grazed her shoulders now. She begged to get highlights but Julian refused saying she was too young. He is such a protective dad. Brooke thought it would be fine but supported her husband's opinion. He was just scared of his baby growing up. Nolan was quite independent and that scared Julian to death. Brooke knows that she had little romances with boys in her eighth grade class but she would never let Julian know that. Nolan just started at Tree Hill High with protector, eleventh grader Jamie Scott, looking out for her. Nolan has had braces for two years now and has been complaining about getting them off. She hates them with a passion. Nolan is a lot like Julian, so much so that they butt heads. She is very studious and sticks to her little friend group. She had a melt down after the first day of high school when she realized that she didn't have any classes with her best friends, Arin, Charlotte and Kylie. She is doing much better now but is starting her rebellion period. Brooke is kind of worried about it since she knows _exactly _what she did at that age. Meanwhile Julian is oblivious.

Finally. Down below the rocks, in front and below Tristan, stood newly eighteen year old Eliot with her hands on her hips. She is much healthier than she once was and not as stick-thin. Eliot has been cancer free for two years. They thought the cancer was gone over three years ago but then a few follow-up scans showed a few more small cancerous masses that were removed and now she is healthy. Just a week after this picture was taken, Eliot started at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Even with the hassle of missing school so much for illness, Eliot still finished at the top of her high school class and had her pick of schools to go to. The University of New Hampshire, Boston College, Duke, and the University of Miami all wanted and accepted Eliot with scholarships to come to their college but it was ultimately Eliot's choice. She decided to stay in NC to be close to her family and she knew that they would be ecstatically happy about that. Brooke cried like a baby when they got home from moving her into the dorms. Eliot has called almost daily to give Brooke updates and to talk to her nieces and nephews. The first few weeks of classes, Eliot was home sick. She called home crying to Brooke to come pick her up and that she hated her roommate and college. It broke Brooke's heart. She is now settling in well and meeting lots of new friends. She's getting along better with her roommate, Kenadie too. Her major is pre-med with a minor in social work because she is now determined to help kids like herself. She wants to help foster children who are left alone by their families and who are also sick with cancer. She has lofty goals but Julian and Brooke totally support her and believe she can do it.

It was the perfect family picture. Brooke was so happy that her life wasn't over.

She wasn't old. She wasn't dying.

She was just barely in the middle of her life.

She was in the middle of living her Baker life.

**.**

**I hope you like the age i fast forwarded to! please comment and tell me what you would like to see for each child and for Brulian.**

**I always need ideas!**

**~Haley :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's only been one week and i'm already having OTH withdrawerals!  
Especially with that crazy cliffhanger ending and the promise of another Naley baby and a Brulian wedding for season 8!**

**I appreciate all the warm complaments and happiness from the sequel's first chapter.  
it's funny, some of you put way more thought into the character studies than i do.  
i mean to fuel no stereotypes or be predictable. i just write what comes to mind really:]**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

When Brooke returned to the bedroom at around eight AM that morning and she opened bedroom door, she heard a faint grunt.

"Jay? You awake?"

"Mommy!" Sienna launched off the bed and attached her arms and legs around Brooke.

Julian turned over in bed and Brooke noticed multiple tissues scattered on the floor beside him.

"I feel awful. I think I'm getting sick. Will you take care of me?…"

"Oh honey. Is this just you wanting to role play again? It's the morning!"

He didn't respond with actual words, just a moan.

"I wanna play!" Sienna wanted to play as in with dolls, not having any clue to what Brooke was referring.

"Go out into the kitchen See-See and I'll be in soon to make you breakfast."

Brooke turned back to the bed and sat down beside Julian. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I'll be fine. I have to be. We're going to the Bobcats game today, Tristan and I, with Nathan, Jamie and Mouth though. He's really excited about it."

Brooke sat down next to her husband and touched her hand to his forehead. She felt the heat before she even touched him. He must have a temperature.

"Oh no babe, there is no way I'm letting you go. You're warm. You probably have a fever. Uhhh what am I going to do with you?" Brooke joked.

She didn't like seeing her husband sick. He rarely got sick, but when he did, he milked it for all it was worth. She went into the bathroom and got the kid's thermometer. She couldn't believe it when he whined as she took the temperature in his ear.

"NO! I have to go. I told Nathan that we could take out car since ours is bigger. But I feel so crappy…"

"Well then maybe we should get you to a doctor…"

"Only if that doctor is you…"

"I'm serious, Julian. A real doctor."

"No!" He whined. "I'll be okay if you take care of me…"

"Oh. You are such a baby. The kids are tougher than you. Your little sister Eli is defiantly tougher than you. I didn't know I had a seventh child to look after." She teased.

"Oh fine. won't go to the game." Julian sounded so defeated. "But YOU have to tell Tristan."

When Julian was asleep Brooke called Nathan and told them to go without Julian and Tristan to the game. Nathan insisted that Tristan shouldn't miss the game because of Julian, so he offered to pick Tristan up at the house in an hour. Brooke sat down with Tristan and told him that his dad was not going to the game. Her heart broke at the sight of his adorable frowny face, but he understood that his dad couldn't go.

"It's my first basketball game. Dad was gunna teach me stuff…"

"I know bud, but Uncle Nathan knows the game better than anyone. And Jamie too."

Since Nathan and Julian had met, they had become fast friends and Nathan had taught Julian everything he knew about sports, especially basketball of course.

"You'll have a great time and your Dad will catch the next game, I promise."

So Tristan left the house to have a great day with the guys, sans Julian. For the rest of the day, Nolan helped Brooke with Jeremy's therapy exercises and Jordan was a great help in following Bentley around to make sure he didn't hurt himself or get lost. He had developed a new liking to sneaking out of the house or the backyard. Brooke had a heart attack last week when she couldn't find Bentley and, low and behold, he was walking down the sidewalk by himself. She yelled at him, gave him a severe time out, and ever since, he has been pretty well behaved.

"Mom? I want a puppy." Jordan blurted out randomly.

"What? No."

"But I want one! Everyone at school has pets! Mostly dogs too."

"Well everyone at school doesn't have four younger siblings, do they?"

"It's not fair! I didn't ask for the triplets to come. I'm asking for a puppy. "

"I'm sorry but there is no way we...scratch that... **I **can take care of a dog."

"But I'll do it! It'll be my dog. I have cute names picked out and everything."

"Sorry Jord but I said no. Besides you're always busy at gymnastics."

"Daddy would say yes. He loves me." She whined.

"What, and I don't?"

"Guess not." Jordan stomped off in a huff.

"Get ready! We have to leave for your practice in twenty minutes. We can't be late like last time. I'm paying for your open gym time, you know!"

"Whatever!" Jordan was so much like Brooke it was astonishing.

"She's an idiot." Nolan came into the kitchen to add her own two cents.

"Don't call your sister that Nolan."

"Sorry...So i'm going out with Ky and Charlotte for dinner. That's okay right?"

"Sure, just keep me posted."

Brooke held up the cell phone that Nolan was bound to forget on the kitchen counter. Nolan took the phone and smiled.

"Okay good. Cause Char's brother is driving us and they're on their way here now."

"Oh nice...thanks for the notice." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Mom." Nolan smiled and walked outside to wait for her friends.

;

Brooke ordered Julian some takeout chicken noodle soup. He was the cook in the family and she didn't want to kill him with her failed attempt to boil water.

"Here's your soup babe."

"Thanks…" Julian sneezed before taking the bowl from Brooke's hands.

"Jordan thinks I don't love her cause I won't get her a puppy. She's so draumatic."

"Aww Brooke. She'll come around. Before I met you, Nolan said she hated me 'cause I wouldn't get her a new Mommy. See how that turned out…" Julian laughed but ended up coughing.

"It's not funny. You did _actually_ get her that. But you know there is no way we could ever handle that. I said no and you better back me up when she asks you."

"Of course I will."

"So do you feel any better since you slept?"

"Yeah I think it's just a 24 hour thing, so i'm even more bummed that I missed the game." He pulled out the wimpy illness card and made a sad puppy-dog face.

"My poor baby. Maybe I should play nurse and give you a sponge bath."

"Don't tease me…"

"I have to go. Jordan has practice…"

Brooke began kissing Julian's slightly hot and sweaty forehead and down to his neck but was interrupted when the phone rang. Brooke answered.

"Hello?...Haley honey. Are you crying? What's going on?...What! Are they okay?...Oh my god! Where are you sweetie?...Yeah, I'll be there soon."

Brooke hung up and her head immediately sunk into her hands. Tears started flowing. She was in shock.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nathan…uh…Nathan… They got in a car accident. Tristan was in the car…" Her fearful rambling started out as a whisper and ended up as a scream.

"Tristan was in the car! "

;

The ER was so busy. Brooke had no idea where to go or who to turn to to ask a question. Julian had wanted to come but he was sick and there was no one to stay and watch the little kids; Eli was at school and the triplets were too much for only Jordan to handle. She had convinced him that she would call when she knew anything about Tristan but right now she wished he was there with her. In the ER Brooke just kept getting pushed out of the way and found herself in a corner of the large, packed room. She pulled out her cell phone when she heard a familiar voice.

"Brooke! Over here!" It was Quinn.

"Hey do you know where they are? I need to see Tristan! Where's Tristan! Have you seen Haley or Rachel?" Brooke ranted with multiple random questions when she was scared.

"Haley's back here. Haven't seen Rachel yet. Come with me." Quinn took Brooke by the hand and they slipped behind the double doors.

"There's a surgery waiting room up here…"

"Surgery? Who's in surgery?" Brooke had a heart attack at the thought.

"Nathan and Marvin."

"Oh god! Are they going to be okay? How are the boys?"

Brooke was so beyond afraid that Tristan or Jamie was dead. She couldn't even stand the thought. But kids die in car accidents all the time.

"Momma!"

Tristan jumped down off an exam table in an open cubicle and came running towards his mom. He jumped into her awaiting arms. A nurse ran after him yelling that he shouldn't have left the room. Brooke knelt down and took her son in her arms.

"Baby are you okay? I was so scared!"

"I'm fine Mom."

"Your shirt is all bloody…are you hurt?"

"It's…not from me. I just got a burn on my arm. That's all. It's nothing. The lady said I was brave."

"A burn...That's not nothing! Did a doctor take a look at you?"

Just then a nurse approached.

"He is free to go. His burn might sting for a few days, but it will be fine in a week."

"Thank you."

Just as Brooke sent of a text to Julian saying that Tristan was unharmed, she heard a cry. As she grabbed Tristan's hand and they turned down a new hallway, she was relieved to find Jamie in Haley's arms. He was bawling his eyes out. Unbelievably, Brooke had never seen the sixteen-year-old cry this bad before, not even when he was little and Q died. Not that she was glad he was hurt or sad, but if he was crying…then he was also breathing.

"Tutor Mom?"

Haley looked up at Brooke with blood shot eyes.

"Hi friend. Can you stay with him for a little bit while I go talk to some doctors? I need to get more information about Nathan."

Brooke nodded and she and Tristan sat down next to Jamie while he gained a little composure. He turned to Brooke and she gasped slightly, surprised by the large black eye that was developing and the medical tape lines on his forehead. It was a miracle Tristan was relatively unscratched. Haley walked over to the nurses' station and Brooke talked to Jamie.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

Brooke noticed the huge bandages on his arms and the smaller patches on his exposed shin. "Your arms are burned pretty bad, Jame."

"I'll be okay. I just want to see Dad. He shouldn't die for saving me!"

"Saving you?"

"I don't want to be here. I want to go find him." Jamie ignored Brooke's question.

"Well you can't leave right yet but I'm sure you could go home in a little bit."

"No. I won't leave without Dad."

Haley walked back over to the two with Quinn close behind.

"Jamie…the nurses say you are free to go. But you have to go home to rest, okay? Aunt Quinn is going to take you home…"

"No! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't make me go!"

"I'm sorry Jamie. Please don't fight with me. I'll call as soon as I hear about Dad."

"What about if Tristan goes with you, Jamie? Can you take him home too, Quinn?" Brooke suggested. "You both have had a rough day."

"Yeah sure. Of course I can" Quinn said.

Jamie was a good kid and didn't want to upset his Mom. He and Tristan left with Quinn and immediately Haley collapsed to the ground and cried. She had hidden all her fear and tears from her fragile teenage son.

"What do I tell him, Brooke? What do I say if his father is dead? He'll hate himself."

Brooke stepped in and got her to a sitting position in a chair.

"It's not his fault. He wasn't the other driver, Haley. Why would be blame himself?"

"Because Nathan went back to get him…"

"What?"

"When their car got hit by the truck, it rolled and Nathan was ejected. The passenger seat and the front of the car are totally wrecked. Jamie was behind the passenger seat and Tristan was behind Nathan's seat. Nathan woke up on the pavement, ran back to the car to get Tristan out and then Jamie. The boys and Mouth were stuck inside and Nathan pulled the kids out; he couldn't get Mouth unstuck…The car was on fire…He collapsed and he was still unconscious when they got him here."

Brooke realized then that that is why there is blood on Tristan's shirt…it's Nathan's.

"Oh Haley…I'm so sorr-—"

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!"

Brooke was interrupted by an angry and sobbing Rachel Gatina McFadden yelling at a nurse. She kept yelling obscenities at the nurses, something about their incompetence costing themselves and her family valuable brain cells. Brooke left Haley's side and let Quinn take over.

"Rachel, stop! STOP!" Rachel broke down in tears. "She's sorry. Please tell us when you know anything about Marvin McFadden or Nathan Scott" Brooke requested.

"I don't know what's happening, Brooke. All I get from a frickin' hospital recording is that my husband is in serious condition in the hospital and to please come…Like I wouldn't come!"

Brooke resisted her urge to make a 'that's what she said' comment but it just wasn't the time or place for jokes.

"He's in surgery Rach. That's what Haley heard. They both are. Tristan's okay though. And Jamie's okay, just some stitches, burns and bruises."

"I just want to wake up from this nightmare." Rachel sunk down in a chair.

"Excuse me? Are you all here for Nathan Scott?" A scrub-clad doctor stepped into their invisible little family/friends circle group.

"Yes! I'm his wife." Haley jumped up.

"You're husband's surgery went very well. His collapsed lung was repaired and the broken ribs were set. He will have a pretty bad concussion and some minor burns but he's an extremely lucky man."

"Oh my goodness. Thank you! Can I see him?"

"He's being transported to recovery now. You can see him shortly."

"I'm going to call Jamie." Haley ran off with her cell phone.

Rachel buried her face in her hands, desperately hoping her turn was immediately next, with the same prognosis. Only half came true…but not the part she was more hopeful for.

"Mrs. McFadden?...We did all that we could. Your husband had very severe burns and bleeding in the brain. I'm so sorry…"

Brooke had thought the scene Rachel made earlier would pale in comparison to the horrifically loud scene if she got bad news about Marvin. Unfortunately Brooke had to experience how wrong she was in that prediction. Rachel looked from the doctor's somber, empathetic face to the floor tiles and never looked up again. She would have fallen to the ground without Brooke's grip on her arm. She didn't cry. She just shut down. Tears slid from Brooke's eyes as she held a child-like version of her once lively friend in her arms, rocking her back and forth. The old, fun, happy, 'Wife Rachel' was gone. Only 'Widow Rachel' remained. Brooke cried for the loss of both her beloved friends, Mouth and 'Wife Rachel'.

;;

It was midnight before Brooke entered her dark master bedroom and searched for her husband in the bed.

She had left a distraught Rachel at the hospital with Haley, who was sitting by Nathan's bedside and also trying to comfort Rachel sometimes. The doctors had decided to admit Rachel for PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, evaluation so she wouldn't go home alone. Her daughter Rory was at a sleepover for the night and had no idea her father was dead.

Brooke crawled in beside Julian and only then realized he had company. Jeremy and Tristan were asleep, snuggled up on their Daddy's side of the bed. Brooke laid her head down against Julian's neck and cried. Julian stirred and heard his wife's sobs.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay, honey? What's wrong?"

Brooke couldn't stop crying enough to tell him anything remotely recognizable as actual words so he just held her until she calmed down.

"Mouth is dead…" she whispered.

"Oh baby. Oh no. I'm so sorry. I know he was a great friend to you."

"I can't believe we're using past tense…he IS my great friend, one of my best friends. He's my…my…scarecrow."

Julian didn't know what she meant but he just tried to help her as best he could.

"Sleep honey. Just please sleep."

"She…he…Rachel's a mess…what is she going to tell Rory?...she wouldn't even talk to me, how is she going to tell her daughter? How am I going to tell Tristan? The kids? They love Mouth."

"It's okay Brooke. We'll deal with that in the morning, okay. Just close your eyes. I'm right here to protect you."

"It could have been you! It could've been you if you went to the game today and I would be broken…It would break me if you weren't here to hold me and the kids."

"Momma?" Jeremy had only woken up to hear Brooke crying. He didn't hear anything about death but he was still scared that he mom was hurt.

"It's okay JJ. Mommy's just sad. Go back to sleep. We're okay…"

Jeremy laid his head back down on the pillow before Brooke whispered anything.

"It's not going to be okay, Julian. It's just……it's not."

**I know you might find it strange (or even annoying, i understand) that i'm bringing in more excessory characters like naley and rachel for this part of the story line instead of more about the baker kids, but it is all in setup of another big story that i think you all will enjoy (since it is what some of you have asked for). You might not get it for a few chapters down the road, but it'll come eventually. This chapter was a long one for me, and i hope you enjoyed that too. The next one will be pretty long also. I will have a lot going on for different characters all at once and i appreciate your patience. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

**~Haley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Knock knock, Buddy? Can we come in?"

Brooke had composed herself from the early morning long enough to talk to the kids when they woke up. Brooke had barely slept all night. Julian held her as she cried a river that stretched long enough that she thought she could even feel Julian's shorts getting wet. He rubbed her arm up and down, kissed her head, and did everything he could think of to soothe her. It was one of their darkest nights ever.

She and Julian walked into Tristan's room where he was playing with Legos on his floor.

"My arm itches Momma. It's annoying."

"Don't scratch Hun. I know it's hard but it's bad to scratch it." Brooke touched his arm gently as she knelt down on the floor beside him.

"Okay."

"T…we need to talk to you about yesterday."

"Is everyone okay? I didn't want to leave the hospital but you said I had to."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but no words emmerged. Julian touched Brooke's shoulder for support. She wanted to tell him but she just couldn't.

"Tristan." Julian started. "Your Uncle Nathan will be okay but Uncle Marvin—"

"He's okay too right!" Tristan dropped the Lego plane out of his hand.

"No Tristan. He's not okay. Umm… he…he didn't make it, buddy. I'm sorry. He's in heaven now."

"Oh" was all Tristan could speak. Then the tears started. A still-silent Brooke held him in her arms as they cried together. She kissed the top of his head repeatedly and rocked him like an infant, which reminded her a lot of what Julian did for her.

"It's my fault! I killed him!"

"Tristan no no! This is not your fault! It was an accident!" Brooke insisted this to Tristan as her stunned glance went to Julian.

"No it was me! I was talking to him. I shouldn't have distracted Uncle Nathan! I was just…just trying to show him my jersey. Jamie got one of the players to sign it for me."

"Oh baby this is NOT your fault. I swear it isn't. Don't blame yourself."

Julian himself could only tear up at the sight of his grieving wife and his traumatized son.

;

Brooke returned to the hospital that day. Brulian did not want Tristan to go but he had cried that he wanted to go with Brooke. Julian convinced him not to by promising a fun day together, just the boys. But Tristan was still not happy about it. The poor boy was so scared for his Uncle Marvin and Uncle Nathan. Brooke promised to update Tristan about Nathan when she got home.

Brooke's first stop when she got to the hospital was Rachel. Her crying was done. It wasnt her turn to break down and be weak. She had to be strong for Rachel and Rory now.

"Hey slut…" Brooke tried to joke like they did in high school. Rachel would always play along. Not today. Today she said nothing.

"Can I get you anything?" Rachel didn't move from her position in the hospital bed. Her head just hung down.

Brooke grabbed Rachel's hand and rubbed it gently.

"I'm going to get you through this, Rach. It's going to get better."

"My husband is dead. Nothing can get better."

"Rach it can…don't give up. You have a beautiful daughter that needs you."

"A daughter that I won't be able to face…she's just like him Brooke! She's going to cry and I can't…I just can't soothe her. Ever. Nothing will make her feel better."

"How about I go get Rory from her sleepover and we can tell her together. Okay?"

Rachel nodded.

'

While Brooke was gone Julian was given the task of occupying Tristan with a guys day. Julian, Tristan, Bentley, and Jeremy all went to the local Tree Hill Ravens basketball game. Tristan was actually pretty excited about it, while the little boys couldn't have cared less.

"Daddy! Can we go now!"

"Bentley we just got here. Don't you want to see the game? I'll get you a snack too if you want."

"Okay…"

"So which team do you like better, Tristan?"

"Duh! The Ravens, dad."

Tristan, like most little boys, loved the color blue and that automatically affected his opinion. Plus he knew Jamie Scott played for this team, but that Jamie wasn't up to playing today. He was still at the hospital visiting his father; Nathan was priority right now. Jamie Scott was a very different player than his father. Ever since he was born, Nahan bred him to play. He wasnt a horrible Dan Scott kind of coach, but he encouraged Jamie to play the sport they both loved. Jamie was not the star that Nathan was; he isn't as popular. He is smaller in stature than Nathan, and a rediculously good mannered kid at that, but he is also more interested in other futures besides the NBA. It was Jamie's dream at the age of nine, but he was becoming more realistic about that far off dream. He did also have Haley's genes in him. Jamie is a great guitar player and secretly would love to give up sports and major in music in college.

"How about you, Jere? Which team is your favorite?"

"Blue!"

"I like them too. Better than that other green team. Your momma used to cheer for the Ravens, you know."

"Really? But Mama's old."

Julian laughed. They were actually the youngest parents besides Naley. It was funny to hear how kids perceived their parents' ages.

"That's not true buddy. And don't EVER let her hear you say that."

"Dada! What's that?" Bentley pointed over a few sections to a guy selling chincy foam fingers.

"They're called foam fingers, they're to show what team you think is number one. You want one of those for the Ravens?"

"Yeah that's cool."

Julian bought one for each of the boys. They were cheap but they boys got a kick out of them.

"Dad. Do you think it's my fault that Uncle Mouth died?"

"No no. No way Tristan. We told you that, buddy."

"But i feel. If i hadn't-"

"No. This is in no way your fault, okay? If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"But you werent even there, Dad. How is it your fault?"

Julian couldnt describe his feeling to his young son in a way he'd understand. Julian just felt guilty.

"Do you think Uncle Marvin's safe, Daddy? Do you think heaven's real?"

"I think wherever he went is a safe place and he's not in pain. But you need to form your own opinions, son, and whatever you choose to believe will be right for you. You don't need to believe what I do, or whatever anyone else does either."

Tristan responded by nodding his head. Julian could tell he was really thinking about it.

"I like our boys days, Dad. Just us. The girls are too loud sometimes. They yell and cry a lot." Tristan observed.

"Get used to it son. You'll be surrounded by 'em for life."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"Don't worry. Some day you'll fall in love with a girl and she won't seem as emotional as the rest."

"I don't think so" Tristan laughed.

What Tristan didn't know was that, in about six years, his horomones would kick in and contradict that prediction.

'

"Hello my favorite beautiful redheaded god daughter!" Brooke greeted Rory when she opened the car door and plopped her overnight bag into the backseat.

"Hi Aunt Brooke. Where's Dad? He's supposed to pick me up."

Brooke's heart broke for the seven year old. "Umm. Honey. Something happened and I'm going to take you to the hospital to see your mom."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes Hun. She just wants to see you, okay?"

Brooke silently drove as Rory told her how much fun she had with her friends and about her school field trip last week. Brooke dreaded when the little girl would be as broken as her mom.

;

"WHY MOM? I want to see him!" Rory screamed. Rachel held her daughter as she begged to see her dead father. Little did she know that Marvin was unrecognizable as her daddy now. Brooke sat beside the bed and rubbed Rory's back in support. It was a horrible experience.

Brooke offered to let Rachel and Rory stay in the guest bedroom at her house since they were too distraught to take care of themselves or face their memory-filled house. Nolan helped to occupiy Rory when they got to the house and Brooke took Rachel directly upstairs to rest. Rory was doing much better than Rachel, but Brooke still couldn't get either of them to eat.

Luckily Tristan convinced his 'cousin' to play Wii with him and Jordan to occupy her mind for a while. They got her to eat some candy and chocate with them but when they went off to bed, it was back to the desperate sobs. Julian and Brooke couldn't get Rory to sleep all night long. They stayed up all night with the clingy, grieving child. Rachel had somehow found sleep so they didn't want to wake her up with Rory. The Baker family was so good to Rachel and Rory but no matter what they did, it wouldn't bring Mouth back and it wouldnt stop their pain.

;;

A week later the funeral was long over, the sobs had diminished to just silent tears, and Rachel and Rory had moved back to their house. Brooke still went over every day and brought the older kids to entertain Rory, though. It was so hard for them to face Mouth's things and smells and memories. When Brooke returned home that morning she entered into chaos. In the midst of all this, Nathan was released from the hospital and was recovering at home slowly. He was expected to be just fine but he had some very attentive nurses at home by the names of Haley and Jamie.

Brooke could hear Sienna's cry and heard Julian yelling at the same time when she returned home that day.

"Julian!" She yelled.

Julian appeared with Sienna under his arm like a football, who was crying her little eyes out.

"I sorry!"

"She took the scissors out of the drawer without asking and cut her hair!"

"What!" Brooke grabbed Sienna and sat her on the counter. Sienna's gorgeous, long dirty blonde hair was now cut into uneven, short, short bangs in the front. But that wasn't even what she was maddest about.

"What were you thinking? You could have cut yourself!"

"I'm sorry Mummy! Daddy yelled too! Stop!" Sienna cried into her mother's shoulder but the crocodile tears didn't prevent her from getting punished. When she was in time out, Brooke went to check on the boys. She found Bentley and Jeremy in J's 'big boy bed' playing with their fire trucks. Bentley had recently become obsessed with being a fire fighter, and in turn, so did Jeremy.

"Hey boys. What are you to doing?"

"We're saving people Mama."

"Oh really. Well how about you two save me for a little while..."

Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed and played with Jeremy's hair.

"Are you sad, Mama?"

Brooke nodded. It never ceased to amaze her how perceptive the kids were.

"About Uncle Mouth going to heaven?"

"Yeah.. Mommy just misses her friend."

"Daddy said it was his fault."

"What?"

"At the baseball game. Daddy told Tristan is was his fault."

Brooke was now confused by what her sons told her. What did Julian have to do with any of this?

;

As a special surprise, the Bakers got a phone call from Eliot at dinner. They put her on speaker phone so all the kids could talk to her.

"I just called to see how my awesome nieces and nephews were doing."

"We miss you Eli."

"Hey Eli, you should see the awesome new video games i got!"

"That's awesome buddy. You get practicing cause when i see you next, we'll see how well you match up against the best!"

Before leaving for school, Tristan and Eli had developed an adorable bond over teaching him how to play Wii. In a short time, the student surpassed the master. But Eli always liked to tease him and pretend she was still better than him.

"Eli when _are _you coming home!" Jordan asked. She missed having Eli around. Everyone did.

"I still have classes that I can't miss, Jordo I'm sorry. I'll see you at Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Oh…okay." Jordan was bummed. She had no one in the family that would hang out with her anymore. Sienna was 'too little', Eli was gone at school, and Nolan was suddenly 'too cool' to hand out with her 'baby' of a sister even though before she started high school they were inseparable. And since she was always busy with gymnastics, it was hard to see friends outside of school. Her mom would always be there for her, but that was just different.

"How's the gym going?"

"It's so awesome! Jerry thinks I'll have my full by the end of this month! I've been practicing hard."

Brooke noticed her daughter's face light up whenever she talked about gymnastics. Jordan was _really_ good and, even though Brooke was scared she would get hurt, she loved to watch her be so happy.

"And you Nolan?" Eli continued. "How's Tree Hill High treating you?"

"It's fine i guess. Aunt Haley's class is okay but I think Mr. Miller's class is my favorite. Well...nothing at school is my favorite, but i guess that's the best class i have."

"Typical Baker. You would be good at math like your dad. Too bad I never got that gene from Pauly." Eli joked.

Just then the phone beeped loudly. Brooke checked the caller ID.

"Oh Eli we've got another call from Rachel. I would let it go to voicemail but considering…"

"Yeah no problem I'll talk to you guys later."

"Can we call you back after?"

"Nahh don't worry about it. I gotta write a paper anyways. You were just my distraction. Hahaha"

"Oh well get to work. Everyone say goodbye."

"BYE ELLLLLIIIIIII!"

Brooke picked up the phone and pushed some buttons to turn off speaker phone and pick up the other call. "Hello?"

"Aunt Brooke?"

"Rory what's up honey? Is everything okay over there?"

"No."

"Rory honey what's wrong? Are you crying?"

After a silent pause, Rory whispered.

"Mommy's gone."

**Okay. There you have it. This chapter moved very fast and i skipped the boring funeral stuff that i wouldnt have written well anyways. Typical Brooke is taking care of everyone and now Rachel and Rory fall under that now. I know it's still probly not enough of the kids, but i'm doing my best. I'll make it up to you... :] Review PLEASE! I'm loving the feedback!**

**~Haley :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for the great reviews and story ideas. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you'll see in the coming weeks.**

**Enjoy party people.  
(can't get that song outa my head these days lol)**

Chapter 4

Brooke never thought Rachel would abandon her child.

Especially since Rory was the only thing she had left to hold onto of Mouth.

Rory was so calm when she told Brooke that Rachel left. It was as if she was a zombie. Or maybe she just didn't understand. Or in denial. Brooke rushed over to get Rory. She was way too young to be home alone. Rory already had her bag packed like she was going to a sleepover. She said Rachel helped her pack.

"Rory what happened baby? Where is your Mom?"

"Mommy was crying and said that she couldn't live here anymore. She said she was sorry and that I would be better off living with you or Aunt Haley. She said I could pick who I called. And you said yesterday that I could call any time. So can I stay with you till Mommy comes back?"

There it was. Rory wasn't upset because she assumed Rachel would return like it was just some business trip. But obviously Rachel was so messed up now. This didn't seem planned or thought out or anything. It was just a rash decision that Brooke hoped Rachel would regret fairly quickly.

"Did your Mom say where she was going?"

Rory shook her head no. Brooke grabbed Rory's bag and ushered the little girl out the door. She needed to talk to Julian before she called the police.

,

"I don't get it, she just left?" Julian sunk into a chair in their bedroom. "The girl just loses her father and her mother runs off. This is crazy."

"You saw how damaged she was Julian. Rachel is obviously not thinking straight. She loves Rory more than anything. She's made a terrible mistake but she can come back."

"We have to notify authorities, Brooke."

"I know. I just don't want Rory to be taken away. She's already lost her parents. She doesn't need to be placed in some foster home."

"Is that your way of asking if I think it's okay if she stays here?"

"Maybe," Brooke admitted.

"And to think, I thought we had already reached our maximum capacity in this house…"

Julian didnt need to directly answer the question. Brooke knew he would support her always. As he went to walk out of the room, Brooke stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey..."

Julian turned to face her.

"Nothing about Marvin dying was your fault, okay? Nothing."

Julian nodded.

"Come here."

Brooke's hands applied pressure on Julian's shoulders causing him to sit down on their bed. She stood between his legs and kissed his hair. He hugged her small frame. She needed him to be she shorter one right now. This was the only way he would feel like she was taking care of him for a change.

"It's funny. I skip out on the game, causing her father to be killed, causing her mother to run away, and Rory still picks us to call to pick her up."

"Julian. I love you. This isn't your fault. Absolutely not. And you 'skipped' out on the game because you were sick. You didn't kill anyone."

"I don't know about that, Brooke. It should have been me. You said it yourself."

"No. I said it _could _have been you. And that would have _killed _**me**. Okay, Julian? You know i can't live without you..."

"You're so strong, Brooke. You could do anything without me."

Brooke shook her head. But there was no convincing him tonight. All she could do was be there to reassure him. Julian always kept an all-together exterior but she knew inside he was so fragile sometimes. Times like now. She wanted to do anything she could to help him see the truth. Right now, that consisted of holding him and just being with him. Emotionally, mentally, and even physically. He surely deserved it. ;)

;;

(The next day)

Brooke took in the heat of the shower as water trickled down her body. She needed time to relax from the horrors of today. After Nolan, Jordan and Tristan were off to school, Brulian called the police the next morning after her talk with Julian and they came to investigate Rachel's sudden runaway. Rory was officially made a 'ward of the state' now that her mom was gone and they were going to take her away. After a huge fit from a sobbing Rory and a persistent angry Brooke, the social worker said it would be okay if Rory stayed at the Baker's for now. That morning took a lot out of Brooke and she just needed alone time to process, time that her children just didn't want to give her.

"Mommy!"

Brooke heard Sienna's little fists pounding on the bathroom door. She was just up from the triplets' morning nap early and she wasn't too happy. She must have had a bad dream once again. She pounded away and Brooke felt her headache grow. She heard Julian's faint voice over the running water trying to soothe a crying Sienna. But Brooke knew she wouldn't stop unless she was in her Mommy's arms, as always. Julian poked his head in the door.

"Brooke I'm sorry. I'll take her downstairs. Take your time."

"She's not going to stop Julian. Just let her in."

"Oookay...I'll see you later then. The boys are still asleep and i think Rory is too. Or at least she's quiet in the girls' room. I have to go work a few things out at the office."

"Are you okay, Jay?"

"Yeah...i'll live. Really, don't worry about me. I love you."

"I love you..."

Julian left and Sienna came rushing into the room, pulling at the shower curtain.

"Mommy come out!" She sobbed.

"Baby you're okay. Everything's okay. Mommy will be out soon."

"Nooo!"

"Okay then. If you want to be with Mommy then you'll have to take a shower with me. Strip down."

Brooke said it as a joke, a way to stop the crying, but Sienna seriously wanted to be with Brooke. A few moments of silence ended with the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back to reveal a butt naked Sienna, her eyes red and puffy. Brooke frowned at her youngest and picked her up. She held Sienna up against her skin.

"Mommy, you nakey...and wet."

Brooke laughed.

"My baby's wet and nakey now too. Will you tell me about your bad dream?"

"It was chasing me. It hurt me and you, and daddy was already gone."

"What hurt us, honey?"

"The monster. It took Eli away and it wants to take you away."

Brooke now understood a little better. Eli was gone at school, Mouth and Rachel were gone, and Sienna thought more people would leave soon too.

"I'm not going anywhere. EVER. And Eliot is just at school baby. She's grown up and off at college now. No monster took her, okay?"

Sienna stayed silent.

"I promise honey. You'll be sick of me before you can shake me."

"No i won't, i wanna stay with you forever."

"Even when you married a boy?"

"No mummy. Boys are icky."

Brooke couldnt help but think of her dream about Sienna's wedding. She smiled.

"Not even if his name is Mason?"

Sienna giggled."Never Mommy." Brooke sighed.

"Whatever you say lovey. Now how about you help Mommy rinse out her hair?"

;

A few days has gone by since Rachel had disappeared. Brooke heard the front door open when Jordan, Rory and Tristan got off the bus from school. Tristan mumbled hello to Brooke while Jordan totally ignored her and walked right upstairs to her room. Jordan was still mad at Brooke for some reason or another. She was a handful, that one.

Brooke was folding a huge pile of laundry when Rory came into the room. Sienna sat next to Brooke and folded the same shirt over and over again, trying to be just like her mom. Bentley was running circles around the house making fire engine noises and, as usual, Jeremy was quiet, coloring with crayons at the kitchen table. He loved drawing and he was quite good for a four year old, as good as a four year old can be at least.

"Aunt Brooke?"

Rory had been really calm since she was allowed to stay with the Bakers but Brooke knew she would eventually need to talk to her about what was happening. Rory was bound to be affected by it. But right now she didn't want to deal with it.

"Yeah Rory? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I—" Brooke interrupted her before she forgot what she wanted to say.

"I know you must be hurting about your mom leaving but I wanted to tell you that it's okay to be sad. So if you need to talk or ask questions I'm here."

"Okay. I'm fine. I was just going to ask who that boy is who's outside with Nolan, but we can talk about Mommy if you want."

"What!" Brooke rushed over to the window to see her daughter in the front yard, fresh off the bus from school, making out with a boy that Brooke didn't know. She walked to the front door and opened it, coughing loudly, making sure that the teenagers heard it.

They pulled apart quickly. "Hi Mom" Nolan squeeked out. "…Busted" she whispered to the boy.

"Who's your friend?"

"Umm…" "Hi Mrs. Baker I'm—"

"Why don't you two come inside. I'll be able to hear you better and we can talk."

Nolan turned to the boy. "Uh-Oh."

The teens made their way inside and Brooke followed them to the kitchen. Ethan met little Sienna in the kitchen.

"Are you and my big sister boyfwiend and girlfwiend?"

"Umm-"

"You don't have to answer her..." Nolan told him.

"Mom this is Ethan. He's in my history class and lives right down the block. Can you believe that we didn't ever see each other until this year?"

Nolan spoke fast when she was nervous. She really liked this boy and hoped what her mom saw wouldn't make her hate him.

"Ethan…?"

"Rhodes."

"Nice to meet you Ethan Rhodes."

"You too Ma'am."

"Oh no son. If you call me ma'am, then we'll have a problem. Just call me Brooke."

"Okay…Brooke. Well it's really great to meet you but I have to get home. I have to get my little brother Connor off his bus in ten minutes so…"

"Oh of course. We won't keep you."

"I'll walk you out" Nolan offered.

"It was very nice to meet you, ma'am— I mean, Brooke ."

"Bye Ethan."

"He's pretty mommy!" Sienna added once the teens left the room.

Nolan ran back inside after she said goodbye to Ethan.

"Isn't he amazing?"

Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"He's a pretty good looking boy, Nolan, if that's what you mean. But I really don't know anything about him seeing as you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, Ma. I was going to but then the whole thing with Uncle Marvin and Rachel…I really like him Mom. I hope you don't hate him since you really don't even know him."

"Well that's kind of the point. I'm upset you didn't tell me you were kissing boys now. I thought I was a cool Mom who you can tell stuff to."

"You are. I just…you didn't expect me to wait to kiss him just so I could tell my mommy, did you?…that's lame."

"I guess it is. But i want you to come talk to me about stuff like this... i mean, i hope you want to."

"Don't be bummed now Mum. You know about him now so we're all set."

"Uh ah ah! Now you need to tell your father."

"No thanks." Nolan tried to walk out of the kitchen.

"Nolan Ava!" The middle name caused her to stop in her tracks.

"But I don't want to." She whined.

"Well I'm not doing it for you. Your dad would somehow be mad at me for letting you be in the same class as the opposite gender so it's on you babe."

"Ffffiiiinnneee-uhhh!" Nolan stomped off.

'

"Mommy what's for dinner?" Tristan asked, sauntering into the living room where Brooke was.

"It's kind of early to be thinking about that bud. I don't know, what are you in the mood for?"

"Takeout Chinese!" Brooke was up for it but it figures, Tristan was the only child besides herself who liked Chinese food.

"Sorry buddy we've got everyone here tonight. We'll get takeout another day, just the two of us.

"Okay..."

"How're you feeling bud?" She scooped him up onto her lap and touched his arm gently. "I see your burns are healing up well."

"Yeah. They don't even hurt now."

"Good."

"I'm home!" Julian annouced from the front door.

He walked into the house and saw Tristan and Brooke.

"Hey kiddo. I had a big division head meeting today and we're looking for a boy about seven to ten years old to play a new character in the show. And i thought maybe you'd be interested."

"Really! Dad that's awesome! I'd love to!"

"Well you don't have the job yet. You'll have to audition for the part, but i think you'd be perfect to play it."

"Awesome! I'm gonna go tell the girls!" Tristan ran off to find his sisters. Typical brother, he loved telling them great news that wasnt about them.

"You sure he'd be good for the show? Or are you just trying to occupy his time and distract him from the accident?" Brooke asked.

"A little of both i guess. Whenever he comes to the set he always says he would love to be on TV but i never thought about it until lately. Then when they said something about adding this character, i immediately thought of him. Even my collegues think he'll be great. The role wouldnt start shooting for a few months since the character is just in pre-production, so we have tome to sit down and talk about it more."

"Okay. But you'll have to help him learn his lines for the audition. He's really having a tough time reading even with his tutor."

"Yeah. Of course. Did you talk to Rory today?"

"Not about Rachel, no. She seems to be handling it very well, but you never know when or if she's going to break down."

"The poor thing."

"I know."

"So how are you feeling?"

"You don't need to keep checking my head, okay. I'm better than the past few weeks i guess. I'm sorry for being so weak about this Brooke."

"No. My husband isn't weak. Even on his darkest day, he isn't weak."

"Thank you. So any dinner ideas?"

Brulian kissed and he walked over into the kitchen to the refrigerator to grab a water bottle.

"Chinese?"

Julian made a face.

"Then i'm out."

"Let's see what the girls want."

"Oh yeah, Hun. By the way, Nolan has a boyfriend."

"WHAT!" Julian yelled. He took a sip of his water, trying not to freak out more.

"And I caught her kissing him when they got off the bus today, too"

And with that, the water came spraying out of Julian's mouth.

**Just some humor to end the chapter. Nothing too big happened in this chapter, but the next few will be pretty eventful. **

**Review PLEASE! I'm loving the feedback!**

**~Haley :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone wants more Brulian. I'm trying. Hope i'm satisfying :]**

**I'm having some issues with viruses on this site lately so if it takes a while it's because of that. Not fun. Is anyone else?**

Chapter 5

The violent bangs on the door were persistant for a good four minutes until they woke the whole house from a restful sleep. Brooke and Julian jumped out of bed and headed to the source; their kids did the same thing. Jordan was about to open the front door when Julian stopped her.

"Whoa whoa. Back away from the door. Back to your beds please, now!"

The kids retreated. The knocking continued and just before Julian opened the door, the yelling started too.

"Open up Brooke! I know she's with you! I know she's in there!"

Julian unlocked the door and it swung open thanks to a push from the outside. Rachel stood before him. Her eyes were dark and baggy, her clothes messy, her hair dirty.

"Mommy!" Rory ran down from the top of the staircase and towards her mother.

Julian scooped her up before she could get to Rachel.

"Uncle Julian! Stop! Let me see Mommy! Mommy! Where were you?" Rory cried.

"Rachel what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Brooke asked. She was shocked at the sudden reappearance of her 'friend'.

"I'm here to take Rory. She's coming with me. Go get her stuff." Rachel was monotoned and sounded angry. She was obviously intoxiated or high on something. This scared Brooke. She didn't think she was just going to GIVE Rory back to her, did she? Should she?

Brooke stepped in front of Julian, blocking Rachel from seeing Rory.

"Rachel you need to go." Brooke whispered.

"What? No way in hell, Brooke! She's my daughter, she's MINE! NOT yours! You have enough!"

"But you left her, Rachel..."

"You have enough kids!" Rachel slurred.

Julian saw that Brooke was getting emotional and put his hand on her shoulder. Brooke turned to him and he handed Rory over to her.

"Here. Take her out of here."

Brooke took a reluctant squirming Rory into her arms and walked away from the door that Rachel was standing in. Rachel lunged towards Brooke but Julian stopped her. Rory was not happy about this. She kicked and squirmed, trying to free herself from Brooke in order to get to her mom. It didn't matter to Rory what Rachel DID. She was here now, and that's all that mattered to Rory.

"BROOKE STOP! MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY! LET ME GO! MOMMY!"

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S NOT YOURS! GIVE HER BACK! SHE WANTS ME, BROOKE. NOT YOU!" Rachel screamed.

Julian could hear Rory continue to cry and scream as Brooke closed the door to their bedroom. He grabbed Rachel's shoulders and held her tight.

"Stop Rachel. You can't do this. You can't blame Brooke for this. This is YOUR doing. YOU gave her up. You left her alone. It's been too long to come back and expect us to hand her over. Especially with you in a state like this. You're not any kind of good mother. You need serious help."

"Screw you!"

"You need to leave. Get out of my house. Come back when you're sober and you are ready to take responsibility for the things you did."

The door slammed in Rachel's face, and she banged on the locked door for another ten minutes.

"I'll get you for this, you smug bastard!"

After that, Julian assumed she gave up and went to get more alcohol.

'

Brooke blocked the exit of her bedroom from Rory. Rory tried to push through Brooke's larger form and resorted to just hitting Brooke's legs with her tiny fists.

"Aunt Brooke why'd you do that! Mommy's back! I want to be with her! She came back for me!"

"That's not your mommy, honey. She's different now. She left you and you called me to help you, baby, remember. She's doing bad things and I can't let you get hurt by that."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HAAAATE YOOOOOU!"

Tears slipped from Brooke's eyes as Rory cried out. Rory was in such emotional pain. They both were.

All Brooke could think about was if she was doing the right thing.

;

Julian stood outside his bedroom door, listening to Rory yell at Brooke. He just didnt have anything good to add to the situation inside the room. He was powerless to help them. He thought he would only make things worse. So he did nothing. He was frozen while he contimplated what to do.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Nolan and Jordan made their way out from around the corner of the hallway to face their father. Nolan held a scared Sienna in her arms, who had buried herself in Nolan's neck.

"Rachel came back to try and take Rory."

"Yeah we know, we heard her screaming. Aunt Rachel said she was gunna get us for this."

"Oh don't worry sweetie. Aunt Rachel doesn't know what she's saying or doing right now."

"But why aren't you letting Rory be with her mom?" Jordan asked.

"It's not that simple, honey."

"Yeah Jord, Aunt Rachel must be on something to just leave Rory like that."

"Nolan!" Julian scolded. She shouldn't talk like that to her younger siblings, or ever.

"And now for her to show up in a blind rage, i wouldn't give Rory to her either" Nolan continued.

"But why is Rory so upset? I wouldnt want you to give me back to my biological parents if they were like that." Jordan observed frankly.

"Rory just wants her old life back, girls, the great one she had before her dad passed away. There's no faulting her in that" Julian explained.

"I guess not."

"You should call the police, dad. You don't want Rory to be taken away from us, do you? 'Cause i don't."

"We'll deal with this in the morning. You three should go back to bed. It'll all be okay girls."

Julian kissed each of his daughters on the forehead and they walked back upstairs together. By now, Rory's cries had calmed down and Julian decided it a safe time to assess the damage. As he pushed the door open, he realized Brooke was still leaning up against it. She moved to the side, sat down, and let him in the room. She was still crying silently and didnt say a word. Besides Brooke, the room was empty.

"Honey where is she?"

Brooke didnt speak. She just pointed to the bathroom door. Rory had locked herself in there when she got sick of hitting Brooke. Rory just didnt understand the situation Brooke was in. She was too young to fully get it.

He knelt down beside her. He kissed her cheeks, trying to wipe the tears away in the process.

"I love you, B."

Julian then went to the door and knocked on it.

"Rory? Can you come out please. We need to talk to you."

No answer.

"Rory we know you're mad and we're sorry. We need to talk about this."

No answer.

"We just want you to be safe and the way your mom was acting tonight didnt seem very safe, right? You could see that honey, right?"

Still no answer.

Julian got the bathroom door key from his sock drawer and unlocked the door that separated him from Rory, or so he thought.

The door swung open to reveal an open window and no Rory.

"Damn it."

;

Brooke sat in the police station waiting for Julian to immerge. They had both been questioned about the events of that night, or early morning really. Brooke was pretty sure Rory was with Rachel now, but she feared for her safety either way. Rory was her godchild and niece, but Brooke loved her as a daughter. She had so much sympathy for Rory and didn't blame her for hating Brooke. She hated herself too.

"They said they'd call if they heard something. Let's just go home, babe."

"I can't go home. I can't tell the kids we're just giving up!"

"We're not giving up, Brooke. We're letting the police do their job. They'll find her. Both of them."

"I wish basketball was never invented. Or cars and alcohol for that matter. It would've fixed so many things in my life. He'd...Mouth would still be here and Rachel would be...not this way."

"Brooke...basketball didn't kill Marvin."

"I know. I'm just venting." Brooke let out a deep breath. "Let's just get out of here."

**A short chapter i know, hope you liked it though. Rachel drama is always good in my book. Do you agree with Brulian's decision to keep Rachel away from Rory even though she's her mother? You don't have to, i just want to know how people think lol. **

**And PS. Rory is with Rachel now, but will they be found? Will Rachel come back?**

**~Haley :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brulian drama. Here it comes!**

**Times moves pretty fast in my stories so be prepared. **

Chapter 6

Its been six weeks since Rory had run away with Rachel and Brooke was still beating herself up about it. The police said they were doing everything they could to find her, but they had no leads. No one had heard from Rory or Rachel. In the mean time, Brooke and Julian were still very upset. The kids were so confused, especially the little ones. Sienna continued to have nightmares about a monster taking her family away. And Brooke did think it was a valid fear for the girl to have since, one by one, people have disappeared from their lives recently: Eli away at college, Mouth, Rachel, and now Rory. Today in particular didn't make things any better for her.

"DON'T GO, DADDY! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

It was seven in the morning and Julian was hoping to slip out quietly to head to the airport. He had kissed the kids goodbye last night so he wouldn't have to wake them up to say goodbye. But as always, the lightest sleeper in the house caught him on his way out. Sienna's arms tied around him like ropes and she rubbed her face against Julian's jeans, her tears causing a lovely wet stain to appear on his thigh.

"Baby I promise. I'm only going to LA for a few days. I'm coming back I promise. You won't even miss me."

"Please Daddy..." Her voice was just above a whisper and it broke his heart. Brooke knelt down beside Sienna and rubbed the back of her _Belle _nightgown.

"No one's taking Daddy away. He'll be back soon baby. It's okay."

Brooke picked up Sienna in his arms and stood up to kiss Julian goodbye.

"When do you get back exactly?"

"Friday around four."

"Okay, so can you pick up Jordan from the gym and Tristan from soccer? It would really help me out."

"Yeah of course. Anything for you."

"Be safe and call me when you land. I love you."

"I love you too."

"B-bye Dadd-dy."

"Bye Pita." Julian kissed his wife and daughter before leaving.

;

That day, after the older kids were safely on the bus to school, Brooke brought the triplets to their checkup with the pediatrician. It had been long overdue that this happen, but things around the Baker house had been crazy to say the least. This was the first time Brooke had brought the triplets without Julian and she knew it would be an experience, to say the least. Brooke had mastered the art of hand-holding-with-more-children-than-you-have-hands long ago and made her way inside the doctors office within the hopsital. Brooke dreaded the kids touching everything and did everything in her power to keep them from playing with other kids and getting hopsital germs. If one of them got sick, it would make its way thru the whole house, through each and ever person, before it left them. Soon enough the Baker clan was called back and the visit began. Dr. Carver was very familiar with Brooke's growing brood since way back when Brulian first got married, so Brooke was actually kind of looking forward to seeing a grownup friend for a change.

The most important thing that Brooke wanted to discuss with the doctor was Sienna's night terrors. She explained to the doctor that Sienna always woke up in complete fear and was very clingly to people she thought would disappear, especially herself, her siblings and Julian. Brooke explained how she was a very light sleeper, she didnt like to sleep in her own bed, and she often acted strangely due to lack of sleep. Dr. Carver said that, although they are mostly rare in girls, night terrors are very common in young children. She suggested that a strict bedtime routine might help, warm baths before bed or calming stories to try and soothe her might help, and she gave Brooke permission to give her low dose Benadryl if she seems particularly stressed. Brooke hoped that would help. Luckily, Sienna was in a good mood now and her exam went very smoothly.

The craziness started half way through Bentley's exam. He was a very cooperative boy usually, but he HATED when the stethascope or any other medical instrument touched him. Dr. Carver touched it to his bare chest and he began kicking and screaming, literally. Brooke had to hold him down for the rest of his exam. Meanwhile Sienna and Jeremy decided it would be a great time to escape out of the exam room while everyone else was distracted. A loud giggling Sienna was an easy find, but the quiet, reserved Jeremy was another story. Brooke always feared that he would just wander off sometime and not ever yell out for help. He was too shy and though it was good that he would never go anywhere with a stranger, it still made Brooke nervous. When a older, mean looking nurse found Jeremy, she scolded him for not answering their calls to him. This led him to cry from then on, until his own exam was finished.

Dr. Carver told Brooke that the triplets were in good health and she was so happy. Although Jeremy was a little behind on the height and weight charts, as usual, Brooke was happy he was making progress. After a crazy loud five minutes of six consecutive shots, Brooke was on her way out with the pouty kids. She took them out to lunch, to the grocery store, and they arrived home in time to see Tristan come off the bus. He was always home before the girls since he went to a different school that gave him more individualized attention that public school did. Jordan was off to gymnastics right after school and carpooled there with a friend's mom as usual. Nolan was due off the bus at three-ish. But by four-forty-five, the normal bus and the late bus had come and gone without her. Brooke called her cell phone four times, and only got one criptic, casual text message as a response: _'I'm fine.' _Oh yeah, not gunna cut it!

The home home finally rang after Brooke left a message saying, "IF YOU don't call and come home right now, you wont have to worry about having a social life!"

Brooke was pissed when she picked up the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Mom..."

"Don't 'MOM' ME! YOU DON'T JUST _NOT _COME HOME WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS HOME NOW!"

After that statement, all Brooke heard was the sniffling from the other side of the call.

"I'm sor-sorry mum. I'm on my way."

"Honey, what's wrong? Where are you?"

This time Brooke's voice was calmer and sweeter. She was now concerned that Nolan was hurt.

Brooke looked out the window to see Nolan walking down the sidwalk towards the front lawn. Brooke dropped the phone and ran outside to see her. Just as Brooke said, "Oh Nolan honey", She burst into tears, again it seemed, and buried her head in her Mom's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't wanna...I couldnt ta-"

"SShhhhh baby it's okay. I was just worried about you".

Brooke got her inside and waited for Nolan to take a deep breath. "Tell me what happened."

"Ethan..." Then the tears started up again.

"Oh no." Brooke was afraid of this day: Nolan's first broken heart. "He broke up with you?"

She nodded.

"Tell me Nolan."

"We were in last period and he passed me a note to meet him at the football field after school. He said that he had a surprise for me."

Brooke just nodded. She was afraid where this was going.

"We started kissing and he said he loved me. I didn't know what to say. It's only been like a couple months, not even. He said it's been three and a half but i dont think it's been that long. Anyways... i told him i loved him too. I think i do. Maybe i don't. But i knew i didnt want to lose him over not saying it like on _Gilmore Girls._" Brooke laughed at Nolan's reference to her favorite show.

"Then he started kinda pushing me further than just kissing...it wasn't much but i knew he wanted to...ya know.."

"What did you do, honey?"

"I stopped him. It was like dirty and gross outside and..._public_. I didn't want to, especially there. And he got mad. He said he was ready to have sex for the first time. That he had thought a lot about it and...and he wanted it to be with me."

"He was pressuring you, honey. That's not right. You shouldn't do anything you don't feel comfortable with, okay? You are not wrong in this. He is."

The tears were worse now. Brooke rubbed her shoulders, urging her to keep talking.

"Mom? Is there something wrong with me if I am kinda ummm..._scared_...to have sex?"

"Oh baby...no." Brooke hugged her daughter tight. She was actually kind of relieved in a way.

"I don't think I could get naked in front of a guy or anyone else either really. I just- It makes me nervous. But if I had just..."

"NO! Nolan. It's not fair to you. Even if he was _ready _that gives him no right. You deserve so much better than that.

"I know."

"Good. Now don't give this another thought. If he really loves you, he'll come crawling back with apologies and you will take things at your pace. But i don't really think you should be with someone like him, if he treats you like that, he's out."

"I want him back though, mom. I really do like him. I just don't know if I'm in _love _with him yet."

"No one knows for sure at fourteen honey. And I think you are way to young to be thinking about sex. You should enjoy being a kid. And if you do think you're ready, whenever that is, then you need to be pretected. Birth control **and **condoms. We don't need a repeat of history, do we?

Nolan was quite aware of how she had come into this world. Julian and Brooke had made it clear that she would not be a teen parent like he was. And Nolan did understand that, she was going to be responsible. That's why she reacted the way she did with Ethan.

"Dad's gunna be mad. Please don't tell him...I mean, you can tell him we broke up but not..."

"Yes definately not. We don't want him to have a stroke, now do we?"

"Not really, I kinda like having him around."

;

Friday came faster than Julian expected and his plane touched down at around 3:45PM. Since he had landed about the time he had planned for, he decided to pick up dinner for the family. He also stopped at the flower shop to surprise Brooke with her favorite Gerber daisies. Another hour away wouldn't be a big deal, right? Julian was so excited to surprise Brooke, since she was overloaded this week; it was a crazy one for a parent to go at alone.

"I'm home! And I come bearing sustance!"

"Hi daddy!" Jeremy was the first to greet Julian in the doorway.

Julian placed the food bags down on the ground and hugged his son.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, little guy. Where's your Mum?"

Just then Julian could hear Brooke's heels approaching as she talked.

"So soccer got over late I see?..."

Julian was a bit confused before it hit him. "Oh shit!"

"Mama...daddy said a bad word."

Jeremy ratted him out; it stunk for him that Brooke got the boys to have such good manners. They were supposed to be on his side: the BOYS team. He placed his son down on his feet.

Brooke was now in sight. "I heard that...but why?" Brooke looked around the foyer, looking for Jordan and Tristan, when it hit her too.

"YOU FORGOT THEM?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I'm so sorry. I'm going now."

Both Brooke and Julian rushed to grab their keys.

"No! You don't get to get them. Not now!"

"Brooke-"

"Dont talk to me!"

"Brooke-"

"I have to do everything myself..." She mumbled and shut the door behind her loudly.

'

Brooke pulled up to the soccer fields and saw Tristan sitting against the fense that separated the parking lot from the track and the grass fields. She pulled up beside him and opened the window. His head was down.

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Dad was supposed to pick me up." Tristan seemed disappointed.

"I know... How long have you been here alone? Where's the coach?"

"Our practice was on the back field" He pointed to the furthest empty field. "and I told them I would walk over here to meet Dad. I thought I saw his car but I was wrong."

Brooke took a deep breath. He was okay, that's all that mattered.

"Get in please. We have to go get your sister."

"Is Dad okay?"

"Yeah, just running late." She wouldn't tell the kids he forgot to get them.

"Can we get ice cream? Dad always gets me ice cream when he picks me up."

"Sorry bud, we don't have time. Daddy will make it up to you next time."

'

Brooke pulled up to see Jordan watching from the gymnasium's door window and when she saw Brooke, she sauntered outside towards the car.

"Where the heck have you been?" What a nice greeting from a daughter.

"Language Jordan." Brooke scolded.

"Sorry. But seriously. I've been done for an hour. I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry. Buckle up please."

"Whatever."

Jordan was proving to be very difficult lately. One would think Jordan was the teenager rather than Nolan. Well actually, it was more like they were twin terrors. They weren't terrors actually, that was a bad choice of words, but rather, they were rebelling, and it seemed worse for Jordan lately. And the earlier that hit for Jordan, the less time Brooke had to prepare herself. Everyone did say Jordan was _just like her_. And boy did that keep Brooke up at night.

It was kind of a blessing in disguise that Brooke wasn't Nolan's biological mother. Although Brooke adopted Nolan years ago, they had met when Nolan was oldenough to see Brooke as a cool friend to look up to. Nolan idolized Brooke's fashion line, dresses and style. Then this friend happened to marry her daddy. This did help Brooke; Nolan had always been very honest with Brooke about everything (the best example being the whole Ethan thing). But although Jordan was adopted too, she had always seen Brooke as a 'mother', never just a friend. Jordan kept things from her parents like any preteen did, and it would only get worse Brooke feared.

'

When they got home, Nolan and the triplets were eating dinner, and Julian was making plates for the other three family members. Instead of sitting down to eat like Tristan and Jordan did, Brooke went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She wouldnt even look at Julian when he tried to talk to her. Julian entered immediately after her.

"I don't want to look at you right now."

"Brooke I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll say it as many times as you want."

"I don't want you to say it, I want you to PICK UP THE KIDS!"

"I know I screwed up but it was an accident."

They were both yelling now.

"Tristan was alone at the fields, Julian. WHAT if someone took him? What happenes then? Does an 'I'm sorry' work then? Huh?"

"But he wasn't taken was he? He was in no danger at all, was he?"

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. If he was hurt, then you could yell and hit and curse at me all you want. But he's fine. I'm sorry, and they're fine."

"I ask you to do one thing. ONE THING after being away for the whole week and you blow it. I do EVERYTHING around here while you're gone and while you're here too I might add. If i had forgotten something or someone then i would've been read the riot act by everyone else."

"I know, Brooke. Geez. You're overreacting."

"Don't you dare say that. They've had enough craziness in their lives lately Julian and they need stability. They need to be taken care of. That's our JOB!"

"I know that."

"Well you have a funny way of showing that you know it."

"You know what? I dont want to fight anymore right now. Let me know when your done PMSing."

"You asshole!"

Julian left their room. He walked straight through the kitchen, where the kids were silent and headed out the door with none of his belongings. He walked down the driveway, past the car he had no keys for, and down the street. They both needed to cool off. Jordan and Nolan ran to the window, watched Julian walk out of sight, and went back to sit at the dinner table. Brooke took a deep breath and exited their bedroom, expecting to find Julian right outside. That was what happened everytime they fought. But not today. She walked to the kitchen and noticed how quiet the kids were. Usually they were laughing, yelling, throwing food, or anything else but this: silence. It was obvious that they had heard everything. She was ashamed. Sienna and Tristan had visable tears in their eyes. Jeremy covered his ears with his hands and was shaking his head. No one looked happy.

"It's all okay, kids. Keep eating."

"Dad left, Mom." Nolan told her.

"Oh well, umm I'm sure he just went to get something from the car."

"No, mom. He went down the street. We saw him." Jordan explained.

"Well then he just went to get some fresh air, okay? There's nothing to be upset about guys. It's just a little argument we had."

"Are - are you getting a divorce because of me?" A teary Tristan asked quietly.

"No honey no." Brooke hugged Tristan from behind his chair. "Why do you think that? We just had a little miscommunication."

" 'Cause Mikey in my class said his parents fought and then his mom moved out. Is daddy moving out?"

"No way. Daddy's just going for a walk, I guess."

"A bunch of kids in my class have divorced parents. Its so common." Jordan told the table.

Brooke sighed. "Okay. You're not helping."

Brooke turned and leaned over between Jeremy and Sienna's seats and kissed their cheeks. She kissed the tears away.

"I don't like yelling Mama." Jeremy told her.

"I know handsome. I'm sorry. It's okay now. You can uncover your ears."

"When's he coming back? We were gunna play catch in the backyard tonight. He promised me before he left for his trip!" Tristan told her.

"I don't know, buddy. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

But he wasn't.

Brooke cleaned up after dinner, gave Jere and Bentley baths, put all the kids to bed earlier than usual, and by nine thirty, there was still no Julian.

It took a lot of convincing on her part, but she got all the little kids to stop their cries and questions about their daddy long enough to fall asleep. Brooke sat on the front porch stairs watching down the street for him. He had never done this before. She knew she overreacted a little but she just needed to get her point across that he needed to step up and take responsibility. He really was a great husband, the best she could ask for. But he was getting a little laxidazical sometimes. She just wanted him to just admit she was right. She never wanted this.

Nolan immerged from the house.

"I knew it was too good to be true that you jumped into bed before ten." Brooke joked. Nolan sat down beside Brooke.

"What's going on mom? What is he thinking?"

"I dont know babe. I can't even call him. His phone's inside. He didn't take his jacket, his keys, his wallet, anything. It's all here in our room."

"I know... I'm scared, mum." Brooke put her arm around Nolan and rubbed her other bare arm. Brooke didn't want to say anything, but she too was scared.

She was scared out of her mind.

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I always having Brulian getting along so nicely, so i thought i'd switch it up. **

**So what do you think? Where's Julian? :]**

**~Haley :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**i know everyone wants no cliffhangers and immediate updates, and i truely am trying.  
but its really not a realistic thing. i'm trying to make the chapters longer and better, editting them multiple times to make sure i get it right  
i hope you can appreciate that and dont get too bumbed when i cant get a chapter whenever you ask. i want to i do, but dont hold your breath :/ ... sorry**

**I got a great amazing & happy number of responses from the last chapter. i am so so happy that i am writing someones favorite story!  
Some people had great suggestions about what should happen and i really think they are great ideas, but i had already half-written what i wanted to happen in the story  
****I do have a master plan in my head lol  
****there is a big tie-in story that you guys will begin to see in this chapter.  
readers are always looking for the wife to be strong for the husband, and i think this and the next few will satisfy! :]**

Chapter 7

Julian sat on a bench along the waterfront. The river was always so calming. It helped him think. He remembered sitting by the river when he found out he was going to be a father at 15. He sat by the river after he bought an engagement ring for Brooke. He sat by the river whenever he needed to clear his head. It wasnt the exact same city or place everytime, but it was all along the same river.

He knew he was wrong; and Brooke was right.

He hated that she was always right. He loved that about her too. He couldnt stop kicking himself for forgetting to pick up Jordan and Tristan. How could he be so stupid? Those are his CHILDREN! He was so ashamed. Again, Brooke was right; they could've been taken or hurt. It was his fault. He was just so thankful they were okay. It was both their stubbornness that caused the fight. It was now his continued stubbornness that led him here. He couldn't believe he had left his phone. He noticed a parked car a few streets down with its lights on. For some reason he didnt think it was a good idea for him to stay there anymore. So Julian stood and began the long walk home. He looked down at his watch, quarter of seven. Boy would Brooke be mad, even more so than before really. He never meant to walk so far, he planned on just around the block and them going back to face what he'd done. He walked past an old house that he'd passed by so many times in his life in his car, stopping shortly to observed the overlooked place. He wondered who lived there last and beat himself up about how he took advantage of how he was so lucky to even have a house, a home, and a family to return to. When he began walking again, he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Julian apologized and began to walk by, but this person had him by the arm. It was a big guy, even taller than himself, dressed in dark clothes.

"Give me everything you have." The guy spoke directly and quietly.

Holy shit, he was being mugged. The guy held something pointy under his coat up to Julian's side, like a gun or a knife or something, Julian assumed. This guy meant business.

"Oh no. I don't have anything, i swear. I left everything at home. You could have anything you want but i have nothing."

"Give me your watch and your shoes." Julian took them off and handed them to the guy. Those were his expensive dress shoes and his Rolex too.

"And your ring..." Julian looked down at his hands. His wedding ring. No way.

"No sir. Please. I don't want any trouble. You have my father's $5K watch and my new shoes. I took that watch from my father when I was sixteen years old. The day I ran off to make a new life for myself. So you get to have it now, and I'm sorry, you have enough. You don't need my ring."

"It seems you like taking from others. You have enough. But now it's my turn. You don't make the rules, rich guy. Give it."

Julian was confused. This guy was mugging him yet he was looking down on Julian for taking a watch? This didn't make sense. What did the guy mean 'you have enough'? Julian pushed himself away from the guy and punched him in the face. He then started running down the street in his socks. The guy was fast and caught up to him, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. Julian spun around and that's when he felt it: the pain. Julian dropped to his knees silently and rolled onto his back on the pavement. He grabbed his abdomin, right under his left peck, and felt the warm blood oozing out of himself. The man still stood over Julian as his eyes closed and everything went black.

The man stood over a passed-out Julian and took this opportunity to beat his face and kick Julian in the side a few times. He also took Julian's wedding ring.

"That is what you get, asshole." But it wasn't the man's voice that said this. He turned around to see a high-heeled woman walking towards him.

"It's done, babe. Let's go before someone comes."

He stood up, peeling off the black gloves he was wearing and putting them in the woman's purse.

"He made it so easy for us, leaving his house on foot, with no one knowing where he was going and no one even looking for him."

Before leaving with the mugger, the woman leaned down over Julian.

"Never take something that is mine."

Julian began to move his head weakly and his eyes moved under their lids. To stop him, the woman kicked him with her heel.

"Damn it. He better not have seem you, **Rachel**!"

"Don't worry. He didn't even open his eyes, and it's not like he'll wake up again to tell anyone..."

They hurried down the street into that suspicious looking parked car and drove out of sight, leaving poor unconscious Julian for dead.

'

_"I'm scared mum." Brooke put her arm around Nolan and rubbed Nolan's bare arm. Brooke didnt want to say anything, but she too was scared._

"Sienna's still awake, you know. I convinced her that Dad had come home but then had to go out to the store or something. She bought it. At least for now, she did. So she's probly falling asleep as we speak."

Brooke sighed. "You're a good kid, you know that. You help me so much around here. I appreciate it so much." Brooke divulged.

Nolan looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"But don't let it go to that thick Baker head of yours..." Brooke continued.

Nolan laughed. "Oh I will..."

The phone rang, which brought Nolan and Brooke out of their tender moment. Brooke grabbed the cordless phone that she had brought outside with her and picked it up before looking at the caller ID. " Hello? Yes. This is she."

"My name is Janine. I'm a staff member at Tree Hill Memorial Hopsital. I'm calling because your husband was brought in some hours ago. We're sorry to call so late but we've been searching for his family. He has no identification on him. One of the night-shift nurses on staff recognized him from your daughter's school functions and gave us your number."

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Brooke panicked and Nolan began to look frightened as well.

"You need to come right away ma'am."

Brooke decided to let the 'ma'am' comment slide for now and she focused on the fact that she didnt get a straight answer yes or no about her husband's condition.

"I'm leaving now." Brooke hung up the phone before finding out where in the hospital Julian was. "Damn it."

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Your father's in the hosptial. I'm going to see him."

Nolan stood too. "I'm going too!"

"I need you to stay and watch the kids."

"I'm coming mom!" Nolan insisted louder this time.

"I don't have time for this, Nolan. I can't wait for someone to come watch them. You need to stay."

"He's my blood! HE'S _MY BLOOD_. I get to go too!"

Brooke knew exactly what she was getting at. Julian was her biological parent who had been there for her since day one.

But Brooke had no time for this. "I'm sorry, No." Brooke grabbed her keys and ran to the car.

"I'll call you, Hun. He'll be okay." Brooke tried to convince both of them.

Brooke looked in the reer view mirror as she drove away and watched as Nolan wiped the tears from her eyes, put her hands on her head in the way only Julian did, and walked back inside the house.

'

Why did she end up here again? In this ER waiting room, confused as hell and all turned around. Brooke was a semi-pro at this now and bossed her way up to the front of the line where a nervous-looking nurse quickly helped her find out about Julian. Brooke spoke to the head of the floor and was directed upstairs to yet another waiting room. This one was different than the one for Nathan&Mouth's accident, but it had the same feel to it. Fear. Scared families all around her waiting for the same news, that their loved one was alright and ready to go home. But none of them got this news, it was the surgical wing after all.

"Your husband is in surgery, that's all i can tell you. He was in critical condition when he was brought in. The doctors doing all they can for him." The nurse walked away quickly before Brooke could get her thoughts together.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Brooke yelled after her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Baker? We've never met, but i know your husband from way back. Our girls started pre-school together. You're Nolan Baker's step-mother, right?"

Brooke looked at this nurse with such sad eyes. "Yes. Well just mother now actually. I adopted her many years ago. You identified Julian?"

She nodded. "I'm Sharon. Come sit down, please. "

"What happened to him?" Brooke whispered this time.

"He was found by a family driving by on the side of the road on Mainbridge Street in the center of town. A little bit over from the river. It seems he was mugged. He must have fought back in some way because his face was badly beaten and he was stabbed in the side. He's in surgery now, honey so it will be awhile before we know anything more. He was unconcious the whole time and his ID was taken so he was a John Doe for a few hours. When I got here for my shift, I was put on his services and I knew him immediately."

Little did this nurse know that Julian left all his identification at home when he left.

"Are you sure it's him? It could be a mistake." Brooke cried.

"I'm sure, sweetie. I'd know Julian from anywhere. We were on the volunteer committee for the PTA together many years ago. Julian used to talk about you all the time and I was so jealous of you."

Brooke looked at her confused. Didn't she have a child Nolan's age? "I'm divorced."

"Oh." Brooke, for some reason, began to laugh. Just like Jordan said, everyone is divorced these days. The nervous laugh just turned back into big tears shortly. The fact was, that Julian wouldn't have left the house tonight if she wasn't so harsh to him. This was her fault, she thought.

"I'll go see what I can find out, okay?" The nurse walked away.

Brooke could only cry silently. Nothing she did would be helpful to Julian, as his life hung in the balance. She just hoped he didn't feel pain; that he wasn't afraid; that he knew he wasn't alone. Brooke looked down at her phone: nine missed calls, four from the house phone, five from Haley. Nolan must have called Haley. But she couldnt bring herself to answer them or call them back. Somehow, being alone made her feel better. She tapped her foot in rhythm with her nervously shaking fingers. This was her husband, the man she loved more than anything, the man who helped her over so many obstacles in the past seven years. She couldn't imagine life without him. And she would avoid that thought right now as well.

It was her turn to be there for him now. Just like all the times he did the same for her, and for their kids.

But there was nothing she could do...Why was that all she could think about?

**I'm sorry to leave you with yet another cliffhanger, but I really can't avoid them lately. **

**Now you know that Rachel is behind Julian's attack so i guess you get some answers in this one. **

**Unfortunately for you, i will not be able to update the story for a week. I'm sorry but i'm going on vacation with my best friends and won't have the time or internet access.  
SO you'll have to fill your time by sending me comments and reviews of what you like and what you'd like to see! **

**I'm getting in a little writers funk and so i need suggestions please!**

**~Haley :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just got back from the greatest vacation with my best friends and i am so so so happy right now.  
To E, E, S, B, A & D. Thanks for the best week! I've never laughed so hard and played more water pong in my life... :]**

**I am loving the legit real sophiabush & austinnichols tweets btw! YAY**

**Next installment here. **

**Suggestions, ideas for the future of the fic would really help right now since i've lost a week of midnight writing sessions lol.**

**ENJOY LOVIES!**

Chapter 8

Waiting is a funny thing. So many times we wish our lives away, wishing for time to fly by so we can get to that vacation or that certain day we can't wait for. But only when we sit and wait and long for time to move more quickly does time actually seem to go by slower. It's funny really. usually it does go by fast, but never when you want it to. That's why the waiting room is so annoyingly difficult to stand.

Brooke waited and prayed for the time to go by faster, but it dragged on just as expected. She just wanted to know something, anything about Julian's condition. She finally checked her messages after about an hour. Haley had a conversation with herself over the voicemail about whether to go to the hopsital or to go stay with Brooke's kids so they wouldnt be scared that Mommy and Daddy were gone when they woke up. She ended up going to Brooke's house to stay with the kids, since she knew Brooke would want that. It was past midnight, Brooke assumed, since it was relatively quiet and still very dark out. The way time seemed to go by, she thought it would be light out, but it was far from sunrise. She silently made friends with the man across the waiting room, sitting in a chair, freaking out about his loved one, just like Brooke was. They half-heartedly smiled at one another, giving each other an 'i'm sorry we're both scared out of our minds' look. He had come in before Brooke and heard all her rants and then Brooke had learned that his wife was in emergency surgery for a sudden brain aneurysm when a nurse came out to update him. This man was far less vocal than Brooke; he sort of reminded her of Julian in that way; he was skinny skinny like Julian too. Brooke was loud and demanding while Julian was quiet and thoughtful. They complamented each other perfectly. Brooke's thoughts continued to spout randomly like this for as long as she sat there.

"Mrs. Baker?"

Brooke's head shot up, her eyes burning a hole through the cowardly nurse from before.

"Would you like to see you're husband now?"

Duh.

Brooke was led to an open door where the nurse motioned for her to go inside. Brooke's hand flew to her mouth when she saw him. Beaten, bruised, hurt. Countless wires spouted from underneath his hospital gown like from the back of a computer. Machines beeped and startled her. She wondered if beeps were a bad sign; not that she would have any clue how to stop them herself. She pulled a nearby chair up to his bedside and started her vigil. She was too scared to touch him just yet, she didnt want to cause him anymore pain while he slept. He had been through enough already. She finally got the courage to take his hand between her two hands. She rubbed the top of his IV taped hand with her thumbs and kissed it.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm so sorry about all this. If i had just...If I hadn't..."

It was hard for her to get the words out because she was crying so much.

"I shouldnt have gotten mad at you. You made a mistake. And now, because of me... You're in pain like this."

"He's not in pain."

Brooke looked up to see an older looking doctor standing at the door.

"He's on a lot of heavy medication so he can't feel the pain, my dear."

"When is he going to wake up?"

"It's hard to say; he'll wake up when he's ready and then we're going to take things day by day, see how he's healing."

"Who would do this? He's not ever a confrontational person. I don't understand why anyone would do this."

"You're his wife, right dear?"

"Yes."

"Well a person like that stabbed your husband for his wedding ring."

"What?" Brooke leaned over the bed to look at Julian's left hand. Besides a purple bruise, it was bare.

"Oh my god. He must have fought back when they tried to take it. I always joke about how if he ever lost it, i'd kill him. Now someone literally tried to kill him for it...This is all my fault." She whispered the last part.

"He's going to be okay, miss. He has a long road ahead of him, but he'll recover."

"I just want to see his beautiful eyes and his beautiful grin again."

"You will. We just need to wait for him to wake up on his own time table."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You should go home, talk to your family about all this."

"I dont want to leave him."

"I know, but he'll be just fine. We will keep a close watch on him and call if anything changes."

;

"I want Mommy! I want Mommy!" Sienna cried as Haley carried her around the kitchen.

"She's on her way home; she just called from her car. SShhhh . It's okay."

Jeremy pulled on Haley's shirt.

"Where's Daddy? He never came home after mommy and him fighted-ed."

"Ummm..." Haley didn't know what to say. It wasn't her place to tell the kids, but she didnt want to lie.

Just then Brooke walked through the door. She was bombarded by little ones.

"Mommy!"

"Brooke..."

Haley saw her friend's sad face and knew it wasn't too good. She took Brooke into a big hug. They parted and Brooke took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to the kids...alone."

"Oh okay." Haley was a little surprised.

"Thank you so much, Hales. But i've got it from here, i think."

"Call me later. And if you need anything..."

"Yes. i know. Thanks Tutor Mom."

Haley left and Brooke called all the kids down into the living room.

"What's going on? Is Dad okay?"

Due to Jordan's question, Nolan had done a good job of keeping what she knew a secret from her siblings. Nolan didn't react to Jordan's question; rather, she kept staring down at her feet and said nothing.

"Okay guys, you're Dad had an accident last night. He's in the hospital and he's sleeping now."

No one said anything; the kids were absorbing the information the best they could for their age.

"Is Daddy gonna come home soon?" Bentley spoke up first.

"I don't know, bud. Probly not for a while."

"Oh.."

"What happened to him?"

"Yeah, Mom? He left after your fight and now he's in the hospital?" Tristan was also confused.

"Let's see. I think it's time for naptime for my 'triple threats'. You were up early, Aunt Haley said, so I think we need a little rest…Then I'll talk to you guys more, okay?"

Brooke didn't want the triplets hearing about Julian being stabbed; she still wasn't sure she wanted to tell the older ones either. It wasn't like they were 'old' either; they were still her little babies. They shouldn't have to deal with such violence.

When they triplets were down for a nap, Brooke sat down again with Tristan, Jordan, and Nolan.

"Is Dad dying?"

"Oh no. No he's not dying. You're Dad was mugged last night on his way back home and he was badly hurt. He needed surgery."

"What do you mean badly hurt? What happened that made him need surgery?"

Brooke took a deep breath. She didnt want it to come to this.

"Someone stabbed him."

Tristan and Jordan broke down in tears. Nolan was shocked.

"What?"

"Is he gonna get better now?"

"He's gunna be in the hospital for a little while until he wakes up and can get back on his feet. It's going to take some time."

"I want to see him, Mom."

"I know you guys do, but you're not old enough to visit him in the ICU. But when he wakes up and is up to it, I will make sure that he calls to talk to you all."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

;

When Brooke made it back to the hospital, she was emotionally and physically spent. She sank down into the uncomfortable bedside chair and prayed some more for Julian to wake up.

"I love you husband. You're wife needs you now. Your kids are very worried about you. I'm so worried about you."

She put her head down against his hand, praying for his fingers to wiggle around like they always did when he was waking up from a good night sleep. She so much wanted him to wake up so she could apologize for their stupid fight and tell him that she loved him. But he didn't. All that happened was a doctor came in to record his vitals and check his wounds. And then at eight P.M., a nurse told her that visiting hours were over and that she'd have to go home. She tried to convince the nurse to let her sleep in that uncomfortable chair, but this nurse was a strict one. So she had to leave. Bummer.

;

Brooke walked towards her husband's room in the ICU as bright and early as she could, which wasn't as early as she had planned. This kids were very clcingy, and rightfully so, their lives were choas these days. When she got to the room, she nearly had a heart attack. It was empty. She grabbed a nearby nurse by the arm.

"Where's my husband? Julian Baker! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Miss…calm down. Let me check the books-"

Brooke grabbed her arm. "Listen missy you better find my husband before i shove something up your walnut-cracking thunder thighs!"

"Miss there is no way i can help you when you're yelling...please take a seat and i will find out where they took your husband."

The nurse did some slow searching and came back to a still-standing-refused-to-sit-down-Brooke.

"Your husband has been taken upstairs for an MRI and a head CT. He should be brought back very soon. Calm down, take a deep breath..."

"Yeah Brooke, calm down." The other voice was weak and low. Brooke turned her head to see her husband being wheeled towards her by an orderly in white scrubs. And he was awake. Julian!

"Honey, you're awake! Oh my god." Brooke was now crying. She followed behind as the orderly and another nurse got Julian's bed back into place. The first chance she got, she grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead.

"Baby I was so worried about you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't have left. This is my fault."

"No. You did not ask to be assaulted, Julian. None of this is your fault."

"I love you." "I love you too, so so much."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed."

"Oh geez. Seriously, do you feel okay right now?"

"Yeah. Just shaken up. Weak, tired, dizzy. "

"You rest, honey. I'm not going anywhere."

"How are the kids?" Julian closed his eyes. He was exhausted and in tons of pain. His head throbbed and his chest ached. He didn't show it though; he didn't want to worry Brooke. Brooke rubbed his face with her fingers.

"They're worried about you, just like I am."

"Tell them Daddy's fine."

"Well you can when you feel a little stronger, okay? Don't think for a second that I'm walking out of here without you alive beside me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You rest, I'm going to go out in the hall and call the house to let them know you're awake."

"Don't bitch out any more nurses...even though i think it's hot..." He grinned and Brooke giggled sheepishly.

"Oops.."

When Brooke was safely outside the room, Julian tried to lift up the gown to see his wound. In the process, he got too dizzy to see and gave up the effort, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He tried to remember why he was so dizzy…Then it hit him. He remembered some fuzzy memory. He couldn't quite make it out, but there were certain two voices standing over him talking amongst themselves. Then he remembered a harsh blow to the face and then everything black. It was a start, but nothing he could really make sense of. If he was going to identify his own attackers, it was going to take some time to sort it all out in his head. He remembered the man's face, but didn't ever remember seeing another person. But he was certain he heard two voices as he lay on the pavement.

"Mr. Baker? Can you hear me?"

Julian opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't really feeling too great, especially not to talk to any doctors. But this wasn't a doctor.

"I'm Sergeant Jossens. I'm here to get your statement about the attack. If you could give us any information that could help us bring this person to justice, it would be greatly appreciated."

Julian rubbed his aching forehead with his hand.

"I don't think this guy acted alone. It wasn't a random attack. And my gut is telling me they sought me out on purpose."

**Thoughts?**

**~Haley :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pretty long time between updates for me, i know. I've been out of it since i had my 4 widsom teeth out, so sorry.**

**I haven't really been writing as much as i would like to. Not enough time and not enough inspiration, truthfully.**

**But i do think this one is a doosie! You'll like it i hope. I tried not to make it a repeat-y chapter, although this and future ones may seem kinda like that. there is a reason and method to my madness if you will just bear with me. I am not good at avoiding cliffhangers. **

**AND BTW I LOVE SOPHIA BUSH AND AUSTIN NICHOLS! REAL LIFE BRULIAN! THEY ARE INSPIRING! THEIR TWEETS HAVE BEEN MY FAV THING!**

**Keep up your great work of being great fans! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

Five days later and Julian had already been released form the hospital and was doing well. Eliot came home when she found out about her brother's accident and was being a big help around the house. Brooke and Julian insisted she go back to school since she was missing classes, but Eliot said nothing was more important than her family who needed her. Eliot was determined to give back to the brother than had helped her so much these past five years.

Julian told the police of his vague memories and his suspicion and they were investigating his case. Brooke was weighting on him hand and foot and wouldn't allow him to leave his bed. This kids had been a welcomed distraction from his thoughts, but Brooke didn't really like them near him, just in case they jumped on him or hurt him by accident. Julian woke up from an afternoon nap and sat up in his bed to find Nolan sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey? You're home."

"Yeah, got off the bus about ten minutes ago. How are you?"

"I'm on my way back to health, I guess."

"I was so scared, you know. And so was Brooke."

"You haven't called her Brooke since before our wedding. What's up?"

"I just like to try it out every once in a while, Jordan does too. To see how we like it."

"Well I don't. What are you gunna call me Julian now?"

"Maybe..." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ha ha. Shouldn't you being doing homework or something?"

"I thought you'd like my company." She flashed her Baker grin.

"Yeah yeah. You just wanted a distraction. Go get your work done."

"Fine." Nolan crawled up the bed towards Julian. Julian leaned forward so she could kiss his cheek and winced a little, grabbing his side.

"You okay, old man?" Nolan joked.

"Yeah, super. I remember when it was just the two of us and you used to crawl up from the end of my bed in the middle of the night when you were scared or couldn't sleep."

"I remember that too. That's why I did it right now."

"So Brooke told me about Ethan..."

"Oh."

"Yeah. OH. And before you freak out about me talking about your social life, I just wanted you to know that he didn't deserve such a great girl like you anyways."

"Thanks Dad." She smiled at the fact that Brooke had kept her secret about the pressure to have sex part. At least she assumed that she did, since Julian would have been really angry about it if he knew.

Nolan hopped off the bed and walked to the door.

"Are you hungry? Do you want food?"

"No. No. I haven't really been hungry lately."

"Okay. I'll tell MOM you're awake." She stressed the word mom and smiled.

"Hey Nole? You're glad that it didn't stay just the two of us, right? I mean...you're happy...with our life...?"

Julian meant it differently then it sounded. He just wanted to know she didn't hate their drastically different, huge, crazy life.

"I do miss those quiet days sometimes, when it was just you and me. But I can't imagine my life without them, Dad. Besides, who would i talk to about guys like Ethan?"

"You wouldn't want to talk to me?" Julian faked feeling hurt and betrayed, even though he was sure he didn't want to be her go-to about relationships and sex. He trusted Brooke was all she needed in that department.

"Don't worry. I'm good. I'm happy."

"Okay. Good. I love you, my precious baby girl."

"I love you too...JULIAN." :]

;

Brooke sat up in bed, watching some TV in the middle of the night. She could sleep if she tried, but right now she was entranced in _The Nanny _reruns. Bentley 'hadn't been able to sleep alone' because of a sore ear and now he was sleeping peacefully against her chest. Brooke was actually feeling better, less anxious about everything. Today had been a good day. Actually this whole week had been pretty good. Julian was doing better each day and she hoped things would continue. Brooke took Bentley to his bed during one of the commercials and when she got back, she snuggled back in bed beside her husband. She thought he was doing well, but what did she know? She didn't have a medical degree. She was careful not to go anywhere near his incision and tried to put her head against his shoulder, like she always did. Apparently she wasn't careful enough. Julian yelped in his sleep and he woke up. He was breathing heavy.

Oh no. Spoke too soon.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I thought I touched high enough not to hurt you."

Julian grunted in pain and held his side.

"Are you okay?"

"No..."

Brooke touched Julian's chest. It felt hot.

"Hey? You're warm. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel cold actually and its harder to breathe."

She felt his head.

"This isn't good, Julian. Trouble breathing? And you have the chills but you feel feverish?"

"The pain's...hhha...worse than before, Brooke."

Brooke pulled the covers down off of Julian and switched on the lamp at her bedside.

"Let me look at your incision."

"No, Brooke," he whined, "I'm cold enough as it is."

Brooke gave him the eye. The eye that assured him she would get her way in the end. Now he had to choose between the hard or the easy way.

"Fine." He willingly lifted up his tshirt for examination.

"Julian. It's still red. A little worse than before, I'd say."

"Ttttssss! Don't touch it!"

"I'm sorry."

Julian began coughing.

"Relax babe, that's going to make everything worse."

"I can't" he grunted out.

"Julian sit up, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No." Julian grabbed Brooke's arm. She could tell he was scared.

"Yes. Honey, this is serious." Julian did as he was told.

"I...I..." He couldn't talk between coughs now. This was bad.

All of a sudden, blood spued from Julian's lips and onto the sheets. His upper body swayed back and forth in dizziness.

It happened so fast, all Brooke could do was scream his name.

"Stay awake Julian!" She commanded, "Stay awake, babe, please."

She grabbed the back of his neck, rubbing gently and pulling him in closer to her so their foreheads touched. The blood didn't matter right now. It didn't phase her.

All these symptoms came on so fast. He was fine today, she thought. He has been looking so much better. Now he just looked pale and afraid.

The girls came running into their room at the sound of Brooke's cries. Eliot grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Jordan and Nolan held each other in fear. Brooke wiped the blood off of his mouth and talked to Julian, trying to get him to stay conscious. He did, but he couldn't find any words to say. Brooke kept telling him to focus on his breathing, which was becoming more and more shallow.

'

The EMTs came shortly and got Julian on a stretcher. They stuck IVs under his skin and gave him an oxygen mask. Brooke cried at the sounds Julian was making. He was moaning, weezing, crying, and choking. The medics kept uttering words like 'bloody sputum, clot and blockage'. They kept talking about his legs too and Brooke was so confused as to why. The EMTs loaded Julian into the ambulance and ushered Brooke in with them.

"He's going to be okay, Brooke."

Brooke sent and urgent and sympthetic look back to Eliot. She felt better to know that the kids weren't left alone, especially Jordan and Nolan who had just witnessed this scene.

On the way to the hopsital, Brooke sat by Julian's head and rubbed his forehead. He looked up at her with his glassy eyes and mumbled words she couldn't understand.

"Love..yyyo...I love..."

"I know you do baby. I know. Just breathe, I know you do. You love me more than enough. You are all mine."

When she said that Julian's eyes widened and then closed.

"His heart rate's too high." One of the EMTs said.

"BP 80/30."

"Stay awake, honey please."

She got down close to him and kissed his hair.

"Please don't leave me!" Brooke cried.

The last word Julian said before falling unconscious made Brooke even more scared and confused.

"Rachel..."

**I know, i know. It's never long enough, but it's something at least. My bad.**

**How'd you like it? LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING!**

**~Haley :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Keep up your great work of being great fans! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

_On the way to the hopsital, Brooke sat by Julian's head and rubbed his forehead. He looked up at her with his glassy eyes and mumbled words she couldn't understand._

_"Love..yyyo...I love..."_

_"I know you do baby. I know. Just breathe, I know you do. You love me more than enough. You are all mine."_

_When she said that Julian's eyes widened and closed._

In the split second that Julian's eyes closed, flashes of the past came back to him.

The first flash brought him back to the boy naive irresponsible boy he used to be. He stood face to face with his high school love, Melanie. She was crying as he held her shoulders; he remembered this moment, he remembered everythign about that day. It was the day he found out she was pregnant. _"Are we enough for you, Julian? Is a life with me and this child we created together enough for you? I won't abandon this child and i hope you won't either. Because this baby...well he or she is all yours...and all mine."_

The second was a flash of Brooke, her hair blowing back in the breeze as she stood in front of him; they were surrounded by white; they too were face to face. She repeated the words she said to him in the ambulance a minute ago. _"I love you, Julian. And you love me more than enough. You are all mine."_

The third flash was of the night he was mugged. The vision was blurred from how badly his head throbbed from being hit. His gut hurt just as much as it did that night. But then the figures started to talk, the voices approached him slowly and became clearer. His sight went black, but that only heightened his other senses, mainly his hearing. _"Never take something that is mine." _The female voice barked. This was what he couldn't quite remember before now. _Julian began to move his head weakly and his eyes moved under their lids. To stop him, the woman kicked him with her heel. _The blow made his nose and eyes throb. They were no longer close to opening anymore. But he didn't need to see in order to get the information he needed. _"Damn it. He better not have seem you, **Rachel**!" _Rachel...Rachel...Rachel! That was it! Rachel Gatina back for revenge for keeping Rory from her. The last flash was quick. It happened back in his house, by his front door, with the ragind redhead herself. _"Screw you!" __"You need to leave. Get out of my house. Come back when you're sober and you are ready to take responsibility for the things you did." __The door slammed in Rachel's face, and she banged on the locked door for another ten minutes. __"I'll get you for this, you smug bastard!"_

RACHEL!

Julian's eyes shot open again. He was still in the ambulance and Brooke's hair blocked his view of anything above him.

"Please don't leave me!" Brooke cried.

Julian looked up with squinted eyes. He looked right past Brooke into space. He wasn't all there anymore.

"Rachel..."

;

She was here. Again. Again. AGAIN.

Brooke was left with the overwhelming sense of horrible deja vu. How many times was she here this week? This year? Too many. Even one was too many.

Julian was now having all kinds of tests and this time there was no sense of relief that he was getting medical help from doctors. That worked out so well apparently... Brooke thought she was losing her husband. Brooke looked down at her hands which were stained red now. The blood had dried in the time she was waiting here, in this seat, in this room, in this hospital, again. She wondered if that was her last experience with her living husband. She hoped his last word was not 'rachel'. She hoped somehow he could answer the mountains of swirling questions in her mind about that name. WHY...for starters. He hated Rachel. He always had. WHy wouldn't he have said her name? or his daughters' names, his sons' names? or even Melanie's name for all she cared. Those names made sense to her...he was holding onto someone he loved, not Rachel. But she guessed that now it wasn't important. She didn't care what he said or what happened from here, as long as he was alive to do and say something.

She didn't see how anything could turn out okay. I mean, he had already been in this predicament before, fighting to live, how many times could he come back from peril before his luck was up? She prayed to something, anything at all, that his luck would hold up.

A young nurse on staff came over to talk to her about what was going on. She was told he had a pulmonary embolism, meaning he had a blood clot in his lung. She said this usually stems from a broken off piece of another blood clot in his leg or pelvis. So they were checking for that too. The symptoms fit: chest pain, anxiety, low BP, sudden cough, bloody mucas, shortness of breath, rapid heart rate, dizziness, wheezing, etc... Julian had a lot of the symptoms she described. Right now he was having a variety of chest Xrays, an echocardiogram, MRIs, ultrasounds, and CT scans. They were running labs on his blood like arterial blood gases and a pulse oximetry. Brooke didn't want to hear anymore.

"How do you help him?"

"We started him on blood thinner, and once we find where the clots are, we can start thrombolytic therapy and medications to break them up."

"What happens if that doesn't work...Could he die?"

Why did she ask that? She didn't want to know, and of course he could die, she just saw him fighting for just a half of a breath. This was bad. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to hear it out loud; that would make it real.

The nurse took a deep breath before telling Brooke the hard news. "Your husband could go into shock, experience hypertension, and there is a 50% chance he won't make it. I'm so sorry."

Brooke closed her eyes. She whispered to the kind nurse. "I don't know what to do..."

"Why don't you just take a few deep breaths and I will come get you as soon as I know more."

Brooke nodded. "Thank you."

;

Brooke stayed by Julian bedside all night, all day, and all night again. But this time, he didn't wake up in the morning like she'd hoped. He just remained asleep. The doctors said they were moving on his time table. It was up to him to wake up now. It seemed as though he wasn't getting any worse but the medications they had him on hadn't made him any better as of yet. The doctors had removed the clot in his lung and were supplying him with enough drugs to knock out possible infections and reoccurring clots. But upon further examinations, tests showed that he had other clots in both his pelvis and legs that were becoming cause for concern. The hypothesis was that one of those clots had a piece that broke off, traveled to his lungs, and caused the episode that Brooke witnessed a day ago. The pulmonary embolism...Brooke would forever hate those two words.

Brooke shot out of a fitful sleep when she felt pressure on her shoulder. She jumped up from her leaning-on-the-side-of-the-hospital-bed-uncomfortable-sleeping-arrangement-position to look at her husband. She was sure it was him, finally waking her up to tell her everything was going to be okay and he wasn't leaving her. But it wasn't Julian.

"Brooke, honey? Are you okay? I'm sorry I startled you."

It was Jocelyn. Was his sister the next best thing? Not really.

"I though you...I though Julian was awake." Her eyes never left him.

"I'm sorry."

Brooke nodded, signifying that it was fine. She knew Jocelyn didn't mean to.

"Brooke you should go home. Take a shower, have a rest, be with your kids."

"I don't know what to say to them...I told them the last time that he was going to be fine. I don't want to lie again."

"I'm sure just having you there will help them. Eliot called me. Haley's with them, helping her, but the kids only want you."

Brooke closed her eyes.

"Maybe I could just sit her for a while longer, to get my thoughts together?"

Jocelyn pulled a chair beside Brooke, and leaned forward to grab her brother's hand as well.

"Okay...then I'll sit with you. We all know how haunting thoughts can get when left alone with them."

"Thank you, Joce."

For the next hour, Jocelyn's shoulder became a resting place for Brooke's heavy and pounding head. And as promised, Jocelyn silently sat with her, just rubbing her arm for support. After that, Brooke made the treck home in Jocelyn's car, since she had come to the hopsital in the ambulance with Julian before. Jocelyn promised to call Brooke with any changes at all.

;

Brooke didn't have any good news for the kids, so when she walked through the door of her house, she began to regret her decision to come home in the first place. The kids bombarded her wth questions that Brooke didn't have the heart to answer. 'Where's daddy? When's he coming home? Does he know i miss him? Why couldn't daddy breathe? Why did that truck take him away? Can i see him?'

She couldn't answer these questions since she had thought them all herself, plus ten times more on top of that.

Distraction was the only thing she could think of. The only method she wanted to try, really.

Eliot pulled Brooke into the master bedroom to talk alone. Eliot had so many questions that she knew Brooke wouldnt want to answer with little ears around.

"SO...tell me. How bad is it? I can tell it's not good."

Brooke didn't say anything and didnt look at anything besides her hands.

"Is he dead?"

"No! God forbid. Knock on wood. No. Jocelyn's at the hospital with him. She told me to go home."

Just then Eliot's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and read a txt message, then stashed it away quickly.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Brooke noticed how defensive she was all of a sudden.

"When are you going back to school anyways? You can't stay home for much longer. You'll miss too much work."

"Don't avoid my question."

Brooke rubbed her eyes with her palms, abandoning that distraction on the spot.

"Come on Brooke. What's wrong with my brother?"

"I wanna know too..." Two heads turned quickly to look at Nolan who had just walked through the door.

"Nolan..." Brooke began.

"No. I'm not a little kid anymore. I wanna know what's happening to dad!"

"Okay...Come here." Brooke patted the seat on the bed beside her.

Brooke explained everything she knew to Eliot and Nolan. By the time Nolan and Eli exited the room, their eyes were puffy and red from crying. Brooke emerged looking refreshed a little while later after a hot shower.

They tried to hide their saddness from the kids, but of course Jordan and Tristan weren't oblivious. Even the triplets rarely missed a beat, especially not this one, which apparently had big flashy lights directing them towards it. Brooke, in that moment, decided to take the kids to see Julian. They wanted to and deserved to see him just as much as she did.

"Come on guys. Let's go see Daddy."

**How'd you like it? REVIEW PLEEASSSEEE!**

**~Haley :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Fourth of July! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

Walking through the hospital is a wierd and awkward thing. People avoided eye contact and secretly snuck glances, wondering to themselves who was sick and why others were there, all the while knowing the other people were thinking the same about them. Brooke felt the tension and so did her kids. Tristan had the death grip on her left hand and Sienna on her right. Bentley and Jeremy held onto her purse like she asked and she didnt hear a peep out of the. They usually ran ahead of her or whined about having to be so quiet and non-energetic; they were on their best _best _behaviors. Eliot, Nolan and Jordan stayed close by too. Even through all the sisterly fights that had been prevalent lately, Jordan and Nolan held each other's pinky finger just like they did as little girls in their own little unique sisterly way. All the kids stopped dead in their tracks when Brooke did.

"This is it guys. Okay, now i told you in the car how daddy is sleeping and we can't wake him up, you need to be very careful not to touch anything. I need you to keep being on your best behaviors."

Brooke always used her little kid 'mom voice' when talking to all the kids at once. She knew they would be extra good since they were all scared shitless at what was behind that door. Since Julian was a light sleeper, he always woke up when kids entered their master bedroom for any reason. Therefore an unresponsive father was not something any of them had ever seen or expected before.

Everyone walked into the room very slowly, led by Brooke. She walked over to Jocelyn, giving her sister-in-law a big hug and then kissed Julian's forehead. She wanted to show the kids it was okay to touch him, but very gently of course. He wasn't breakable, he was just very sick.

The first one to make a move was Bentley, who walked up the other side of Julian's hospital bed and grabbed his limp hand. A 'daddy's boy' at heart, Bentley couldnt stay away.

"Daddy i miss you. I hope you wake up soon. - Can...uhh...can Daddy hear me mummy?"

Bentley looked up at Brooke with his gorgeous 'Julian eyes', filled with hope.

"Maybe Benny...I don't know. But i'm sure he'd love to hear you guys talk to him, if he can."

His 'Brooke dimples' began to show, signifying that this answer was good enough for him at the moment. So he continued to talk to his Dad.

Little by little the other kids began to feel a little more comfortable and talked amongst themselves, speaking of how they would do so many cool thing with Julian when he woke up and got better. _When _is the word they used since they didnt quite get that Julian was in an _IF _situation at the momment.

Jeremy, as always, stayed glued to Brooke's side. He was not a fan of hospitals, more so than anyone else in their family besides probably Brooke. But seeing his Dad so quiet and immoble was not something he warmed up to as quickly as his siblings.

"Jerry, it's okay to be nervous about Daddy, pumpkin." Brooke assured him. But Jeremy still wouldnt move from her lap. He whimpered when even Brooke held him and took him 'too close' to Julian.

"Mrs. Baker?" A nurse disrupted the room. "Can we talk to you outside for a moment?"

Brooke left the kids behind in the room with Jocelyn. When Brooke stepped out, Jocelyn noticed the downward spiral of emotions. Jocelyn saw how upset the kids still were and how they were putting on a front for Brooke. They didn't want to make Brooke feel any worse; they didn't want to make things harder for her or Julian because of them.

"Who's hungry? Let's go to the cafeteria, Huh?" Jocelyn tried.

The kids jumped at the chance to leave the room.

"I think I'll stay here..." Jordan said. "I had a big breakfast and I'm not hungry. I want to wait for Mom to get back."

"Okay Jord. No leaving this room, okay?"

"Yea definately."

Jordan make her way over to the closest chair at her father's bedside and plopped down. She made a move to grab his hand but then got a little scared and backed off.

"I really wish I could talk to you, Dad. I...uh...have big news...ummm...and i need you to talk to Mum for me. 'Cause...You've always been my biggest fan...I guess. You see, at the gym last week, there was this scout. And he travels all over and looks for the next generation of gymnists. And Miss Kylie got him to come watch me practice. And he...um...he offered me a tryout for the US Junior Olympic team, Dad! But i know i can't go when you're sick and I don't want to leave when you're sick either...But this is what i've _dreamed _about. If i could make this team i could be in the Olympics someday...maybe. I know you'd be really excited if you could hear me. You've always liked me doing this way more than Mum does. I guess that's why i've been so mad at her lately. I just want this so so bad and i don't think she'll let me do it, no matter what's going on with our family. I probly sound really selfish, so i'm sorry. I'd give up gymnastics all together if it meant you were okay. But if i can have both, i'd really like you to tell me now."

It would've been the perfect moment for Julian to wake up, to tell his 'middle-child-syndrome' daughter that he heard every word and wants her to reach for the stars, and that he's be on the sidelines, wherever her career took her, to cheer his baby on.

But that didn't quite happen. Instead she just barely found the courage to grab onto his hand. She kissed it gently.

"I love you, Daddy." She took a deep breath and sniffled, trying to stifle tears. "Please don't die."

;

Brook re-entered Julian's room to find it way less crowded. Jordan was the only one who remained, huddled in a ball on the biggest chair, staring at her father.

"Hey..Where'd everybody go?"

"To get food. I'm not hungry. What did the doctors say?"

Brooke knew it was a lie. Jordan was a string bean, but she was always hungry.

"Oh. It was just some insurance things I had to sort out. You okay, baby?" Brooke crouched down to Jordan's level and touched her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm fine." She pulled away. Brooke was a little discouraged and confused. She didn't know what she did to make Jordan so upset or mad at her.

"So I had a missed call on my cell from Miss Kylie today. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No."

"You sure? 'Cause your gymnastics coach never calls me..."

"MMhhhhmmm."

"Okay."

Brooke knew this was hard on the kids. It was hard on her and she was supposed to be a strong adult. She saw the way Jordan stared at her ailing father and it broke her heart.

"I think I'm gunna have Jocelyn take you kids home when they all get back. It's too boring here at the hopsital for you guys."

"But I wanna be here when Dad wakes up!"

"I don't know when that will happen, Jord. And you can't stay here all night, I'm sorry. You have school in the morning."

"We still have to go?" Brooke turned away from Jordan to see Tristan after hearing his comment. He was just coming through the door, with his younger siblings and Jocelyn behind him.

"Oh yes you do. Besides it will be just as boring tomorrow as it is now."

The kids complained for a few minutes before realizing that Brooke Davis always gets her way. Jocelyn took the six kids home; Eli stayed behind to keep Brooke company.

"You know, I meant _all _of you have school in the morning..." Brooke urged Eliot to go back to college.

"I know. But i think this is the most important thing in my life right now. Family is priority. School can wait."

Eliot motioned to Julian. Just then her phone buzzed for the millionth time. She looked at it really fast before throwing it angrily at her purse, which was located by the door, and looking looked down at her hands.

"Is everything okay, El? I mean, that thing has been going off nonstop and you keep ignoring it or getting mad at it. Is something going on that I should know about?"

"No...i just...I'm having a little problem with...umm...well just some guy stuff."

"O0o0oo juicy! Tell me." Brooke bounced a little in her chair.

"No. It's not important."

"Come on! Let me in on the secret...anything to take my mind off things. Please."

Brooke did deserve some distraction from her husband's coma. Eliot knew this was coming.

"I was kinda planning on coming home even before you called about Julian."

"Why?"

"Because of my roommate Kenadie. She...um...apparently has an older brother...Christian. He's a year ahead of us and goes to UNC too. And I kinda met him at a party and we ...uhhh...hit it off...starting hanging out casually. And so one night after our date we went back to my room..."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah...so Ken kind of saw us making out...We didn't have shirts on... and she freaked out. I didn't know before that that they were related, I swear! But now she's being a total bitch and turning all our friends against me."

"Oh no honey that's terrible."

"I thought we were finally in a good place. We were hanging out a lot more and getting along...but now this."

"So you ran away from the drama?"

"I was just gunna come home for the weekend to clear my head. But now Julian's hurt, Kenadie and her possy are sending me horrible texts and spreadig rumors about me being a slut, and Christian keeps calling me wanting to talk. He says he doesn't care what Ken says, he wants to be with me."

"Did you explain this to Kenadie, that you didn't know they were related?"

"I think she knows that; but i was really really stupid that i didn't put two and two together. I mean, they have the same last name and sound exactly alike. But she just never asked about who i was going out to see every night. Then again, all along she's just been looking for reasons to hate me. She's probably destroyed everything I left in our dorm by now."

"You have to face the music, Eliot. Explain to her again that you didn't mean to hurt her but that you really like this guy and won't hurt him. AND stress that you will never make her have to see the two of you in bed together _ever _again."

"Haha. Thanks Brooke. You always make things better for me..."

"That's what sisters are for."

They both smiled.

"Well if that's not something to wake Julian up, i don't think anything wi-"

Brooke looked at her with upset eyes.

"Oh God, Brooke. I'm sorry, i'm an idiot. I'll shut up now."

"It's okay." Brooke looked to Julian. "He'll wake up when he's ready."

Eliot nodded.

"So tell me about Christian."

"Okay...His full name is Christian Wilson Jude, after his grandfather...and ahhhhh. He's like 6'3, blonde, and gorgeous! His family moved here from Great Britain when he was nine so he has the hottest accent in the world, Brooke! He's the oldest of three: Kenadie, of course, and Maxwell is thirteen. He's so _romantic _and has all the same interests as I do. He's pre-med and wants to be a surgeon. He listens to me and I told him all about my past and the cancer and he's just so supportive. Oh he's amazing. I'm definately falling for him which just makes this all worse."

"It sounds like he's a great guy, hun. You shouldn't have to throw that away because his sister doesn't like the fact you're together."

"Thanks Brooke. See...you get it."

"BUT! Honey, this is her big brother. If he's as hot as you say, then she must have been dealing with girls her whole life, wanting to be friends with her to get to him. You do have to consider how she feels and find a way to compromise so that you both can live with it."

"I guess. I just hope a compromise exists."

;

"Whatcha doin' little bro?"

"Nothing."

Nolan walked into Tristan's room and saw him looking at a picture of himself and Julian. It was from a long time ago, right after he was adopted, of his first visit to the set of Julian's show. Tristan sat on Julian's shoulders. Tristan was holding up a big megaphone and Julian held the black and white checkered 'take 1' marker. They both had matching baseball caps on and had adorable smiles.

"Wow. I remember when you were that little. You used to be so cute." Nolan joked.

Tristan just say there, sadly.

"I'm just kidding Tanny boy, you're still adorable. All the girls will love you when you're older."

"Dad said that too."

"Well he's right... Wanna go out and shoot some hoops or play soccer?"

"No thanks."

"No? Mr. Born-to-play-pro-sports doesn't want to play?"

"I just don't want to be happy playing while dad's in the hospital."

"Well we can't do anything about that, but i know he would want us to be having fun and take our minds off these problems. He wouldn't want you to worry."

"There have been a lot of problems lately."

"I know, bud. It'll get better."

"Aren't you worried? About Dad, I mean."

"Of course I am. But...we have no choice but to be positive. Dad wouldn't leave us. I know it."

Tristan smiled half-heartedly.

"I guessssss I could shoot soccer balls at you."

"Oh well lucky me. Come on kiddo, your future's waiting." She grabbed his hand and they headed for the back yard.

;

Rachel walks up to a bar, walking right past the security guard and into the back room. A familiar face is there to greet her.

"I've been waiting..."

"Sorry. I had to get a neighbor to watch Rory."

"Well sooorrry for interupting you _mommy_."

"Shut up. How's the plan coming?"

"I got some news for you..."

"Spill."

"Mr. Target is back in the hospital. No intervention required from us whatsoever."

"Perfect! They'll be off their game. They won't even see it coming."

"Exactly. So who's our target?"

"Well we do have many options. But none too whiney, or old, or young...I'd say one of the girls. Eye for an eye, right?"

"It's your call, boss."

"The adopted one. She's sassy; I've always liked her, truthfully. It's the ultimate way to show Ms. Davis-_Baker _exactly what it feels like when someone takes someone that isn't theirs to take. I'm thinking a letter...'Dear Mr. & Mrs. Baker. I've come for my daughter back. You're out of luck. Love, the birth mother.' Make 'em suffer!"

"HAHA I think that plan deserves some of the good stash. Just got it." He pulls out a small bag of drugs and hands it over to Rachel.

"Nice work, X."

"Oh don't worry, baby. I've got plenty where that came from."

**Poor Julian, i know. But you learn more about the kids here than usual, i think. What are your thoughts about Rachel? And yes, i decided to make season6 creepy X, Rachel's accomplice. He didn't attack Brooke in my fics but ... will he now? **

**Be sure to comment if you can! They actually make me want to update more often when i know i have more readers :]**

**Suggestions are always welcome!**

**~Haley :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**JULY 8!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIA BUSH!  
AKA BROOKE DAVIS BAKER AKA MY INSPIRATION!**

**had the best beach day ever with my best friends since kindergarten! so i was in a great mood and wanted my readers to be this happy too!**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE the amount of feedback i got on chapter 11! keep it up!  
i would love to respond to each of your comments separately, to answer your questions/concerns, but i cant if you dont have an account to click on...**

**and just so you know...i probably wont have anything bad happen directly to Brooke. just if you were wondering!  
****And i'm sorry to those who want things to settle down for the Bakers, but that's really not in my plans this minute... sorry**

**Thanks for trusting my writing ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

A week without change from Julian's hopsital room. The longer he remained in a coma, the worse odd he had of waking up. Every day that went by without him didn't get easier for Brooke. They got harder. The kids were more and more anxious and worried about him, as was Brooke. Brooke, Jocelyn, Haley, and Eliot took turns swapping off days of staying with the kids and going to sit with Julian. His parents made no contact, as usual, even though Jocelyn said that Jason had told them. They were just too stubborn to care.

Now Brooke sat by Julian's bedside, reading his favorite book to him aloud, _The Fountainhead_. She noticed the adorable comments he had penciled in when he read it many times before. It was his absolute favorite and he raved about it. He had gotten Brooke to read it too, and she had to admit, he had good taste in books. "When i was little, i always wanted to be an architect, to build skyscrapers so tall and so unique that no one's ever seen before. And now i feel like i didn't miss out" he would say. Brooke had just gotten past page 100 when she stopped mid-sentence. She didn't want to do this anymore. She closed one hand in the book and leaned her forehead into the other. She closed her eyes and began to cry for the millionth time that month. She didn't think she would ever stop and she didn't plan on stopping either. Until.

"You're ruining my favorite part, babe."

The groggy voice came over her ears so softly, she barely heard it. She looked up to find her husband's eyes half open and his IV strung hand weakly placed on top of the book.

"Oh my god" She cried harder now. She dropped the book and moved closer to him. Her head sunk into his neck on instinct.

"I love you i love you i love you" she whispered. "Please don't do that again."

She leaned back so she could see his face. He looked so weak.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, wife."

Brooke shook her head. "As long as you're here now."

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"I remember who hurt me. It was Rachel. She hired that guy to mug me and then ccame to finish the job when she thought I was unconscious. I remember. She was there."

"Is that what you were trying to tell me when we were in the ambulance?"

He nodded slightly. "I had this flash. It was so strange. But Brooke you have to believe me!"

"Of course i do. Of course."

"You have to be careful, Brooke. She could still come after our family. She could still try and hurt you."

"I'm going to get your doctor. And call the detective so he can talk to you."

"Be careful Brooke."

"Don't worry honey. As long you're okay, I'll be just fine."

;

Brooke decided to take Julian's warnings very seriously. She left Julian's hopsital room while he was talking to a detective and giving a description of Rachel and the guy again. She went home to make sure the kids were safe and phoned Nathan and Haley, Jocelyn and Mark, and Lucas and Peyton to update them on what was going on, how Julian was awake and wheat he remembered about Rachel. She arrived home to find Eliot making mac and cheese and the kids playing Wii _Just Dance _games in the family room. Brooke burste throught the door, so excited to tell the kids Julian was awake, that she slammed the door loudly into the wall.

"Daddy's awake!"

The kids dropped their game controllers and jumped up and down happily. They asked a million question, but the most prominent one being "Can we go see him now?" Brooke explained that, even though he was 'sleeping' all this time, he was still very weak and needed rest. The doctors had said he would make a full recovery with medications, but that he still needed to take it easy, and aviod stress. He would be discharged by the end of the week but for now, he was bedridden in the hospital. Brooke promised to take the kids to see him in the morning.

"Well you came home just in time, Mummy. Eli's making us dinner!" Sienna exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

"Okay baby, well you enjoy. I still need to pickup Jordan from the gym and I'll be back."

"Oh Brooke! Nolan's at her friend Charlotte's house and she wanted to stay overnight. It's Friday so I figured it would be okay, and I said she could."

"Yeah sure. I'll be back."

When Brooke left, Eliot's phone rang. She walked over to the counter where it was sitting and looked at the caller ID: Kenadie Jude.

She took a deep breath before answering. She didn't let the girl on the other line say anything before she started talking.

"Look Kenny. I'm so so sorry that i hurt you. I swear that i had no idea he was your brother when we first met. I was not trying to hurt you, but i really really like him. I uhh.. I'm falling in love for the first time in my life and it scares me. It scares me in more ways than one. I don't want to hurt you but letting him go would hurt me so much, i'm sure of it."

"You love him?" Kenadie finally got a word in edge wise.

"Yeah. I do. You didn't think i was enjoying this, right? I mean, if i didn't feel this way, i would've moved on when i knew you were upset about it."

"So you aren't together just for sex.."

"Of course not, Ken! We uh... we haven't...yet"

"Wow." Eliot heard a soft chuckle through the phone.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. I just never saw my brother as the 'waiting' type."

"Well he is for me. I think."

"So what is Christian saying about all this?"

"I havent talked to him for while. I've been ignoring everyone's calls."

"Well you should talk to him. Tell him that he better watch it, cause if he hurts my roomie, he's in for it."

"Really? You're okay with this?"

"Yeah. I've had a lot of time to think since you've been gone, and having my college roommate as a sister-in-law isn't the worst thing that could happen."

"Thank you, Ken."

"Yeah, okay, now just get your butt back up here, it's scary as hell in this room alone at night."

"I think i will soon. My brother's been sick in the hospital for a couple weeks but he's getting better now."

"That's great, Eli. I'll talk to you soon then. And if you ever need any dirt on my pervy brother, i've got plenty. Now call the boy."

"I'll definately take you up on that. Oh and Ken?"

"Yeah."

"I promise you will never have to see us...together...like that EVER again."

"Oh thank goodness."

Eliot hung up the phone and hit speed dial #3 right away to talk to the boy she loves.

"Eli, baby. I'm so glad you called."

"I talked to Kenadie and-"

"I told you i don't care what she thinks. I LOVE YOU Eliot Evalyn Norris. And i always will. "

Eliot's smile was so big and obvious, she was sure he could see it through the phone.

"You love me?"

"Of course i do."

"I love you too."

;

Brooke had a bad feeling when she drove up to the familiar gym and saw police cars. She jumped out of the car and ran inside, hoping none of the gymnists were injured. She first saw Jordan's coach, Miss Kylie, crying her eyes out, and then saw a police officer standing over a man in handcuffs. No Jordan in sight.

"Kylie? What happened? Were you robbed?"

Kylie just cried harder when she saw Brooke. "Someone...they...uhhh...I'm sorry I... so sorry."

"What happened? Where's Jordan?" Brooke was starting to get frantic.

"Kylie pointed to the man in cuffs. Another police officer approached. "Mrs. Baker?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter Jordan was taken from the gym today."

"WHAT!"

"Two masked men came in and they were obviously looking for your daughter specifically. When they tried to dismiss her from class and the coaches said no, they pulled out weapons and threatened the ladies. They stormed through the gym and took your daughter. The receptionist called 911 and we were able to catch this man, but the other one got away with your daughter."

Brooke moved her lips but was able to say nothing. So Kylie frantically piped in.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Baker, I'm so sorry...I tried to protect her, but they were strong and fast. They chased her and..." The woman was overcome with sobs. She felt so terrible.

Brooke was dumbfounded. She didn't say anything. She paced for a few seconds with tears streaming down her face, and her knees buckled, sending her sliding down the closest wall and onto the floor. A distraught Kylie began talking to the police more.

"A woman named Rachel came in looking for Jordan just before her session started today. Jordan wasn't here yet but she asked about her and said that she was her Aunt. She left after giving me this." Brooke heard this, stood up, grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

_'My dearest friend, Don't you love how it feels not to know if you'll get your daughter back. But you have plenty other kids left, and she is adopted anyways. Like i said, YOU HAVE ENOUGH.  
Always, Rachel McFadden'_

Brooke screamed. SHe didn't know a supposed friend could be so cruel as to take her child. But then again, that's what drugs and alcohol do to a person. She prayed that Rachel wouldn't hurt Jordan and that Rory was also okay too. But drugs made Rachel a different person, a person capable of...well anything. Even horribly cruel things.

She suddenly felt the pure hatred and anger and staggered over to the arrested man. She grabbed his jacket at the chest level and began shaking him back and forth. "Rachel!" She screamed. "Rachel Gatina. YOU KNOW HER! Rachel Gatina McFadden did this! Where did he take her! Tell me where she is, you fucking bastard! Or I will kill you with my bare hands right here! They have my child!"

"Ma'am please calm down." The grabbed Brooke, freeing the man from her clutches. He said nothing.

"No I will not calm down! My daughter was kidnapped and is in danger! You have to find her! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL YOU DO!"

"Please try and tell us anything you know about who would want to take her. We can put out an APB on this person and an AmberAlert out for Jordan right away."

Brooke's head was spinning. But she had to take her jumbled thoughts and put them into words so she could help Jordan. She told them about what Julian had heard and how Rachel was a drugged out bitter woman with a screw loose.

Brooke was left alone, sitting against the wall, when she was done telling the police everything she could possible tell them. She pulled out her phone. She couldnt talk to anyone right now, and Julian was not supposed to experience too much stress, at least not this early in his recovery. But she had to keep the other kids safe. She sent a text to Nolan saying she didn't want her to sleepover and to immediately get a ride home. Brooke faked angry about Nolan not asking her but really just wanted her children safe and in their own beds. She then texted Eliot telling her that she didn't want Eliot to take this kids out anywhere tonight and to stay at home with the doors locked. Brooke lied and said there was a big accident down the street and didn't want the litle kids to be afraid; she told her not to open the door to anyone, except Nolan who was coming home. Eliot was confused as to why Brooke wasn't coming home, but she listened to Brooke.

"Brooke..." Kylie approached her again. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it's not, Kylie. It's me. This is all to punish me." Brooke breathed deeply. "I want you to tell me what happened. I want to know what Jordan did."

Kylie shook her head. "Oh Mrs. Baker...I don't - "

"Please Kylie." Brooke was so monotoned and sad.

"It was so wierd. They came into the gym and went straight for her. They didn't even try to hurt or take any other child. I tried to block her with my body, but they were strong, and pushed me aside. She was behind me one second but then she ran and they chased her. She was screaming and crying. She called out for you and your husband. She was so brave. She was tough and kicked the guy and bit and scratched him as best she could. You're daughter is a warrior, Brooke. She'll be okay. I believe that."

Brooke sighed.

"You need to believe it too. You're daughter is tough. She gets that from you."

"She got all this tragedy from me... It's not fair to her. I shouldnt have put all this on her. I thought i was protecting her by adopting her, giving her a better life than in foster care. But i have just been hurting her."

"No. Adopting her was the best thing you could have ever done for her. She loves you. You gave her an healthy, normal environment where she is loved and cared for. She talks about you and Julian and her siblings all the time."

Brooke wiped more tears from her eyes.

"What am I gonna do?"

"You're going to have faith."

Brooke pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I just want her to be safe. I would do anything..." Brooke cried. "Anything."

Ironically, _anything _was the sacrafice Rachel was hoping for...

**Let me know your thoughts by REVIEWING! **

**Don't get mad at me for potentially, possibly, maybe hurting a child. It's sad and horrible but it's better for the story ;/**

**~Haley :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**OTH season 8 starts shooting this Wednesday! I love how the stars' twitter posts keep us in the loop!**

**This one's kinda a shorty, but better than nothing.**

**ENJOY!**

**;**

**Chapter 13**

Jordan woke up suddenly. She surveyed the room she was in and noticed it was a cutely decorated little girls' room. She was in a nice bed and the sheets were her favorite color purple. There was another bed close to hers and it was yellow. Jordan was confused as to how she got here. Then she remembered it. Somehow it seemed like a dream, considering her whereabouts now, but she had been dragged out of the gym by a scary huge man. She jumped up and ran to the door and slammed her head against it by accident, realizing only too late that it was locked. She held her face with one hand and banged on the door with the other.

"Let me out!" she repeated over and over.

She stopped when she heard footsteps. She backed up and all of a sudden, she was face to face with her Aunt Rachel.

"Have a nice sleep, sweetheart?"

"Aunt Rachel? Where's Rory? What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're at my house, silly. I saved you. Rory's at school; she'll be happy to see you."

"YOU saved me?"

"Of course. I mean, you don't remember obviously, but i saved you from that masked man that kidnapped you. You're safe now."

"You were at the gym?"

"Yes, actually I was coming to see you. I want to make things right with your mother, but she doesn't want any part of it."

"But when you take me home, I'm sure she'll be grateful that you helped me."

"I don't think so, Jordan."

"Why not?"

Rachel spoke clearly and calmly.

"Because you're never going back there. This is your home now."

;

Brooke walked slowly through the hallway towards Julian's hospital room, searching for the words to tell him their daughter was taken. Unbeknownst to her, she wouldn't have to.

At the end of the hall, she could hear Julian yelling. She noticed two police officers outside his door. They had done the job for her.

Brooke sped up and found Julian in a sad state. He was being held down by two male orderlys who prevented him from getting up out of bed, running out of the hospital, and finding Jordan himself.

"Brooke.." He stopped fighting and let himself fall back against his pillows. Brooke went to his side and buried her face in his neck. That was always a place that felt safe and warm, although today it didn't have quite the same effect.

Brooke stayed at the hospital all night, wrapped in her husband's arms.

"We're gunna find her, Brooke. I promise sshhhhh. We'll get her back." He tried to comfort her as best as he could, but it was really a lost cause.

;

Despite his fragile state, Julian was discharged the next day due to the sheer amount of annoyance he brought to the hospital. He did everything imaginable to convince the doctors and nurses that the best thing for everyone was to let him go. Julian felt useless in the hospital while his daughter was in danger. He didn't know what Rachel was capable of and that scared him the most. He wanted to go out there and find Jordan himself. He really didn't trust the police to find his daughter when they still couldn't locate Rachel or her daughter after all these months. Brooke was nervous about Julian doing too much too soon The last thing she wanted was for him to end up back in the ER for the third time this week. But she was comforted in the fact that she'd have him with her to tell the other kids.

They arrived home to find a fight going on in the living room that Eliot was trying to disband between Nolan, Tristan, and Sienna over the TV remote. Sienna was crying, wanting so bad to watch her favorite show, _Dora. _Tristan wanted to play Wii and Nolan didn't care what they wanted at all, she was determined to watch _The Hills. _

Julian didn't speak, he just waltzed over, grabbed the remote and threw it across the room. The kids yelled things like 'DAADD!' and 'Come on!' but they shut up the second they saw his face. It wasn't the expression of anger that they expected, rather, it was a look of sheer terror. Unfortunately for Julian, that was a bad move. When the remote hit the ground, the channel changed to an unlucky news station.

'_Breaking News Story Just In! The adopted tween daughter of designer Brooke Davis and television producer Julian Baker was taken at gun point from her local gymnastics session in Tree Hill yesterday afternoon. One suspect was caught at the scene, but another got away with the young girl. Suspects include a woman named Rachel Gatina and con man Xavier Daniels. Anyone with information about her possible whereabouts should contact local authorities. Her family is praying for her safe return.' _

A picture of Jordan flashed on the screen, a picture of her at her last gynastics competition where she won first place.

"Dad. What the hell is going on?" Nolan cried.

"Sit down please." He muttered.

During this time, Brooke had gone off to find the little boys and ushered them out of their room. She and the boys stood awestruck at what they had just heard, as did everyone else. She made her way over to the living room and sat on the coffee table next to Julian, facing the kids.

"Where's Jordy, Mommy?" Sienna asked softly.

Brooke looked at Julian and started to cry. He knew right away that it was his job to do the talking.

"Is that news thing true? Someone kidnapped Jordan?" Nolan asked loudly, still waiting for answers, the anger and pain clear in her voice.

"Did they hurt her?" Tristan asked.

"Who would do that? Is it really Rachel?" Eliot was scared for her niece.

"We dont know... the police are out looking for her now. They're going to do everything they can to find her."

The silence was deadly. And scary. And heartbreaking.

Julian watched the faces of his children, wife and his little sister, the most important people in his life, bar none, crumble into tears.

Sienna attached herself to the closest person available, that being Brooke of course, and sobbed into her shirt. The three boys wiped tears from their eyes, not knowing what to do or say next, Eliot just stared at her hands, and Nolan sprinted out of that room so fast, she could have beat any of those Olympic runners. Brooke waited until the harsh slam of the door before she started to stand up.

"Mommy don't leave!" Sienna begged.

"I've got her." Julian touched Brooke's shoulder, letting her know that she should stay and that he would go see if his little girl was alright.

When Julian left, the silence continued until Tristan posed the obvious question.

"Mum? What do we do now?" He asked all teary-eyed and sad, his eyes filled with the hope of a positive outcome.

If only Brooke had the right words to answer him.

;

Rachel left Jordan in the bedroom and she came into the kitchen to find her good friend, X.

"So what now boss?"

"All we have to do is keep her here long enough not to run willingly. It would be the perfect crime to get her to want to stay here, like Rory. She didn't want to be living with Brooke all along. Now she'll know how it feels when one of her own kids wants nothing to do with her."

"But how does that work?"

"You'll see."

"I trust you boss. But what happens if she finds out you're scamming her or sees her picture on a milk carton or something?"

"Then we'll just get rid of her then. Geez. Why are you such an idiot?"

"Sorry boss. Can i do it?"

"I guess so."

"Fun" He smirked "And i heard that Mr. Baker woke up. So now you'll have him to worry about too."

"Whatever, he's weak anyways."

"What do you need to do now?"

"You need to stop her from escaping. At all costs..."

**This was a set-up chapter for huge things to come. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. **

**What do you think? Predictions?**

**You'll LOVE the Brulian scene coming up!**

**~Haley :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**SEASON 8 IS OFFICIALLY SHOOTING! :]**

**Thanks for all the great encouraging comments! I love you all!**

**SHANI - just wanted you to know i see your point and of course jordan and tristan are just like any other part in this family but in the reallife news they always talk about celebritys adopted kids and i just consider designer Brooke and producer/director julian celebrities in my world lol. and i will use jordan's adoption as a means for Rachel to create a little insecurity in her mind. youll see that in this chapter. sorry if it was too much but i meant nothing by it**

**I tried to make this an EXTRA long one, just for you since you've all been asking!**

***** I'm going on vacation for the next three weeks! So i won't have time to post anything new... I know, I know sorry.**

**Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 14

Julian entered Nolan's room after knocking softly. He didn't even give her a chance to answer, since he knew she wouldn't anyways.

He found his firstborn sitting on her sister's bed, clutching Jordan's favorite blanket in both hands. He saw her hold it up to her nose, taking in the sweet smell of it, a smell that was so uniquely identifiable of Jordan Baker.

"I didn't mean it. I don't hate her. I want her to come home."

Julian sat down beside her and rubbed her upper back.

"I know."

"We've just been fighting a lot lately, and I've said things I don't mean. And if this is it, I want her to know i'm sorry."

"Hey, hey. Don't talk like that, honey. We'll get her back."

"But what if she's dead? What if they already killed her?"

_It _was a possibility, but one that would cause Julian to have a mental break down of his own.

Nolan was starting to panic. Julian could clearly see that and put his arms around her to steady her. He didn't know what to say right away.

"We're going to do everything possibly to get her home safe, sweetie. I promise."

;

It was the longest day of their lives.

Everyone felt the huge weight that hung over the house. People came over bringing food and distractions for the kids, but they were having no part of any of it. There was a lot of crying, silence, and saddness. It was agonizing to watch. Brooke couldn't handle talking to detectives and the police about their plans to search the state. So Julian did it. He heard them talk about searching the surrounding towns within 100 miles and then after so long, they would no longer suspect Jordan was still alive. That part really killed him but he was glad Brooke didn't hear them talking like that. When all the outsiders left, it was just the Baker family, alone, to make it through the long night ahead.

Brooke paced back and forth in her bedroom, not expecting to sleep for a very long time. Julian entered and frowned when he saw her. Her eyes were so dark, glassy, miserable, terrified.

"I got the boys to sleep. I let all three of them sleep in Tristan's bed. I think it'll make them feel better to be together. You get the girls to sleep okay?"

Brooke said nothing.

"Sweetie, you need to lie down. Try and sleep."

"I can't. I just can't knowing that she's out there somewhere i dont know where and she is scaed and hurt and not in her bed."

"Then just come lie with me. Let me hold you."

Brooke shook her head.

"Brooke...please."

Brooke gave in and sat down on the edge of her bed, making Julian do all the work to manipulate her body so he had his arms around her tight and she was lying with him.

"I don't think I can survive this." Brooke's words were choppy and disrupted by choking back tears. "If she's-"

"Don't talk like that...I'm here. I'm always going to be here to take care of you and comfort you. I'm going to try and make things better. We'll find her, even if it means i have to go out and do it myself."

Brooke looked at him, rather, she looked past him, with a very different look in her eyes. One he had never seen before. All of a sudden, she attacked his lips with hers. The kissing lasted only a moment before she looked down and started pulling at his shirt, determined to rip all his clothes off.

"Brooke?" Julian breathed.

Brooke stopped grabbing at him and then began ripping her own clothes off, which consisted of only black leggings and one of his plaid shirts. Julian just watched her, stunned; he was not expecting this. Then, when she was completely naked, she began to grab at him again. She tried to pull down his shorts while she bit at his neck and worked downward to his chest. When she went under his pants and grabbed his member, Julian grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. Brooke still had that rampent look in her eye and it scared him.

"Honey no. This isn't right, this isn't good."

Brooke stared at anything but his eyes. She avoided his every attempt too look into her eyes because she knew he would read her immediately.

"I just want to feel..._something_" she admitted.

And with that, she picked up where she left off, stripping him naked in a matter of seconds. And this time, Julian didn't stop her.

This was not anything he was used to with her. This was not _their _kind of sex. No. This was harder, faster, more barbaric and desperate; he could even say violent. She dominated what occured. But if this is what she wanted, well...he could never really say no to Brooke Davis. But for once, he didn't feel _enough _for her; he was sure he couldn't satisfy whatever she was trying so desperately to get.

She was trying to become numb. And it wasn't working.

This just caused her movements to become harsher, her sounds louder and more blunt; she was actually kind of hurting him.

But nonetheless, no matter what, his wife could always make him... _come _.

The fast and furious raged throught his body until he couldn't even hold his own head up. He tried to catch his breath and slow things down, hoping that that had helped her in some way; but it hadn't.

"More. Now. More." She begged him. She rocked her hips slowly against his side, trying to egg him on again.

"Brooke!" That was it. He grabbed her wrists and spoke a little too loudly. And she fought him.

"Stop. Brooke!"

He saw her determination as tears began pouring from her eyes.

"Honey please..." He begged. He knew this wasn't really what she wanted. He knew it was a diversion.

Her breath hitched for a moment and everything went silent. For the first time all night, their eyes locked.

"I- I need you." She whispered.

And he just nodded.

With that, he cupped the back of her head in his hand and pulled her towards his chest, letting her fall into a comfortable, familiar spot up against him, where she cried. He knew neither of them would be sleeping anytime soon so as she sobbed, he dressed her in her favorite pair of his boxers and his tshirt, and he got himself some clothes too.

He sat beside her on the bed and caressed her hair as she laid in the fetal position, facing him. He shushed her gently, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be, baby. I know." He nodded again while continuing to soothe her.

;

It was four A.M. and the couple continued to just laying next to each other in bed, face to face, hands clasped together, not sleeping, just staring into space.

"I can't sleep in that room.."

The delicate, raspy voice that came from the doorway caught their attention, and both Brooke and Julian sat up immediately to find it.

It was Nolan. She was crying.

"I've been trying to sleep. But there's no- no way I can with her empty bed haunting me...I can't"

Julian stood up and she came over to the bed. He enveloped her into a huge 'daddy hug'.

"You havent slept at all tonight?"

"Not for a second."

"Us either."

Julian motioned for her to get in bed beside Brooke, and he got back in after her. Nolan immediately had both her parents' arms around her. In fact, Julian's armspan encompassed both Nolan and Brooke, trying to comfort both girls at once.

"Close your eyes Noley. We're all going to be okay..."

Only one thought lingered on all three of their minds: what if that 'we' doesn't include Jordan.

;

Eliot woke early that morning to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. She knew it would be Christian. And she knew she was going to disappoint him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Norris, honey, I didn't hear from you yesterday or the day before. I tried calling."

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter now. I can't wait to see you today. You on your way back soon?"

The last time they talked, Eliot was planning on returning to UNC today. But of course, that was before Jordan had gone missing. It had been two days now, and everyone was sleep deprieved, everyone was gripping desperately to each other for comfort. There was no way she could leave her family now.

"Actually. I... I'm not coming back."

"El, what are you talking about?"

Eliot started to tear up and her voice instantly became harder to understand.

"My niece, Jordan...ummm Christian, she was kidnapped and my whole family is a mess and i cant leave them now, i'm sorry."

Christian could obviously tell she was crying, even though she tried to cover it up.

"Hey hey sshhh. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I mean...i'm sorry she's missing and that you're hurting."

Eliot tried to catch her breath.

"It's going to be okay, Norris. And I'm here if you need me. I love you. "

Eliot smiled just hearing those words. She loved that he was the only one who could make her feel better by calling her Norris.

"Thank you."

;

Brooke Davis Baker was never the shy type. But standing in front of news cameras, begging to the television-watching world to help her find her child, was a very scary and intimidating experience. She didn't want to, but Julian had convinced her that the more people who saw their press conference, heard their words, and saw Jordan and Rachel's pictures, the more likely someone would see and recognize them.

"We're here in Tree Hill, NC to hear from the family of eleven-year-old Jordan Baker, who was kidnapped from her gymnastic's class here four days ago. And information that we can get from viewers at home to help find this child will be invaluable to the police and her family."

The reported stated that into the camera. Then he turned to Brooke and Julian, who were standing side by side, holding hands.

"Is there anything you would like to say to the public?"

Julian spoke up.

"Rachel Gatina McFadden was a very close friend of our family. She was like a sister to us... until she went off the rails. She blames us for her problems and has turned to drug and alcohol abuse. We know that she has taken our daughter as some sort of sick revenge against us and we feel entirely responsible for this horrible circumstance. We are looking for any help that we can get in order to bring our baby girl home safe. Jordan is a light in this family that has been squandered from our lives and our only focus is getting her back. And I am begging you, any of you, to help us find our Jordan."

When Julian was done, he looked down at Brooke. She was holding up a picture of Jordan, a picture which was cropped from their family photo. She was smiling brightly that day, unaware of the events to come for her. The camera focused on Brooke, waiting for her to speak. Brooke could not control her tears. She kept shaking her head side to side but still looked dead straight into the camera.

"I would give my life for all my children. And I know every good parent out there feels the same way. Today I am prepared to give anything to know that Jordan is safe and unharmed." She stopped for a moment, refusing to say what she had previously reheased in her mind. "I cannot imagine what would possess you to take her, _Rachel_." Brooke spoke directly into the camera, addressing Rachel directly. "It just baffles my mind! All i want is to hold my baby in my arms again. And i will do anything you want. Come and get me, Rachel! But leave my family alone!" Brooke cried. "I hate you so much!"

The camera suddenly pulled back and Julian steadied a fiesty Brooke with his arms. That wasn't what she was planning to say, or what anyone was planning to hear, but it was live TV, what could ya do? The camera moved back to the reporter before anything else could be said.

"As you can see, this family is under great stress and their hearts are breaking. Any information about the whereabouts of the people you are seeing on your screen: eleven-year-old Jordan or Rachel Gatina, should be reported immediately by calling 1-800-THE-LOST or the local authorities."

;

Rachel Gatina shut off the TV immediately and smiled. She walked over to the speakers and grabs a tape recorder. She then begins twirling it in her hands. She shoves it in her pocket and makes her way into another room. All the while, banging and yelling can be heard from the girls' bedroom.

Rachel immerged a half an hour later from the room just in time to greet Rory at the door, who has just gotten off the bus from school.

"Mummy can i watch TV?"

"Sorry babe, its broken."

"Aww man."

"Sorry."

"What's that banging?"

"Umm...just the washing machine. It's just jumping around."

"Okay. Can i go to my new room and play?"

"Sure can, baby, but i have to talk to you first..."

;

Rory bounded into her room all excited to see her cousin Jordan.

"Jordan! I missed you!"

Rory went in to find Jordan pulling at a chain that was attached to the wall with thick screws. The chain was also attached around her ankle at the other end.

"Rory? Rory! Help me! We have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're mom is bad! She kidnapped us and she won't bring me home!"

"She didn't kidnap us. I wanted to go with her. And Mommy told me she saved you and that your Mommy and Daddy don't want you anymore. So you're my sister now."

"That's crazy."

"Then why havent they come to get you?"

"Becasue I'm missing! Don't you get it! I'm chained to the wall, Rory! This isn't normal for a foster care place...I would know! I was a foster kid till I got adopted."

"But Mommy said it's just because if you run back home, they will hurt you for coming back. And they don't love you anymore! They took me away from Mommy and they gave you to us to say sorry."

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy did."

"Well you can't believe her, Rory. She's an evil, bad person. She's lying."

"Don't say that!" Rory ran out of the room.

Jordan grunted and continued pulling at the chain until Rachel entered the room. Jordan immediately stopped and backed up into the corner.

"You don't believe me, huh? Is that right? You don't believe that i love you and Brooke doesn't anymore?"

Jordan shook her head. "That's not true. She loves me. She loves me..."

"Well maybe she just got sick of you. I mean, you have been fighting with Brooke lately, right? And Julian died in the hospital. So she's pretty upset right now and doesn't need you around to make things worse. You've only ever seen nice Brooke; you don't know what she's truely capable of."

Jordan started to cry. She now thought her Dad was dead.

"I'll never believe you..." She whispered.

"Oh yeah...well this is the reality that you have to live with." Rachel pulled the tape recorder out of her pocket and pressed play. The audio was choppy at best, but Jordan got the scued message. The recording was of Brooke's signature voice and Rachel's too; they appeared to be having a conversation.

_"I found Jordan, Brooke! I'll bring her home now."_

_"Leave my family alone!"_

_"But Jordan is your family..."_

_"I hate you so much. Just...take her, Rachel"_

_"You want me to keep Jordan? But don't you love her anymore?"_

_"Know."_

_"But Brooke?"_

_"It... is... all i want."_

Somehow, through the use of technology, Rachel had twisted Brooke's words from the TV interview to suit her needs. But Jordan didn't know that, and hearing her mother's words stunned her instantly.

"This was your mother's decision, not mine. So don't be mad at me. I'll let you think about that... and you can get out of that chain when I can trust that you won't run away, just so you can be sent back to Brooke to get yourself killed."

Jordan just continued to sit alone and cry and absorb what she had just heard. All the while, she still pulled at the chain, trying desperately not to believe it all.

;

**Little future spoilers to keep you eager!**  
**- violence**  
**- Julian's reaction to Christian **  
**- Jordan is in big trouble**  
**- death(s) **

**Tell me what you think! Reviewreviewreview!**

**Look down and press that green button please!**

**~Haley :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay i lied. I have time to squeeze in one more chapter before i go away for vacation. **

**Just for you loyals. **

**and because im so excited about how easy it's been to write the past few days. **

**And i love lvoe love the part i wrote in about Christian. Hope you do too! I picture him as the all-time fantasy perfect boyfriend.**

**Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 15

It all gets worse at night, doesn't it? At least it seems worse.

Darkness scares most of us, whether it scares us a lot or a little, and whether we openly admit it or not.

This particular night marked one week since Jordan was taken. One horrific week.

And it wasn't getting any easier. Regardless of light or dark.

Every night was a challenge, but even more so as time went by. Each night Julian begged Brooke to close her eyes, but she rarely slept. She was getting sick and he could tell she couldn't continue like this much longer. Plus, each night they had different 'bed buddies'. Most likely more than one. Nolan had been sleeping on an air mattress on their floor since it happened, refusing to sleep in her room unless Jordan did too. Sienna continued to have nightmares, and Tristan was hurting too. He suddenly was having panic attacks about how he, too, was adopted and that Rachel might come for him too. Bentley and Jeremy constantly asked when Jordan was coming back, and often played little games where they would run over a barbie doll 'Rachel' with their trucks. Eliot was a big help in all of this, but she was also feeling the pain. She was separated from the boy she loved and missing a lot of school and was also worried sick about Jordan. Eliot never really trusted Rachel since she met her, and she could admit that she was now scared of Rachel just as much as the little kids were. Rachel was the Baker family's version of The Joker or Cruella DaVille: evil, dangerous, and haunting.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Brooke ran into her four-year-olds' room, knowing full well that the child who was screaming was Jeremy.

"It's okay baby...ssshhhh...Mommy's here...ssshhh..."

Brooke cradled her son as she watched him cover his ears and shut his eyes tight, trying to forget the dream he had just had. This was a first for Jeremy particularly, so Brooke was concerned that things would just get even worse. While calming Jeremy, Bentley crawled out of his bed, joining 'the party' on his brother's bed and wrapping both his arms around Brooke's free arm. She rocked her boys and the three of them just sat in silence for awile, knowing full well they would not fall back asleep and were up for the day.

They made their way into the kitchen a little later, finding Julian was up and had made pancakes. Everyone else was still asleep. They all stayed home now; not leaving to go to school or work or just to do errands. That part of their life seemed like a distant memory. But they all were too terrified and fearful to attempt to 'move on' as if Jordan wasn't missing. They would've felt guilty if they did.

Everyone's heart jumped when they heard the knock at the front door.

Julian abandoned his plate and was the first to get to the door. He opened it and saw a young man standing there with flowers. Beautiful Gerber daisies.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm...yess...I. I'm here to see Eliot Norris. She lives here, right?"

"Who are you?" Julian was very skeptical of this boy, considering recent events.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Christian Jude... Eliot's boyfriend?" His voice went up at the end like it was a question, although he didn't intend to make it sound like that.

Julian stared a hole through this boy before closing the door in his face.

"Julian!" Brooke scolded. She ran and opened the door again, to find a confused Christian with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for my husband; he's super protective over his sister. I'm Brooke. Come on in."

"Thanks. Umm... El's told me a lot about you."

"Same here."

"She has!" Julian interjected. Brooke just shooed him off.

"Make yourself at home while I go see if she's awake." Brooke motioned to the couch before scurring on up the stairs and down the hall.

Christian nervously sat down in an armchair and rubbed his thighes back and forth.

"So... I get it that Norris didn't tell you about me."

"No. _Norris _did not tell me about you..." Julian whined, kinda angry about and poking fun at what he called Eliot.

"Sorry. But she knows you've been through so much lately. It's nothing personal I'm sure."

"Yeah. So you go to UNC too?"

"Yes sir. My sister is actually Eliot's roommate."

Julian nodded and the conversation took a horrible, awkward, silent turn.

;

Brooke bounded into Eliot's room, not even knocking. She went to the bed and was about to shake her like crazy but realized just in time that it wasn't Eliot. It was Nolan. She surveyed the room and found Eliot on the floor in a sleeping bag. Brooke crouched down and shook Eliot.

"Elii! Wake up sunshine!"

"Whaaatt." She whined and turned over.

"Get up. There's a boy here to see you."

Well that made Eli shoot up. She was a bit of a mess with bedhead and a line across her cheek from sleeping on her arm.

"Whoaa. We'll have to do something about this before you go out there."

"Christian's...heeerrree!"

"You were right. He's super hot."

"UUUHHH! Not helping. I must look like-" Eliot's voice cracked when she saw herself in the mirror. "-HIDEOUS!"

"You don't look hideous, just jump in the quickest shower of your life, throw on something cute but totally casual, and I'll stall."

"Is Julian mad? Is he being nice?"

"Ill take care of him. Go."

Eliot scampered out of the room and Brooke couldn't help but be jealous of young love.

;

"Would you like anything to drink, Christian? Eliot was in the shower when i went up there so she'll be down in a few minutes. Bentley leave him alone!"

Brooke came in just in time; it was way too awkward between Christian and Julian at this second. And Bentley had just decided that giving his new friend a thorough deminstration of his super strength by trying to arm wrestling him against his will.

"Oh no thank you. And this guy's fine. He reminds me alot of my brother."

Brooke smiled. She really liked the first impression she got from this boy. Bentley listen to his mom and scampered off to find his brother.

"I'm sorry to just drop by like this. I just wanted to surprise her and give her a distraction; she's been really upset on the phone...for obvious reasons."

Brooke looked down at the floor, her smile disappearing immediately and Julian's evil eye just got worse.

"I'm so sorry. That was very insensitive of me."

"It's okay, Chris" Brooke said sadly. Christian started to laugh a bit.

"I'm sorry. But _Kris_...that's my mom. No one's ever called me that before. It's really either Christian or CJ or Jude or Tian...That's what my family calls me."

Brooke smiled. "Oh well I'm sorry then. I shouldn't have assumed."

"No problem; honest mistake. It is wierd that of all the names in the world, my grandfather's name was Christian and my mom's is Kristen."

"So you were named after your grandfather."

"Yep. Christian is my father's dad and my little brother Maxwell is named after my mother's dad."

"And your sister is Eli's roommate?"

"Yea. Kenadie. Ha. My parents are obviously huge fans of the Kennedy's."

They all laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Eliot came down the stairs looking beautiful with her wet long blonde hair tossled and left to hang straight, in black leggings and a big royal blue tshirt.

"Just the fact that you STOLE my favorite shirt!" Christian stood up and made his way over to Eli, meeting her at the bottom of the staircase.

They embraced and he began tugging at the shirt.

"Are those for me?" Eliot motioned to the flowers.

"Only in exchange for my shirt, you thief."

"Never..."

"Oh well I guess you can keep both." He handed the flowers over to her. She smelled them and giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Eliot walked over to the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase Brooke had gotten out of the cabinet.

"I came to spend time with you."

"But what about school?"

"What about it? A guy can't come up for one long weekend when you've been gone for so long?"

"Maybe... So where are you staying?"

"I found a cheap motel not too far."

"No way. You can stay here."

"AAAAHHHEEEMMMM!" Julian spoke up. "No. Judas is not staying here!"

"Julian!" Both Brooke and Eliot yelled.

"What? I didn't call him Chris like he asked."

"You are welcome to stay here, Christian" Brooke offered.

"Oh no I don't want to put you out."

"It's not problem...right, honey?" Brooke nudged Julian.

Julian saw how this guy was distracting his exhausted wife. She was actually smiling. Whether he liked this choice of boyfriend or not, at least he was doing something right.

"No problem at all." He gave in.

"Yes!" Eliot exclaimed. "Great. Let's go get your bags out of the car."

;

Rachel plugged her ears with her fingers, willing the noise to stop. The noise caused by Jordan, still determined to escape. It had been seven days and still no breakthrough. Jordan refused to believe the lies Rachel fed her. Nothing was going according to plan. Rachel planned to use Rory to get Jordan to cooperate, but Rory had no luck comvincing Jordan either. So she couldnt even allow Rory and Jordan to share the nicely decorated room she paid for.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Rachel bounded to the door and threw it open. "One more sound and you're dead!"

"I knew you didn't love me!" Jordan screamed back. "Bring me home!"

Rachel slammed the door closed and went on a rampage. She slammed every table, hit every wall, knocked over anything she could get her hands on.

Her plan was failing.

Rachel ripped open a bathroom cabinet and pulled out a bag of pills, of which she took three...and then another two. Then she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. The other end answered.

"Get over here right now!" She screamed. Then she took a semi-deep breath to compose herself. "I'm going out to some stores to get some things and then to get Rory at school later. Get rid of her by the time I get back. Then we leave for Las Vegas." She listened to the other voice before replying. "I don't care what you do, just get the job done, X!" She hung up the phone fast, grabbed her purse and left the house.

From outside she could still here Jordan's noise. Luckily the house had no neighbors and was surrounded by woods.

"You like _banging _so much, brat? ...Well you won't after this."

;

X came to the house a hour later and came right through the unlocked door. He smiled his creepy smile as he kicked down the locked girls' bedroom with his foot. It was dark in the room because Rachel had hung dark sheets and took out the lightbulbs. Jordan screamed when she saw him.

"You! You're the one who kidnapped me!"

X said nothing. He then took his gun out of his pocket and placed it on the dresser, way too far away for Jordan's chain leash to ever reach.

Jordan cowered as he approached her. She held her knees with her arms and buried her head.

"You can't hide, you little bitch."

"Please don't hurt me..." she cried.

"It's not your luck day, sweetheart."

;

**I know i know. horrible cliffhangers that everyone hates. I'm really bad at avoiding them i know.**

**.**

**Until next time... ENJOY SUMMER! IT'LL BE OVER TOO SOON!**

**AND Tell me what you think! Reviewreviewreview!**

**Look down and press that green button please!**

**~Haley :]**


	16. Chapter 16

**The loyal fans have long awaited this next chapter for two weeks.. the longest ive ever gone between chapters and i hated it. **

**i had so so so so so (times infinity) much fun at the beach and im headed out tomoro for another weekend lake adventure so i forced myself to stay up extra extra late to get this new chapter up for you even tho i'll really pay for it later. i just HAD to because mentally it was killing me just as much as it would if i wasnt the author and i was waiting for another person to put up this chapter. Now i know how all of you out there who write fic stories feel and will try not to fault you anymore. it is crazy as hell hard to write the chapters as quick and as good as fans want them. so to all who try, i give you props. i did my best :] **

**"I DID MY BEST!" ahh gotta love dane cook. **

**Enjoy guys! You're in for some drama with this one.**

;

Chapter 16

Just as he had planned, Christian made himself a very good distraction for the family.

Julian was even beginning to soften; he could see how much Eliot beemed at the sight of Christian, and visa versa. Even after the 'Judas' comment, Christian continued to be such a carismatic guy that even Julian couldn't find one bad thing to say about him.

"Do it again!" Sienna squealed.

All seven of the 'kids' were in the living room and Brulian watched from the kitchen, as Christian picked up Sienna and flipped her upside down. He was so good at getting to know them, especially the triplets who already adored him, and listening to their cute, but very long stories.

"I think I've lost the 'cool Dad' card to this guy..." Julian admitted sadly to his wife.

"Awww no. He's just new and exciting. They needed this."

"Yeah.." He turned his head towards Brooke and noticed her tears.

"She should be here for this...This shouldn't be happening" she said.

"I know."

"They have no leads...they couldn't get any information out of that guy they arrested."

"I know. But we'll find her."

"For god's sake, I hope so."

;

**A/N - This part will be quite graphic so just a warning. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I felt it was important to tell this part of the story. **

"Please! No!"

Jordan cried as the strange scary man grabbed her bare arm. She did her best to kick and scream and try to run away like she had at the gym but there was no way out. And in her heart she knew that. Her movement stilled when the man slapped her in the back of the head and then the front on her forehead.

"This is gunna either be really easy or really difficult. You choose." He muttered.

Then he grabbed her shirt by the collar and ripped it easily. Suddenly, she was shirtless, exposed. Jordan covered herself with her arms. She was just barely at the age where she was beginning to develop small breasts. Embarrassment kicked in. She was mentally kicking herself for not ever wearing the training bras her Mom had bought her.

"What's wrong princess...shy?"

X grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled it away from her body. He pushed her down so she was lying on her back, her exposed skin hitting the cold floor. He started caressing her nipples and she whimpered. He took one in his mouth and received a multitude of punches to the top of his head. She was a fighter.

"Fiesty."

She watched him sit back and pull at his belt. She watched him unzip. She watched _it _emerge.

She'd never seen one up close before. Well... just a baby's. It was gross and hairy and _big_. For the first time she realized what was happening. She was about to be raped.

This caused Jordan to start crying harder, harder than just the few silent tears she had before. She fought as he grabbed her shorts and pulled them off of her, taking her underwear with them. She kept her eyes on her shorts as they hung dangling from the chain around her right ankle. THis was it. She was fully naked now. He stopped her movements by punching her in the stomach. She folded in half from the pain. He took that opportunity to grab her stick-thin thigh and pull her towards him.

He touched her privates. Not even a doctor had ever done that...

She squirmed as he forced a finger into her small soft opening. She whimpered and cried.

"Tickle, tickle."

"Help! No please stop...Mommy!"

"Mommy can't save you now." He breathed heavy. "Say it bitch!"

"Nnnoooo!"

"SAY IT!" He forced a more painful second finger inside her.

"Mommy can't save me. She can't save me..." She whispered.

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

He grabbed her hair, pulling her forward and forced his member agaist her face. She bit her lips and refused to open her mouth. There was no way she wanted that thing in her mouth.

"That's what I thought. I've had enough talk from you."

She shoved her down and she hit her head on the floor. She was suddenly very dizzy. She lost sight of where he was. Until she felt it. A sudden rip of pain through her whole body. He was inside of her and was way too big. It hurt like hell. She knew where babies came from and how sex worked, but she could not fathom how or why people enjoyed sex. Why women volunterily put themselves through such humiliation and suffering. She had a blood curtling scream that even surprised X a little bit. But instead of pity, it gave him more ammunition. He thrust within her until she had no more voice left. She had no more energy to fight. She had no more innocence.

;

Rachel checked her watch as she pulled into her daughter's elementary school. She assumed the job was done. Behind sunglasses and a head scarf, she watched the children stream out of the school two-by-two and make their way to their respective cars. She waited there for fifteen minutes for Rory, but there was no sign of her. So Rachel got out of the car and walked up to the dismissal teacher.

"Excuse me? I'm here for Ro-" Rachel coughed. "Riley Montana. Have you seen her?"

Rachel had decided that if Rory was going to school, she couldnt use her real name without someone recognizing that she was 'missing'. Rachel found that rediculous since she was not missing if she was with her rightful guardian, her mother. But either way, she had to protect herself and Rory from being found. Rory loved it; she picked the name herself.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Montana. I'm Riley's teacher and she went home on the bus today. You missed her by about ten minutes."

The light went off in Rachel's mind as she realized her daughter was on her way home to witness her dead cousin's body being disposed of. She never planned on bringing Rory back to that house; she had packed all her belongings this morning and had them in the car. They were all ready for the roadtrip. Yet now there was a problem.

"T-ttt-thanks."

Rachel took off in a mad dash to the car, leaving the teacher confused. She sped out of the parking lot, nearly hitting a male junior-high student and a slow grandmother. She had to make it home before the bus.

;

Jordan felt X come inside of her for one last time before he withdrew. He was happy as a clam as he zipped back up. She laid there silent and unmoving, trying to steady her breathing before she fainted from lack of oxygen and shock. Her eyes were shut tight. He continued to touch her nipples and vagina, getting every last bit of enjoyment out of it that he could.

"You're a natural, baby doll. Too bad you'll never live long enough to use that skill again."

She looked up at him with no expression, as he stood over her small body.

"Fuck you." She said slowly.

She had heard boys at school and adults and movies (movies that her parents watched when they thought she was asleep in bed) say that word so much, but she knew would result in being severely punished if her parents ever heard it come from one of their children. She had never uttered the word herself, until now. And it felt good. It made her feel a fraction of a smig better.

She knew she had nothing to lose. She was staring death in the face and she would refuse to go quietly.

X just chuckled and stepped back. Grabbing his gun and pulled the safety.

"It's funny you say that. 'Cause it's the last thing you'll ever say."

He pointing it in her direction and was about to pull the trigger.

"Momma!"

Rory waltzed through the front door in search of Rachel. She was excited about the roadtrip she was promised this morning. Her smiled faded when she saw how the whole house was a mess and saw the kicked down door that was 'supposedly' her room. She walked in to see her cousin naked and tear-stained. She gasped when she saw her and began to run to her.

"Rory! DON'T!" Jordan begged. She didn't want Rory to get hurt too. She didn't wish what she had just gone through on anyone.

Rory hesitated and finally noticed the man with the gun.

"Xavier stop! What are you doing?"

Rory considered X a friend. He was always nice to her when he came over. But now she saw his dark side.

"Rory go wait in the living room."

"No! Stop!"

"RORY!"

"Don't hurt Jordan!"

X was getting agitated and no longer had a high from the rape or his drug dependency. His hands were shaky now. Rory began to run toward Jordan again and he saw his chance to kill Jordan slipping away. He began to fear Rachel's wrath for not getting the job done.

So he shot at Jordan.

He missed.

The three screams that X caused were all equally and utterly glass-shattering and heart-wrenching.

One from Rory.

One from Jordan.

One from Rachel.

Rachel bounded into the room after seeing Rory's abandoned backpack on the floor and hearing the shot, knowing she was too late. She ran to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. Rory was hit by the bullet in the side of the neck as she turned to run towards Jordan. And she was bleeding out. Rachel cried and sat cradling her dying child in her arms. There was nothing she could do. She rocked Rory side to side and whispered 'i'm sorry's' and 'i love you's' to her. Blood spurted out of Rory's mouth as she tried to form words. Rachel didn't know if Rory could see her because her eyes were filled with tears, as were Rachel's. Rory then took her last breath.

"Take care of your Daddy, baby."

Jordan looked on quietly, crying a river of her own. It was her turn to die next, she thought. X stood there, stunned at what he had done.

Rachel looked at Jordan, who was sitting right beside her, against the wall. She placed Rory's body beside her and stood. She walked calmly over to X.

"Rachel. I'm so so sorry. I-"

With a kick to the groin, X was on his knees. That shut him up. Rachel picked up the gun he had just dropped and pressed it to his forehead.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU! KILLED! HER!" Rachel sniffled. The next part she said calmlyand matter of factly: "And now i'm going to kill you."

_POW!_

X dropped to the floor, dead instantly.

Rachel made her way over to Jordan, unlocked the chain and handed Jordan her shirt. Jordan looked up at her with big, red, puffy eyes. She was totally confused.

She was expecting to die. Not be set free from this chain.

"Let's go. You're coming with me."

;

_RING. RING._

"Hello?"

Tristan picked up the phone since he was the closest one to it. He was in the living room watching Eliot and Christian battle each other playing _Wii Sports _games. Right now Eliot was kicking his butt at baseball.

"Mum? It's for you!"

Brooke picked up the line in her bedroom where she was folding laundry with Julian. She was trying to distract him from spying on his sister.

"I've got it, buddy. Thank you... Hello?"

Brooke listened calmly to the person on the other line. She nodded and 'mmhmm'ed at the right times and said goodbye. Her face turned white as a sheet and she dropped the phone.

"Baby? What is it?" Julian made his way over to Brooke and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"That was the police chief. They found the body of a young girl." A sob broke her statement.

"What?" Julian didn't think this was the first call they would get about a lead on Jordan.

"We have to go identify if it's Jordan."

**Now I know you know it's not Jordan's body. But the Baker's don't know that! How will they react?**  
**How do you feel about the intense scenes? Too much? If so...i apologize.**

**OMG GUYS! THREE WEEKS UNTIL SUMMER'S PVER & I MOVE INTO COLLEGE! AHHH! :/**

**So im out to enjoy the rest of my summer days and nights. ;)  
My dad's been calling it the 'SUMMER of HALEY!' like the 'summer of george' on Seinfeld.. lol my whole fam's obsessed with that show  
It's beeen the best summer ever. :D **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**Reviewreviewreview!**

**~Haley :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy this next one folks! :]**

;

Chapter 17

Brooke twittled her thumbs in the front seat of her husband's car. He was concentrating on driving and she was concentrating on not crying. She was sick of crying.

The two had left the house after the phone call, telling the kids they were going to do errands. They didn't want to worry them, especially since they were at least a little happier today with Christian around.

Julian parked the car at the hospital and ran around to help Brooke out of the passenger seat. She grabbed his hand tight and they walked to the entrance. There was a police officer there waiting for them, like the man on the phone had said, to guide Brooke and Julian on the long walk to the morgue. They stopped outside the door.

"Okay. I know this is very hard for you, but we need to know if you recognize this girl. She is not necessarily your daughter, but she fit's a rough description and was found with a wounded Xavier Daniels. That is the man we have come to find out has been working with Rachel Gatina. They also seem to be drug buddies."

"So he's dead too?" Julian asked.

"No. But he's barely hanging on. He was shot in the head and is in surgery now, but there's pretty much no chance he'll be anything but brain dead. Whoever shot him was intent on killing him. ... Let's just go in, shall we?"

The three stepped into the morgue, where there was a body all ready laid out on a metal slab under a sheet in the middle of the room. A scrub-clad doctor was sitting beside it. Julian stepped forward.

"I don't think my wife should see this."

"Julian! I can speak for myself. I'm not a little girl."

"Honey...no matter who this is, it's going to be traumatizing for you. I don't want you to do this-"

"But you can't stop me." Brooke said stepping forward.

"Honey. If it's Jordan, I...I don't want your last image of her to be this one." A tear fell from his eye and he swiped it away quickly. "Let me do this."

He was right, Brooke didn't want to see anyone shot, beaten and dead, especially Jordan. She backed off and prayed to God that that wasn't the case. Julian stepped closer to the table and the doctor pulled back the sheet so only himself and Julian could see the body. Julian's head bowed and he closed his eyes. There was so much dried blood. It was nauseating.

"Julian..." Brooke was desperate for an answer either way.

"It's Rory." He said quietly.

'What!" Brooke walked over to see the body. And there she was, her beautiful niece Rory McFadden, her hair dyed brunette and a bullet in her neck.

"You know this child?" The police officer asked.

"That's not our daughter. It's Rachel's." Brooke cried, half joy that is wasn't Jordan and half guilt that it was the child she let get away.

The police officer got on the phone right away and the doctor covered Rory with the sheet once again.

Brooke turned to Julian. "That man Xavier must have killed Rory and Rachel shot him."

"That means she still has Jordan." Julian stated the obvious sadly.

The police man held his hand over the bottom of the phone and called to Brulian.

"We need you to come down to the station."

;

"We found evidence that Rachel, Rory, Xavier, and your daughter were all at that house together."

Brooke and Julian sat in an interigation room across from several cops with some files.

"How?"

"There were finger prints and blood everywhere. There was also a chain attached to the wall in a little girl's room that had your daughter's NDA on it. It seems whoever put her in it was not wanting her to leave. And from the looks of it, Jordan was doing her best to get away."

Brooke cried at the thought of her child chained up like an animal.

"This is very hard and I'm sorry to have to tell you this..." The head police officer started. "But we found your daughter's underwear at the scene. They had traces of blood and seamen on them."

Brooke's head would have exploded all over the place if it wasn't weighed down with tears. Julian grabbed her. THe anger and fury and devestation set in all at once and it was too much to take.

"He raped her!" She screamed and began sobbing, trying to stand up out of the chair.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Baker. We're just trying to give you all the information we know. I know that if this was my daughter Mariah, I would have the same reaction and feel the same anguish as you do."

"Where is she?" Brooke cried, ignoring the cop.

"We have reason to believe that Xavier meant to kill Jordan but hit Rory by accident by the way she was hit in the neck and her body's proximity to the chains. And when Rachel found out, we assume she attempted to kill him and then took off, taking Jordan with her. We found tire tracks leaving the scene and we're running tests on the crime scene evidence."

Brooke breathed loudly, every worst case scenario running circles in her mind.

"What happens now?" Julian asked.

"Well we have a better lead on the two now than we did yesterday. We're making progress."

"Progress! PROGRESS would mean she's safe and not sexually abused!" Julian stood up and shouted. Brooke closed her eyes tight.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news. That's all I have to say. But at least you know she's still alive. We'll call you when with any new information."

Just as the cop stood to leave, another one walked in.

"Sir. We just got news from the hospital that Mr. Daniels died during surgery."

The head cop turned back to Brulian.

"I hope that brings you some peace."

;

It was ten thirty and Eliot was lying back on her bed, throwing a tennis ball above her head over and over. Christian was at her computer checking his FB status.

"I can't believe they're letting you stay in here with me tonight. I thought for sure you'd be on the couch or in the guest room."

"Well i guess they just love me."

"Hahha yeah right. Don't get cocky, Britain boy. You're accent only gets you so far."

Christian smiled.

"I don't know. My brother and Brooke were totally acting wierd when they got home. They didn't seem 'all there' when i asked them if you could sleep in here; they just kinda brushed me off and said sure. I hope everything's okay. I mean... they've been hiding their feelings about the whole Jordan thing pretty well to spare the kids... but something doesn't seem right."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Me too... You would really like Jordan. She's spunky and funny and so so tiny. You'd like her."

"You think?"

"You two would get along great. I really hope you get to meet her and that she comes home safe."

"Me too."

Christian abandoned the computer chair and sat beside her on the bed. Her body dipped with the bed and she dropped the tennis ball.

"Hey! Get that, you!" She joked.

"Well i thought maybe you'd like to play with different...balls." Christian grinned with his eyebrows raised and began kissing her arm.

He ended up straddled over her before her hand pressed against his chest.

"Hey wait." Eliot pushed away and sat up.

"Is that why you came here? Just to have sex?"

"No of course not."

"Then what is this?"

"I just wanted to make you feel better. I'm sorry, okay. I'll stop." Christian backed off. A few seconds of silence went by.

"It's okay. I'm sorry i snapped. It's just... it's been a crazy few weeks, well... _years _for me and my family and I don't want to rush into anything with you. I don't want to ruin what I have with you. I wanna savor it all."

Christian spoke slowly and smiled. "Then savor we will..." He kissed her lips softly, being extra careful not to push her.

"Sex is a big deal for me..."

"Me too. Especially when it's so important to the girl i love. I would never want you to feel pressured."

"Good." She raised her shoulders up and down as she sighed. "God I love you too."

;

Jordan sat in the backseat of the car and twirled her palms around her ankles, trying to rub the pain away. Both ankles were beginning to bruise and the right one especially had a lot of clotting cuts around it. But nothing hurt worse than the pain around her pelvis. She could barely walk so Rachel had pretty much dragged her to the car. She looked down at her outfit. Her shirt had blood specks on it from when the bullet went into Rory. Her shorts, on the other hand, well...that blood was hers. She was pretty sure she was still bleeding from down there a little.

Rachel drove hastily, very jerky and bumpy, but not too fast that she would get noticed by cop cars. She had put child locks on the back doors so Jordan was stuck inside unless someone let her out of the car. And right about now, she was pretty pleased with herself that she had thought of such a feature.

Jordan was still scared shitless, but she felt a little too tough, stubborn and numb at the moment to realize what was real and what wasn't. She decided to push Rachel's buttons.

"Your plan really sucks now..." Jordan blurted out.

"Shut up!" Rachel was still visably upset from having to leave Rory behind.

"I need some new clothes, unless you want everyone to see me covered in blood. _That _won't send up any red flags."

Rachel remained silent.

"How long are we gunna drive for?"

"As long as I want so ZIP IT unless you want a bullet between your eyes, too."

Jordan swallowed hard. She didn't want to die, but she was curious as to why she was even still alive.

"Why didn't you kill me back at the house?" Jordan whispered, not necessarily intending for Rachel to hear it.

Rachel could've killed X _and _Jordan and left with no strings attached, nothing holding her back from going far far away and starting anew.

"I don't know.." Rachel spoke back softly. "I just didn't want to be on the same level as the man who killed my baby."

Jordan considered that a pretty good answer and remained silent for the rest of the long ride.

;

Brooke looked over around her dimly lit master bedroom from her place in bed. Her eyes found their way over three of her children that decided also to occupy their bedroom tonite. Bentley was sleeping against Julian's chest. Nolan had made a bed out of her sleeping bag and blankets nearby on the floor (since she insisted she did not want to be anywhere near the happy college couple tonight). And Sienna was lying firmlybetween herself and Julian with her arms wrapped around one of Brooke's. Finally, she gazed up at her sleeping husband. He was slouched over, half sitting up on his pillow with his head bobbing, a script fallen on his shoulder and his son's head on his chest. His arm had found its way to Bentley's back in his sleep.

Brooke tried to remember the last time she had seen Julian and Jordan together. It was hard to see. Before she was taken, ...wow she really hated saying that but it was the truth... before she was taken Julian was in and out of the hospital. So it had been a very long time. She remembered finding Jordan alone beside Julian's hospital bed, talking to him when he was in the coma. She wished she had asked Jordan what she was thinking about or what she was telling her dad. She and Jordan had hit a bit of a rough patch lately and she felt so far away from Jordan. Now she was physically far from her as well as emotionally so. She wished the mother's intuition would somehow magically give her a crystal ball to know whether Jordan was safe. She wanted to know what she was thinking. She wanted to telepathically tell Jordan how much she loved her and how hard she would fight to bring her home.

No matter how long it took.

;

**Review please! **

**The more reviews the faster new chapters appear :]**

**~Haley :]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next one:]**

;

Chapter 18

Jordan woke up in the back seat of the car, freezing cold. She sat up slowly and noticed that it was just dark outside and the only light shining was the moon and a half-lit street light. Jordan wiped off the fog from the window and looked out. She didn't recognize where they were since there was no highway signs or stores in sight. She assumed Rachel got tired of driving and stopped to rest, assuming that she would wake up before Jordan and start driving again. But Jordan woke up first. Rachel was asleep in the front seat with her head tilted back on the head rest with her mouth a little bit open. Jordan remembered the brief conversation they had had before she fell asleep and the stubborn bravery from before was instantly gone. She was so scared of what she saw and what she went through that she started crying right then. When Rachel began to stir, she instantly forced a hand over her mouth to quiet herself. Rachel settled back down and Jordan let out a big held breath in relief.

Jordan knew this was her only chance to get away.

All she had to do was sneak between the seats and out the passenger door without Rachel noticing.

Easy enough? Not really.

Jordan cautiously and slowly snaked her way into the front seat, being extra careful not to touch Rachel. Then as she sat in the passenger seat, she turned back to Rachel. She was out cold. Jordan noticed the empty pill bottle on the dash and a few random pills scattered on the seats. Jordan was so grateful of Rachel's addiction since it put her in a high doped up sleep. Jordan took a deep breathe and counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

She grabbed the door handle and jerked it open suddenly, not caring how loud she was.

Then she jumped out of the car and ran as fast and as hard as she could. She didn't look back once. Jordan ran straight down the pavement road, onto a dirt path and into the woods. She ran until her lungs felt as if they would explode with one more step. Then she collapsed against a tree and leaned on it for support. Otherwise she could have face planted into the mud. Jordan pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She could see her breathe clearly white as it came out of her mouth. She scratched her forehead and tried to think of what to do next. She was in the middle of the woods, with no connection to the big wide world, and a woman was probably hot on her tail.

So she couldn't just sit around and wait to be found. She couldn't be a sitting duck.

She had to find someone who she could trust to bring her home safe, back to her family.

When she caught her breath she stood up slowly and began walking. Slowly at first but then she was able to step up her pace. She made her way back to the dirt road so at least she wouldnt get totally turned around in the thick woods. She made it so she could faintly see Rachel's car in the distance with its door still open.

Jordan put her hands on her knees and began to laugh. Rachel hadn't even woke up when she escaped.

Jordan laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at?"

Jordan immediately gasped and jumped as she turned around to see who was talking to her.

Thank the lord it wasn't Rachel.

"Umm... nothing."

"Well what are you doing outside like this without a coat, dear. It's freezing out here! Oh my- and you're bloody! Where are your parents, honey?" The woman asked. She looked like a tough lady in her camoflauge jacket.

"I don't know where I am but i know they're looking for me."

"Well you're in Auburn, Alabama, sweetie. Do you know where your parents are?"

"I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina. But i was kidnapped. And I just wanna go home!" Jordan cried. It felt so good to tell someone who she was.

"Oh my goodness, I saw you on the news, you poor child! And your parents are devastated. Well let's get you inside."

"No i can't! That car over there." She pointed. "Inside is the lady who took me. She's asleep in the car and if she wakes up she'll find me! I have to go."

"No honey it's okay." The woman grabbed her arm so she couldn't run. "You're safe now. I will protect you."

"But i don't even know who you are..." Jordan pulled back slightly.

"I'm Heather Johns and my husband is the county chief deputy. You have nothing to fear, my love."

And so as Heather led Jordan back down the dirt road and to a huge cabin, all she could think of was the fact her 'parents were devastated'. She was so confused.

They went inside the cabin just as the sky opened up and it began to pour.

"Bobby!" She yelled. As Heather wrapped a blanket around Jordan, a man came sauntering down the stairs. He looked even scarier than his wife.

He saw Jordan immediately. "What going on?"

"This is the little girl from the news, Bobby. She's the Baker girl. Her kidnapper is out by the main road asleep in her car. She escaped all by herself!"

"Well I'll be damned. I thought for sure she was a gonner-"

"ROBERT!"

"I'm sorry. I'll get on the line right now and phone for some backup."

Jordan and Heather sat down on the couch together.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"No." She lied. But she just didn't want Heather to move right now.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You said my parents were devastated but my dad is dead. Rachel told me that. He was in a coma when i got taken and she said he died."

"Well i'm sure Rachel lied a lot to you, dear. Your mother and father made a statement on the evening news saying they would do anything to get you back home safe. Their names were..." She tried to remember. "...Brooke and uh... something with a J..."

"Julian!"

"Yes.. That's right. Julian."

"That's my dad!" Jordan cried. He was alive!

Heather took Jordan in her arms and swayed her side to side.

"We're gunna get you back to your family, dear child. Don't worry."

Jordan caught her breath as best she could.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Ask whatever you like."

"Can I use your phone?"

;

"Nolan! We said no!" Julian yelled.

Nolan was facing her parents, trying to convince Brulian to let her go out with her friends to the movies this fine Friday evening. And they were having no part of it.

"Are you kidding me! I'll be 15 soon; I'm not gunna stay inside and cry and be sheltered forever! I want to have a normal life!"

"You know it's not safe right now Nole. Don't you understand how crazy Rachel is? She could come after us again!"

"You think she'll come back to get me and risk you finding her and Jordan! NO friggen WAY!"

Brooke's head dropped and Julian got more angry.

"Watch it! You're staying home and that's final!"

"I can't live like this anymore!" Nolan stomped away from Brulian and headed for the front door.

"What did I JUST say?" Julian blocked the door.

"I don't care about what you think is gunna happen to me. Jordan's not coming back but that doesn't mean my life stops too! It's been on hold for long enough already and I'm done pretending it's okay and I'm done hiding and being sad. I can't do it anymore! I just want to have some fun and forget it all, OKAY! Get out of my way!"

Nolan made her way around Julian somehow and made a break for the street. A friend's car was parked in the driveway and she jumped in fast before it speed away. Julian went tot the kitched counter to get his wallet and keys, preparing to follow Nolan's getaway car. But Brooke stopped him with her soft raspy voice.

"She's right.."

"What?" Julian breathed in disbelief.

"We can't live like this. Staying here. Afraid and mourning. It's not healthy for any of us, especially the kids. They don't deserve this."

"Brooke..."

"I know it sounds horrible but we can't-" Brooke's tears stopped her words.

"We are NOT giving up on Jordan, Brooke..."

"I know, of course not. But this can't be the childhood that Nolan and Tristan and the triplets remember when they look back. We have to still make their lives and their childhoods feel worthwhile and happy even though Jordan's isn't right now. We can't focus on this tragedy if it makes the other kids feel any less special or loved. It's not fair to them. And I know Jordan wouldn't want that either."

Julian took a deep breath.

"Does this mean we have to let up the reins on Nolan?"

"Yes honey. I know you're worried about her but she's a smart girl. She's in a lot of pain but she needs to heal in her own way."

"Why are you always so smart?"

"I'm not. But Nolan sure is." Brooke held up her cellphone that was in her hand. A text from Nolan:

_im sry. but i need 2do this. b home at 10_

"She's so old now. I can't take much more of this." Julian said after he read the message.

"Sorry baby. But it's only gunna get worse."

"Momma?" A little voice caught Brulian's ears and Sienna appeared from the hallway. She walked over to them and grabbed Brooke's pant leg.

"Hi baby. You want help getting ready for beddie-by?"

Sienna shook her head no. "Now'n said Jordan's not coming back." The tears started.

Brulian looked at each other and simultaneously crouched down to Sienna's level. The tiny girl buried herself in Brooke's neck and held on tight.

"Jordan's still missing, sweetie. But that doesn't mean she's gone forever. I know you miss your big sister a lot and you're being so brave. I-" Brooke stopped talking when the phone rang.

She looked at Julian before standing up and handing Sienna off to him. She didn't actually know how to finish that statement to her daughter without either lying or making her more afraid so she stopped it right there. Literally saved by the bell.

"Hello?"

All she heard was breathing on the other line.

"Excuse me. Hello? Who's calling?"

"Mommy? It's me. It's Jordan."

;

**Short but it's what people have been waiting for... Jordan got away from Rachel! YAY! But does it mean she's going home? Well Until Next Time...**

**Review! **

**This was a short one i know but it's the last one I'll be able to do before i move into my dorm. Oh my god i cant believe the summer's over and i'm going to college. This is so surreal that i think i'll be in total denial until i'm moved in and sleeping there for the first night. then i'll totally freak out. But for now i'm calm and collected. **

**Let's just hope that remains.**

**~Haley :]**


	19. Chapter 19

**First and foremost. I am SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**I'm SORRY for the wicked long time gap between chapters but i've been SO SO busy with moving and starting my college courses that I had absolutely no time to write. I apologize but I'm sure that my chapters won't be coming out as fast now then how they did in the past. I'll do my best to write as much as i can but i can't promise anything. **

**Thank you to my loyal fans who stick around.. review so i know exactly who you are =]**

Chapter 19

_"Mommy? It's me. It's Jordan."_

Brooke burst out into tears at the sound of her daughter's voice. She knew it was her before she even said her name. That voice was so beautifully unique since the day she had first met her way back when.

Julian was instantly at her side with Sienna attached to his hip, fearing that Brooke had received the worst news yet.

"My baby! Where are you? Are you hurt?" Brooke exclaimed, trying to suppress the tears enough to speak.

Julian looked at her hopefully and she nodded her head rapidly. Brooke hit the speaker phone button so Julian could share in the relief.

"I'm in Alabama but i got away from Rachel and i found help."

"Alabama?" Julian questioned.

"Daddy?"

"Baby I'm so happy to hear your voice."

Jordan just cried. She was stunned to hear her dad's voice again.

"Honey it's okay. It's okay. You're going to come home now, okay. Just let me talk to whoever is with you."

"Okay."

"Jordan wait!"

"Yeah Mom?"

"I love you so much. We've loved you and searched for you everday, baby. We are so happy you're okay."

"I love you guys too."

Brulian then heard Jordan say "_Heather, they wanna talk to you_" and a woman took the phone.

"Hello? I'm Heather Johns and i assume you are Mrs. Baker."

"Yes, yes! Is Jordan okay?"

"She's a little shaken up, as to be expected, but I will take good care of her until you get her back."

"Thank you so much for finding her and taking care of her now. Did you call the police?"

"My husband is a county deputy and backup is on the way. We may even be able to get that horrible woman in custody."

"Thank you so so much. How do we get to where you live? Can we have your address 'cause we'll use our GPS. "

"Well we will probably head to the police station tonight so that address is 22 Main Street in Auburn, Alabama. About 8 hours from the coast of North Carolina, I'd say."

"See you in 8 hours then."

;

Brulian did all they could do to contain their emotions so they didn't run right off the road in their car. It was raining but that didn't stop Julian from going as fast as he could without killing them on the way. Brooke sat shaking in the passenger seat while Julian literally couldnt stop his hands from tapping the wheel. They were so anxious and joyous and thrilled to see their daughter again. But they feared the condition she was in...

"Brooke."

Brooke turned from looking out the window to looking at her husband. His right arm was extended towards her, reaching for her left hand to hold. She took his hand and he squeezed it tight. It wasnt too hard that it hurt, but it was just enough for Brooke to know that he would be her support in all this, even if he was just as nervous as she was. Brooke couldnt supress the tears anymore. They were of joy and of sorrow all at the same time. She was so happy to learn that Jordan was safe but also mourned the loss of Jordan's innocence and childhood, which would forever be marked by this month.

"Sssshhhhhhhhh ssshhh, honey, it's okay. It's all gunna be okay. Please don't cry." Julian tried.

"It's not! We've been driving for six hours and I haven't stopped thinking of the worst case scenarios. I just wanna know what Rachel did to her...what _he _did to her... she must have been terrified and we didn't save her from it..."

"I know you do baby but when she's in your arms again, she'll know she's safe."

"I can't wait anymore."

"We're almost there. I pretty much broke every speed limit we've pasted tonight so we should be there in an hour or so."

"Uhhhh... no we won't."

Brooke pointed straight ahead of them to a big orange sign that said 'Road closed: flooding." Suddenly, the few cars that accompanied them on the road flashed their brake lights and everyone came to a stop. Julian rolled down the window and an officer came up to it.

"Excuse me officer, but is there a detour around this flooding? Because we need to go pick up our daughter immediately and the GPS says we need to go through this area."

"I'm sorry but this road's closed for the night...and there's no way around 'cause it's a bridge up ahead that's flooded. It's way to dangerous to cross but we should have the situation rectified by morning."

"No you don't understand! We-"

Before Julian could explain, the officer walked off with a non-sympathetic "Sorry. Have a good night."

This just made Brooke cry harder. She didn't want Jordan to think they didn't immediately leave to go get her. Damn storms.

;

"Where are they?" Jordan asked, looking out the window at the rain pounding down on the dirt road with no car in sight.

"The storm's pretty bad, Jordan. They probably have to drive slower to make sure they don't-umm... to make sure they're safe."

Just then, Mr. Johns burst through the door, trying to get out of the rain as fast as he could.

"Did you find Rachel yet?"

"She's gone. The car's empty but she's not in it."

"No no no no no..." Jordan mumbled. "NO!" She cried.

Heather put her arm around the girl, pulling her in tight and rubbing her shoulders.

"They'll find her. I assure you... not many people can survive out in these woods alone without finding some help. And your parents will be here soon to take you home."

"I hope so.." Jordan whispered.

;

No amount of Brooke yelling at the state officials who were blocking the road could get them over this flooded bridge until morning. That was pretty clear to Julian, but not to Brooke.

"Then I'll fucking swim!" Brooke shouted as she began to walk in the direction of Jordan. Julian ran to her, grabbing her arm, picking her up and physically carrying her back to the car, kicking and screaming. He got her to sit in the car long enough to get in on the drivers side.

"What are you thinking? You're gunna get yourself killed or arrested, Brooke!"

"What am I thinking? What are YOU thinking? I'm trying to get to our child!"

"I am too but we have to survive long enough to do that!"

Brooke's head fell and she wiped her face with her arm.

"I just want her in my arms again."

"I know."

"I'm not trying to but I just cant control my emotions right now."

"I know."

Julian rubbed his hand along her thigh to try and comfort her. Brooke looked up.

"I'm soaked."

Julian smiled. "We're a mess. Let's go find someplace warm to stay tonight and-"

"With a shower!" Brooke interjected.

"Yes with a shower...and we can get to Jordan first thing in the morning."

Brooke nodded.

"Promise me she'll be okay..."

Julian swallowed.

"When she's back in our arms, she'll be just fine."

;

Jordan's eyes shot open suddenly and she tossed around in the bed a little bit. She had been woken up by a bad dream including Xavier still being alive and Rachel coming back to kill her off once and for all. She didn't quite remember where she was until she saw the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Johns hanging on the wall. Then she was able to relax a bit, until she realized that her parents still weren't there yet. She was worried about them.

Jordan walked through to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Johns at the stove.

"Good morning sweetie. Pancakes?"

Jordan nodded and sat down at the table, putting her head down on her folded arms.

"Tired?"

"Mmmhhmmm."

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to go home and sleep in your own bed real soon. I talked to your parents and they ran into some closed roads because of flooding last night so they'll be here as soon as the roads reopen."

"Oh... good."

Mrs. Johns put a large plate with a stack of pancakes down in front of Jordan with a napkin and a glass of milk.

"I hope you like chocolate chips!"

;

Nolan walked through the front door of her hous quietly, hoping to sneak past her parents and into her room unnoticed. She was halfway up the stairs when-

"Where do you think you're going!"

Nolan jumped sky high and dropped her bag down the stairs. She looked over to see Eliot sitting at the kitchen counter with Sienna. Sienna giggled.

"Geez! You scared the heck out of me."

"Have a fun night?"

"How mad are mum and dad?"

"Oh I have a feeling they won't really care what you did last night..." Eli said with a big smile.

Nolan looked at her confused. "Whhhhy?"

"We found more markers!" Christian announced as he and the three boys paraded into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Nolan. Wanna help us?" Tristan asked.

"What's going on?"

"We're making a welcome home poster!" Tristan answered.

"For Jordan!" Bentley added excitedly.

"WHAT?"

"She's coming home, Nole. She's safe." Eliot smiled.

Nolan screeched happily but then began to cry, collapsing to the floor in the kitchen.

Eliot and Sienna moved over and bent down to where she was.

"Why are you crying, Nola?" Sienna asked curiously.

"I'm just... so...ha- happpyy.."

"Well that doesn't make much sense." Tristan stated.

"Come on boys, let's leave the girls to crying and coloring and go play outside."

"Okay!" Bentley, Jeremy and Tristan jumped at the chance to get away from the girly emotions and hang out with their favorite new role model. (sorry jamie scott! lol)

Nolan looked up at Eliot, who was also tearing up too.

"We can finally be normal again..."

"I hope so, Nolan. I sure hope so."

;

This moment couldn't come soon ehough for Brooke, yet it had felt like a lifetime.

When they pulled up the the house, Brooke jumped out before Julian could even stop the car completely.

They ran to the door and knocked vigorously. Mrs. Johns answered the door and welcomed them inside.

"Jordan, honey. Your parents are here!"

You know, moments like these are anticipated and contemplated. They are overestimated and underestimated.

But they are surely unpredictable.

Brooke pictured a crying, yet still happy and normal Jordan running from another room and into her mother's arms.

What really happened was nothing Brulian had expected.

Jordan walked slowly into the living room where Brulian an Mrs. Johns were standing. Brooke and Julian's eyes lit up and they wanted to run to her. But then they began to notice her specific features which had changed a bit. Jordan's eyes were no longer bright and sunny, but dark and sullen. She looked a bit thinner...if that was even possible, and her perfect porceline skin was bruised and cut. Brooke's eyes filled with tears.

"Jordan...hi baby" Brooke whispered and forced a smile.

Jordan walked sideways towards Mrs. Johns and stood behind her.

Julian saw this awkward tension between mother and daughter and took this opportunity to step in.

"We're so happy to see you, sweetheart. Can we give you a hug?"

Jordan didn't move, so Julian walked over and crouched down to Jordan's level. He held his hand out to her.

"Give me your hand, Jordan. We'll never let it go again. I promise."

Jordan watched his hand for a minute before placing her small hand in his big one and burying her head into his shoulder, crying heavily.

Julian motioned to Brooke with his free hand and she walked over to them, grabbing Julian's other hand and rubbing Jordan's back.

"You're safe now. Sssshhhhh. You're safe now."

**Review please **

**~Haley :]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you thank you to all the reviewers who gave me such great messages this week. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Thank you to arubagirl0926, Lindsey, Katelyn, Jessica, Krystena, Heather, Nathalie, Lauren, Hailey, Anna, sb1218, Sophie, stagediva23, Melissa, Katie, Haley, Jennifer, Ashley, Caroline, Jordan, Amanda, and Maddie. Your encouraging comments mean so much and motivate me to write as much as I possibly can. **

**I hope you enjoy this next one. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can!**

**Send me ideas if you'd like too :] **

**OTH Season grEIGHT episode three was okay.. i didn't think there way enough Brulian.. as usual. But it was better than nothing! **

**:]]]]]]]**

Chapter 20

After the awkward reunion of Jordan with her parents, the police tried to question Jordan, but she was having no part of it.

She held on tightly to her father's neck and wouldnt let go. She cried if anyone tried to touch her, including her mother. It was determined that it would be best if Jordan was taken to the hospital to be further evaluated by a doctor and a councelor. The police could get a statement from her later.

Mr. and Mrs. Johns said goodbye to Jordan and she actually gave them a little smile. Julian carried her out to the car, with Brooke hot on his tail, not letting her daughter out of her sight for a second. Julian tried to place Jordan in the car and she cried out, refusing to let go of him.

"Baby it's okay. You're okay. We're not leaving you, I just need to drive the car, okay? Mommy's going to sit with you."

"No!" Jordan cried. "Please daddy! You stay!"

"I'm going to be right her in the front seat, and you'll be right behind me."

"No!"

Julian looked at his wife, not knowing what to do.

"I'll drive then" Brooke said softly. Julian gave her a look and she waved him off. "It's fine. She wants you..."

Julian sat down in the backseat and Brooke took the keys from his hand. Jordan sat in the middle seat and wrapped her arms around Julian's larger right arm. Brooke watched from the rear view mirror as she relaxed into him. Then she began driving; she programmed the GPS in the direction of North Carolina, in the direction of the nearest hospital to home. They wanted to give Jordan a little time to calm down before having to be examined and evaluated by doctors. No one was looking forward to that...

Within an hour, Jordan was able to fall asleep in her father's lap. Julian could only look in the rearview mirror and watch from the back seat as his wife cried silently as she drove. Neither of them wanted to talk and risk waking her up. But that was really just an excuse because they had no idea what to possible say to each other. Jordan obviously didn't want anything to do with Brooke, but couldnt get enough of Julian. How do you possible discuss that?

After about two hours of silence, with not even the radio to fill the silence, Julian thought he had an adequate discussion topic.

"I think we should call the house to tell Eliot that everything's okay. I bet the kids are excited for the three of us to get home."

Brooke wiped under her eyes with her knuckles and sniffled before responding.

"Umm yeah... but i dont know if we'll be getting home tonight. We'll probably be staying at the hospital, i assume."

"Oh"

"It's going to be a long night."

"it's gunna be okay, Brooke. We'll get her back. The old jordan i mean."

"No...I think she's gone."

"She's not Brooke! She's just a little confused..."

"She hates me." Brooke cried.

"No! No she doesn't; she loves you and you know that."

"Do I? Because I believe she's wanted nothing to do with me since we got to the cabin."

"Brooke..." Julian tried to quiet Brooke because she was getting louder by the word and Jordan began to stir.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you feel hurt right now, but you'll see, Brooke. She still needs you AND loves you. She just needs to remember her old life and forget the past month."

"This will never leave her. What if she can never get past it?"

"She will. She has US. And she has the rest of the family to help her."

;

Within her dreams, Jordan was running. She knew it was a dream, but she couldn't escape it. Rachel was chasing her through the woods. Rachel was yelling and threatening to kill everyone in Jordan's family. Jordan ran as fast as she could but her legs just got heavier and heavier. They then stopped working and she couldnt move another inch. She fell to the ground and felt the blood of Rory hit her skin. She looked down to see Rory's dead body stuck underneath her; she had fallen right on top of Rory's dead body. And Rachel was still coming; she was out for revenge.

Jordan continued to move around in her sleep and began to moan. Julian rubbed her back and tried to shush her, telling her quietly that she was okay.

"Wake up sweetie. Shhh it's okay. You're okay. Daddy and Mommy are right here."

Jordan jolted awake suddenly, sitting up immediately to try to get away from 'Rory's body'.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

Julian put his hand up like he was beign arrested.

"No one's touching you baby. It's okay; you're alright."

"Dont let them hurt me Daddy!"

Jordan buried her head in Julian's shirt.

"No one's gunna hurt you I won't let them."

"I thought you were dead... they told me you died..." Jordan cried.

Brooke pulled over off the highway and put the car in park.

"Who told you that, baby?"

"Rachel...and she let me hear you tell her you didn't want me anymore..." Jordan pointed at Brooke.

"What?" Brulian said in unison.

"You did, Mommy... Rachel called you and you said you didn't want me back anymore!"

"That's not true, Jordan. Mommy would never say that." Julian said.

"She did!"

"Jordan... I would never say that; I promise. I never EVER said that I didn't want you. Daddy and I searched for you everyday and we went on the news to tell everyone that we would do ANYTHING to get you back home safe. Rachel lied to you Jordan.. Daddy and I love you so so much. You've been so special to me ever since I first laid eyes on you. You made our family whole, Jordan. You gave Nolan a sister and without you.. we would never have Tristan... I would never have had the confidence as a mother to try to have a baby and we wouldn't have the triplets either." Brooke paused. "Jordan. I love you so so much. I would never say I didn't want or love you."

Jordan just cried harder at Brooke's speech.

"Let's just keep driving Brooke..." Julian suggested.

;

"Okay bro. Mmmhmm. Yeah. Just let me know if you get any more news. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

Eliot hung up the phone and turned to see several wide eyes looking for news about Jordan.

"That was your Dad. They got to the hospital and Jordan is off getting some tests or something. He'll call when he knows more."

"Is she okay?" Nolan asked.

"She's not herself right now, he said, but at least she's alive and responsive and i guess that's all we can ask for after something like this."

"I guess so..." Tristan frowned.

"How come she didn't come home first? I want her to come home.." Sienna sighed.

"I know you do, Pita. But Jordan needed to go to the doctors so they could make sure she's okay and make her better."

"Do you think she'll like the signs we made her?" Jeremy asked, proudly pointing to his drawing of the whole family back together again under one roof.

"I think she'll love them, buddy."

;

Christian and Eliot on the couch in the living room after everybody else went to bed. She was wearing a UNC tshirt and pajama shorts while he has on only a wife beater and khaki shorts. They were drifting off to sleep during the movie, or at least Eliot was anyway.

"Eelllll? You're falling asleep.. im gunna pause the movie and get you to bed, sleepy head."

"Nuu no. No I wanna see it..."

"We can watch the rest tomorrow, don't worry."

"But I uhh... not tired."

"WellI'm sorry but I don't believe that. Let's go."

Christian sat up, lifting Eliot's droopy body off his so he coud stand up. He then grabbed her behind her shoulders and under her knees to pick her up. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she snuggled into his warm chest.

Eliot sleepily laughed. "I'm not your wife... you can't carry me bridal style," she slurred.

"Well I am, so maybe I'll just have to marry you then."

"You'd marry me?"

"I'd spend the rest of my life with you if that's what you wanted."

"I think I'd like that."

Christian placed her down in her bed, and pulled her clog-like slippers off. He slid the covers out from under her and placed them over her body, up to her chin.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You take such good care of me."

"Well I'll keep that in mind." Christian kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gunna sleep on the couch."

"No. Don't go. Sleep with me." Eliot sat up.

"Oh don't tempt me..." Christian joked.

"I mean it. I'm more awake now. Stay."

Eliot leaned forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"You're gunna kill me, Norris."

"Whatta ya mean?" Eliot played.

"I understand your feelings and I would never want to pressure you. But if you taunt me much more, I'm gunna have to skulk away and finish myself..."

"Oh! You're so bad..." Eliot giggled.

"I'm not even kidding. You have such a huge effect on me."

Eliot grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"I'm sure it's huge.."

"Okay..Okay. Goodnight."

Christian walked to the door.

"Don't go... I don't want you to go. And I don't wanna sleep."

Christian turned to say something but his words escaped him immediately. Eliot sat up un the bed so she was kneeling on top of the covers. He watched as she slowly, but confidently lifted her tshirt off over her head. Christian smiled inadvertinely. He watched as she unhooked her navy blue and white bra and let it drop off her shoulders; he was mesmorized. Christian's chin hit the floor at the sight of her naked top half. He literally almost drowled.

"Uh..uh umm. Uh-"

"Come on. Get over here mister." She smiled at him.

"Are you... are you sure're ready for this?"

"I've been sure. I want to be with you. I'm ready."

;

Brooke walked out of the hospital room and saw her husband talking to nurses. He stopped when he saw her and walked right over to her.

"She's asleep."

"I squared away some paperwork and the nurses said the x-rays show no broken bones."

"I just don't like seeing her like this. They gave her a sedative to help her relax but i don't know if I like that."

"It's just temporary, honey. Don't worry."

"That's all I do is worry..." She whispered as she breathed into his shoulder.

"I know. Me too."

Julian took a deep breath before saying the next thing, knowing that it would upset Brooke further.

"The doctor asked me about doing a rape kit..."

Brooke pulled away. "A what!"

"A rape kit? ...umm it's a-"

"I know what it is Julian! But she... she's just a little girl! She shouldn't-!"

"I know babe. But they found that evidence at the scene and she could have wounds or develop an infection or she could have an S-"

"Stop!"

"I know this is hard to hear, Brooke. But this is to make sure she's healthy. I think this is the best thing for her right now, even if you and Jordan don't see that."

"But..do you know what that means Julian! What horrible invasive procedures that means! That's traumatizing to me, nevermind a child. She still a baby!" Brooke cried.

Julian pulled her and made her sit down in a chair beside him. Brooke buried her face in her hands and he hugged her for support, rubbing small circles along her upper back.

"I know. I know, honey. It's not gunna be easy but she'll have us to help her through it. Every step of her way back to us."

**Review please ! **

**~Haley :]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all. **

**I know some of you want less Eliot&Christian but I can't help. Hopefully you get enough of what you all wanna see most cause theres a LOT of Brulian and Jordan in this. It'll be back to the whole family in chapters soon. But this is Brulian's re-bonding time with Jordan now. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews. They mean so much. And it feels so good when some of you tell me how much they love my writing cause my English professors been getting on my nerves lately lol. :]**

**Thank you to othlvr16, stagediva23, simy, anna, mccall, katelyn, annemarie, jackie, amy, kcbeinaime, arubagirl0926, caroline, mackenzie, hailey, sophia, heather, hannah, kelly, katherine, and Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni. You make me want to write more and more and more. I would write 24/7 if i could for you!**

**This ones an extra long one and i thought about dividing it into two chapters but i assumed you'd like if i kept it as one :]**

**ENJOY ALL! **

Chapter 21

Julian had gotten Brooke a cot, after the crying fit in the waiting room, so she could try to get some sleep. Truth be told, she actually slept better than she had all month long, since Jordan was right there in the room with her. As long as she wasnt missing anymore, Brooke could sleep soundly. She woke early in the morning refreshed and ready to face this trying day. She left the room quietly, being extra careful not to wake Julian, who's head was bobbing as he slept upright in the chair, and went downstairs to get coffee. When she came back, Brooke entered Jordan's hospital room and saw a nurse adjusting her IV. Julian and Jordan were still asleep so she whispered a nice hello to Brooke.

"She shood be awake soon and then we can talk to her about having a physical exam."

Brooke just nodded as the nurse left the room. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh great' or 'Can't wait!' Yeah no.

Brooke made her way to the side of the bed and nudged Julian awake. He stirred slightly and began rubbing one eye with his fist. He turned to Brooke and accepted the hot tea she immediately extended to him.

"Good morning, babe. Thank you."

"Thank you for helping me last night. Now its my turn to help her..." Brooke said.

;

**(a little outa order of events here... this is before the night, picks up where they left off in the last chapter.)**

Their kiss parted just for a second. Just long enough for them to look at each other. Eliot looked up at Christian, his bare chest leaning over hers was almost too much to take.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Christian asked carefully. "I don't want you to do this just because you think...well you know- i want to."

"I'm sure, Christian. I want to be with you so much."

"And you're absolutely sure.. cause we can wait."

"I'm absolutely, positively sure." Eliot leaned up and kissed the adorable dimple on his lower cheek, near his jawline. "You do have protection, right?" She asked precautionally.

"Oh yeah of course," he said as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Just.. uh.. don't go too fast, okay." She asked. She whispered it in his ear so she didn't have to make eye contact with him at that moment. She may be ready, but she had to admit, she was still embarrassed and nervous. When she lost her virginity, it was all very childish and awkward. She wasn't in love her first time and she never saw the boy again. This time was different. She was more in love with Christian than she ever thought possible.

"I will. I promise," he whispered back softly.

With that, Christian began stripping off his shorts and boxers. He did it slowly, making sure Eliot knew what he was doing. He stood up fully, and stepped away from Eliot. He made his way to his jacket and took out his wallet. This was all done with purpose and forethought, so Eliot could see his naked body fully for the first time, and so that she could see that he did in fact have condoms. When he came back over to her, he could hear that Eliot's breathes were quicker and heavier now. He knew she go like that when she was nervous. He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing it gently. The kisses extened all the way up her arm until he got to her collarbone. He dropped her arm and his hands wandered to the top of her pajama shorts. His lips found hers and their chests came together as he slowly stripped her shorts off. Since she was already topless, only her thin black panties remained. They just kissed a minute before his hands even touched them. But when he did, he started by first messaging the back of her knee and worked his way up her inner thigh until he got to the thim cotton material. Eliot backed off a little when she felt him touch her lips through the material. She was a bit embarrassed since her panties were a little wet in anticipation. Christian noticed her hesitance.

"Hey. It's okay. Just breathe, beautiful."

Eliot took a deep breath.

"I love you, El. I love you so much and I can't wait to be inside you."

Eliot smiled and attacked his lips. That gave her more confidence and right now, that's just what she needed. One of her hands went to his hair at the back of his neck and one met his other hand at her hip. She pushed his hand down, trying to aid him in removing the only thing left that separated them. He took the hint and stripped her naked in a second.

Christian leaned up and adjusted himself over her. She bent her knees and separated them, allowing him to settle in between her legs. She reached up and grabbed his face with both hands, letting their lips meet again. Christian entered her slowly and delicately, being careful togive her time to adjust to him inside of her first. He heard her take a sharp breathe and moan. He hoped it was because of pleasure, not pain, but he assumed it was a little of both. He backed off a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..yes."

"I love you."

"I...love you.. too."

Christian kissed her lips again and started to move inside her more. Eliot gripped the back of his shoulders with her nails. She matched him in her movements so they moved as one. They continued to kiss and grab each other for a few minutes as they warmed their way up. Christian was really good at taking it slowand being really gentle with her. He loved this gril with his whole heart and wanted her first time to be good and memorable and special. So far, she thought he was doing a great job at that.

Their movements became more intense and the began to reach their climaxes.

"I... uhh... Christian!"

"Oh El! Eliot! Come baby. Come to me."

"Oh God. Ahh!"

"Ohh .. El!" he exclaimed.

Christian came inside Eliot and they reached their highs together. Christian collapsed beside Eliot and they both panted in pleasure.

"Was I okay?" She asked timidly.

"You are fantastic, sweetie." He kissed her neck. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"It was certainly better than my first time...but i was so young then. And it was stupid and not at all romantic."

Then Eliot got really quiet.

"What is it, babe? Why do you look sad now?"

"I just wish you were my first.. I was so angry about my life and stubborn when I lost my virginity. It meant nothing when it should have meant everything. THIS meant everything because i just love you so much my heart aches. I wish i had waited for you."

"Me too. But we can pretend." He smiled.

"But it kinda does feel like my first. It was definitely my first orgasm. I didn't feel anything like that my first time. And its been so long since then. Hopefully with more practice, it won't hurt as much." She smiled mischivously at the word _practice_.

"Oh we can definitely work on that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes.. And I'm thinking that a private tutor would really help."

"Will you be my tutor, then?"

"I wouldn't let anyone else be, that's for sure...I'd be way too jealous."

Eliot stared at him, not saying a word.

"Hey? Where'd you go? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you and how lucky I am that I found you."

"That goes double for me, baby."

Eliot rolled over on top of him and kissed his lips.

"Let the tutoring continue.." ;)

;

The medication they had given Jordan to relax and sleep was now wearing off, and her mind was reeling. Her dreams turned from happy memories with her family to dark scary memories that didn't really happen.

In her dream, she was at a party and everyone in her family was there too. Jordan and all her cousins were playing by the pool; everything was back to normal and she was having fun. Jordan and Nolan held hands as they did a dive off the side of the pool into the deep end. And when Jordan opened her eyes underwater, she no longer saw Nolan, but Xavier. He wore the same clothes as he had that niht, the same clothes that he'd 'died' in. But he wasn't dead. He was alive. And he had Noan by the throat.

"I'm gunna kill you all.." Xavier said. Even though they were underwater, she could hear each word clearly.

And she started to suffocate. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know if it was because she was drowning or because he was killing her.

But she couldn't breathe.

"Wake up, sweetie. it's okay. I'm right here. "

Jordan tried to swim to the voice, but she couldnt move anywhere.

.

"SShhh. It's okay. You're okay."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jordan screamed while tossing and turning in her sleep.

She was finally able to open her eyes and she sat up. But she immediately regretted this decision when she felt something ug on her arm. It hurt, too.

"Careful, sweetie. You have an IV so you can't move around too much or you'll pull it out." Brooke said calmly. She tried to ease Jordan back into a lying position by pushing her flattened palm against the middle of her daughter's chest. "Just lie back and take a deep breathe."

Jordan did just that.

"Where's Daddy?"

Brooke sighed. "He went home for a little while to check on the other kids. He thought we could use some girl time alone."

"Oh." Jordan was disappointed. She thought he'd stay. She wanted him to stay with her.

"But I'm here and I'd really like it if you would talk to me about how you're feeling. You know you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Jordan just looked down, not willing to speak.

"Oh honey. I promise you... whatever Rachel told you isn't true. And the fact that you think you heard me say I didn't love you or want you? I don't really understand that...but you have to know that it's a lie. I hope you believe that as much as I do. Because I love you so much. And I'd never want you to believe otherwise."

"I heard your words! You said it! It was you! I know your voice."

"Okay, okay. Calm down honey, please."

"It was you..." Jordan mumbled.

Brooke stepped away from Jordan's bed and grabbed her laptop. She opened it, brought it over and set it down on Jordan's bed so she could see it.

"This is me." Brooke said as she pressed a button on the keyboard and a video started playing. At first Jordan didn't want to see it, but then she saw that it was a video of her Mom and Dad. It was video of their press conference. Her Dad started speaking.

_"Rachel Gatina McFadden was a very close friend of our family. She was like a sister to us... until she went off the rails. She blames us for her problems and has turned to drug and alcohol abuse. We know that she has taken our daughter as some sort of sick revenge against us and we feel entirely responsible for this horrible circumstance. We are looking for any help that we can get in order to bring our baby girl home safe. Jordan is a light in this family that has been squandered from our lives and our only focus is getting her back. And I am begging you, any of you, to help us find our Jordan."_

_When Julian was done, he looked down at Brooke. She was holding up a picture of Jordan, a picture which was cropped from their family photo. She was smiling brightly that day, unaware of the events to come for her. The camera focused on Brooke, waiting for her to speak. Brooke could not control her tears. She kept shaking her head side to side but still looked dead straight into the camera._

_"I would give my life for all my children. And I know every good parent out there feels the same way. Today I am prepared to give anything to know that Jordan is safe and unharmed." She stopped for a moment, refusing to say what she had previously reheased in her mind. "I cannot imagine what would possess you to take her, Rachel." Brooke spoke directly into the camera, addressing Rachel directly. "It just baffles my mind! All i want is to hold my baby in my arms again. And i will do anything you want. Come and get me, Rachel! But leave my family alone!" Brooke cried. "I hate you so much!"_

_The camera suddenly pulled back and Julian steadied a fiesty Brooke with his arms._

Then the video cut out.

Jordan's eyes were glued to the screen. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"This is what I said. I just hope you can believe it." Brooke said sadly.

;

Brooke paced back and forth in the hallway. A therepist was in the room with Jordan and she was instructed to leave. The doctors said that the therepist would explain to her what the rape kit was and what it would entail. Brooke wanted to be there, but given that Jordan wasn't too happy with her right now, she agreed that maybe it wasn't a good idea that she be there.

"WHAT? NO!" She heard Jordan scream from inside the room.

Brooke put her face in her hands and cried. Jordan knew what was happening now. Her sweet, innocent, young, precious Jordan had to go through this traumatic experience at such a young age. She didn't deserve any of this.

Brooke felt someones arms around her and she flinched.

But it was okay. Julian was here now.

"Sshhh it's all gunna be okay." He whipered.

Brooke cried into his shoulder for a minute or two before taking a deep breathe. She backed away from Julian and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She needed to be brave so she could give Jordan the strength to be brave now too. Jordan was already brave, but Brooke would be there to give her any support that she possibly needed.

The therepist walked out of the room and Brulian walked back into the room.

"Daddy! I don't want them to do this! Can't I just go home?"

"Umm no sweetie." He sat on the edge of her bed. "They have to do this soon because we need to make sure you're okay and that you're healthy."

"But I don't want to!"

Just then, the pediatric trauma specialist knocked on the door frame, since the door was still open.

"Hi Jordan. I'm Dr. Kristens. It's nice to meet you."

"Just go away. Let me go home." She said angrily. Then she started to cry. "Please don't do this..."

Brooke used this as her chance to make her way over to the bed and take Jordan in her arms as she cried. Jordan tensed up a little, but began to relax as Brooke played with her hair. Brooke always played with Jordan's hair when she was sad or when she couldn't sleep and would sneak into bed with her and Julian. It was Jordan's favorite comfort from her Mom. Brooke remembered it, and Jordan did too.

The doctor motioned to Brooke and Julian that she was ready to start the procedures. She drew the shades on the hospital windows and door. Julian took this as his cue to get the hell out of there.

"I love you, Jordan." He said as he kissed her head.

Jordan looked up in surprise. "Dad, don't go!"

He wanted to be there for Jordan, but this was a girl issue...Jordan needed her mom, even if she didn't know it yet.

"You'll be okay, sweetheart. I'll see you later, okay. I love you."

Jordan didn't say anything else, so Julian left.

"Okay Jordan. I'm going to start the exam if that's alright with you. I'm going to-"

"The shrink told me what you're gunna do. And I said I don't want it." Jordan interrupted her.

"Hey.." Brooke put her index finger under Jordan's dropped chin, picking it up. Jordan was forced to look into Brooke's eyes.

"It's all going to be okay, Jordan. But this is really important because you- - well...he could have hurt you physically and we need to make sure that didn't happen."

"But-" Jordan began to fight.

"I'll be right here with you, every step of the way."

.

Jordan was now lying on her back and her privates were exposed for the doctor to see. She absolutely HATED this.

Jordan had her eyes shut tight while the doctor did.. well... whatever the hell she was doing. But even with her eyes shut, she still knew her mom was there. She could feel her smile through her eyelids. Brooke played with her hair and rubbed her forehead. Brooke tried to create a sense of calm and tranquility to try to get Jordan's mind off this as much as she could.

"You're doing so good sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

Brooke remembered saying those same words to Eliot when they found out she had cancer. Brooke didn't think it could get much worse than that... Eliot was fourteen and scared... but Jordan was eleven. And she had been raped.

"You're almost done, Jordan. Then you can start thinking about going home." The doctor told her.

"Your room isn't a bit different since you've been gone, baby. Nolan refused to change a thing or even sleep in there without you."

"I miss my bed." Jordan said quietly, still with her eyes closed.

"You'll be there soon baby. I promise."

"Okay. We're all done here, Jordan. Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess so." Jordan opened her eyes and sat up.

"I'm going to send these samples to the lab and I will talk to the nurses about getting your discharge papers."

"Thank you." Brooke said as the doctor left.

"You should take a nap sweetie. When you wake up, maybe you'll be able to go home then."

"I'm not very tired."

"Oh honey. Just close your eyes for me please. You look tired to me...I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you lay with me? Please."

Brooke smiled. This is what she'd been waiting for. She began to get teary eyed. "Of course, baby girl."

Brooke snuggled into the bed as Jordan scooted over a little. They faced the same way so Jordan wasn't facing Brooke. (They were kinda spooning, thats the only way I can think to describe it LOL). Brooke wrapped her arms around her daughter and drew imaginary lines up and down her small arm.

"I see them in my dreams." Jordan whispered.

"Who baby?"

"Rachel. Rory. And... HIM. It was aweful Mommy. He did things... to me. He touched me and forced me and it hurt so bad. I- - -And he killed Rory when he really meant to kill me. Then Rachel killed him but not me." She was having a hard time saying the words out loud. "I was so scared. And I can't forget. " Jordan cried.

Brooke didnt have any words. She was shocked at what Jordan was telling her, but she was glad she was opening up to her.

"Why does anyone have sex, Mommy? He hurt me so bad... I don't like it..."

"Jordan, honey...you're way too young to have to face this stuff. When your horomones kick in and you fall in love with a boy that loves and respects you, everything will be different. Sex is not always bad or scary. I promise. You'll understand someday that the boy you fall in love with will respect you and love you and be kind to you. He won't force you to do any of those things..." That's the best she could do at describing this to her young fragile daughter in terms she'd understand.

"I don't think that will ever happen, Mommy."

"It will baby, it will." Brooke whispered.

"I have mightmares. And i relive everything over and over again."

Tears spilled from Brooke's eyes It was so heartbreaking to hear her daughter's trembling voice.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I should have protected you from this...I think maybe it would be good if we got you someone to talk to about what happened. A professional... who can help you."

"I don't want to. Why can't I just tell you?"

"Of course you can tell me, honey. You can tell me anything. But i think a therepist too can help you with techniques to make your bad dreams go away and to help you re-adjust to life at home. I just want someone to be able to help you when Daddy and I don't know how. We don't care who helps you feel better as long as you DO feel better. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"I love you Jordan. I dreamed about having you back in my arms safe again. I am so happy you're safe."

"I love you too."

Brooke smiled. Jordan was on her way back. This is what she wished for.

**Please Review! **

**~Haley :]**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I MADE IT WELL OVER 200 REVIEWS THIS WEEK! THANK YOU!**

**EXTRA SPECIALLY THANKS to my 200th reviewer: ASHLEIGH! Luck of the draw, i know but i think that it's a pretty amazing feat for a fanfiction story writer. At least it is for me LOL and i wanted to recognize it here.**

**Equal thanks go out to my other reviewers as well. I love you all: arubagirl0926, oreo-peanutbutter-macaroni, stagediva23, sb1218, abby, haley, brittany, annemarie, mccall, kristen, ashley, irene, marygrace, julia, lindsey, maddie, caroline, riley, cameron, katie, anna, sophia, emma, marygrace, ella, kim and hannah. I love to see more new reviewers and love to hear all the names. Because FYI i'm obsessed with baby names so if you have ones you love, you totally get my obsession. **

**ENJOY PEEPS :]**

Chapter 22

This had been a long time coming. Jordan's homecoming. Brooke turned her head around and watched her daughter in the backseat of the car, tap her fingers on her legs nervously.

"Everyone's so excited to see you, Jord. They missed you so much."

Jordan looked up and smiled slightly. She was excited to go home but she didn't know what would happen now. Rachel was still out there and who knew if she would ever be found. Who knew if she would ever come back to try to take Jordan again or come back to hurt her family.

Jordan couldn't imagine life going back to normal again. In fact, she knew life would never be the same. Things would always be different and she was having a hard time thinking about it, nevermind living it.

Julian pulled the car into the garage and he and Brooke got out. Jordan didn't get out right away, so Julian opened the door for her.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" He asked her curiously as he extended his hand towards her.

Jordan just nodded her head, unbuckled, and stepped out slowly. She watched his hand for a second before placing her small hand in his.

Brooke opened the door to the house and Jordan and Julian walked in behind her.

"Hello? We're home!" She shouted to the seemingly empty room.

"SURPRISE!" All the kids jumped out from their hiding spots suddenly. "WELCOME HOME JORDAN!"

Brulian and Jordan jumped; they were totally not expecting that. Brooke immediately turned to see Jordan's reaction, hoping she was okay. Jordan's face looked terrified, but she tried to fake a smile for her younger siblings who were now running up to hug her. She now had a death grip on the material on the leg of Julian's jeans.

"We missed you so much!" The triplets were the first to descend and plant big hugs and kisses on Jordan. Jordan just stood there, still as anything.

"Hey, hey guys, back off okay. Jordan knows you missed her, okay. Take it easy." Julian told them. So they backed off.

"Jordy.." Tristan came up behind her and she turned her head to see him. "Can I hug you?" he asked gently. And she nodded, so he wrapped his arms around her quickly. Jordan was again, very still but she soon relaxed into her little brother and wrapped her own arms around his back. "I love you," he whispered.

"We missed you too, kiddo.." When she heard that, Jordan separated from Tristan and turned to see Nolan and Eliot. Nolan had tears in her eyes and held her hand out, which Jordan immediately took. Jordan was quick to throw her arms around her big sister and Eliot hugged around the two of them at the same time.

"I missed you baby sister. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry i told you i hated you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you very much. I never imagined- - " Nolan whispered hesitantly. Tears sprouted from Jordan and Nolan's eyes at this point.

"I know." Jordan whispered. They hug separated and the girls wiped their eyes. Everyone stood around, not knowing what would happen now.

"Can I go to my room now?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah sweetie, of course. It's exactly how you left it." Brooke said.

"Thanks everybody.." Jordan said. Brooke smiled at her daughter, placing her hand on Jordan's back, leading her upstairs, down the hall and to her door.

Jordan turned at the doorframe. "I think I wanna be alone for a little while... if that's okay."

Brooke was caught offguard. "Uhh.. sure sweetie. Whatever you want."

So Jordan turned into her room, closing it behind her. Brooke lingered behind, placing her fingertips and forehead against the door, praying that Jordan was okay.

Jordan's back was now up against her door and she slid down onto her bum, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She tried to take deep breathes, but they all got caught half-way. She stood up and walked over to her bed, where her blanket was neatly folded. She grabbed it and laid down in the fetal position and cried her eyes out.

And all Brooke could do was stand outside and listen to her sobs.

;

In the living room, no one really knew how to react.

"Does this mean things go back to normal now?" Tristan inquired.

"Well there's going to be a difficult transition back for Jordan, but I think it's best that we try to resume life as normal to help her adjust, okay guys?" Julian told his kids.

So the kids went off in different directions, leaving Julian in the kitchen alone. He sat down at the counter and took a deep breathe. He rubbed his forehead with one hand. When Brooke came walking slowly down the stairs, he turned to see her. His smile immediately sank when he noticed her tears.

"Brooke...?"

"I- She closed herself in her room and she's crying and I don't know how to help her."

Julian stood up to take his wife in his arms.

"You know what the doctors said, Brooke. It's going to take some real work to get her to feel better again and that's why we scheduled her to talk to someone. Therepy is going to help all of us."

"But she just seems so lost. Where is our Jordan?" Brooke cried.

"She's just below the pain, I guess."

From the hallway Brulian could hear Eliot and Christian approaching, so Brooke stepped back, wiping her tears quickly.

"Stop it! Crazy. Give it!" Eliot yelled as she chased Christian around the island when they reached the kitchen. Christian had her stuffed animal in her hand and was keeping it away from her, extending his arm out as far and high as it would go. Eliot stopped in her tracts when she saw Brooke's red, glassy eyes.

"Brooke? Are you okay? Is Jordan okay?"

"Yeah.. uh. It's just all pretty emotional these days..." Brooke explained.

"It'll get better Brooke. You'll see. We all know that I've had my share of dark days and i know you and Jordan will come out on the other side, just like I did."

"Thank you El."

"No problem. Now can you please get Christian to give back Macho!" Eliot put her hands on her hips and tooked into Christian's eyes.

"Macho?" Christian asked.

"That's her stuffed giraffe's name..." Brooke pointed to it in his hand.

"Yes! The giraffe that my mom gave me when I was born which I want back or else."

"She loves that thing man, and you're in deep trouble if you don't give it back. She even sleeps with it every night." Julian added.

"...not every night..." Christian mumbled before receiving a swift backhand to the gut from Eliot."Shhush!" She grabbed the giraffe and walked off; Christian followed her.

Brooke looked at the teens curiously. She noticed something different about Eliot and Christian now. They were always very talkative and friendly to each other since he got to town, but something changed. Brooke gasped. _Oh my god they totally did it!_

"What was that, Brooke?" Julian asked. Being a father and a big brother, he was totally oblivious to Christian's comment and the whole situation in general.

"Oh nothing." Brooke smiled widely now. She totally had dirt on Elistian now. _Elistian _that's what she was calling them from now on. LOL

;

When Jordan came out of her room, she was extremely quiet for the rest of the day. When the family had a big dinner together, she barely ate or talked at all. She asked to go straight to bed when the rest of the family sat down to watch a movie together.

Brooke stood over Jordan's bed as she tucked the covers around her small frame. Jordan turned over and said a quick goodnight to Brooke.

"Jordan..." Brooke said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I hope you know that we are so happy to have you back home. But I know how hard this is on you and I hope that you'll let me in if you can and let me try to help you. And if I can't.. if i can't be much help to you, just know that the therepist will...or we'll find someone else, ANYONE to help you feel better, okay?"

"Okay Mom," Jordan said emotionlessly.

So Brooke kissed her daughter's head and closed the door behind her when she left. She re-entered the living room to see that the group had decided on the movie _Enchanted, _which Brooke loved very much. She settled on a place reserved for her on the couch. Julian sat at the far right end of the same couch and Brooke put her feet up on his thigh. Then Sienna descended on her lap and Tristan sat on her left. The rest of the gang had found countless blankets and pillows which they piled up on the floor and were cuddled up with to watch the movie.

Brooke sighed deeply.

"You okay, babe?" Julian whispered during the opening credits.

"Yeah.. but she should be _here _with everyone, not struggling alone by herself in her room..."

;

When the movie was over, everyone headed to bed and Brulian checked on Jordan. In fact, Brooke and Julian checked on Jordan almost every half hour, since neither of them could sleep knowing that she may be in distress. But each time they did, they found her the same way, sound asleep clutching her blanket. Maybe they didn't need to worry that much about her.. since she wasn't the one who woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

"MOMMY!"

Brooke woke to hear a high pitched cry and her name being called. Julian, who was still awake, bolted out of bed and made his way up stairs to the kids rooms'.

"Where's Momma?" Sienna cried as Julian found her sitting up in bed.

"Heyy.. ssshhhh Mommy's coming; what's wrong?" Julian didn't get a verbal answer before Sienna ran past him and down the hall. He followed after her slowly. He heard her wretch before he got to the door and when he turned the corner, he noticed the vomit on the floor immediately.

"Whoa, okay.." Julian scooped her up and ran her to the bathroom so she could heave again into the toilet. At this moment Brooke got there too.

"Hey baby. You're okay. It's okay." Brooke tried to soothe her as she grabbed her small strands of hair out of the way and rubbed delicate circles on her back.

"I'll get cleaning..." Julian said dejectedly and walked off.

He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jordan standing there, looking terrified.

"Hey Little J. Everything's okay, sweetie. Your sister just got sick, that's all. It's okay. Let's get you back to bed."

Julian took a step towards Jordan and she bolted. She was literally fleeing from him. He'd never seen anything like it. After a few seconds of shell shock, Julian chased her down the stairs and saw her sprint out the front door and into the street. He sped up and caught up to her in a neighbor's yard, two houses over. She was a fast litte runner. He grabbed her arm and she screamed bloody murder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Julian put both arms around her as she struggled to get away.

"Jordan it's okay! It's Daddy. It's alright. No one's hurting you!"

After a minute or two she began to calm down and she just cried. Julian adjusted his grip on her so that he was holding her normally. Jordan buried her head in his neck as he walked them back to the house. When they got back inside, Julian placed her down at the counter in the kitchen.

"What happened Jordan? I don't understand why you did that. Why did you run? Help me understand." He asked as gently as he could.

"I heard the screams and I thought it was- - It sounded like Rory..." Jordan sniffily explained. "And I had to get away from HIM."

"From who, Jordan? Who- -" Julian cut off his own question. He knew exactly who she was running from.

"He's dead Jordan. He can't hurt you anymore. No one will ever hurt you EVER AGAIN. I won't let them."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay." Julian repeated, not knowing what came next.

"I think I'll go back to bed now." Jordan stated.

"Okay princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Thank you."

;

Julian tucked Jordan into bed and made his way into the bathroom, where Brooke was cleaning up Sienna, who was sitting on the counter of the sink. She was still crying, but it wasnt a screaming cry anymore.

"Where'd you go?" Brooke asked Julian as she wiped Jordan's face with a face cloth.

"Uh.. I'll tell you later. What's going on in here?"

"We're doing better, Daddy. Aren't we, baby?" Brooke asked Sienna.

Sienna shook her head, disagreeing. Brooke stuck the thermometer in Sienna's small ear.

"No?" Julian furrowed his eyebrows. "I always feel better after I get sick."

Brooke leaned over towards Julian. "Yeah but thats called a hangover.." she whispered.

"Well she has a slight fever but I think she'll live, right baby? Let's get you some medicine and get you back to bed."

"Mommy, can't I sleep with you?"

"Oh sweetie. I think you'll feel better if you're in your own bed. Mine and Daddy's bed is not yours. We talked about this, didn't we?"

"Nooo please!" Sienna cried. The crying made her start coughing.

"Shh you're going to make yourself sick again, See."

"I'll just take the couch, Brooke. She can sleep in with you." Julian added.

"You're not helping!" Brooke scolded him.

"She's sick. She needs you. And don't tell me your believing your own 'bad cop' words. You want her in with us... I know you Brooke Davis."

"Maybe..." Brooke admitted. "But you can stay too. She's little and our bed's pretty big."

"Okay. I'll see you in bed. I'm going to finish cleaning."

Julian leaned in to kiss his wife goodnight.

"Thank you, Jay."

Julian got paper towels from under the sink and made his way to the hall closet to grabbed cleaning products. After he had cleaned the vomit and washed his hands feverently, he headed back to his room and found an adorable sight. Brooke was sleeping on her back with her ankles crossed on top of their sheets and Sienna was laying sideways with her head on her mommy's tummy. One of Sienna's hands was snuggled under herself and the other was on Brooke's thigh. Unfortunately, Sienna's torso and legs were sprauled across his side of the bed and she hadn't left him much room. So he covered them with a blanket, grabbed his pillow, and headed to the couch. Before he got there, he passed by Jordan and Nolan's room and peeked inside. Nolan had been fast asleep all night; years of having younger siblings had made her immune to noises in the night. She slept like a rock while others were light sleepers. Jordan also appeared to be asleep, but her facial expression told Julian that she was in distress. He knew she was having nightmares everytime she slept now. Her thoughts couldn't wander away from her traumatic experience. So he made his way over to her small twin bed and put his hand on her shoulder. Jordan inhaled sharply awake and looked over at Julian with squinted eyes. He smiled at her. Then he motioned for her to scooch over. To say Julian's over-six-foot-frame was giant-like in this bed was an understatement, but for his daughters, he would sleep on glass if he had to. Jordan turned her body toward him and held onto his tshirt tightly with both hands.

Julian whispered in her ear. "As long as you have me, your dreams can't hurt you."

And he was right. Jordan fell asleep quickly and didn't have a nightmare. Even being as uncomfortable as he thought he'd be, it also didn't take Julian long to fall asleep either, with his arms wrapped around her.

And that's how Brooke found them in the morning.

;

**Therepy next chapter. **

**What would you like to see? Let me know by reviewing!**

**~Haley :]**


	23. Chapter 23

;

**Not too many reviews for this last chapter.. hope you did like it.**

**Thanks so much to arubagirl0926, oreo-peanutbutter-macaroni, and simy. **

**Chapter 23 **

Brooke sat with her ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap. She didn't understand why she felt so anxious; she wasn't being judged... or at least she didn't think she was going to be. This was supposed to help, right? Well it wasn't yet.

"Brooke?" The therepist, Dr. Clara Wilder, noticed how spaced off Brooke now. Brooke had totally ignored her last question.

It had been ten days since Jordan came home and the third time they had been in this office. When Jordan came out of her session this time, the therepist asked to talk to her parents for awhile since she had a cancellation after Jordan's session. So now Brooke and Julian sat on the comfy couch while Jordan waited in the waiting room, helping the receptionist with little fun jobs until they were done.

Julian had a look of confusion on his face and he reached over and grabbed Brooke's hand, pulling her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry... what'd you say?" Brooke asked.

"I asked you about the results of Jordan's rape kit."

"oh yes.. They called the other day and everything checked out okay. No infections or STDs or pregnancy,... _thank the fucking god_."

The therepist coughed; she wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry. That was so rude of me." Brooke looked down.

"Brooke? How have you been feeling since Jordan's come home?"

Brooke took a deep breath, ready to answer the question but then stopped.

"Wait.. why do I feel like I'm the one being 'shrinked' here?... we're supposed to be talking about how to help Jordan. Just tell me how she's doing; tell me how to help her."

"I cannot break her patient confidenciality, Brooke. Although I AM here to give you insight on how to move on with your lives and to help her get through this tough time, yes. But I'm also here to help you two, as well, Brooke."

"I'm not mentally unstable.."

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Brooke - -"

"I don't need to be evaluated."

"Brooke, she's only trying to help. Let her help." Julian tried to reason with her.

"You can't tell me abything about your sessions with her? Can't you give her MOTHER a clue as to what she's feeling and what's setting her off?"

"I'm sorry."

Brooke went to argue but stopped short. The tears just started flowing and she couldn't do anything about it. That's when Julian scooched closer to her and put his arm around her. The therepist leaned forward with a tissue box extended towards Brooke.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm doing this. I should be happier now that she's home safe but she's just so lost and... different... and I just don't know- I just keep wondering about what she had to go through and what she experienced and how traumatized she really is. I just don't know!" Brooke bauled.

Julian grabbed her a tissue and placed it in her lap. He then wiped the pad his finger across her cheek to catch big tears.

"And i don't think she loves me anymore..." Brooke added.

"Brooke, that's rediculous! She loves you more than anyone." Julian shouted.

"No. She loves you more. You're the one she goes to now when she's scared. You're the one who ran after her the other night and the one she let sleep next to her in her bed. All she does is ask ME to leave her alone."

"Oh Brooke. Don't you see how much she truely needs you. You were there with her in the hospital and she opened up to you there. You just can't expect her to feel better all at once. She'll have good days and bad days. And they'll progressively get better."

"I guess so. I just wish- - "

"I know." Julian rubbed Brooke's arm gently.

This was hard for all of them and now he thought that maybe therepy sessions for the whole family might be a pretty good idea.

;

Christian had spent the last three hours with the boys at the the batting cages, playing arcade games, and riding the go-carts. He was spent. He never realized what a handfull kids were.. and he was responsible for three boys this afternoon.

"Okay guys, i think we should head home now."

"What! But i wanna do more hitting at the batting cages. Can't we stay?" Tristan argued. "Come on, Christian!"

"Trist buddy. I'm totally out of money... i spent the last of the money your dad gave me on games an hour ago and the rest of MY cash on pizza. I'm sorry."

Bentley, Jeremy, and Tristan finally got into the car and they headed home. He was so excited to get away from the boys. He really did love hanging around with them, but his girlfriend was so much more exciting to him than playing with the boys. Plus, they were a lot more fun when their parents were there to discipline them so he could just be the cool 'uncle' figure.

"Thanks Tian. You're the best!" Jeremy yelled as he and his brothers jumped out of the car when they got home. Christian smiled.

The boys immediately ran to the backyard to play on their huge swingset while Christian just sat in the car for a moment, trying to rub his headache away with his hands. He didnt know how they have any energy left; he certainly didnt have any... kids are a handful.

Christian headed into the house, looking for Eliot. He knew that Brooke, Julian and Jordan would probably still be out and that Nolan had taken Sienna to the park to ride their bikes. Eliot was supposed to be the only one in the house.. and he was excited to be alone with her, even if it meant making extra sure that the boys stayed outside in the backyard.

"Norris?" He looked around the empty first floor. That's when he noticed the smoke coming fom the kitchen. He ran to the oven and opened it up, fanning the smoke with a nearby towel. He got to it before the smoke detectors went off, thankfully.

"Eliot? Where are you?" He yelled.

He was walking nervously around the kitchen island when he saw her..

Behind the island, where he couldn't see her from the door or the stove, was Eliot. She was passed out on the floor.

"EL! Oh my god, Eliot, sweetie, wake up! EL WAKE UP... PLEASE!" He started to cry as he held her face.

Just then, Nolan walked in the front door.

"Christian what's going on- - OH MY GOD!" She knelt down beside Eliot.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know! She was like this when I got home."

He didn't notice anything wrong with her. She wasn't bleeding or bruised, like if she had fallen and hit her head or something. If she wasn't lying on the kitchen floor, he would've thought she was sleeping.

Christian grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and called 911.

Nolan was crying now. And so was Christian.

;

Jordan sat in the waiting room, pretending to read the end of a magazine. She had started reading it at first, but she really wasn't into it anymore. Something stopped her. She didn't understand why she cared about celebreties and their eating habits or when they went to the clubs and who they were sleeping with. She didn't get the point anymore. She had started reading them a couple years ago when she saw her mother and Nolan reading them. She thought it made her seem older. But she realized it was just garbage that no one really cared about but didn't have a problem judging.

Her thoughts wandered to what she had just talked about in her session with Dr. Wilder. She wondered what the therepist was now telling her parents...

She thought about how much better she felt than when she first came home. But she also thought she'd be feeling better that this by now. She couldn't win.

Jordan was starting to get hungry and she wondered what was taking so long with her parents. _They_ weren't the ones who went through that bad stuff, so why did they take longer than she did? She knew her mom was having a hard time because she was so distant, but Jordan just didn't feel like letting her in again. She wasn't ready yet and she didn't care what her mom said. Jordan was going to do this on her own timetable.

Her therepist's statement replayed over and over in her head: _In order to move on you must face the fact that you can't change what happened. You can only change the way you react to it, the way you DON't let it control your life. Then you'll start to feel that it's getting easier._

Jordan thought that was a pretty big pill to swallow for an eleven-year-old. But she _did _understand it. She just didn't want to admit that it was right. Damn that therepist's training.

Jordan was as stubborn as her mother, if you couldn't tell.

.

Brooke had composed herself enough to walk out of the therepist's office. She hoped no one could see her red, swolen eyes underneath her sunglasses.

"Do you think you can drive, Brooke?" Julian asked quietly into her ear as he guided her out of the room, gently resting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Of course. You think I could meet you at home? I wanna spend some alone time with Jordan. I thought we'd go to the park."

"I think that sounds like a good idea, babe." Julian kissed Brooke's temple.

"Hey Jord. We're all set to go, honey." Brooke said when she saw Jordan 'reading' a tabloid magazine in the waiting room.

"Daddy? Can we get ice cream?" She asked immediately.

"Uhh well. Why don't you ask Mommy, sweetie. You're gunna go in Mommy's car with her while I take my own car to... uh.. to do some work business." He lied.

He was really going home but he didn't want Jordan to want to go with him. He knew she needed to spend alone time with Brooke.

"Oh okay."

Julian kissed Jordan's head before he left.

"Okay sweets. Let's get you some ice cream!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Okay." Jordan sighed. Suddenly, the idea of ice cream alone with her mother was a little less appealing than when she had asked her father.

;

Julian got into his car and started the twenty minute drive home. Several cop cars and an ambulance passed him on the way there. Then he heard his phone beep, signaling a missed call.

Two from Eliot's phone and five from Nolan's.

"Geez. I shouldn't leave my phone in the car." Julian grunted.

He first thought he'd listen to his voicemail. In 'Eliot's' message, all he heard was Christian swear and hang up, which angered him. Nolan's message concerned him greatly. She sounded like she was crying and said to call her immediately. So he did.

"Dad?" Nolan answered quickly.

"Nole, what's going on?"

"Its... Eliot..." Nolan cried. "She's in the hospital. She got taken out by ambulance here like ten minutes ago. Dad, I'm really scared."

The first thing Julian thought of was her cancer coming back. She had collapsed when they found out the first time, back when he had first met Eliot and Brooke was with him.

"Are the kids with you?" He asked.

"Bentley, Jeremy, Sienna, and Trist are all in the backyard. When i got back from the park with See, Christian had already found her on the floor in the kitchen."

"Don't worry Nolan. I'll call you when i hear anything. But I'm sure she's gunna be okay."

"I hope so, Dad."

And Julian sure hoped so too.

"We can't have any more drama in our house. It needs to stop!" Nolan cried.

And boy was she right.

;

Brooke and Jordan walked down the cement path in the park after getting their ice cream cones.

Brooke got 'moose tracks', and Jordan got her favorite 'cookie dough'.

They didn't say anything to each other, really.

Mostly it was a one sided conversation where Brooke would say or ask something and Jordan would use one-syllable grunts or shrugs.

Except when Jordan looked up at Brooke, asking one question:

"Why did that magazine know that I was missing?"

Brooke was shocked and confused. "What magazine?"

"The one i was reading at the therepist's office... on one page it said that Brooke Davis and Julian Baker's daughter was missing and they had a whole article about it with my picture on it."

"Oh Jordan. I'm sorry you had to see that. Your Dad and I are kind of in the public spotlight, moreso before we got married than now, but people still feel they are intitled to know things about us. They think it's okay to write articles about us in magazines or talk about us on TV or the radio but it's not okay. And i never wanted you to be subject to this but if it was a way to get you back, then i would do it. I never approved that article and your dad and I never read it. We had more important things to worry about, and we put all our focus in trying to find you. But I'm sorry Jordan."

"It's okay. It was a nice picture at least..."

Brooke smiled weakly.

They walked for a little while more at the park before something suddenly peaked Jordan's interest and she immediately switched her direction.

"Can we go home now?" She asked quietly as she began speed walking away.

Brooke was confused. She looked around to try to see what Jordan saw. At first she didn't understand, but then it hit her.

Across the street from the park, right where they had been walking towards, was Rachel and Mouth's old house. It was now the abandoned property and part of the THPD, as part of a police investigation.

Brooke spun around. "Jordan wait!"

Brooke caught up to her and noticed she had tears dripping down her face.

Brooke guided her to a park bench where they sat down, facing away from Rachel's house.

"You don't have to be afraid of Rachel's house, Jordan. She'll never hurt you again, okay. I promise."

"I don't believe you." Jordan stood. "Can I go to the car, now."

"Okay." Brooke sighed and held up the keys for Jordan to take.

Brooke stood too, and turned to look at Rachel's abandoned house. Or what she thought was abandoned...

Brooke's eyes opened wide as she saw the second floor curtain's move. She could spot Rachel's red mane from miles away and this was no exception.

Brooke gasped and bolted to the car, where she opened the gloove compartment.

"Are we going home now?" Jordan asked.

"In a little bit, sweetie. Mommy just has to do something so I need you to stay here and keep the doors locked."

"Why?" Jordan asked, but Brooke was already gone.

Jordan watched Brooke stride with purpose down the street and towards Rachel's house.

"Uh-oh." Jordan whispered to herself.

**The next chapter will be a sort-of season finale kind of episode. But this in no way means I'm ending the story. I just needed a way to get out of this kidnapping storyline so i will be skipping ahead in time a little after the next one. **

**Let me know what you'd like to see. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

;

**~Haley :]**


	24. Chapter 24

;

**AHHHHHHHH OTH Season 8 Episode 6 was AWESOMMEE! MAJOR props to Sophia Bush for her second episode as director. It seems like a crazy challenging episode, especially when she had to direct as a giant awkward orange LOL, but she did it well. AH I LOVE JULIAN SO MUCH! *HIGH FIVE* oh wow he's an adorable, hot dork. And he's sooooo sweet to brooke when she was feeling sad and insecure. MONSTER-in-law seems like she'll cause a bunch of problems and she'll feel intitled to get an opinion and get to change stuff but BROOKE better stand up for herself. this is HER wedding, she should have whatever will make her and julian happy. especially the dress. i love when brooke goes on crazy angry fits and it seems like one is in her future in the next episode. CAN'T WAIT! I hattteee that we have to wait two weeks between new episodes though... :( **

**Thanks to othlvr16, stagediva23, arubagirl0926, logan, oreo-peanutbutter-macaroni, simy, katie, sarah and hailey for their reviews. **

**And logan, you're dead on! Brooke is surely about to kick some butt. :]**

**This is an especially LONG chapter. Over 5000 words just for you. It's a crazy chapter and I didn't want to leave you hanging with a big cliffhanger. See it as the 'episode' right before christmas break or something. LOL. I just figured I'd put it all in one chapter instead of breaking it up. I assume you'll like that.**

**ENJOY LOVIES! :]**

Chapter 24

Julian rushed into the hospital and looked around for any sign of Eliot, but there wasn't one. And no one would tell him where she was. Julian even did his best flirting on one of the young nurses, but she was too intimidated by the thought of getting fired by her bosses to help him.

Then he saw Christian. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the ER waiting room with his head in his hands. He was obviously crying but he tried to cover it up.

"Christian?" Julian asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Christian looked up, stunned by the hand that was now sitting on his shoulder which belonged to Julian, a protective brother that did not like him so much.

"Jul- - ...uh Mr. Baker, hi."

"Have you heard anything?"

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not family."

"Well I AM family and that's apparently gotten me nowhere fast."

Julian sat down next to Christian.

"This is my fault." Christian said quietly.

"How is this your fault?" Julian asked suspiciously. "You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"No of course not! Not purposfully at least."

Julian turned to him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Could I have hurt her by... uh.. ya know...?"

"No I DON'T KNOW! WHAT?"

Christian swallowed hard.

"We had sex... but i didn't mean to hurt her! I was so careful and she said she was ready! I never meant for anything like this to happen, i swear. You have to believe me!"

Julian was steaming. But he couldn't kill him here in broad daylight. And he was sure Eliot and Brooke wouldn't be too happy about him doing that. Julian did his best to calm down before saying something he regretted.

"You didn't do this, Christian. You couldn't have known even if you did. Eliot knew the risks and she obviously wanted to be with you."

The words hurt coming out of his mouth, but they were true. He knew his sister loved this boy and wanted to have sex with him regardless of what Julian thought.

"And it's Julian by the way..."

"What?" Christian asked confused.

"You called me Mr. Baker before. You can call me Julian."

"Okay... Thank you."

"Is anyone here for Eliot Norris?"

Julian and Christian stood quickly to talk to the doctor.

"I'm her brother! Is she okay?"

"She's groggy but stable. We're running some tests now. You'll be able to see her in a little while."

"Is her cancer back? Is that what caused this? ...because that's how we found out she had cancer; she had collapsed." Julian asked.

"That's what these tests will show."

"Can I see her?" Christian asked.

"Family only; I'm sorry, son." The doctor turned his head to Julian. "You may go see her if you want."

"Thank you. I'm going to call my wife and my daughter at home first."

;

Brooke felt ther phone buzz in her bag as she stormed towards Rachel's house. But nothing was going to stop her from doing this right now.

Brooke quietly went around to the back door, knowing that Rachel always kept a spare key near the back door, even when Mouth was alive. She unlocked the door quietly and snuck into the kitchen.

"Rachel? I know you're here!" She said in a normal talking voice. But the wide open kitchen always caused voices to travel, so Brooke knew Rachel heard her.

Brooke creeked through the dining room slowly and heard every creek in the floorboards. She walked down the hallway towards the foyer, feeling the overwhelming sense that someone was watching her.

From out of nowhere, Rachel charged at Brooke, taking her to the ground with a hard bang. Brooke's purse flew off her arm and clear across the room. Brooke felt her head smack against something sharp or hard, like the hardwood floors or the corner of the wall. She thought she was going to pass out, but she kept fighting.

Brooke was fighting for her daughter.

And she wouldn't stop.

;

Julian walked into his sister's hospital cubical and she looked up at him.

She didn't look as sick as she had when she was first diagnosed with cancer, years ago, but she still looked pale.

Julian stepped quickly towards her wrapped his arms around her. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"I think so. I just don't know what happened. I was checking the pie in the oven that I made for Christian and then I felt lightheaded. And now I'm here. Did you find me?"

"No. Christian did. He found you on the floor in the kitchen."

"Oh no. Is he okay?"

"He's a mess. He thinks he hurt you."

"That's rediculous. How could he have hurt me? He wasn't there when I passed out."

"Well he thinks you two may have... overdone it in the _bedroom_..." Julian tiptoed around the actually words.

"What?" The realization came to Eliot's face quickly. "Oh.. he told you?"

"Yep."

"Are you mad?"

Julian put his hands up, not wanting to answer or start a whole conversation about his sister's sex life.

"Well that's just crazy. Sex didn't make me sick!"

"Okay. Can we please just not talk about it?"

"Sorry. But you have to know that he didn't pressure me and we were safe and this isn't- -"

"Okay, I know." Julian stopped her.

Eliot took a deep breath.

"Do you think my cancer's back?"

"I don't know, El. Thats what they're testing for."

"I don't think it is... It's just... last time i knew something was wrong in my gut but I don't feel that this time. It's not the same or at least that's what I'm hoping."

Julian grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Me too, kid."

;

Rachel hit Brooke as hard as she could with her fist as she pinned Brooke to the ground. She saw Brooke's eyes flutter in her head but she didn't care. It actually pleased Rachel a little bit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BRAINWASH HER?" Brooke screamed at Rachel.

Rachel stopped hitting her and smiled. She pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket, pressing play.

The recording was of Brooke's signature voice and Rachel's too; they appeared to be having a conversation.

_"I found Jordan, Brooke! I'll bring her home now."_

_"Leave my family alone!"_

_"But Jordan is your family..."_

_"I hate you so much. Just...take her, Rachel"_

_"You want me to keep Jordan? But don't you love her anymore?"_

_"Know."_

_"But Brooke?"_

_"It... is... all i want."_

Somehow, through the use of technology, Rachel had twisted Brooke's words from the TV interview to suit her needs.

Brooke finally understood where Jordan had gotten her ideas from. Rachel was damn good. But it would be over now. After today it would all get better.

Rachel smiled at Brooke. "She believes me, doesn't she? Jordan believes me, not you. She'll never believe you, Mommy..."

"YOU BITCH!" Brooke screamed. Brooke struggled underneath Rachel's body and punched Rachel in the stomach. Rachel's body doubled over and Brooke was able to get out from under her. Brooke stumbed towards her purse but Rachel grabbed her leg. Brooke was barely able to brace herself with her arms, so Rachel sent her face first to the ground. Brooke screamed and crawled forward.

"There's no way out, Brookie. You came into MY house, remember. This is your own doing so don't expect to walk out of here."

Brooke finally got to her purse while Rachel was talking and pulled out her gun. The gun she had been saving and hiding in her car for a moment just like this.

"I should have killed you a long time ago." Brooke said as she rotated, directing the gun to the center of Rachel's forhead.

Rachel was stunned and sat there on her knees while Brooke struggled to get to her feet.

Brooke's head was pounding. She felt something drip down onto her neck. She assumed it was sweat, but it was really blood.

Brooke took the safety off her gun; she was ready to kill Rachel once and for all. She had destroyed her little girl's life and Brooke was going to make her pay, at whatever cost.

"Mom...Don't!" Brooke looked up to see Jordan standing there, not ten feet away, crying.

Her gaze turned back to Rachel and there eyes stayed locked while Brooke talked to Jordan.

"Jordan, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the car. Go wait in the car. You don't have to be here for this. Mommy's going to make everything better. You won't have to worry about Rachel every again. Now go!" Brooke mumbled as she swayed from side to side, obviously not feeling too well.

Brooke directed the rest of her statement to Rachel.

"I fucking hate you Rachel... I HATE YOU." Brooke whispered slowly. "You took my life.. and my daugther's life.. and you turned them into a nightmare. I'm not the same girl that was friends with you Rachel, she's gone. And she's never coming back."

"Mommy, please don't!" Jordan screamed.

When Brooke swore, Jordan knew she meant business. She remembered when she was raped and she swore at X and how powerful it made her feel in a powerless situation. And Brooke felt that way now. But Jordan was sure she didn't want her Mom to kill Rachel. She didn't want to lose her Mom forever.

"I need you, Mom."

Brooke finally looked to Jordan again. Her eyes softened and she realized that killing Rachel wouldn't make Jordan's life any easier; it would make it harder if she had to lose her Mom, if all the kids and Julian had to lose Brooke. And Brooke would lose her family for it, either.

"I HATE YOU Rachel. But you're not worth any more of my time, and you're NOT worth my life."

With that, Brooke hit Rachel with the side of the gun with all her might, and kicked her in the face with her high heeled boot to knock her out. Rachel was out cold instantly.

Jordan ran to Brooke and buried her face in Brooke's neck, sobbing greatly. Brooke wasn't feeling too hot, so the two girls stumbled a little until they were kneeling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Jordan cried. "I'm sorry i didn't believe you and I believed her.. it's just..."

"SSSHHHHH baby it's okay. You're okay now."

Tears slid down Brooke's eyes as well. But she knew that it was over, this horrible time in their lives was over. It's all down hill from here.

;

"Hello Eliot." The doctor greeted Eliot and Julian when he came in. "I'm Dr. Matis. Are we feeling any better now with some IV fluids?"

"I guess so.. Can you please just tell me if my cancer's back? That's all I want to know."

"Well umm no. All the tests came up clean and you're body still seems to be in remission."

"Oh thank god!" Eliot's head flew back to the thin hospital bed pillow.

"But I do need to talk to you about something else that came up in your test results."

"What is it?" Julian asked.

"I think congratulations are in order. You're pregnant."

"WHAT!" Both Julian and Eliot screamed in unison.

"That can't be true! That's totally wrong!"

"I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted to hear, but the tests are very accurate. The lab ran this one twice to be sure."

"Oh my god."

"Your collapse was brought on due to stress from the pregnancy and dehydration so we started you on saline IV fluids. You will be able to go home soon but you need to be more careful and get regular checkups. You're responsible for two now. I'll be writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins as well."

"Thank you, doctor." Julian said graciously. As shocked and horrified as he was, he was glad it wasn't her cancer re-immerging.

The doctor left to give them time alone.

"Oh my god." Eliot repeated.

"It's going to be okay, Eli."

"How did this happen?"

"Well i think we just discussed that you and Christian had sex."

"But we used protection! We were sure to!"

"Things happen; condoms break or aren't put on right or whatever. They're not 100 percent."

"But...but..." Eliot began sobbing. "What am I gunna do..."

"Shhhh It's going to be okay." Julian took his sister in his arms again.

"How?"

"Because you'll have me and Brooke and the kids with you no matter what."

Eliot put her hands over her eyes and tilted her head back.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant!" Eliot cried.

"You're PREGNANT?"

They both looked up to see Christian at the door.

"The doctor said I could come see you...you're pregnant? We're pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, Christian. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It- - I can take care of it. You don't- - "

Christian shushed her as he brought her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Norris... We're pregnant! We're having a baby together..." Christian said softly into her ear.

Eliot smiled for the first time tonight when she heard him say _WE_.

_Together_.

;

"Brooke!" Julian ran down the corridors back to the ER. He excused himself from Eliot's room so she and Christian could talk and immediately heard his phone ring. It was that very damn hospital that he was standing in, calling to tell him his wife wasbeing brought into the ER after an altercation with another woman named Rachel Gatina.

"Holy Fuck!" He said before he hung up and started this running.

"BROOKE!"

Julian saw his wife being brought in through the hospital double-doors on a stretcher. He immediately ran and grabbed the side rail on the stretcher and looked down at his ailing wife. She was stirring, her eyes fluttering back and forth, trying to make sense of what was happening. Dark red blood caught his eye immediately as it oozed through the gauze on her head and dripped onto her porceline skin.

"Baby, it's gunna be all right. You're gunna be just fine" Julian whispered.

"Take her to trauma room 3!" a nurse shouted over the comotion.

"Sir, you have to step back and let us do our job" the parametic barked. They rushed past Julian and into a cubical, shutting the sliding curtain immediately.

But they weren't getting rid of Julian that quickly. He stomped right past a small nurse and swept the curtain back in order to see his wife.

He discovered quickly how fast this medical staff could go.

Julian stood there dumbfounded as he watched the medical team work on his wife.

Julian stood there dumbfounded as he watched his wife fight the doctors...

Brooke moved her arms and legs and head around as he doctors and nurses tried to assess her injuries. She was constricted by the straps of the stretcher but she was doing her best to break free.

"I'm fine...I'm fine..." Brooke repeatedly mumbled, stumbling over words as she tried to say anything else but that.

"Mrs. Baker...? Brooke, we need you to be still." A nurse tried to get Brooke's attention and calm her down so she would cooperate.

Brooke moaned loudly as a doctor held her head still to look at her wounds.

"Brooke.. we're going to get you into a gown, okay?"

Brooke struggled as she dizzily watched a nurse cut her tshirt, leggings and underwear right off her body.

Julian saw the panic in Brooke's eyes and her expression. He felt the same way, really.

He watched the nurses attach heart monitors to Brooke chest quickly and then cover Brooke's exposed body with a hospital gown and sheets.

He heard his wife's cries when they inserted in IV into the crook of her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Brooke's head spun to the sound of his voice.

"Excuse me sir. You can't be in here!" An old mean-looking nurse grabbed Julian by the arm and pulled him reluctantly out into the waiting room.

"Daddy!" Julian turned to see Jordan running towards him. Julian picked her up immediately and hugged her tight, realizing only now that Jordan must have witnessed whatever happened with Rachel and Brooke.

"Hey baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Daddy. Mommy made sure that Rachel won't hurt us anymore..."

Julian held his daughter tight, scared of what that meant.

;

Julian was finally allowed into Brooke's cubicle. The nurses said she was stable and that the doctor would be in to examine her shortly.

Julian walked in and this time, when he saw his wife, she looked peaceful. She was lying on the table with her eyes closed. She was in a hospital gown and her head was wrapped in gauze.

"Oh Brooke..." He said quietly as he grabbed her hand. Brooke began to wake up. She was groggy at best but could hear and see her husband.

"Julian..."

"It's okay baby. I'm here."

"Jordan..." she croaked.

"I saw her. She's just fine. She's in with Dr. Wilder, her therepist. Remember her? She's on call tonight so they paged her and she's talking with Jordan right now. Don't worry. Jordan's in good spirits, all things considering."

"Good."

"She's proud of her Mom..."

Brooke smiled weakly.

"Brooke, what happened to you?"

"I got Rachel." She stated simply. Then she giggled.

"I heard. And you seem a little loopy right now."

"I am noott..."

"Oh yes you are. I watched you when they brought you in. You were fighting the nurses and making their job quite difficult."

"I was?"

"You don't remember?"

Brooke shook her head but regretted it quickly, bringing her IV arm up to cover her eyes.

"I almost killed Rachel. I would have if Jordan hadn't been there."

"I'm glad you didn't. Brooke Davis Baker doesn't like the color orange or ugly jumpsuits."

Brooke giggled but it hurt her head too much so she stopped.

"I'm okay." She lied.

"It doesn't look that way to me" Julian pointed out.

"Hello Mrs. Baker." A doctor said as he came into the room. "I'm Dr. Matis and I'll be reviewing your case tonight, okay." He looked at Brooke's chart quickly.

Julian looked up and realized that this was also Eliot's ER doctor.

"Hello again, Mr. Baker. Busy night for you, isn't it?"

"What is he talking about?" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll tell you later."

"Okay, Brooke. I'm just going to take a look at you, if that's okay. Word on the street is that you kicked the crap out of your daughter's kidnapper."

"I guess so.." Brooke stated, looking down. Only now had Brooke realized that she had no recollection of the police or ambulance coming to Rachel's house. She had no recollection of coming to the hospital or being in the ER or seeing Julian or how she got into this hospital gown. She had just now realized that she was naked under this gown and didn't remember anyone asking her to change or aiding her in changing. She didn't remember anyone giving her oxygen in her nose or hooking up the IV in the crook of her arm or heart monitors attached to her chest. But _someone _had, obviously.

Dr. Matis approached Brooke with a small flashlight. He placed his hand on her forehead and shined the light in one of her eyes, then the other.

"Brooke can you tell me what day of the week it is?"

"Umm.. Saturday...?"

"Okay good, good. Can you tell me what happened at Rachel's house?"

"Uhhh.. I.. I"

"Do you remember hitting your head? You have a pretty nice gash on the side of your head from something and a big bump in the front."

"Rachel tackled me. But I don't know what I hit."

"Okay. Don't worry about it. I'm just going to check your reflexes now."

Brooke nodded.

Dr. Matis took that hammer-looking instrument and guided Brooke through the evaluation. Her reflexes were weaker and slower than usual. He pulled a sheet up over her upper legs and pelvis, lifted her gown, and palpated her abdomen. He checked all the fresh bruises on her arms, stomach, and thighs which were courtesy of Rachel. Dr. Matis asked Brooke to follow his finger with her eyes, and when she became more dizzy and nauseous, it frustrated her. Nothing was serious. But it was clear that Brooke's head injuries were of most importance.

"Okay, I'm just going to take a look at your head and we'll see if you need to be stitched up." Dr. Matis pulled on some new gloves.

"Stitches? I was bleeding?"

"Brooke... you ARE bleeding. The bandage on your head is covered in blood." Julian told her.

"It is?"

"It sure is," the doctor commented as he pulled back the gauze, "In fact it's been bleeding since the police got to the scene."

"I didn't realize that."

"Well that's what adrenaline will do to you. It made you forget the pain so you could protect yourself from Rachel."

"I didn't know I had it in me," Brooke admitted. "I don't know what got into me either, but when I saw Rachel I just couldn't turn a blind eye and let her go free."

"Well even though it was so very DUMB of you to risk your life... I'm proud of you, baby." Julian smiled.

"Thank you, husband. Ow." Brooke moved her head as Dr. Matis touched her wound, which extended from behind her ear and around the back of her head for about four inches.

"Sorry...Well Brooke I think I'm gunna need to give you just a few stitches and I'd like to do it now. And I'd just like to let you know that, based on what I've seen tonight, I'd say you have a grade 2 concussion. It's nothing too too bad, but we'll need to keep an eye on you and you'll need lots of rest here and once you get home."

"Can I go home tonight?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Well I'm going to send you for a CT scan with contrast MRI just to make positively sure you don't have a brain bleed. But those are very uncommon for concussion patients and I don't have any reason to believe that you do; it's just a precaution. And since you did lose consciousness for a little while, I'd like to keep you here overnight for observation. But if all goes well we'll get you home mid-morning tomorrow."

"I guess that'll be okay."

"Thank you, Doctor." Julian added.

"I'll be right back with a nurse to get you stitched up." The doctor left.

"Oo0o Julian I'm uhh ... I don't like needles.."

"What? My brave girl fought off a crazy lunatic kidnapper-slash-killer tonight and she's scared of an itty-bitty needle?"

"Well... yeah.." Brooke smiled at Julian. "It's a needle and thread!"

"Ohh.." Julian put his arm around his wife, "Will it make you feel better if I hold your hand the whole time and kiss it to make it feel better?"

"I think so...you'll stay with me?"

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." Julian gave her his signature grin.

"Good... Julian? Why did the doctor say you were having a busy night?"

"Welll... Eliot's here too."

Brooke gasped but Julian put his hand up. "What?"

"She's okay. She's okay. But she collapsed in the kitchen while she was home alone and Christian found her. We thought maybe it was her cancer again but it's NOT."

"Oh thank god! The cancer's the first thing I thought of too."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Then what is it?"

Julian breathed out a laugh. "Well you won't believe it... But we're going to have a little niece or nephew..."

"No!" Brooke yelled in disbelief, but she was smiling. "I KNEW they had sex!"

"Why are you happy about this? They're going to be teen parents, Brooke! I know what that's like and I know how they feel. They're scared to death. Especially Eliot."

"I know. I know. But everything will turn out okay; I know it will. She has a great role model in her amazing big brother, and Christian's a good guy even if you can't see it. They'll do the right thing. Besides, they'll have us with them ever step of the way. Maybe this is the beginning of a new day, a new and better chapter in our life."

"You know Brooke... Even when you're head's messed up, you make sense."

"That's cause I'm the smartest wife there ever was."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm so blessed to have her."

;

**So this chapter gave you a sort of Brooke/Sam moment here but with Jordan/Brooke, and Rachel instead of X obviously. i loved that storyline for Brooke and Sam and so i wanted to recreate a similar situation here. I hope you enjoyed it :] Does anyone else think Sam should come back into Brooke and Julian's lives in season 8? Because I kinda think that they wasted Sam's storyline by sending her to live with rebecca...but is that just me? Brooke and Julian should have adopted Sam together because Sam is the person who brought Brulian together, really! Plus Julian and Sam's relationship was adorable. :)**

**This gave you Brooke/Jordan, Brooke/Rachel, Eliot/Christian, Eliot/Julian, and most requested: Brooke/Julian. :) I hope i satisfy hahaha. **

**The next chapter will skip ahead six months. **

****Question: boy or girl puppy? I already decided what Eliot's having but i wanted Jordan to get that dog that she's always wanted. So what do you think?**

**What would you like to see? Let me know by REVIEWING! :] **

**;**

**Let me know what you'd like to see. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~Haley :]**


	25. Chapter 25

;

**Happy Hallloween :) **

**NEW OTH in two days!**

**ENJOY LOVIES! :]**

**Thanks to the following for their reviews! : othlvr16, hailey, arubagirl0926, oreo-peanutbutter-macaroni, stagediva23, jordan, hannah, simy, chelsea, and whitney. **

Chapter 25

The past six months had been a time of healing in the Baker house.

Brooke's head injury got better, her stitches went away, and her foggy memory and balance was restored within a few weeks. Although Julian encouraged her to take things slow, Brooke insisted she was fine. Surprise, surprise, Brooke is stubborn but fine.

Jordan had improved a lot since the day Rachel went into custody. But she was still moving in baby steps. Jordan began to be more of herself after that day at Rachel's house. She seemed happier everyday and even started going back to gymnastics once a week, although not as competative as she used to. It scared her to go back to the place she was kidnapped from, but Brooke reassured her and stayed with her at every lesson, allowing Jordan to return to the sport and friends she loved so much before. Jordan's therepy was going well and she was able to have sessions with both Brooke and Julian there so they could try to understand what she needed from them and so they could grasp what she was feeling as well. Since Jordan learned the truth about what Rachel had fabricated and since she heard her mother bitch out Rachel and defend her firsthand, her relationship with Brooke had improved. She now not only talked to Julian, but confided in Brooke now as well, which was a great big step forward.

Rachel went on trial for the kidnapping of Jordan and the murder of Xavier Daniels _and _for possession of cocaine and marijuana. She pled Not Guilty. Jordan was forced to testify to what she witnessed, but they didnt make her do it in a courtroom or in the room with Rachel. Jordan hasn't seen Rachel since Brooke fought her and Jordan doesnt plan on ever seeing her ever, ever again. Jordan talked to the judge alone in his quarters and then it was over. Rachel was convicted of all charges and sentenced to life behind bars without parol. This eased Jordan's mind and Brulian's as well. Their family was finally safe.

Eliot was now seven months pregnant. She and Christian both transferred from UNC to a small community college nearby. They got an apartment together and planned to raise the baby there for now. Christian got a fulltime job as a 911 responder and decided to go to school at night, part time to get his bachelors degree. Christian's plans on going to med school went out the window as soon as he realized he was going to be a father soon. He decided it would be best to get a standard college degree and take classes to become a parametic gradually. He needed to make some money for his family and this is the only way that he could see making it by. Of course, Brooke and Julian insisted on helping them. They paid for the first six months of their rent and Brooke went 'baby crazy', buying and making baby clothes and toys. They didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, but they sure had enoguh stuff either way.

Today, Brooke was throwing Eliot a huge baby shower. Not that they needed more stuff, but this was more of a party with all of Eliots friends and family so they could show their support for the young mother. Brooke made everyone play tons of baby games and she made Eliot a beautiful maternity dress to wear to the party.

Eliot sat on her 'Mommy Thrown' while she watched her nieces and nephews play in Brooke's backyard. Her smile was big and wide but her eyes looked so sad.

"Hey skinny? What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to Eliot. She has started calling Eliot 'skinny' when she realized just how NOT huge she was getting. I mean, the baby was healthy and everything, but Brooke was kind of pissed that Eliot didn't blow up like a balloon the way she had. (Although Brooke had triplets so I don't think that counts). Eliot didn't look pregnant anywhere besides her contained, adorable stomach.

"I'm fine." Eliot lied.

Brooke was running around during the party but kept noticing how unhappy Eliot looked.

"Do you not like the party?"

"No, Brooke I love it... I'm just feeling down."

"Why, honey? Are you really uncomfortable?" Brooke asked, leaning over to rub Eliot's knee and then belly.

"Well yeah... but that's not it. I just keep looking at the kids and I just can't believe that I'm gunna be responsible to keep one alive, Brooke. I don't even know what I'm doing now.. nevermind when the baby comes!"

"It's gunna be okay, El."

"How do you know? I've been trying to be really positive, and Christian and I are amazing right now but something doesn't feel right."

"Physically all right?" Brooke asked wearily. She was nervous all of a sudden that Eliot was feeling labor pains or something.

"No, no. I mean like... mentally. I just don't think I'll be any good at being a mother."

"Of course you will, El. You were my biggest helper with the triplets, when it was just you and me and them. You're a natural."

"I do remember when I was on chemo and didn't go to school and I would help you when I felt okay. But this is SO different, Brooke. This is MY baby. I was just renting yours..."

Brooke laughed.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You'll always worry about your children. But you should NOT be worrying about what kind of mother you'll be. You have that natural ability inside you already. You just haven't realized it, yet."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Anything for my baby sister-in-law... and my niece or nephew."

Eliot smiled. She looked around the party and noticed Julian standing by the grill, talking to Haley.

"I can't believe you convinced Julian to come to this thing." Eliot laughed.

"Are you kidding? He wouldn't miss his little sister's party for the world!" Brooke exclaimed.

Eliot looked at her, unbelieving.

"Okay... it maybe took a little _convincing_."

"Ew. You guys are gross."

"Well I know you didn't get that nice little belly from holding hands..."

"Tu shay." Eliot smiled. "Hey.. come her for a sec."

Brooke followed Eliot to near where Julian stood on the patio.

"Can I have everybody's attention for a second, please!" Eliot yelled and everyone gathered around; the talking died down.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and for the wonderful gifts. I love them all. But I also wanted you all to hear what I have to say now becuase it is extremely important to me that you all know this."

Eliot stood in front of everyone, holding up her glass of sparkling water. Eliot extended her hand and grabbed Brooke's in hers.

"I would not be here today if it wasn't for my big brother and my beautiful, wonderful sister-in-law. Brooke and Julian have done so much for me over these past five years and I literally wouldn't be alive right now without their love and concern and support. And I certainly wouldn't have an amazing budding family in the works, in addition to the huge one I have now. I owe you everything and I just want you to know that this will never go unnoticed or unappreciated. Thank you so much."

Brooke hugged Eliot tightly.

"Thank you so much, Brooke. You never had to deal with me and it means so much to me that you never gave up on me." Eliot whispered.

"I could never give up on you, El. I love you very much...you're my sister."

"I love you too. AND you big brother."

Julian smiled as she stood beside the two girls, with a hand on each of their shoulders. "I love you too. Thank you for saying those things."

"I meant every word." Eliot and Julian hugged.

"Okay well I hate to bail on this girly party but I think I'll leave the women to do... whatever they do at these things. Cry obviously."

Julian stuck out his tongue as Brooke slapped him gently.

"Get outa here, you."

Brooke followed Julian into the house.

"Are you going to... ya know.."

Julian smiled. "Yeah. I called the lady and she knows we're coming. I just have to get Jordan to come without her knowing."

"Just convince her to go to the office with you. She'll be so excited when you get there, though."

"I'm excited for her." Julian smiled.

;

Jordan and Julian were driving in the car.

They'd been driving for a few minutes and Jordan stopped singing to the radio as turned to her Dad.

"Why did you need me to help you at work again?"

"Uhh..." Julian had made something up to convince her to go with him, but he truthfully didn't remember what that was anymore. "You got me."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"We're not going to the office... This was supposed to be a surprise but I guess I might as well tell you now..."

Jordan perked up and smiled. "What surprise!"

"Your mom and I have been so proud of you and how you've handled this whole situation and we wanted to get you something you really wanted, to make you happy."

"What is it?" Jordan bounced in her seat.

"How'd you like to pick out a puppy?" Julian knew she was going to freak so he braced himself.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YES, THANK YOU!"

"I'm glad you're so excited."

"Are you kidding! My own puppy! I've been bugging you and Mom for years."

"We know. But it won't be just your dog, okay. You get to pick it out and name it, but yu have to be okay with sharing it with your siblings, too."

"Okay..." Jordan dragged the word. "But she will definately like me best!"

"Whatever you say, honey."

"What kind of dog?"

"Well we're going to a breeder and she has a little of new beagle puppies for you to choose from."

"Oh my god! Beagles are so cute!"

"Yes. And they don't get too big and they're friendly dogs too."

"Mine's gunna be the best."

"I'm sure it will be."

Julian couldn't get enough of Jordan's smile. He hadn't seen it this bright for months and he loved it so much. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

;

;

"We're home!" Jordan shouted as she bounded through the door. She didn't take her eyes off the crate in Julian's hand for a second.

"The puppy's home!" Sienna screamed as she ran to the door. After the baby shower died down and Julian left with Jordan, Brooke had told the other kids about the puppy.

"I wanna see it!" Bentley ran beside her, pushing his sister out of the way a little.

"Hey, hey hey, calm down! You'll all get to see him."

Julian set the crate on the counter and opened the door. "Come on, little fella...come meet the family."

Julian reached inside the crate and pulled out a small puppy. Jordan reached for it immediately and brought it into her chest. The beagle was timid, but it snuggled into Jordan's tender touch. The beagle had a mostly light brown body with some darker spots. But the puppy's belly was completely white. The white color extended up its neck, around its mouth, and between his eyes, up to the top of his head. It was the cutest puppy they'd ever seen, and Jordan fell in love with him at first sight. Julian wanted her to be sure she considered all the dogs before picking one, but she insisted he was the one.

"What's his name?"

"I think he looks like a _Spiderman_!" Bentley yelled.

"No way! I get to name him. And it won't be Spiderman." Jordan corrected him.

Brooke patted Bentley's back, sending a sympathetic look.

"Buddy?"

"Abercrombie?"

"Mo Mo?"

"Max?"

"Spike?"

Everyone had an opinion.

"How about Sunshine?" Sienna asked.

"Sunshine? That's dumb for a boy dog... or a girl dog too really." Tristan told her. Sienna frowned.

"No wait..." Jordan started. "Sunshine... how about Sunny? Sunny Baker. I like it!"

"Yeah.." the other kids seemed to agree and liked that idea.

Sienna was beaming. She was so excited that she had a good idea that Jordan modified from.

"That's a very nice name, Jordan." Brooke said.

"I think so too."

"Now you know it's going to take a lot of work to take care of this handsome little guy."

"I know, Mom. I'll do everything, I promise."

Brooke locked eyes with her husband and gave a little chuckle.

That's what every kid says... but the parents end up doing it all anyways.

;

Everyone had gone to bed hours ago but Brooke couldn't sleep. She had for about an hour but then she woke up and couldn't get back to sleep again.

She wanted to... boy did she want to. But it wasn't happening.

She looked over to her husband, whose longer locks were plastered to the side of his face. He fell asleep every night at the drop of a hat, while it always took her longer.

Brooke got out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen. She heard the puppy whimpering and figured he couldnt sleep either.

"Hey little guy...hey Sunny Boy..." Brooke smiled and put two fingers through the holes in the crate. Sunny licked them. "How do you like your new home?"

All of a sudden, Brooke heard a smash against the back of the house, making her jump. She made her way toward the window carefully and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Low and behold, the crash was caused by her daughter, Nolan Baker, who had knocked little-tyke bicycle over on the porch as she made out with a boy! The two were attached at the face and were stumbing around on the porch, shoving their tongues down each others' throat. And the boy's hands were wandering over her butt and dangerously close to going up her extremely-short, short skirt.

Brooke rushed to the door, swinging it open quickly.

"What the hell is going on out here?" She yelled.

The two pulled apart quickly. The boy looked like a pale deer in headlights and her daughter looked less-than phased.

"Hello?" Brooke expected a response.

"Cool it, Brookie. We're fine. It's all good." Nolan stumbled over her words.

"Where were you? I though you were in bed. DID YOU SNEAK OUT!"

"Huh?" Nolan searched for an excuse in her dizzy head.

"Have you been drinking?" Brooke screamed louder this time.

"Relax old lady."

"Oh My God!" Brooke grabbed her daughter's arm, right above the elbow, and pulled her into the house. She closed the door in the boy's face. She didn't really care what he did but she assumed he'd get a clue and leave. Brooke swung Nolan around and pushed her down onto the couch. She stood over Nolan.

"Take it easy... Geez. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The big deal is that you snuck out and you're drunk and that boy was practically taking your skirt off on my porch in the middle of the night! That's the big deal!"

"You're so uptight."

"Don't you start with me! I get that you are drunk and that you feel invincible and confident right now, but that doesnt mean that I can't kick your ass back to last Tuesday!"

"You can't control who I go out with. Reid is a great guy and I like him."

"Well I definately can tell you that you won't be going anywhere at night for awhile. Since you're grounded until further notice."

"Seriously? You're rediculous."

"I'm rediculous? You're the one who sneaks out to go underage drinking and I'm the rediculous one!"

"Well you didn't notice the other twenty times I've done it in the last two months.. but of course now that Jordan's back, you go back to seeing your other kids for a change."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke put her hands on her hips and looked down on Nolan.

"I MEAN that you totaly ignored me before and you can't just GO BACK to the way things once were!"

Nolan tried to get up off the couch but Brooke stopped her.

"Wait! Is that what you think I've been doing since Jordan was taken... ignoring you?"

"I don't think. I know." Nolan pushed her way past Brooke and went upstairs.

"We're talking about this in the morning, young lady! Don't think there is no consequence for coming home drunk!"

Brooke got no response.

She sat down on the couch and put her hands in her lap. She sighed loudly.

Was she really a bad mother to Nolan by putting all her effort and attention toward Jordan when she needed it most?

Apparently Nolan thought so.

.

"Julian? Am I a bad mom?"

Julian opened his eyes to this question and found his wife leaning over him.

"Brooke? What are you doing up so early. It's..." Julian looked beside him at the clock on the bedside table. "Six thirty A.M? Geez Brooke. It's too early to get up on a Sunday!"

Julian snuggled back down with his pillow.

"I'm sorry. I've just been up all night. I had to deal with our daughter sneaking out and coming home drunk and being..friendly with a boy on our porch."

With that, Julian's eyes shot open. "Hummmannnaaa what did you just say?"

"Nolan..."

"I heard you, i just don't want to believe it. And I definately don't want to hear that again because I may explode."

"I'm not kidding. I started yelling at her but then she went off on me about how i don't get to start noticing now since she's been doing it for months..."

"WHAT!"

"She said we've been ignoring her to focus on Jordan and apparently she's taken this opportunity to sneak out and drink."

"What are we gunna do?" Julian rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know. But is she right? Have we been too focused on Jordan to notice this?"

"Apparently we have..."

Brooke signed and began to cry.

"Heyy, hey. Baby it's okay." Julian tried to soothe her.

"It's not. It's not okay."

"Brooke... even if what she says has any truth to it, she did take advantage of the situation and she knows better than to go out drinking and partying with boys without our permission. This is on her too."

"I know. But I don't want her to ever feel like I don't love her or notice her. When I was that age, I would've done anything to get my mother to notice me, but she never did. I don't want Nolan to do that."

"She won't. We won't let her. I know that for a fact. And you are not your mother. You won't let her. She won't have to act out for you to notice her, Brooke."

"Thank you."

"Now let's go wake sleeping-drunky and tell her that ourselves."

;;

**;**

**Let me know what you'd like to see. If you have any ideas that you're willing to share, I'd love to hear them. Thank you :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~Haley :]**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to aurbagirl0926, lauralynn3, h23brock, and oreo-peanutbutter-macaroni for their reviews :)**

**Sophia Bush & Austin Nichols are running their half-marathon today! Good luck to them :)**

**New OTH Tuesday! Brooke & Sylvia EEK! Can't wait to see what happens! Oh and I think Jamie should be Julian's best man cause he loves his Uncle Julian! :)**

Chapter 26

The pillow landed on Nolan with a thud.

"Ow!"

"Get up." Brooke said from the doorway.

Nolan squirmed around and buried her head under her comforter.

"Uhhh just go away."

"Get up!"

This time Nolan turned over quickly at those words because they came angrily from her father as he marched up to her bed.

"Hi dad..." she said cowardly.

"How are you feeling this fine morning?"

"Like ass..." Nolan admitted.

"Well I hope you remember this feeling cause it will never happen again while you're under my roof."

"That doesn't even make sense" Nolan muttered.

"I'm talking now. You listen."

"Okay... sorry."

I don't appreciate what Brooke told me about what happened with you here last night... well - this morning."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Don't say anything. Just get it through your thick Baker head right now that we won't tolerate it and that you don't have to act out or do stupid crap to get our attention."

"I'm not acting out! I'm having fun with my friends!"

"Well it's not something I approve of. There are other ways to have fun."

"I don't care if you approve!"

"Nolan.. don't you see how dangerous sneaking out and drinking is! Nevermind fooling around with a strange drunk boy... You could have been arrested or been in a car accident or been dead in a ditch somewhere or-..." Julian stopped ubruptly.

"...or kidnapped and raped..." Nolan finished for him.

"Exactly." _Like Jordan._

There was an awkward silence for a little bit while Julian racked his brains for where to take this conversation. Brooke stood silently, never moving fron the doorway.

"I get it, okay." Nolan started. "I know how stupid you think I'm being but I could really care less. I had more fun last night then I had in a long time. When I'm with my friends, I get to forget the crap going on and I get to be a normal teenager. One without a missing-and-found-again little sister whose family story is plastered on the news everyday. So I don't care if you approve or not."

"Well then... Don't expect to leave this house until you do care." Julian stormed out. Leaving Nolan and Brooke alone.

"I know you don't mean those things you said. You're Dad's really upset you know. He's worried about you..." Brooke said as she walked towards Nolan's bed.

Nolan didn't say anything. Brooke sat down as Nolan shifted away from her a tiny bit.

"When I was your age, I would do anything to get my parents to notice me. But they never did. My heart ached and I cried myself to sleep so many nights, trying to find...just racking my brain to try and find some way to be worthy of their love and attention. But one day I realized that it didn't matter what they thought of me. It was most important that I loved and cared about myself. And I found your dad and _you _and I made my own family. And your dad noticed me; you noticed me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know that I've been there. But I will never allow you to feel this way past today. I don't want you to have to do things to get me to notice you in a negative way. I ALWAYS notice you, Nolan. I appreciate you and notice you and love you with all my heart. And you never have to doubt that."

"Just stop, okay." Nolan wiped tears out of her eyes.

"I'm not gunna stop. Not until you believe me, honey. Not until you realize how sorry I am that I made you feel this way and not until you realize how worthy you are."

Nolan finally looked up into Brooke's eyes.

"You are so worthy, baby. Worthy of my love, my attention, my frustration, and everything else you deserve."

Nolan tried to smile through her tears but it didn't work out so well. Instead Brooke lunged towards her, taking her daughter into her arms. And Nolan hugged her back.

;

Brooke left Nolan to shower and change for the day and went to find her seething husband.

"Julian?" Brooke called out to him as she put on a jacket and stepped out onto the back porch. Julian was pacing around the backyard like a crazy lunatic fool. "What are you doing? Come back inside, it's raining!"

Julian picked up a stick and chucked it as far as he could, either ignoring Brooke or not hearing her.

"Julian Ryan Baker! So help me God, if you make me come out there!" Brooke tried not to smile as she scolded Julian.

Julian turned to her, but he wasn't smiling. Brooke motioned to him with her hands to come to the back deck. Julian just looked up directly into the raindrops as they pelted his face and soaked his clothes.

"I'm fine. Go back inside" He said.

Brooke sighed. Then she marched out into the rain. She made her way up to him and grabbed his left wrist with both hands. His eyes met hers and she saw how red he was. He was either extremely pissed, upset, or just cold. She assumed all three were true.

"Come inside, please. You're gunna get sick out here with no coat and short sleeves" she told him.

"Did you hear the way she talked to me, Brooke? Like I havent spent the last fifteen years doing every single thing for her! I gave up my teen years- - I grew up so fast because I knew I had to step up and be a good father. And she acts like I'm not important at all."

"Julian..."

"She just throws it back in my face and talks to me like that! I have never been so angry at her in all her life. Actually I've never EVER been this angry, really."

"Okay. You need to calm down. Take a breathe. And PLEASE for the love of God, get in the house."

"I'll be okay. I just need to cool off. I'll be in soon."

"No. You're coming in with me right now. I'm freezing and soaked and I'm the one with the jacket... you're gunna get pneumonia, Julian."

He shook his head.

"I can't look at her. Not yet."

"Well she's in the shower, which is exactly where you'll be when you get the hell inside..." Brooke pulled his arm as she took steps toward the house. He unwillingly followed.

;

"Hi Mumma. Hi Daddy. Why are you wet?" Sienna chirped and raised her eyebrow like Brooke always did, as she sat at the island on a high chair. Sienna and Jeremy sat at the counter waiting for breafast while Bentley, Tristan, and Jordan sat on the couch watching TV.

"We just went outside for a second. Don't worry."

"Well that was silly cause it's raining!"

"I know, sweetie. How about I fix you guys breakfast while Daddy takes a shower."

"Pancakes?" Jeremy asked happily.

"If that's what you want."

"With chocolatey chips!" Sienna raised her arms.

"Yeah!" The boys agreed. And Jordan nodded too.

"Okay then... Go." She told Julian. "Get out of those wet clothes and take a long shower. You'll feel better."

Julian grunted and walked to their master bathroom.

;

Brooke left the kids to eat their breakfast, being sure to put enough aside for Nolan and Julian when they came downstairs. Brooke went to find Julian.

She couldn't hide her huge smile as she slipped into the master bathroom while Julian was in the shower..

She could see the siloette of his naked, perfect form through the glass door, as the steem rose to the vent in the ceiling.

She put her hand over her heart. She loved that no matter what, her heart always beat faster when she saw him. Especiallly naked.

Brooke slipped out of her own clothes silently and opened the shower door when he wasn't looking. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

He immediately moaned loudly. "I've been hoping this would happen..."

Brooke laughed as he turned to face her. He pulled her into the shower more so she was standing under the flow of warm water. His hands rested lightly at her hips and she stood on her tip-toes to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Do you feel calmer now?" SHe whispered.

"My heart is never calm when I see my breath-taking wife."

Brooke threw her arms around his neck. She was so so happy to know that he felt the same was she did when they saw each other.

"...especially when she's naked!" he added a minute later.

Brooke leaned back so she could see his face.

"There's that grin. I missed it."

"I do feel better. I know she's just going through that teenage stuff. And, although it doesnt excuse the tone in her words, she does have a legitimate point."

"I talked to her... I think we're on the same page now. Hopefully."

Julian nodded.

"Let's not talk about that anymore. Let's just..." He finished the thought with only a grin. She knew exactly what he wanted. And she wanted it too.

Their lips attached each other as they stepped in rhythm out of the stream of water. Julian picked his wife up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned the unit and Brooke's back made contact with the tile.

Brooke's head arched back and hit the tille when Julian began to suck on her collarbone. Brooke felt her arousal grow quickly and she wanted him so badly.

"Now Julian...now" she breathed out, knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself for much longer. She didn't want to scream out involuntarily, she couldn't risk them being too loud and have the kids hear them. That would be awkward.

Julian lifted his head from her neck and looked down. His hands moved from holding her ass and slid to the inside of her thighs. Brooke balanced herself between the tile and her husband. Her hands held her body up by holding his sculted shoulders firmly. Julian messaged Brooke's sensitive spot, arousing his wife quickly. His strong fingers ently separated her folds and then thrust two fingers inside her. Brooke bit her lip quickly to keep from moaning. Her head tilted forward and hit his chest; her nails dug into his skin. He moved them in and out for a minute before one of her hands moved to his shaft, rubbing it up and down. Julian got the message from her touch and positioned her over his manhood. He entered her slowly as their eyes locked.

He mouthed "I love you" and she smiled. She attacked his mouth with hers, slipping her tongue in and around.

Their hips rocked in sinc and they rode their climax out together. He released within her and their bodies relaxed into each other as well. Brooke's legs slipped down and touched the floor again. She wasn't eye to eye with him anymore. Julian's hands were in her hair and they wrapped around her body, encompassing her in a big hug.

"I think this is my favorite shower ever..." she stated. And he laughed as he hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

;

"Hey Mom! Eliot's on the phone!"

Brooke was getting dressed and drying her hair when Jordan came into her bathroom and handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?" Eliot sounded distressed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Can you come get me. I can't stay here anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

Eliot cried into the phone before explaining herself.

"Christian and I had a huge fight this morning and he left. I don't want to be here when he comes back."

"Okay sweetie... I'll be right there."

;

Brooke pulled up the the apartment building to see Eliot standing out by the curb with a small douflebag. It was still raining and she had her hood on. She got in the car as soon as Brooke stopped.

"Why are you stainging out in the rain? You're gunna get sick and that's not good for you or the baby..." Brooke reprimanded.

Hadn't she just said a similar thing to Julian? Why did the baker siblings insist on doing dumb things and risking illness?...

"Just drive." Eliot said quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

Brooke sighed and pulled out onto the main road. They drove for a bit. Eliot didn't notice when they went past the street to get home because she had her head down.

It wasn't until Brooke put the car in park that Eliot looked up. Brooke noticed her tear-stained face.

"What happened, El?"

Eliot shook her head. "I couldn't even tell you."

"Why did Christian leave?"

"Because I was screaming at him to..."

Brooke gave a small chuckle. "Okay..." She wanted a little more. "Come on, El. I can maybe help you here. I know a bit about working through a relationship with pregnancy horomones."

"We were arguing about how our schedule's going to work after the baby's born and we both said things..."

"What did he say that got you so angry?"

"He was just going on and on about how much everything cost and I said something insulting and he snapped. He was screaming about how this was all my fault and that he would never have gone that far if he knew what was coming..."

"Wow. That was a jerky thing to say..."

"It's more than that, but yeah. Then I started screaming and crying and he tried to apologize but I told him to leave. Then I screamed it at him. And eventually he did."

"How do you feel about that?" Brooke played therepist.

"I'm scared... I didnt really want him to leave. But it was kind of a test to see if he would stand by me no matter what happened or I said or did, and he failed..." Eli cried.

"Honey... you told him to leave. He was probably trying to respect your wished when he saw how upset you were."

"I know but im just so scared that he's gunna leave when they baby comes."

"Christian's a good guy, El. He's given you no reason so far to believe he'd abandon you or his child."

"I know."

"I know what he said what hurtful but he is just as stressed as you are. I'm sure you two will be fine."

"Thank you Brooke."

"Do you still wanna go to my house? Or do you want me to take you back to your apartment?"

"Can I stay in your guestroom tonight? I just wanna cool off and I'm pretty sure I'd be afraid to be alone in the apartment."

"Okay..."

The rain finally stopped. Brooke pulled the car up to her house and smiled at the sight he saw. Eliot looked up and smiled too.

Christian's car was in the driveway and he was sitting on the steps in front of the house. He stood up when saw the girls approaching him. Brooke excused herself and left the the two lovebirds alone.

Eliot approached him slowly and he hugged her tightly. Eliot cried when he repeated over and over again how sorry he was.

"Please don't ever leave me again..." Eliot whispered.

"I promise I won't. I promise. I'm so sorry, babe."

"I can't do this by myself. Our child needs two parents."

"He will. She will. Whatever... Our baby will. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Thank god."

;

When Brooke went inside she saw Bentley and Jeremy playing a Wii game while Sienna watched, waiting patiently for a turn.

"Hey boys, where's your Dad?

"Talking to Nolan..." Jeremy replied, not taking his eyes off the TV screen for a second.

"And where are Jordan and Tristan?"

"They took Sunny outside."

"Brooke walked out to the porch and saw Tristan walkign the dog on a leash around the yard. Tristan was yelling things and acting silly, making Jordan laugh as she sat on the stairs. Although she was laughing, her eyes still looked sad. Jordan had made great strides over the last few months, but she still had her moments. Brooke walked outside and sat down next to Jordan. Tristan let the leash go and Sunny ran over to Brooke.

"Hey buddy! Yes, yes. I see you. Yes, you're a good boy!" She gushed over the adorable pup.

When Sunny became uninterested in the new person outside, he wandered away from Brooke, sniffing the ground as he walked around the yard.

"What's up, babe. You seem sad."

"Gloomy and rainy days always make me sad." Jordan said simply.

"I get that way too sometimes. Are you sure that's all?"

Jordan sighed. "I heard what Nolan said. I didn't realize how much everyone else hurt too. I feel selfish now for thinking that they didn't go through this with me."

"Oh honey. Nolan would feel so bad if she knew you heard her. She was just angry and was feeling a little neglected. She didn't mean that she's mad at YOU. You went throught something traumatic, honey. She knows that and she realizes how much support and time you need. She's just mad at me and your dad for not handling everything the way we should have. It has nothing to do with you."

"Okay..."

"So can I see a smile, please?"

Jordan flashed a half fake/half real smile that Brooke could only describe as a perfect Julian grin. Somehow biology and genetics didn't matter. She still had his grin.

"Thank you... You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, Mom. You tell me everyday."

"Just checking."

Brooke watched Jordan's expression as Jordan looked out at the backyard again. Her sarcastic smile turned foul really quickly. Her hands reached behind her for the step and she pushed herself up.

"Tristan!"

Brooke looked over to see Tristan lying flat on his back with his arms out flat on the grass. The dog was standing over Tirstan and licked his hand.

"Oh My God!"

Jordan just stood there frozen over her brother. Brooke knelt down beside him. Tristan was coughing and wheezing, struggling to breathe normally.

"Tristan, what happened?"

Tristan gasped for a breathe but he couldn't.

"Jordan, go get Dad and call 911!" Brooke said as she placed her hand under her son's head.

Jordan ran into the house.

"Maaa..." Tristan mumbled. His eyes were so afraid. Brooke rubbed his chest.

"Can you take a deep breathe, T?"

He shook his head weakly.

"What happened, Tirstan?"

Tristan's head turned to the side and Brooke saw the swelling on his neck.

"Beeee..." Tristan breathed out.

Julian ran outside with the cordless phone.

"They're on the way."

"It's okay, baby. Help is coming."

;;

**Cliffhanger I know, but don't worry. **

**Send ideas please :)**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**

**~Haley :]**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks you for your reviews othlvr16, oreo-peanutbutter-macaroni, arubagirl0926, hailey, caroline, katie, stagediva23, sb1218, msab782, lauralynn3, whitney, satcher, emaa and h23brock! I love you all:)**

**You asked so nicely, emma.. so here you go :) My day sucked too... Plus I had a chapter written and ready to post lol. But I posed it as soon as I saw your message :)**

**I hope this makes everyone's day a little bit better. **

Chapter 27

They didn't end up needing to go to the hospital.

The parametics arrived and gave Tristan a shot of adrenaline with an Epi-Pen. That was all it took to open his air passages and bring Brooke's suffocating son back to normal. The EMTs told Brulian that Tristan was going to be just fine and that it wasn't necessary to bring him to the hospital tonight. Instead, she would just have to schedule an appointment with his pediatrician whenever they had time. Well Brooke immediately made an appointment for the next day and she was in there with Tristan. Brooke insisted it was the first bee sting he'd ever had and she was horrified that his allergic reaction was this bad the first time. The pediatrician insisted that Tristan was perfectly healthy as long as he stayed away from bees and kept his Epi-Pen on hand just in case. She taught Brooke and Tristan how to use it and they were back home in an hour.

That was a week ago.

And Brooke was still on edge. Not just about Tristan's episode, but about everything.

"Relax baby." Julian messaged Brooke's shoulders as he stood behind her. She was looking sadly out the window in the kitchen when he found her. It was almost midnight.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just not tired yet."

"If you're not tired then you've been sleeping when I'm not looking. Because I literally haven't seen you sleep in days."

"I have been sleeping..." Brooke tried to convince him.

"We both know that's a lie."

"I just have so so much on my mind. It's just been one bad thing after another in our lives, Julian. It's hard to quiet my thoughts long enough to sleep."

"I know...but it's all better now."

Brooke nodded half-heartedly.

"Let's take a vacation, Brooke. Let's get out of this town and have some fun."

"We can't... Eliot's too close to her due date. We can't leave her."

"Brooke... she's got at least a month left."

"She's really needed support lately. She and Christian are very nervous and sensitive right now. I can't just leave her if she needs me."

"You are way too generous, Brooke Baker. You need to keep some of that generosity for yourself."

Julian led Brooke to their room and she laid down on her side. She felt Julian snuggle up against her and kiss her neck. She tried to relax into him and eventully she fell into a fitfull sleep.

;

"Brooke... wake up, sweetie." Julian spoke lightly.

Brooke rolled over to face Julian. She noticed that he was already dressed. She furrowed her eye brows at him.

"What time is it?" she rasped.

"Twelve-twenty." He smiled.

"In the afternoon?" Brooke shot up. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just did" Julian smiled. _wise ass_

"I mean this morning..."

"Because I got the kids breakfast and ready for school so you could get some much-needed sleep. And I planned a special afternoon and night for us."

"You did?"

"Yep. Haley's gunna get the kids after school, keep them overnight and send them to school in the morning again."

"Oh wow. What kind of bribery did that take?"

"I will be doing a lot of favors for Naley in the near future, that's for sure."

Brooke giggled as she scooted closer to him. "That's what she said."

"Really? A 'that's what she said joke' about your husband and your best friend Haley..."

"I guess that's kinda wierd."

Julian nodded. He leaned over and smacked her butt gently before jumping up off the bed.

"Now get showered and dressed, my little lady. You have an exciting day ahead."

He left the room and Brooke smile instantly faded. Of course she wanted to be alone with her husband, but something was in the way...

;

That evening Eliot was sitting on the floor in the apartment folding baby clothes in the baby's room. She smiled at the adorable farm animals on this cute onesie she was holding.

"El? I'm home." Christian yelled as he walked through the door. "And look what the cat dragged in!"

"Who?" Eliot said as she struggled to stand with her eight month along stomach.

Christian walked into the room and helped her up.

"Your favorite niece and best friend, of course!"

"Nole! Get in here!"

Nolan bounded around the corner and hugged Eliot.

"Where did you find this nuisence, Christian?" Nolan joked.

"I was wondering if i coud stay here tonight with you. It's kinda crowded at Naley's..." Nolan answered for him.

Eliot gave her a look.

"Oh and I just wanted to see you of course! And to check on my favorite little tyke-slash-princess-maybe." Nolan smiled.

Eliot smiled over at Christian and he nodded.

"Of course you can. Are you sure it's okay with Brooke and Julian?"

"Oh I don't think they'll mind. Dad's still kinda pissed at me but I think we're getting back to normal. Plus, they're probably being too mushy to care. Haley knows I'm here so it's no big deal. And now I can help you organize for when the baby comes."

"About that... Nolan... we wanted to ask you if you would be the baby's godmother. If you want to."

Nolan beemed ear to ear. "If i want to? Of course i want to!"

Nolan hugged Eliot intensely again. "Thank you!"

Nolan then knelt down to Eliot's tummy. "I'm gunna be the best godmother EVER, little baby. I'll teach you everything cool and love you rediculously and ... get you hopped up on candy and then send you back to mommy!" Nolan whispered the last part jokingly.

"Oh I'm looking forward to it..." Eliot said sarcastically.

Nolan stood up again. "I'm serious. Thank you so much, guys. I love you so much. This means so much to me."

"We're glad you're happy... Now do you want to help me organize this nursery, God-Mommy? "

"Put me to work..." Nolan said smiling.

;

"I am so full...I'm pretty sure I gained five pounds."

Brooke and Julian sat at a table at her favorite restaurant. He was paying the check now as Brooke sat back in her seat.

Brooke smiled at Julian's comment.

"Honey, you barely ate. I though you liked this place?"

"I do. I just don't have the biggest appetite, tonight. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just wanted you to be happy."

"But i am, Julian. Thank you for taking me here. We haven't been out together alone in a long time."

"I hoped this would cheer you up." Julian frowned.

"It did." Brooke lied. She was glad to be alone with him, but something didn't feel right. And it hadn't felt right for awhile.

"And to tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to when we get home even more..." Julian smiled.

"Oh don't get cocky, mister" Brooke joked, knowing he'd usually get exactly what he wanted... since she was always ready and willing with him.

Julian led Brooke to the car and opened the door for her. He ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. He started the car and held her hand. Then they pulled away from the restaurant, homeward bound. Julian took peeks at Brooke out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking out the window. Her head rested against the glass and her eyes were closed slightly. He wanted to say something to her but she also wanted to let her rest if she wanted. They got home and silently exited the car. Once inside the house, Brooke collapsed on the couch. She pushed the boys' Wii controllers out from under her and put them on the floor. Julian leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you feeling alright, Brooke?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Julian rubbed his hands over her arms, noticing how she flinched a little bit.

"Are you sure?"

Brooke nodded.

"Can we go to bed now?" She asked quietly.

Julian nodded this time. He grabbed Brooke's hand and helped her up. She went into the master bathroom and came out with her hair down and her face washed a few minutes later. Brooke slid off her dress and put on one of Julian's baggy sweatshirts. She rubbed her upper arms with her alternate hands.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

She turned to see Julian give her a wierd look. Julian had stripped to his boxers.

"Umm.. I think it's kind of hot, actually."

"Oh..." Brooke shook it off and sat down in the bed.

Julian took off his watch and wedding ring, placing them on his side table. He glanced over at Brooke and saw her struggle to get her bracelet off. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed, leaning over to her.

"Let me help you."

"Thank you," Brooke said quietly. Julian looked at Brooke closely once he undid the clasp on the bracelet.

"You look really pale, honey. Are you sick?" Julian asked. He lifted his hand from her wrist and put it on her forehead. Brooke pulled away after a second.

"I said I'm fine, Julian. You don't need to baby me." Brooke wasn't angry, but sounded sad and weak.

"I want to... I'm just trying to help."

Brooke smiled. She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"And I love you for that, but there's no need right now, okay?"

Julian nodded since she really gave him no time to respond before she laid down and turned on her side.

"I'm sorry you didn't get _any _tonight..." Brooke said quietly.

"It's okay, baby. As long as I get to sleep next to you, I'm the luckiest man in the world." Julian snuggled down next to her, taking her in his larger embrace.

"I'm the lucky one.." Brooke mumbled as her eyes closed.

;

Julian shot up in bed at the sound of the scream. He looked around the empty bed and the dark room. Everything was fuzzy and had a sort of haze over it. He saw nothing except the light coming from out in the hallway. He walked towards the sound.

"Brooke!"

He came face to face with Brooke, who was covered in her own blood. Her knees were shaking where she stood. Julian ran to catch her but her limp form caught his off balance and they toppled to the floor with a loud crash. Brooke was crying histerically. And he had a part in the cause somehow.

"What happened to you?" Julian pleaded for her to give some explaination.

Brooke tried to form words but all that came out was the word "I" over and over and over.

"Tell me what happened?" Julian pleaded.

Brooke still couldn't speak. She just passed out. Julian knelt over Brooke and tried to will the shock out of his system so he could decide what to do next.

Somehow they were at the hospital and Julian watched as his wife was shifted onto the operating table by the doctors. He didn't know what was going on and no one would tell him anything.

Julian could only watch as they intibated his wife, tilting her head back and manuvering a scary large tube down her throat. Other doctors stabbed her arms with IVs. She was naked and the main doctor rubbed her abdomin with that orange sterilizer alcohol. He didn't even know why she was having surgery.

All of a sudden Haley ran up behind him and started screaming angrily, hitting him too, expecting an explaination for why her friend was hurt.

"Uh I- I don't know! I don't know!"

His head was spinning. How had he gotten here. The room spun around him and he heard the machine start beeping rapidly.

"She's coding! We're losing her!" The doctor yelled.

Julian watched as they shocked Brooke's petite body several times with the paddles. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to save her, but her was powerless to do anything.

When Brooke's heart monitors transitioned to one long deadly beep, he felt his heart break.

...

Julian shot up in bed at the wretched sound. He was already breathing heavy from the horrible **dream **he had just had. Now he was concerned that it was becoming a reality, like his dream had predicted the future somehow. But this sound was different. It wasn't Brooke's scream this time. He looked around the empty bed and the dark room. He saw nothing except the light coming from behind the bathroom door. He stood up and followed the sound. He found his wife face first in the toilet, emptying the content of her stomach into it.

"Oh Brooke..." He grabbed her long hair, pulling it out of her way. When her stomach gave her a break, she sat up and cried heavily.

"You're okay, sweetie. It's okay."

Julian grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth a little bit. He felt her forehead for the second time that night and this time, she didn't budge. He felt the heat hit his hand and he sighed.

"Oh no. Brooke, you're burning up!" Julian was concerned. Maybe the trip to the hospital wasn't the off-base part of his dream.

"I have the chills... I feel so terrible." Brooke mumbled before dry heaving and spitting into the toilet.

Julian wet a face cloth and placed it gently against Brooke's forehead.

"Are you all done now?" he asked, wanting to know if she thought she would throw up again.

Brooke nodded. "But I can't move yet."

Her head drooped low, like she was too weak to hold it up.

"Okay... what about if I carry you back to bed?"

"I guess..."

With that light approval, Julian placed his hands carefully under her thighs and behind her back. He scooped up his wife and carried her slowly out and back to the bed. Brooke shut her eyes tight to try to ward off the dizziness and she rested her head against his neck. He placed her down carefully so she was sitting up in her spot on the bed. He adjusted the pillow behind her back. Julian noticed how his sweatshirt that she was wearing has slipped off one of her shoulders. He grabbed the soft material and pulled it up for her, since even though her shin was hot, she felt cold. Julian's mind couldn't help but wander to the dream.. scratch that- - nightmare- he had just had about Brooke dying.

"We definately need a vacation..." Julian said quietly as he sat down beside her.

"I'm not the one who should be sick... I wasn't the one out in the rain being stubborn!" Brooke pouted.

She was so mad and upset. After barading Julian and Eliot for standing out in the rain, being susceptable to getting catching something...she ended up eating her own words.

"I know baby...It's not fair. Hopefully it's a 24 hour bug thing."

"I don't know if it will be, but I sure hope so!"

"Will you be okay alone for a second?"

Brooke nodded again. "But don't be long..."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

He kissed the top of her head and scurried away to the hall closet and the kitchen. He got her tylenol, ginger ale, saltines, tissues, a thermometer, bath towels, and a popsicle. He didn't know what she would want so he got anything he could think of to help in some way. He juggled these items as he stumbled back into the bedroom, just to see that Brooke was dozing off.

He sighed loudly, placing the items on her bedside table. He adjusted the pillows behind his sleeping wife so she was lying higher than usual..(that was good for sick people, right?). He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her sweaty nose before rounding the bed and getting in on his side. But he was no longer sleepy. He sat up next to her, rubbing her temple, sweeping the hair out of her eyes, shushing her sleepy anxiety-filled grumbles, and adjusting her blankets.

;

**Hope you liked it. Some of your suggestions will be added to the next chapters. So thank you for the inspiration! I've tried to add more Brulian to everything. This one was pretty much ALL them. More of the family as a whole to come... :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry for the long time between updates. I've been so stressed with classes and papers and exams but hopefully i'll get a lot of writing done during thanksgiving break. Hopefully... but it may not actually happen as i hope **

**I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE NEXT OTH EPISODE WHERE JULIAN WILL BE DANGEROUS AND NOT so SENSITIVE! Although i, of course, love sensitive julian just as much. He's the hottest, most wonderfully sweet guy ever.. LOL i know, i'm pathetic. **

**Thank you arubagirl0926, sb1218, msab782, jenna, mary grace, maddie, lindy, emma, stagediva23, carter, tensley, heather, h23brock, hanna, and anna for your reviews! :)**

**;**

**Chapter 28**

In the morning when Brooke woke up, her head was pounding. Beads of sweat dripped off her body as she realized how extremely hot she was now. Apparently when she told Julian she was freezing last night, he did his absolute best to bundle her up under thick blankets and made it so she literally struggled to escape them. She turned over in bed to find said husband misssing from his side. Instead there was a note on his pillow. She picked up the paper and held it close to her eyes. It said 'Gone out. Don't worry. Feel better i love you *heart*' Brooke was confused. Why would she worry? Why would he even write that? And he hadn't said where he went, which wasn't a good sign. Just then a distraction came bounding into her room in the form of her son Bentley. She instantly tried to perk up for her son.

"Mumma! Are you feeling better?"

"Um... sort of. Who told you I wasn't feeling well?"

"Nolan told me Daddy said not to wake you because you're sick. I didn't wake you, did I?" Bentley asked nervously. He didn't want to get in trouble or disturb Brooke.

"No, no honey. I woke up all on my own." She smiled.

"Okay good."

"Do you know where Daddy went?"

Bentley shook his head. "But I think Nolan knows...But she never tells me cause I'm a little one.." Bentley pouted.

"Oh no.. it's good to be a little one, Ben. I'm sure it's not that important where Dad went; I'm just curious."

Just then Sienna came bounding into the room and jumped up on the bed with Brooke. And she came armed with supplies.

"What's all this, Sie?"

"I'm gunna take care of you! I'm a doctor."

Brooke smiled. "Ohhh...?"

"Yep!" Sienna turned. "Bentley leave! I have to give Mommy a checkup! Or do you wanna be my nurse...?"

Bentley's eyes opened wide. "See ya" he said as he left to go find his brothers.

Brooke was a little bit of weary of getting Sienna sick with her residual germs. "Honey.. i don't know about this. Mommy is really not feeling well. This isn't a game."

"So you don't wanna play with me?" Sienna asked, her lower lip jutting outward and her eyes softening.

Brooke sighed. "Okay, fine." How could she deny her daughter good quality one-on-one time.

Sienna opened her little play doctor's kit and dumped it out on the bed beside Brooke. She stuck the thethascope into her little ears and crawled over to get closer to Brooke.

"Deep bw'eaths Mommy..." Sienna placed the end of the stethascope on Brooke's upper chest. Brooke took many overly-big breaths to please her. Then Sienna put the fake, small blood pressure cuff around Brooke's _wrist _and squeezed the ball a few times. She hit Brooke's knees gently with the little hammer, and too Brooke's temperature with the fake thermometer.

After every task, Sienna would say things like 'good, very good', 'okay okay' or 'you're very brave'. These small gestures made Brooke laugh a bit. She loved how nurturing her baby girl was and how much of the lingo and procedures she had picked up from her experiences at the doctor's.

"Open wide Mommy!" Sienna chirped as she pulled a popsicle-stick 'tongue depressor' out of the kit. Brooke had no idea where it had come from but it was obvious from the orange tinge and the slight flavor that it was once Sienna's snack. Brooke opened her mouth and Sienna placed it on Brooke's tongue.

"Say AHH!" Brooke did as she was told and since Sienna really didn't know what she was looking for, she abandoned this procedure quickly. She placed the stick on the bed and when Sienna turned her head, Brooke grabbed it and placed it under her blanket to throw away later. She didn't want that being used again...

"Okay. I have to give you a shot now, but it will only be a little pinch..." Sienna told the patient as she raised the fake shot to Brooke's shoulder.

"Oh no!" Brooke played. "But I'm so scared!... Will you hold my hand?"

Sienna smiled as she grabbed Brooke's hand and raised the instrument up with the other hand. Brooke shut her eyes tight and squeezed Sienna's little hand in hers as she got her shot.

"Ouch!" Brooke yelped.

"All done, all done. Now that didn't hurt, right?" Sienna mimicked what Brooke had told her the last time Sienna got a shot.

"I guess not..." Brooke pouted.

"Here's a band-aid for your boo boo..." Sienna placed the fake plastic bandage on Brooke's arm. "Do you feel better, Mommy? Did I help you get better yet?"

Brooke nodded quickly. "Yes. I do feel a little better, thank you sweetie."

Brooke wasn't lying; she was feeling better after initially waking up.

Sienna was quite pleased with herself and packed up her bag.

"Can I get a hug from the doctor before you go?"

"Uh huh!" Sienna gave her Mom a big big hug.

"I'm a good distracter, aren't I Mumm- -" Sienna stopped her words and gasped. "Oops..."

Brooke raised her eyebrow to her youngest. "Distraction from what?"

Sienna tried to get away but Brooke grabbed her little arm to stop her. "Excuse me, I want an answer please..."

"Nolan told me that Daddy said we have to distract you so you don't get worried where he is... cause you're sick and you can't leave the house..."

Sienna dropped her head and whispered the answer. But boy did Brooke hear her.

"NOLAN!" Brooke yelled. She knew Sienna didn't know the real story so she went to the source.

Nolan didn't come right away, but slowly made her way to the master bedroom. Seeing Sienna, Nolan rubbed her temple with her hands. Sienna took this opportunity to scamper her little self out of the room.

"Nolan... what the hell is going on that I need to be distracted from?" Brooke demanded an answer.

"Dad told me not to tell you..."

Brooke gave her a look that she knew was serious.

"Okay, okay. He went to the hospital because Christian called early this morning saying Eliot was having contractions..."

"WHAT!" Brooke moved to get up out of bed.

"No Mom. You can't leave. Dad said you were too sick to leave and that we can't let you go either. He took the keys to the other car so you can't drive away and even if you go you can't be in the room with them because you could get Eliot sick or something..."

"But she's not due for another month at least! This is serious! I can't believe you all tried to keep this from me! I'm so pissed I just... UUHHH!"

The phone ring came out of nowhere just when Brooke had finished her tiraid. Nolan leaned over and grabbed it before Brooke could.

"Hi dad... ummm yeah. Sienna sort of told her...uh huh. Yeah she's mad... uh huh... okay." Nolan extended the phone to Brooke. "He wants to talk to you..."

Brooke grabbed the phone. "You want to talk to me?" She said angrily without saying hello. "Well I want to talk to you! I can't believe you tried to keep this from me! I feel fine! What's going on?"

Julian sighed at the other end of the line. "I'm sorry I kept this from you, Brooke, but everything's fine. Eliot had some signs of early labor but they've been able to stop the contractions with medication and hopefully that will mean we won't see the baby until it's due. Eliot's coming home tonight so there's not reason for you to have come here."

"Mmhmm" Brooke remarked, still not letting him off the hook.

"Eliot's upset. They put her on bedrest..."

"Oh the poor girl. She's probably scared."

"Yeah... but see, honey. You didn't miss anything important."

"Yeah, yeah. You're not getting away with this one too easily..."

"Okay." Julian sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about maybe having Eliot come stay with us while she's on bedrest. I don't like the idea of her being on bedrest and home alone while Christian is working."

"Of course, Julian. She's always welcome here."

"Okay good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm was just worried about you overdoing it and getting stressed out when you're not feeling well."

"It was a nice thought.. but you know I hate secrets..."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I guess i can forgive you... maybe." Brooke smiled.

;

Julian entered Eliot's hospital room to see her sitting up in bed, practically bouncing because she was so ready to leave the hospital.

"Can we go now?" She asked.

They had talked about Eliot coming to stay with Brooke and Julian again so she wouldn't be alone while on bedrest. Eliot was kinda happy but Christian didn't seem so keen on it. He understood that no one would be home while he was at work to check on Eliot, but it still bugged him that they needed so much help. I mean, they were going to be parents REALLY soon; that became painfully clear today. They needed to start doing things on their own. But he understood that Eliot couldn't be left alone just in case her labor started up again, so he bit him lip.

"The nurse said she'd be in soon with your discharge papers."

"Thank god. I hate hospitals..."

"The doctors here stopped your labor, El. They're not that bad." Christian spoke up as he packed his sweatshirt in the doufle bag.

"Well you weren't here when they poisoned me with chemo, now were you!" Eliot snapped. Christian put his hands up, defending himself silently.

"I'm sorry babe. I forgot. I'm sorry, okay?"

He saw her face crumble in half as the tears started flowing. Both Julian and Christian didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry... you didn't deserve that.. I don't know why I just yelled at you..."

"It's your horomones, dear. It's normal, don't worry." The three heads turned to the older nurse who came into the room. "I have your discharge papers here for you to sign and then you can leave, okay? Go home and get some rest. No more walking than just small trips to the bathroom."

"I know. Thank you." Eliot said quietly, accepting the papers, a pen, and a tissue from the kind nurse. The nurse left and came back with a wheelchair. Julian helped Eliot stand up out of the bed and sit in the chair. Christian grabbed her bag and followed Julian, who pushed the wheelchair, down the hallway to the elevator.

;

Brooke opened the front door when she saw Julian's car pull up to the house. She had spent the whole morning changing the sheets in the guest room and getting out everything she thought Eliot might want while in bed. She had Tristian set up the DVD player in the guest room and she had the triplets carry stacks of DVD and magazines into the room too. She got anything she could think of that she wanted when SHE was on bedrest in the hospital with the triplets. She knew Eliot would hate bed-rest. She knew firsthand how bed-rest sucks. Eliot walked into the house slowly with Christian by her side. She brushed him off, mumbling how she wasn't disabled.

"How are you sweetie?" Brooke asked as she hugged Eliot gently. Eliot shrugged.

"Come on El, let's get you in bed." Julian said quickly.

"Would you just chill out! I've been standing for all of three minutes. I'm fine." Eliot said pulling away.

Julian stepped back and joined a silent Christian in the far corner of the room. Brooke led Eliot to the guest room.

"This is gunna suck, isn't it?" Christian commented to Julian.

"Oh yeah."

;

Brooke got Eliot into the bed and showed her all the stuff that she had compiled for her.

"And if you need or want anything at all.. all you have to do is call and _Julian _will come running."

Eliot gave a small laugh.

"Is that a smile i just saw?" Brooke played.

Eliot put her head down. "I don't know why i get so angry, Brooke. All Christian and Julian are doing is looking out for me. I know i scared them, I can't blame them for worrying but it's setting me off for some reason. The nurse said it's horomomes. But it's been eight months... why is it hitting me now?"

"I can't say, El. Every mom is different."

Eliot looked up at the word _mom._

"That's so wierd. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I'm gunna be a mom."

"You'll catch on real fast when you see that precious baby..." Brooke said as she placed a hand on Eliot's stomach.

"Eliot looked down and put her hand on top of Brooke's.

"It's a boy.." Eliot whispered quietly.

"What?" Brooke looked up into Eliot's eyes with a big big smile. "A boy!"

Eliot shushed Brooke. "The doctor told me accidently when she was looked at my chart last night. Apparently the tech who did my ultrasound wrote it down. Christian doesn't even know yet. I don't know if he wants to know but I just had to tell someone..." Eliot smiled slightly.

"This is a very lucky little boy because his Mommy and his Aunt Brooke love him so so much." Brooke said. "Oh and everybody else too..." She added smiling.

"Thank you, Brooke."

"Anytime. Now take you have a little rest, okay?"

"Yeah. I am pretty exhausted. Can you tell Christian and Julian that I'm sorry?"

"Sure thing hun."

Brooke shut the light off and closed the door almost fully when Eliot turned onto her side. Brooke lingered outside the door for a second, just long enough to hear Eliot's remark.

"Don't worry, little man. Here that? We've all got ya."

;

Brooke came out of the guest room and closed the door so Eliot could nap. Julian and Christian were standing awkwardly outside the door, pretending they weren't mulling around trying to hear the girls' conversation.

"How is she feeling?" "How are YOU feeling?" Julian and Christian said simultaneously. They were both concerned about their favorite women.

"Would you both just calm down. She's fine... She says she's sorry. Her horomones are just getting to her, that's all." Christian took that answer at face value and turned around to walk into the kitchen.

Brooke looked into Julian's eyes. "I'm fine." Julian gave her a look. "I promise...it was just a 24 hour thing..."

Julian placed his lips against her forehead as he took her small body in close to him. "You still feel a little warm."

Brooke was about to refute when he cut her off. "And I know you say you're fine but I still get to worry about you. I didn't like seeing you sick. I never do."

"I know...and I love you so much for that. You take such good care of me."

"I love you too, beautiful."

Just then Sienna came running up to the couple and grabbed her dad's pant leg.

"Daddy...are you mad at me for spilling the beans?"

He picked up his littliest daughter and Brulian hugged around her.

"Of course I'm not. You tried your best now, didn't you?" Julian gave a chuckle.

"Hey now!" Brooke interjected. "Don't encourage her to lie to her mother; it's VERY BAD to do that.." Brooke directed that last part at Sienna as she tapped her nose four times. Sienna giggled.

"Yes. That's true. Mommy's _always _right." Julian said sarcastically. Sienna giggled more. Julian, carrying Sienna, scurried away from Brooke before she could hit him and he ran into the living room. Nolan, Jordan and the three boys were watching _Despicable Me_ on the Blue Ray player when Brooke chased Julian past the TV.

"Get Daddy boys!" Brooke said, recruiting her three boys on her team. Bentley and Jeremy jumped at the opportunity to wrestle and reached their father in a matter of seconds. Julian dropped to his knees on the rug playfully as Jeremy jumped on his back. Julian grunted as the boys toppled him over. Sienna squirmed away and tried to tickle Julian's neck.

"No! Sienna! Be on my side!" All the kids laughed at the sight and pretty soon it was a 'pile on Dad' frenzie. Even Jordan and Nolan joined in on the fun. Christian took this opportunity to sneak in with Eliot and hold her as she slept, placing one hand on her tummy to feel his baby moving softly.

In the living room, the Baker family had fallen into a fit of laughter and no one could stop. Each of the eight found a spot to lay on the floor as they watched the rest of the movie, the triplets quoting every word slightly after the characters would say them...

Brooke looked around and she saw her husband scooch a little closer to her so their foreheads were almost touching. Their eyes locked.

_It's all going to be _okay, she thought. The both knew it was true.

;

**Hope you enjoyed a lighter chapter. **

**I have a little bit of writers block now, so suggestions always welcome!**

**Review please! :)**

**~Haleyy**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh my, I am so flattered at the amount of reviews i've been getting. 300! WOW! It was just 200 in chapter 22 so i'm very very happy that you all have been reviewing so much! It's the very best motivator. Your suggestions are awesome and I realize exactly what you want to see. **

**The lucky 300th reviewer was Melissa! :D**

**Thank you to arubagirl0926, katie, annemarie, caroline, mackenzie, emily, hailey, megan, mccall, mary grace, serah, anna, maddie, riley, satcher, hayden, and melissa for your reviews! :)))**

**I am going to have a lot of christian & eliot for the baby's birth, because i think it's necessary to give this baby a proper into into this fic world :) but then i will ease up on writing them and refocus on the Baker family, rather than the new, young Jude clan. And i know many of you don't like the amount of Eliot i put in here, but she&christian and her story has been fun to write so i hesitate to just cut off writing her story in. **

**this chapter skips ahead a smig :) **

Chapter 29

Christian stood at the side of the bed-table-contraption thingy, whatever it's called. He didn't know.

It was really loud in the room, but for some reason, he couldnt hear a thing right now. The silence and awe-struck-shock had fallen over him as he watched.

His head rotated from the end of the bed to Brooke's face, who was at the opposite side of the bed from where he was. She gave him a sympathetic smile because she could see how nervous he looked. Then her attention turned back to the task at hand.

His head turned to Eliot's face, which was laced with sweat. She grit her teeth as she followed the doctor's instructions, pushing as hard as she could to deliver their baby and stop her pain. His eyes followed down the bed and to the main event.

The culmination of the last nine months and their relationship as a whole. Their first child's birth. Their son.

Eliot had told him that they was having a boy a few weeks ago when they were discussing baby names. He found it suspicious that she really only had a boys names list so he asked if she had some 'mommy's intuition' that she was having a boy. And she confirmed it. Baby Boy Jude was on his way.

Now.

He had never seen anything like this in all his life. Or imagined it this... way.

When his sister was born, he was too young to remember. When his brother was born, well while all _that _happened, he got to have a sleepover with his cousin Jensen for two fun days. And then when his Dad came to pick him and Kenadie up, there was the new baby Max with his Mom in the backseat of the car.

Little innocent almost-eight-year-old Christian had no idea what had happened when he was playing war with his cousin and climbing trees for two days. It was certainly intense, that's for sure.

So back to the point.

He didn't really want to watch the birth, but he felt he was obligated to...since he was half the reason this was happening.

The doctor had told Eliot forty minutes ago that there was no turning back. She was dialated 10 cm; this baby was coming. The doctor told Eliot to bare down and push with every contraction for ten seconds. He was put on counting duty.

He actually only pretended to watch the birth at first but then he finally looked when the doctor said that the baby's head was crowning.

That is NOT what he ever thought crowning was.

He didn't get why he was so ignorant or oblivious of what childbirth is. How dumb was he? But he wasn't out of the loop anymore. After twenty hours of labor and entering the second hour of pushing, he realized how good males had it.

And that's when it happened. He saw his son's face.

Eliot screamed out in pain and blew out even breaths to stifle the burning sensation she told him was happening. That's when his hand detached from her thigh and reached for her hand. His other hand wiped her forehead slightly as she looked up at him. His gaze moved back to the baby, who with only one more push, as his shoulders, torso and legs exited the womb at 6:57 PM. Their son was born.

Eliot was a Mom.

He was a Dad.

He was Wilson's father.

Oh yeah. They had decided to name their son Wilson Julian Jude.

His own middle name & grandfather's name. And Eliot's supportive big brother's name as the middle name, the brother who was the reason his beautiful girlfriend and the mother of his child was even alive and able to change his world at college.

How did we even get here?, Christian thought. It felt like they had just moved Eliot into Julian and Brooke's guest room like two seconds ago.. but it had been a full month ago. Eliot had actually gone past her due date by a few days before her labor started.

He had come home every day to Brulian's house to see Eliot in a different state of emotional turmoil. Either extreme happiness, saddness, anger, or other unidentifiable emotion to the max. Boy he hated horomones. Brooke and Julian tried to help him through her fragile state by giving him advice on their own first and second hand experience. But the help only got him so far. Eliot's emotions did end up tapering off at the end of the night when he slid into bed next to her. He would always grab her hand and tell her how sexy he always thought she was. Because anyone as brave and strong as her was sexy to him no matter how 'fat' she thought she was. He didn't think she looked any less beautiful. She did look uncomfortable but never unattractive. He knew that would never happen.

Christian was brought out of his thoughts when a nurse tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Daddy?"

He smiled and nodded, taking the medical scissors in his hands, separating mother from child.

"Baby... he's here!" Eliot squeeled as tears poured from her eyes.

"I know. I know. He's perfect."

The baby was placed on Eliot's stomach and he was wiped clean. Then the nurse took the baby to be evaluated and weighed and Christian took that opportunity to give El a big hug and kiss.

"I love you" he whispered to her in his ear. "I love you so much."

"Go... follow him." She said quickly.

"What?"

"Go with him, wherever they take his, I don't want him to be alone. I want you to be with him even if I can't be right now."

Christian nodded. "Yeah. Okay, of course."

Christian followed the plastic bassanette and the nurse to the nursery and watched through the window as his son got his first footprints and first shots. He had a great, strong cry. Then the nurse swattled him in blanket and walked out towards him.

"Would you like to hold your son, Mr. Jude?"

Christian took his son in his arms for the first time and smiled down on his son, who was calmer now. The nurse guided him back to Eliot's room. The nurse walked in in front of him and he stood back for a second.

He had made his decision now. The decision he had been torturing himself with for some time now. Well not _torturing_... that wasn't the right word, but it was denately a big decision, which he didn't even know whether Eliot would want it too. But now he knew. There was no doubt in his mind.

He balanced Wilson carefully with one hand and dug something out of his pocket before walking in to see Eliot.

She was sitting up with a big smile on her face when she saw the two men she loved so deeply. She looked super tired, but boy was she smiley.

Brooke excused herself so the family could be alone together for he first time.

"He's perfect, El." Christian said as he walked towards her bed. "He looks just like you, i think."

He placed their bundle-of-son on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers delicately touched the smooth, perfect skin on his cheek.

"Wilson..." She whispered his name. "He's perfect." She looked up at Christian. "Perfect because he looks like _YOU. _Not me."

"Well whatever it is, we make drop-dead handsome children together." He smiled and she did too.

Eliot's eyes fell back down to her son. It was only now that she noticed a small bump under his blanket. Her hand pulled back the cover of blanket slightly and saw the small black jewelry box.

Well you can imagine what she _knew _it was. What else came in a black box at a time like this...?

She pushed one finger between the opening of the box and snapped it open with one hand. Inside was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"It's small, i know. But it's all i could afford without taking away from the things we bought for Wilson..." Christian explained.

"Christian... what is this?" She knew what it was. It was retorical, really. But she was a bit confused.

"I realized tonight that I have... we are a family now. And i want us to officially be a family. If you want to..."

"I.. I" Eliot stuttered. Christian cut her off. He knelt down beside her and hit his chin on the sidebars of the bed.

Eliot gasped and Christian groaned loudly. "I'm fine. I'm okay."

Eliot began to giggle a little bit and Christian smiled too. Back to his speech.

"Marry me, El. Marry me in front of all our friend, our family, and our son. I want to be yours forever. I want you to be my wife."

Tears streamed again from Eliot's eyes as her eyes gazed at her son, smiling widely. After just a moment, she looked up and into his eyes through her watery eyes.

"Yes!"

Their lips met for a long, passionate kiss before he took the ring out of its box and placed it on her left right finger. He scooted onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her, placing his other hand on Wilson's blanket, pulling down the blanket which shielded his small chin from view.

And what a Hallmark family moment they made.

;

At the ripe old hour of about one A.M., Brooke left the hospital when she was sure Eliot and Christian would be fine on their own. They had plenty of nurses to help, of course, but she meant emotionally fine on their own after this crazy evening. They were both pretty shaken up, but they were very happy since the birth and the engagement.

Or maybe she used that as an excuse to stay as long as she could with her adorable new nephew, Wilson.

Oh Will. You don't even understand how much Aunt Brooke is gunna spoil you!... and then send a hyper you back to Mommy. :)

When Brooke got home, all the kids were in bed and she was itching to show them the adorable pictures of their new cousin.

But Julian was waiting up for her. He never liked to sleep without knowing she was home safe.

After feeling very awkward at the hospital, Julian had decided to go relieve Nolan as babysitter after the baby was born. He had paced back and forth in the waiting room like a 1950s father until Brooke came out to tell him he was an uncle. He was glad his beautiful, amazing wife was there for Eliot when she needed it the most. He was very happy it didn't have to be him in there next to his little _sister _giving birth... he was confident that he would be very very BAD at the whole supporting her thing. It was of course different with Brooke. That was his wife and he would have given birth for her if he could. But this was too awkward..he didn't really expect Eliot to want him there either.

Anyways, Julian straightened up on the couch when he saw Brooke come through the door. She found a place in his lap immediately and flipped through the pictures of Wilson on her phone to show him.

"Brooke I was there. I met him."

"I knooow. But the kids aren't up so I can't show them..." She pouted.

"It will be morning very soon, don't worry. It took me four stories, two glasses of water and a dozen hugs just to get Sienna down. Nevermind the boys. They're so excited that Wilson is a boy."

Brooke smiled imagining that eventful bedtime.

"It seems like yesterday that the triplets were born. Can you believe we didn't even know Eliot then?" Brooke couldn't believe how fast time went.

"I remember how shocked I was when she showed up at the door three days after they were born. I remember I was thinking about bottle sanitizers before I answered the door. How my life changed in an instant."

"But I can't imagine the last.. wow almost six years without her. Our babies are going to be six..." Brooke realized and frowned.

"I can't believe she gave Wilson my name as his middle name.."

"What?" Brooke turned and strattled her husband's lap. She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. She always got lost in those eyes. "She loves you and she knows what a good job you did taking care of HER when she needed it the most. This is her way of thanking you and guaranteeing that her son always knows how amazing his Uncle Julian is. I know we all do."

Julian gave a soft smile.

"Thank you for always making her feel so happy."

"I didn't do anything besides point it out to you. You need to see it, too."

Brooke leaned in for a kiss and Julian broke it after a few seconds.

"I think we should continue this in our bedroom." They kissed quickly again. "Preferably..." Kiss. "...without our clothes."

Brooke laughed and put two fingers over his lips. Julian sat there as she carefully took her jacket off and pulled her t-shirt off over her head. She stood up and walked towards the bedroom in only her bra and jeans.

With Julian hot on her tail.

.

**Brulian & family next chapter i promise. They're going on VACATION!**

**What would you like to see?**

**Review please! :)**

**~Haleyy**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews: emily, katie, mackenzie, kelly, ashley, anna, serah, carter, MG, haley, arubagirl0926, stagediva23, and jenna!**

**HOLY SHIT! NEXT WEEK's Mid-Season FINALE looks crazy good! I don't really care about the quinn/katie story, i dont understand why we should care but whatever. BROOKE AND JULIAN stuff will be epic i'm sure! So worried about brooke. I won't spoil things for people that don't wanna know ahead of time, but ive heard some things about what happens and i'm pretty excited. brooke's never been the center of a medical issue or accident and is the only of the core 5 not to be hospitalized or in a car accident. so maybe this is her chance. but they def wouldnt kill her lol her wedding is in two or three episodes... ;D cant wait**

**Okay everyone. i tried to get this one up quick, due to request, but im sad to say that I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I have finals coming soon and tons of papers to focus on and I probably won't do much writing unless it's to distract myself..**

**i made this one extra long for you tho **

**there will be more chapters before christmas i promise :) **

**ENJOYYY**

**Chapter 30**

"We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!"

Jeremy ran around the living room singing his little song, annoying the heck out of his siblings. Brooke was folding clothes into a suitcase on the couch while Julian was packing the bags that had already packed in the car they were taking to the airport.

"Jere, honey. Please come sit down. We all know we're leaving today. You don't need to shout it."

Brooke tried to be firm with him but she was actually pretty amused. She was glad her once shy, clingy, found-challenge-in-most-things son had become more open, friendly, adjusted and happy over the last year. She didn't understand if it was his occupational therepist or his brothers' influence, or if it was just a natural part of him growing up, but she was thrilled. She knew how hard it would be for him if he was so so shy when he started kindergarten.

That was sort of why they planned this trip. All the kids would be starting school again for another year after this summer; their vacation was already half over. The triplets would be off at all-day kindergarten, god willing. They weren't sure how each of the three were going to handle it. They just hope at least one of them would like school...

"How can I help you, Mommy?" Jeremy asked sweetly as he sat down beside her.

Brooke zipped up this suitcase and stood it on the ground.

"Can you take this outside to Daddy and then bring your carry-on backpack out for me to check?"

Jeremy nodded and raced outside, pulling the suitcase by its handle.

Brooke wanted to check all the kids' carry-on bags, especially the little ones, since she didn't need the TSA confiscating a water gun or a suspicious piece of metal the boys find or anything else from her kids and arresting them at security. Not the way to start a vacation.

Brooke made her way into Jordan and Nolan's room. Brooke saw the look on Jordan's face and was curious. She moved farther into the room and understood. Jordan watched Nolan toil over which outfits to take and pack. Jordan was still in that stage where she was confused by why Nolan was so obsessed with her appearance. Jordan did like to accessorize, but she didn't get the whole take-hours-and-hours-to-pick-an-outfit thing. Brooke knew Jordan and Nolan were both natural beauties and they could wear paper bags that looked great, but try to convince Nolan of that and you die trying.

"We're leaving in an hour girlies. Let's hurry it along please..."

"I'm done." Jordan chirped, pointing to her purple suitcase.

"Mom! You can't just tell me to dress for warm weather and nothing else! WE LIVE IN HOT WEATHER...but does that mean hotter or tropical or the same weather? You can't NOT tell us where we're going! This isn't working for me! And for how long!"

Brooke shook her head at the dramatics. "Calm yourself chica. We'll be in hotter weather than here and we'll be flying home next Sunday, okay."

"When are you going to tell us where we're going, Mum?" Jordan asked.

"When everything's in the car, packed and ready to go."

"What is the point of this surprise?"

"It's exciting to the little guys, okay. So will you just be happy and supportive, please?"

"Fine."

"It's good guys. Don't worry. We're not sending you to that nun camp your Dad was looking at..." Brooke joked as she walked out the door. She stuck her head back in. "You have ten minutes before you're going with no clothes, Nole."

Nolan groaned and Jordan laughed, following her mother out with her suitcase.

;

When Brooke came out into the living room again, the front door opened again. Brooke assumed it was Julian.

"Hey honey, can you make sure the bag I packed with the triplets clothes comes out of our room please?" Brooke asked without looking.

"I don't think I can carry it along with this little bundle."

Brooke spun around to see Eliot, placing Wilson's car seat on the floor.

"Oh hi!" Brooke went over to hug Eliot. "Hi little man. How are you! You look so handsome today, yes you do! You are! You know how cute you are... oh you're smiling!" Brooke knelt down and cooed.

"We came to say goodbye before you left. I'm gunna miss my go-to mom and her helpfullness..."

"I will only be a phone call away and besides... you've been doing amazing for almost the whole time. Just that...one night which we won't speak of again until you hold it over Wilson's head when he's older..." Brooke smiled.

Eliot shrugged. She remembered the night in question. Wilson's nineth day on the planet, and apparently that meant 'scream all night and not eat and throw up all day and night' to this baby. Eliot had called crying to Brooke, sobbing about how he hated her and that she couldn't do it anymore. Brooke recognized this sleep deprivation exhaustion and went over to give her a helping hand, since Christian couldn't calm him either. And the second Brooke got there, Wilson fell asleep in her arms. Which caused more crying for Eliot, thinking that her assumptions about her son hating them to be true. Since that night, they'd been handling things a bit better. Whether that had to do with Wilson sleeping or not, that isn't really the point.

"I'll be sure to do that." Eliot smiled.

"There's my godson!" Nolan ran towards Brooke, leaving her packed suitcase at the doorway. Nolan scooped Wilson out of Brooke's arms and bounced him against her chest.

"Where's Christian?" Brooke asked.

"Sleeping. He did the 2 A.M to 5 shift for me last night."

"Oh what a nice guy..." Brooke joked.

With news of the baby's arrival going like wildfire through the house, the kids came from every which way to see him. These kids included Julian.

"Okay everybody sit down, we're finally going to tell you where we're going!" Julian shouted over the comotion.

"Uh finally." Nolan sat down on the couch with Wilson, not willing to let anyone else take him away from her.

"Okay... so-" Brooke started to talk but was interupted when she saw Sienna make her way over to her parents and grab Julian's pant leg, like she always did.

"Daddy? Are we going to Disney World?" She said sweetly.

Brooke and Julian looked at each other. Julian threw his hands up in the air.

"Well...uh.. yes honey."

"Awesome!" Tristan jumped up.

"Seriously!" Jordan asked retorically.

"Mickey Mouse and Goofy live there!" Bentley reminded everyone, just in case they didn't know.

"So you guys are excited?" Julian tried to get everyone pumped up.

All the little kids shouted. Nolan wasn't really convinced though.

"I guess..." She said. She placed all of her attention on baby Wilson while the other kids jumped for joy and got more excited.

Brooke bent down beside her daughter. "It's Florida, Nolan. The hotel has a pool and a beach..."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to the airport!" Well that got a smile out of Nolan.

;

Brooke never thought they would make it through security without incident, but they did! All the kids cooperated and behaved long enough to walk quickly and quietly through security.

And boy was she thrilled.

They had gotten extra food on the other side of security before boarding the plane and Brooke was trying to organize who sat with who. Eight people in rows of three doesn't really work too well. She wished she could sit with Julian but knew that wasn't reasonable. Getting Nolan to agree to sit with ANY of her siblings was torture as well. She just wanted to listen to her headphones and be left alone. So Brooke parked Jordan and Tristan next to her with movies to watch on an Ipod Touch of their own. Julian sat in the row behind them with Jeremy and Bentley on either side, so they wouldn't kick the seat of anyone other than family (Brooke and I hate that!). Then Brooke and Sienna sat in the row across from Julian with a nice older gentleman with a blackberry addiction sitting at the window seat. Hopefully he would remain friendly and nice throughout the duration of the flight. Brooke pulled a pack of gum out of her bag and handed a piece out to all the kids. Usually she didn't give the triplets gum, she thought they were too little, but this was an exception obviously. It would help with the pressure change that she knew would bother them.

It was not Nolan, Jordan, or Tristan's first flights, they had taken a trip with Julian once for work when the triplets were babies, but for the triplets it was.

Here we go; takeoff. Jeremy and Bentley were thoroughly entertained and Julian actually had to shush their cheering. But Sienna was none too thrilled. Sienna gripped Brooke's arm tightly during the initial fast movement of the takeoff and shut her eyes tight.

"It's okay honey. We're off the ground and it's going to feel like we slowed down really soon, okay."

"I don't like this, Mommy."

"Let's just play with what you brought in your bag, okay? Whatever you want."

"My ears are popping."

"I know. Just keep chewing the gum and swallowing saliva. It will stop in a little bit."

"Brooke..." Julian called from across the aisle. Brooke glanced over and noticed her son's hands over his ears. After the exciting takeoff, he wasn't having so much fun anymore. "Help."

"Oh no... his ear's hurt?" Julian nodded and Bentley's eyes started watering. Brooke was afraid this would happen. Bentley was always having problems with his ears, she really wasn't surprised. Even her ears sometimes hurt on plane trips.

Julian rubbed Bentley's back but he was so antsy, he wanted no part of it. Brooke motioned for Julian to send Bentley over. He unbuckled the boy's seatbelt and Bentley ran over to Brooke in a second. Brooke lifted him up onto his lap and Bentley's head found the crock of her neck in an instant. Bentley was not one to show emotion or complain about getting hurt, but she could feel him wipe his teary eyes (or nose :/) on her shoulder.

"I don't like planes Momma" Bentley whispered quietly.

"I know baby. I'm sorry... Just try and take a little nap, okay? We'll be on the ground in no time."

Bentley continued to fidget in Brooke's arms and Sienna got very offended when he kicked her accidentely. Brooke looked over to Julian and Jeremy and relished in the adorable smiles on her boys' faces while Julian 'let' Jeremy win at go fish and war. Brooke was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Brooke turned her body and head awkwardly while holding a groaning Bentley to see a woman smiling sympathetically at her. She was a woman in her forties or so with a teenage daughter and son sitting beside her, both had headphones. The woman extended a box to Brooke.

"I feel bad for your poor little guy. Here. I never fly without them."

Brooke took the box and read the label. Travel Ear Bud Plugs.

"Oh wow, thank you so much."

"I hope they can make him feel better. I know how hard plane trips with kids can be, nevermind if they're in pain."

Brooke shook her head in shock.

"You have no idea how much of an angel you are. Thank you."

The woman nodded and Brooke turned back around. The ear plugs bothered Bentley at first, mostly because he wasn't used to the feeling, but they did help his pain. He fell asleep on Brooke shortly.

"Mommy. I want to sit with you!" Sienna tapped on Brooke.

"Ssshhhh please do not shout. There are other people on this plane, Sienna."

"How come Bentley gets to sit on your lap?"

"Please, Sienna. You're right next to me. You don't need to be on top of me..."

Over the course of the two hour flight, the kids settled down but kids will still be kids. Julian took about seven or eight bathroom trips with kids. Brooke realized how annoyed the stranger next to her was getting so she made Julian trade rows with her. Brooke settled Bentley in the window seat so he could sleep and sat Sienna on her other side. Jeremy and Jordan swapped places so Jeremy could play on the PSP with Tristan. Julian and Jordan saw together for the last hour and Julian learned all about her new obsession with _Twilight _since Brooke finally let her watch the movies.

"Mum?"

Brooke's head shifted to Tristan, who was leaning around the back of his seat to look at her.

"How much longer?"

"We're already on our descent so it shouldn't be much longer. Why? Are you feeling your ears pop again?"

"Yep... can i have more gum?"

Brooke took the pack out of the seat-back pocket and handed three pieces to him.

"Give one to N & Jerry, too. But make sure he doesn't swallow it."

"Kay Mom. Thanks."

Within the next twenty minutes, the plane touched down without incident and without Baker incident as well. They all piled off the plane and Brooke was extra sure everyone was together after the bathroom trips. She didn't want a _Home Alone _moment where the dumb mother realizes she's missing one of the kids.

It took awhile to get the bags and rental cars and everyone situated before heading to the Gates of Disney World.

The little kids were so excited when they got to the Disney Hotel because of all the Mickey Mouse decorations and the excitement. But Brooke and Julian had discussed before that they would wait until tomorrow to go the the parks and would try to get the triplets to bed at a decent hour.

When they got to the suite, Nolan got her bathing suit out immediately.

"I'm going to the pool." She announced as Brooke fought with Tristan because he didn't want to share the bed with any one of the triplets.

"Hold on." Julian stopped her.

"Oh come one Dad, please. I'll have my cell phone, don't worry."

"Two conditions."

Nolan signed. "Shoot."

"You share a bed with Jordan. No question. And you take Tristan and Jordan to the pool if they want to..."

"Fine. Sure. Whatever."

"Thanks Daddy" Jordan smiled and emerged from the bathroom, knowing exactly what Julian planned to ask Nolan, with her bathing suit and cover-up on. "Tristan! Let's go!"

Tristan had lost the fight with Brooke, so he cut his losses, grabbed his bathing suit trunks and headed into the bathroom.

"I wanna go swimming, Daddy!" Sienna furrowed her brow.

"Baby. You, me, Mommy and the boys are going to go get something to eat before bedtime." Julian turned to the older three when Tristan opened the bathroom door. Brooke didn't want the triplets going to the pool at night, she wanted them to settle down for the night after they ate so they wouldn't be cranky at the parks.

"Just go please. Be safe." The three left quickly before he could change his mind.

;

The group of five, Brulian and the triplets, had a nice dinner at the restaurant in the hotel. Brooke and Julian did their best to make everything exciting for the triplets because they knew the kids wanted to go swimming like their older siblings. Brooke brought the triplets back to the hotel room after the meal and Julian went to get the kids from the pool. He found Tristan and Jordan in the pool splashing each other and diving under the water.

"Hey guys. Where's your sister?"

They both turned to their dad, giving him a wierd look and a laugh.

"What?"

Tristan pointed across the pool. Julian turned to see his daughter Nolan sitting poolside with a tropical drink in her hand, surrounded by three or four shirtless teenage boys and a younger boy.

"What the hell? We've been here two hours and she already has a fan club?"

"It's always like this, Dad. You should see her at school" Jordan remarked as she rolled her eyes. Although they were in two different schools now, Nolan in high school and Jordan still in the Middle School/Junior High, Jordan still heard the boys talk of her beautiful older sister. Julian really didn't want to 'see her at school' if it meant she was always flirting with boys.

"I'll be back. We're leaving soon so can you guys get out and dry off before I get back please..." Julian didn't wait for Jordan or Tristan to respond before making a B-line towards his eldest.

Julian cleared his throat when he stopped behind Nolan. Nolan turned to him as she laughed.

"Oh hey Dad. This is Cambell, Cambell's little brother Drew, their cousin Rogan, and his friends Seth and Jax. They're here on vacation too."

"Yeah that's great. We have to get going. We have an early day tomoro, Nole."

"Okay sure." Nolan went to stand up. Julian was surprised she didn't argue.

"Umm... what park are you going to tomorrow? Maybe we could meet up?" One of the desperate boys asked.

Julian was about to say something witty when Nolan stepped in. "Uhh we don't know yet but I'm sure I'll see you sometime during the week. Bye boys." Nolan gave a quick, adorable wave to the boys before walking off. The boys could only stare as she walked off. Julian was quick to walk behind her so the boys couldn't stare at her barely-covered-bikini-behind.

"Come on squirts.. let's go." Nolan called to Tristan and Jordan who still hadn't exited the pool.

"And what was that?" Julian asked with his arms folded.

"What was what?"

"That! Those boys. The flirting..."

"Oh come one Dad. Really. It was nothing, just some guys I met."

"Or some horny boys seeking you out.. You don't even know them."

"I know... that's why they introduced themselves." Nolan sure was good at the one-liners.

"Don't be smart."

"I'm not. You're just making more of a big deal out of this than it is.."

Julian's mouth was open to speak but he stopped when Tristan ran up to Julian with his towel.

"Dad. I'm cold."

Julian took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah let's go."

Julian scooped up a wet Tristan and the girls followed him to the elevator.

When they got back to the room, Julian suddenly realized he never took a key card.

"I got it." Jordan pulled a key out of her shorts and swiped the card through the slot. Julian was glad he had such an organized and responsible kid. Even if it meant being smarter than him and Brooke. When the door opened, they all noticed how dark it was in the suite. Julian put his index finger to his lips and they walked in quietly.

"Hey guys.. how was the pool?" Brooke said quietly as she folded back the sheets of the full-size pull out couch.

"Good...but it's cold now that we're out." Tristan pointed out.

"Well you hop in the shower and then you'll be warmer. Then we'll have to sneak you into the other room cause the triplets just settled down."

Tristan nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

"Girls.. this is your room. I wanted the younger kids to have a room that closed so we could get them to bed earlier."

"They're just going to get up earlier and wake me up..." Nolan complained.

"Well that's good because we're having a bright and early start tomorrow! Breakfast at 8, park opens at 9." Julian told them.

"Geez. Why so early? We have all day... and all week."

"There's lots to do here. Plus if we stay out too long, the triplets will get restless and tired."

"And cranky" Jordan added.

"I guess." Nolan said. Then she smiled sarcastically. "I guess that means I have plenty of time to hang out with Cambell and the guys."

"Uh no!" Julian said.

"Who's Cambell?" Brooke asked.

"Nolan's new fan club..." Jordan told her.

"They're just some guys I met that are here on vacation. They'll be here for the week and wanted to hang out if I had time. It's no big deal."

Brooke smiled. Only one of _her _daughter would be able to find new guy 'friends' in a matter of hours. She was actually kind of proud, but wouldn't let a nervous-nelly, overprotective Julian see that.

"Mum. I'm all done." Tristan came out of the steamy bathroom with his PJs on and his wet towel. Brooke took the towel from him.

"You're up Jord." Jordan headed to the shower for her turn.

"Come on T. Let's sneak you into the bedroom." Brooke said.

"Why can't I stay up? We're on vacation!"

"Sorry babe. It's already past when you go to bed at home anyways. You got to go swimming. There's nothing to stay up for."

Tristan still moped but eventually just gave in. Since he knew his Mom wouldn't...again.

Brooke opened the door slightly and, when she didn't hear anyone stir, she opened it a little more. Tristan followed in behind Brooke and got into bed carefully beside Bentley.

"Goodnight honey. Sweet dreams about what rides you want to go on tomorrow." Brooke smiled as she tucked her eldest son into bed and swept the longer hairs out of his face.

"Night Mom. I love you."

It always melted her heart to hear her kids say 'i love you'.

"I love you too, baby boy. Sleep tight."

Brooke went to leave the room when a tiny voice caught her.

"Mummy..."

"Sienna sweetie. I'm sorry I woke you. Close your eyes and go back to sleep, okay?"

"Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"Just a little bit, okay?"

Brooke kissed Sienna on the forehead and smoothed her covers, but was extra careful not to wake Jeremy too. She knelt by Sienna's bedside until she was sure Sienna was asleep, which didn't take too long.

When Brooke exited the room, both Jordan and Nolan had showered and were sitting up watching 'Late Night' talk shows in bed. Julian sat in the chair next to them.

"Bedtime for the baby..."

"Oh Brooke" Julian commented, "Jordan isn't a baby...she hasn't been for at least a week now." He said sarcastically.

"I was talking to you." Brooke turned the joke on him. The girls laughed.

Brooke and Julian said goodnight to the girls, told them not to stay up much longer, and closed themselves in their own bedroom in the suite.

"I'm so pumped that we have our own room. With a locking door..." Julian raised an eyebrow. He stripped off his shirt and got in bed, finding his way on top of Brooke, strattling her. He brushed her hair out of her face with his manly, yet delicate fingers and lingered his hand down her neck, making her shiver.

"I think I'm going to have fun on this vacation..." She mouthed almost voicelessly. But he heard her.

"Boy are you ever..." _That's what she said :) _

;

**Review please! Let me know what you would like to see.**

**~Haley :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you arubagirl0926, simy, amanda, katie, emily, madison, caroline, kelly, mackenzie, and michelle for your reviews! **

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OTH EPISODE 8x11 WAS AMAZING! I LOVED how jamie threw the spelling bee for his crush madison. I loved that brulian actually had a realistic fight, i LOVED the jamie/brooke scenes and brooke being motherly with the kids (oh yeah what happened to concussion-chuck and lauren BTW!), and haley being sad jamie is growing up, and the car crash AFTER the car crash I was NOT expecting ( i thought brooke was going to get electricuted, not thrown off the bridge with jamie! LOL), julian saving jamie & brooke while apologizing and saying 'we'll stay in tree hill, whatever you want! I could have cared less about the katie/quinn but the fighting was entertaining, i'd say. ******The BRULIAN scenes were crazy good and exhilerating! I was jumping out of my seat, my heart was racing, i wanted to see MORE AND MORE AND MORE! When brooke told julian to save jamie because 'he's only a boy!', it was so touching. When he was giving air to brooke underwater, i was reeling. When he carried her out of the water and she was hanging there, i couldnt stay in my seat., When he was giving her CPR, i was shaking. When Julian cried cause he though brooke was dead, I cried. It was intense. Jamie TOTALLY said 'aunt brooke is DYING' in the promo but in the real EPISODE he said she was DEAD! I internally knew they wouldnt kill of brooke, shes the only origional & main storyline besides Naley, but i was scared for a minute. When Julian stopped and his head dropped to her chest, i thought it was over. And I was overjoyed that when her hand moved, he restarted CPR and she coughed up the water. I was hoping theyd show brooke at the hospital, but i heard the next episode will be a month in the future IN the show. Im actually very upset that we didnt see more of the hospital... cause brooke is def in danger of infection or pneumonia or other stuff.. and what about her leg? Was it just stuck or did it break? AND, judging by the look on julians face at the end of the episode, he's going to be traumatized for awhile. i cant wait to see if this whole thing makes him paraniod/depressed/clingy. it would be sooooo adorable if he had nighmares about it, if he can even sleep, and brooke was basically uneffected. **

**so if you havent seen it already, i wrote a one-shot about post 8x11 brulian :) it's called _Help me breathe again_. i hope you read it and enjoy it**

**OMG I don't think i can wait till JAN 25. I cant handle the huge haituses..even when its for christmas! But i guess this story and the spoilers and the celeb twitters will HAVE TO be enough. (PS. if you have spoilers for OTH episodes 12 and on, id love to hear them, but send them in a MESSAGE as to not ruin it for others who dont like spoilers!) **

**Onto the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but i'm all done with finals now YAY! ONE WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS **

**Let me know what you'd like to seeeeeee please! and i'd also love to hear about your reaction to the episode :)**

Chapter 31

Over the next few days, the Baker Family took in the wonderful world of Disney like any other family. They ended up splitting up so the older kids could go on rides since the younger kids were too small to ride. Brooke and Julian took turns riding with the older kids and staying behind to entertain their five year olds.

"Mum!"

Jordan, Tristan, Nolan and Julian had just come off the "Rockin Rollercoaster" at Hollywood Studios (MGM) and were so exhilarated.

"Hey guys! How was it?"

Brooke was glad they were out. The line had been at least forty minutes and the triplets were getting restless and hot. It was so hot out; maybe the middle of the hot summer in the closest state to the Equator wasn't the brightest idea.

"It was awesome!" Tristan beamed. "I was scared when we got inside but it was so COOL!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Look at this Mom…" Nolan chuckled and handed her a bag. Inside was an adorable picture from the take-off of the ride. Tristan's eyes were bugging out of his head as he smiled, Jordan had her hands up and Nolan was making a funny face to the camera. Her husband, on the other hand, looked pretty terrified as he white-knuckled the overhead restraint.

"Oh wow. This is so hilarious."

"They made me buy it" Julian admitted as he grabbed Brooke's shoulder.

"Daddy, why couldn't I go on with you?" Bentley asked as his hand dove back into the blue cotton candy bag Brooke had bought for them to share.

"You have to be a little taller to get on this one, Bud. I'm sorry."

Brooke frowned. She knew this was going to happen. Bentley was her adventurous one and she knew he would end up being disappointed. Especially at this park, where all the bigger rides were.

"Can we go on Dumbo again?" Sienna asked.

"That's at Magic Kingdom, baby. That's another park."

"Oh."

Brooke remembered back to their second day here. She didn't know a line for a ride could move so slowly. That damn flying Dumbo ride...

"Let's go on that!" Nolan pointed to the tall, tall, freaky looking hotel ride as the windows opened and a whole car of people screamed bloody murder at them. The Tower of Terror.

"Uhh no thanks." Jordan said.

"Oh come on it's not even scary I heard." Nolan told her.

"Who told you that? Your new boyfriend Cambell?" Jordan spat.

"Shut up twirt."

Brooke gave Nolan a look.

"You've been talking to him?" Julian asked.

"I saw him at the hotel gift shop last night. No big deal. He went to this park with his family yesterday so I asked him which rides were the best."

"AND he asked her to go swimming with her tonite!" Jordan blabbed.

"What the hell, Jord! I'm never bringing you anywhere with me ever again!"

"There's no way that's happening." Julian muttered, matter-of-factly.

"And why not? He's a friend."

In the middle of the Jordan, Nolan, Julian fight, Brooke felt her son grab her hand.

"Mum. I'm really hot." Jeremy whined.

"I know buddy. Hold on, we'll get you a water or something soon." She wanted to hear the fight first.

"You've known this kid for three days and talked to him twice…" Julian stated.

"So? He's my age, that's really all I care about. If it gets me away from this loser baby town, I'll take it."

"HEY!" Tristan was a little insulted. He hated being grouped with the triplets. He was almost four full years older than them.

"He's not your age… he's seventeen." Jordan informed Nolan of what she already knew.

"Well same difference, Jordan! I'll be 17 soon anyways."

"Soon? You're birthday's IN EIGHT MONTHS!" Jordan reminded her.

"Girls just stop it, okay! We're supposed to be enjoying EACH OTHER's company. NOT yelling and not hanging out with other people…" Brooke tried to stop them since it was getting too far.

"Who cares! We're together at home too! Why can't I just hang out with him if we're done the 'family' stuff for the day anyways!"

"MOMMA!" Jeremy yelled. Broke turned to him, still annoyed that her daughter just yelled at her.

"What Jeremy? WHAT!"

Her son didn't answer, he only turned a funny shade of green and bent over, throwing up all over his shoes.

"Gross!" The girls yelled and backed up.

"Damn it..." Brooke muttered as she sprung into action. She ushered Jeremy to the nearby trash can, but the damage was done. Jeremy was crying now. Brooke rubbed his back as he spit into the trash. She felt his forehead. He didn't feel feverish, but it was really hot there at the park today. She assumed his sickness had to do with the heat.

"Julian. Go buy a water bottle and a popsicle or something. I think he's dehydrated."

"We'll talk about it later, Nolan." Julian said sternly, informing her that their conversation wasn't over.

"Whatever."

Brooke sat Jeremy down on a bench in the shade and cleaned him up as best as she could. Jeremy ate his "Itsacadoozie" popsicle and didn't feel as nauseous anymore. Brooke was all set to cut their losses and head back to the hotel but Jeremy, himself, had other plans.

"Can we go do somehing fun now?" Jeremy spoke up.

"But Jere, honey. You just got sick. Don't you think we should head back so you can relax and take a little nap?"

"No Mummy. I tried to tell you that I was really hot...but you weren't listening. I feel better now, so can we stay and do more rides now?"

"Sure thing baby." Brooke took off his Mickey Mouse ears and ruffled his hair as the family started to walk towards another part of the park.

;

"That was so awesome! I want a car like that red one." Tristan screeched as they left the "Lights and Motors" car show. Bentley and Jeremy surely agreed with their big brother too. The girls, on the other hand, were kind of indifferent.

"I didn't like it like the boys did, Daddy." Sienna was still covering her ears as Julian carried her from the arena.

"I know, sweetie. It was really loud in there. But it's all over now."

"I think it's time we go back to the hotel and get some dinner." Brooke suggested. "Maybe we can go to see the fireworks tonight when it's dark."

Julian nodded. All the kids seemed happy with that plan.

They all boarded the monorail and headed back to the hotel. After an earlier dinner, the kids went swimming and changed into normal clothes again for the fireworks. Brooke actually did convince the triplets to put their PJs on to go to the park. Bentley and Jeremy had adorable plaid blue Mickey Mouse and black and red Captain Jack Sparrow PJs respectively, and Sienna had her yellow Belle Princess PJs on. Brooke let them pick a set out on their own and she thought their choices were adorable, and suited their personalities perfectly.

At Magic Kingdom, Julian found an empty part of the sidewalk by the castle for the family to sit to wait for the fireworks display. The happy Disney workers roped off the stage in front of the castle and said there was going to be a special show tonight. When the show began, a big crown of people formed and Mickey and the whole gang started their little skit on stage. Suddenly the kids ran forward towards the stage where other children were sitting. Brooke got a little nervous one of the kids was going to be lost or taken or hurt or something. But then, she felt Julian take her hand.

"They're fine, don't worry. They're having fun. We're in the most magical place on earth…"

Brooke smiled, he always knew what she was thinking. Brooke turned to face Julian, taking his other hand too.

"When you wish upon a star…your dreams _do _come true. I got you and them."

Julian's arms shifted and engulfed his wife in his arms. They kissed quickly and looked out at the show. Mickey Mouse started the countdown to the fireworks and everybody was really excited. But Brooke and Julian only needed to watch their kids to see the magic happen.

At the threat of more loud noises, Sienna ran to Nolan, who scooped her up and tried to convince Sienna that it was an amazing sight, not a scary one. She actually got a smile out of Sienna once the fireworks started and she saw the beauty of the lights in the sky. Jeremy and Bentley were jumping up and down, trying to reach the fireworks. Jeremy ended up on Jordan's back, laughing and smiling. And Bentley grabbed Tristan's hand and pointed to the castle, where he had seen it light up suddenly with thousands of strings of lights.

"This is so beautiful." Julian commented. But only himself and Brooke would really know to what they were referring. Their amazing children. Their bond.

Their family.

;

Back at the hotel, Nolan sat out on their balcony when Brooke came to join her.

"Well. Everyone's asleep but me and you."

Nolan nodded. She looked down when her phone buzzed. Text message.

"Who's texting you this late?"

"Cambell."

"Oh."

"Don't give me that 'OH', please. You only hear what Dad and Jordan tell you." Nolan defended herself.

"I'd like to hear it from you then…"

"He's just my friend. He's cute but that doesn't mean I like, wanna date him. He lives in Massachusetts, for God sakes. I'm never going to see him again so who cares if I hang out with him and his friends?"

"You're Dad's just paranoid about what boys your age are thinking about…"

"I know. But he should trust me. I've seen what he sacrificed for me, being a teen parent. I've seen what Eliot's going through now with Wilson. I won't make that mistake too."

"He trusts YOU Nolan. It's the boys he can't be so sure about. And I don't blame him." Brooke explained.

"I'm not going to let a guy get me pregnant on vacation…" Nolan gave her the 'duh' look.

"I know. Of course not. But your Dad's mostly thinking about back home, but applying it here."

"I'm not going to do anything with Cambell…" Nolan took a breath. "Because I've been dating Reid at home."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I didn't know that."

"I know. Because I didn't tell you." Nolan broke eye contact with Brooke and looked down. "You freaked when you…uh kinda… met him at the house so I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be even madder."

Brooke nodded. This was the boy who she'd been drinking with and making out with on the front porch _that _night. She wished she could forget that happened.

"There's more that can happen than just getting pregnant, honey. You could get sick…STD's aren't something to take lightly. And you never know who has them and who could give them to you…"

Nolan nodded. "I don't really know who he's been with. We haven't talked about it."

"You haven't…had sex? Have you?"

"No. We've only made out and like…touched."

Brooke closed her eyes. She didn't want to know that.

"But he's not a bad guy, Mom. He's nice to me. He's gunna be a senior this year and even out of his whole class... he still wants to be with _me_."

"Oh so he's an older boy..."

"It's not that big of a deal. Only by one grade."

"I'm glad you can tell me things, Nole, I just want you to be extra sure that you're ready for these things when they happen. I love you and I'm so proud of you. I just want you to be careful and safe."

"I will be, Mom."

Brooke nodded.

"Maybe you can actually bring this boy to the house sometime. You could hang out and watch movies in the living room or something. You don't have to sneak around. Actually I'd actually prefer if I knew where you really were and not just what you're telling me."

"I don't think that's going to work with Dad around."

"I'll take care of your father."

;

Brooke woke up to the sound of little feet running around outside the door. She turned over onto her stomach and pushed herself up with her hands. When she did, she found Julian lying on his back with the sheets pushed down by his bellybutton. He was shirtless, with one muscular, perfectly toned bare arm resting behind his head, the other rested on his abs. His face was still, his eyes figiting under their lids. She wondered what he was dreaming about. She leaned over and kissed his bare shoulder, causing his to stir slightly. She placing them higher and higher each time until she made it to his cheek.

"I like waking up to this." He said while his eyes were still closed.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." His eyes opened and his hands found her face. He pulled her closer to him and their lips met. Brooke's hands found his hair, as they always did, and she deepened the kiss.

"Do you think we have time before the kids descend on us?..." Julian asked hopefully. He knew the door the their room was locked but he knew the kids would be restless to get to the park today.

"I think we can manage a repeat of the most amazing 45 seconds of my life..." Brooke smiled, teasing him about his performance.

"You're lucky i love you." Julian attacked his wife's neck, causing her to giggle as she stripped the boxers he was wearing off his sexy body. She would never take for granted how perfect he was.

**Thanks for being patient for this next chapter. The ideas you've been sending me are great! I'm planning to use some soon. Keep it up! **

**~ Haley :)**

;

;


	32. Chapter 32

**Merry Christmas everybody! and if you're not christmas celebrater, then Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwanzaa or any other winter holiday. Have a great holiday break too!**

**Special thanks to arubagirl0926, katie, emily, mackenzie, serah, caroline, natalie, carter, hannah, jordan and simy for reviewing my last BL chapter. :) love you all**

**Thanks for all your great reviews for this fic and for my 8x11 one-shot Help Me Breathe Again as well. I really really appreciate your amazingly nice remarks, and constructing criticism sometimes too. I'm glad a lot of you felt the same way I did, about how we got jipped out on the after effects of the storm accident. I don't really think theyre going to do much about the 'after' because january 25th episode is BROOKE'S BACHELORETTE PARTY! and it looks like the movie Hangover lol can't wait but i wish there was ONE episode in between, really. Waiting until the end of january will be crazy hard, especially since i have to go back to school for a whole week before a new episode. Uhhh**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 32

The rest of the family vacation to Florida was filled with fun and memories. At the end of the week, no one wanted to leave and go home, not even Nolan. When they got home, everyone was tired from the plane ride and had a family movie night before turning in early. The next day, everything went back to 'normal'. Nolan invited Reid to come over to the house this afternoon for dinner, per Brooke's suggestion. Nolan and Brooke both hoped everything would go over smoothly.

Brooke entered the living room to see Tristan and Julian battling it out on Wii Boxing. Not surprisingly, Tristan was winning.

"Damn it!" Julian yelled when he lost. Again.

"Daddy said a bad word!" Sienna blabbed.

"Julian... can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Brooke asked him.

"Sure babe..."

"Is Dad getting a time out?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe..." Brooke joked and the couple left the room.

Julian sat down on their bed.

"Shoot."

"I wanted to talk to you about being on your _nicest _behavior for dinner tonight..."

Julian folded his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said sarcastically, acting confused.

"You know exactly what I mean. If you do anything to make Reid feel uncomfortable, or Nolan for that matter, you'll push them away and all she'll want to do is sneak around and not tell us things..."

Julian put is head down. "Does this mean I can't tell the triplets to ask him if he has a criminal record?"

Brooke chuckled. "No."

"Or have Jordan soak his napkin in meat so Sunny bites his crotch, like in _Cheaper by the Dozen_?"

Wow does he love movies, Brooke thought.

"NO!"

"Fine... I'll be nice."

"Good... This is Nolan's first serious boyfriend after the whole Ethan debarkal. We need to make her feel like we support her."

"Of course I do."

"And since I talked to her in Florida, I think she's starting to get that. We just can't blow it..."

"I know. But i dont have to be happy about it..."

;

The doorbell rang and Nolan rused to get it. She didn't want Reid bombarded by her family right at the door.

"Reid, hi." Nolan greeted him with a hug.

"Hey babe. You look beautiful." He touched the fabric of her loose-fitting blue and gray striped dress, with which she wore black leggings. "Do I look okay?" Reid pulled at his button-up shirt.

"Of course. You look great...uh why?"

Reid smiled. Nolan seemed embarrassed when she admitted he looked great. He thought it was cute.

"I just want to make sure your parents like me..."

"They will." Nolan stopped. "Well my mom will. My dad's not going to be in a good mood, I don't think. He did this with Eliot's boyfriend too and now they get along even when he got her pregnant. So he just needs time to warm up to you."

Nolan had told Reid a lot about her family and how her 'aunt' Eliot was really just like a big sister to her. Reid decided not to comment on the whole 'getting her pregnant' thing.

"Well I'll try not to make him hate me."

Brooke approached.

"Hi Reid. It's nice to finally meet you in the daylight..." Brooke shook his hand. Reid got a little red. His memory of that night was blurry but he knew Brooke wasn't happy that night.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Baker. And sorry about before."

"Let's not have that happen again and we'll be all set. And you can just call me Brooke."

"Okay."

"Well come in, come in. Let's introduce you to the clan."

;

Everyone sat down to dinner together. So far so good. Reid was trying his best to get on everyone's good side. He knew the only way to get to hang out with Nolan more was to please her parents.

"Everything's delicious, Mrs... Brooke. You're a wonderful cook."

All the kids started giggling. Reid didn't know what he did.

"Dad does most of the cooking. Mommy burns things..." Jeremy informed their guest.

"Oh. It's great sir." Reid said to Julian.

"Thank you." Julian didn't even look at him really.

"So you'll be starting your senior year soon" Brooke reminded him. "That's pretty exciting; you're almost done."

"Yeah. My dad's been pretty strict about me looking at colleges all summer. I've been to about five so far. He wants me to go to his alma mater but i'm not that interested in it."

"Where'd he go?" Jordan asked, nosily.

"Uhh... Boston College. We planned a trip there in a few weeks."

"Wow. That's far." Brooke saw Nolan's eyes fall and her face drain of it's color.

"Yeah but its way to far for me. I mean... my cousins live there and everything but i don't really want to go that far away. I'm kinda a home body."

Reid's hand discretely found Nolan's knee as they sat next to each other at the big table. He knew it was kinda soon to be talking about staying together or college for that matter, but he still wanted her to know he cared about her and didnt want to move far away.

"I've been looking at UNC Chapel Hill or Wilmington or Charlotte. They're not too too far and they have a good reputation for my major."

"What do you want to study?" Julian finally spoke up. He was curious.

"Uh...pre med sir. I want to be a pediatric surgeon someday."

"Lofty goal."

Reid's face reddened a little. "Sure is. I'm not sure if I'm smart enough to make it through, but I want to do this for my sister." Reid looked down.

"Of course you're smart enough. Don't say that. You're like top 10 in your class for grades" Nolan reminded him, then turned to her family.

"Reid's family lost his little sister two years ago..." Nolan explained. "She had a tutor near her heart and she died during surgery."

"Oh Reid. That's so terrible. I'm very sorry for your loss." Brooke immediately thought of his poor mother.

"Thank you. Reese was seven and she died right after I started sophomore year. That's when I knew what I wanted to do with my life. To save kids like her."

"That's very noble of you." Reid nodded. He didn't mind sharing about Reese, but it was hard.

"Anyways I really don't want to go too far for college. It would break my mother's heart even though my dad encourages it. BC and UNC have been coming to my soccer pre-season practices and games, so maybe I can get recruited with a scholarship, too."

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine. You do have a whole year to go anyways" Brooke said.

"Mom... can I be excused?" Tristan asked. He had been very quiet so far at dinner. Brooke looked over at him.

"Did you even touch your food, Tristan?"

Tristan scratched his hair. "I have a headache and I just don't feel good."

"Okay. Go lay down and I'll bring you some Tylenol." Tristan nodded and left the table.

"Can i go too Mommy?" Sienna asked. She held up her empty plate and smiled.

"Okay sure."

One by one, the other kids left the table and Julian and Brooke cleaned up together. Julian stood at the sink and pretended to wash extra food off plates while he stared out into the backyard. He was watching Nolan and Reid, obviously. They had gone outside after they left the table and now they were on the swings talking. Julian and Brooke had made it very clear that there would be no boys in her bedroom. They were thankful she shared a room.

"Leave them alone..." Brooke demanded. "See... i can see both of his hands and they arent anywhere near Nolan."

"He's waiting for us to turn out back, to trust him for a split second."

"Oh the drama...I'm going to check on Tristan."

Julian tried to burn a hole in his daughter's boyfriend. But he just couldn't find a flaw. Besides the drinking episode, he came up empty.

Reid was pushing Nolan higher on the swing; Julian had never seen Nolan smile brighter. She gave a tiny scream and Reid ubruptly stopped her swing and threw his arms around her stomach from behind. Nolan twisted the swing around to face him and they kissed. Julian noticed how Reid kept his hands safely high on her back and how he never initiated the kiss, Nolan did. Julian remembered himself with Melanie, how much he wanted to impress the pretty girl- - the one who looked just like Nolan does now, even younger though. He couldn't fault Reid, he seemed like a decent guy. He certainly had excellent taste in smart, beautiful girls. But why did that have to be his baby?

;

Brooke walked into the boys' room, where Tristan was lying on his bed - the top bunk of the the bunkbeds, facing the wall. Brooke stepped carefully up onto the second rung of the latter to get closer to him.

"Tee buddy. I brought you some Tylenol... Is your headache any better?"

"No." Tristan turned over and Brooke could see that he was pale. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Okay... I want to take your temperature before you take any meds."

Brooke came back shortly with a thermometer and guided it into Tristan's ear. 101 degrees.

"Oh goodness... what am I going to do with my sicky."

Tristan chewed up the grape-flavored pills and drank some water.

"Why don't we get you into your PJs and you can rest for the rest of the night?"

Tristan got down from his bunk bed slowly and Brooke helped him pull his shirt off over his head. His skinny stomach was marked with a rash, which Tristan tried to cover.

"Hey what's this?" Brooke bent down to examine his stomach and grabbed his arm.

"I had it this morning but now it itches."

Brooke softly placed two fingers against the rash. This was no ordinary rash. Brooke didn't want to think it, nevermind say it.

She turned her son around and saw more of the same thing on his neck and back. She pulled back the waistband of his sweatpants and saw more of the same.

"Shit..." Brooke muttered.

"What is it, Momma?"

"Chicken pox."

Boy was this week going to get interesting...

.

"Julian!" Brooke came quickly back to the kitchen, disrupting her husband's memories.

"I think we have a big problem."

;;

**Review please! It take just a second i promise!**

**~ Haley :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Merry Christmas everybody! I couldn't resist posting a nice LONG chapter as your present while Santa visits! **

**Special thanks to arubagirl0926. Your reviews are always prompt and they make me smile :)**

**A bit of everyone in this one, but the end focuses on Nolan/Reid. I hope you like them!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 33

How they go it? No clue. But it was here.

Chicken pox had become the Baker family's worst nightmare.

No one had had it before besides Brooke and Jordan. Jordan's social worker told Brooke and Julian the story of Jordan coming down with the chicken pox right before she met the Bakers. Brooke remembered a nanny forcing her to take baths every night when she had them at age 9. Besides that, everyone was at risk.

Nolan was freaking out. Reid had invited her to a concert the following weekend and she was determined to do anything to stay healthy. She begged to move in with Naley or her Aunt Jocelyn or Eliot, but she may already be affected and could spread the pox to their kids. Eliot had had the chicken pox but was worried for Wilson. He was too young. Nolan and Jocelyn had their own kids to worry about. Nolan then begged to move in with Reid, since he's already had them, but of course Julian wouldn't even consider it.

So far, Tristan was the worst off. Brooke took him back and forth to the doctor's office for three days, since he was dizzy, vomitted, and had a stiff neck.

Jeremy was the next to show symptoms and pox; he was itching like crazy. Bentley was itchy too and had a horrible cough, but he never got a fever above 100.

Sienna was scared she was going to get the 'red cootie dots' as she called them, and refused to sleep in the room NEXT to the boys, since they had 'cooties'. duh

Brooke was running around like a mad woman. The kids were miserable, even her biggest boy.

Yes. Julian had never had the chicken pox and now had a red pox everywhere you looked. Even in his ears, eyes and mouth, the poor thing. And he was whining like a two tear old, let me tell you.

"Brooke..."

Brooke staggered into the master bedroom with Jeremy against her shoulder; he had fallen asleep after crying his eyes out from being so miserable and sick of this. She found Julian sitting up with Tristan asleep next to him and Bentley sprawled across Julian's legs.

"Ben, off Daddy please. He's just as itchy as you and you CAN'T use each other as scratching posts."

"MOM!" Brooke turned and found Jordan pulling at the door knob of her room. "Nolan locked me out of our room!"

Brooke knocked on the door with her free hand. "Nolan open up!"

"NO!"

"Nolan Avery Baker so help me god, I can't take this today!"

"I am not getting sick!" Nolan yelled.

"But i won't get you sick" Jordan yelled back. "I've had the chicken pox already. And it's my room too!"

"You're a carrier! You help Mom with the sickies and then bring it back to me! I've dodged it for four days so far, all i need to do is make it another three without getting sick! That's all I ask! I am NOT missing the concert on Saturday!"

"You're not going to the concert regardless of sickness if you don't open this door right now." Brooke threatened.

There was silence for a minute until the lock popped open, allowing Jordan to barge back into her room and pretend cough all over the place.

;

"Who wants soup?"

Brooke had gotten all the boys into one bed- - hers... and then went to town in the kitchen. She brought her hard work in on a tray.

"You made that?" Bentley asked.

"Yes I did... who's hungry?"

All the boys avoided eye contact with Brooke.

"Come on... someone's hungry right?" Silence.

"Ben? Jere? Weren't you saying you were hungry before?"

"We're not supposed to lie, right?" Bentley said, causing Julian to laugh. (Jamie said that once and i loved it!)

"They're scared of your cooking, babe."

"Well you're in luck because I heated it from a can..." Brooke smiled, setting the tray down onto the bed with four bowls and spoons.

Brooke watched Bentley, Jeremy, and Julian each grab a bowl. But Tristan just sat there. She moved towards hm and knelt down beside the bed.

"Still feel nauseous buddy?" She rubbed his PJ covered tummy. When she lifted her hand, he scratched where it had been.

"No. But I'm so itchy Mom. I hate this..."

"I know. You've been a trooper these days. It'll be gone soon, I hope. Do you want me to rub some of that lotion on you that the doctor gave us?"

Tristan nodded and then followed her to the bathroom. Brooke lifted his shirt and messaged his belly and back with the soothing lotion.

"What else itches the worst?"

"My legs." Brooke messaged the lotion up and down his skinny legs.

"Mom...if Jordan had the chicken pox before, why didn't I?"

"Because you didn't always live with Jordan."

"But she's my blood sister..."

"I know. But there was a time when you two got split up into different places when you and Jordan were put into foster care, you know that."

"Oh yeah, because my birth mom was sick, right?"

Brooke nodded. Yeah...sick... as in a drug addict who was a danger to her children. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"But how could you adopted me and Jordan together then?"

"Because Jordan used to ask about her baby brother that she loved so much and we wanted to find you."

"I'm glad you did. I don't think I could have gotten a better Mom who takes care of me when I'm sick and rubs lotion on me like you do. Or a dad who I can beat at sports so much." Brooke laughed.

She remembered seeing Tristan for the first time. He wasn't well taken care of then and his tiny body had shown signs of physical abuse. She didn't really know what his life would have been like, had they not found him because of Jordan.

"I'm so glad we did too. Although anyone would have been able to see how lucky they were to have you, Trist." Brooke said, she didn't want him to know the horrors of the world, especially the foster care world. He didn't ever have to worry about that again. "We love you so much."

"I love you too. But I have a problem..."

"What's wrong, handsome?"

Tristan gave her an embarrassed face and patted the front of his shorts.

"Can I have some lotion here too?"

Brooke realized what he was getting at. His privates were itchy. She could only imagine how sucky that must feel.

"Drop your pants, my baby boy." Brooke smiled.

"MooOom..." He whined, "I'm not a baby."

"I know but i've seen it all before." Brooke stated simply.

"No."

"I changed your diapers for a year and gave you countless baths, Tristan. I know what's down there. It's no big deal."

"Can I please do it on my own?"

Brooke sighed. Her oldest 'little guy' was becoming a young man. He would be a teenager not too far down the road. She was sure the years would fly by; they had so far. And it scared her to death. She could deal with teenage girls, she was one of them and she had gotten used to having three teenage girls at once: Eliot, Nolan, and acts-too-old-for-her-age-Jordan. She's never taken care of an older boy before, besides occassionally spoiling Jamie, and although Tristan was still only ten, the teenage years were coming too quickly for her liking.

Brooke nodded reluctantly. "A little bit will do the trick. Don't use too much."

"I won't."

Brooke sighed and left her son alone.

;

Nolan sat in her bed with disinfectant spray as a weapon. She was paranoid about every itch she had. Her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up: a text from Reid.

Reid Tucker: hey babe hows the fam?

Nolan Baker: i hate this all the boys are sick if they get me sick i'll kill 'em

Reid Tucker: can i take u out sumwhere 2nite

Nolan Baker: of course anywhere to get fresh air

Reid Tucker: maybe i can give u sum of my immunity ;)

Nolan Baker: haha i wish it wrked that way

Reid Tucker: pick u up at 7

Nolan Baker: cant wait :)

Reid Tucker: me2

;

Nolan's phone buzzed at 6:52, signaling that Reid was outside. She told him not to come to the door, she didnt want him have to chit-chat with her family while exposing both of them to germs. Nolan emerged from her room dramatically with an extra tshirt over her nose and mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brooke asked, amused.

Nolan mumbled something incoherently from behind her germ shield.

"What was that?"

Nolan made her way to the door and removed the shirt.

"Going out with Reid. I'll be back by curfew. Bye!" She said it really fast, then threw the shirt towards the couch and left.

"Oh thanks for the notice, Nole!"

Brooke shook her head at her daughter's antics. It would be good for Nolan to get out of the house and to have fun. She's been extra cranky since the dinner with Reid, when all the sickness started. Brooke knew how happy Reid made her, so she hoped they had fun. Well, not _too _much fun.

.

**[ Just so everyone knows, I kind of picture Reid being Taylor Lautner - looking lol very handsome ;) ]**

Nolan jumped into Reid's red truck.

"Hey you!" She chirped, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me from the sickness."

"Anything for you."

The started driving down her street. She couldn't help but stare at how his blue eyes matched his shirt and how adorable his khaki tan shorts looked on him.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I thought maybe I could take you to my mom's restaurant... since I met your family, i think you should meet mine."

Nolan nodded hesitantly. "Okay. But i've never met a boyfriend's parents before. I've never had a serious relationship ever really..." Nolan looked down.

"Yeah I kinda guessed that. But it's not gunna be a big deal. My mom will love you. In the past she hasnt liked the girls she's met, but you're different."

Nolan raised an eyebrow. "Different...strange?"

Reid laughed and grabbed her hand. "No...definately different good."

"Okay." She didn't know whether to take that the good way or the bad way. What kind of girls did he ususally date?

"So you've dated a lot before me?"

"Uhhh sort of."

"Oh."

Reid shook his head. "I'm not a player or anything... I just went through a lot when Reese died and I'm not proud of what I did then."

"I understand... but you should know that I'm not that kind of girl."

"I didn't ask you to be. I don't want you to be."

"Good." Nolan fumbled with his radio stations and found nothing but dumb audio commercials.

"Here." Reid leaned over into his gloove box to grab something. Nolan could smell his cologne. He smelled amazing. She wondered if he noticed that his arm hit her boob as it went by, or if he had planned it that way...

He handed her his iPod and an adapter. She scrolled through his songs.

"You like Taylor Swift?" She laughed.

"Of course! Don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm a girl." Nolan stated sarcastically.

"I can like T. Swizzle too, smartie pants. I have every one of her songs."

"Well it's a good thing I like her then." With that Nolan chose a new Taylor Swift song that she loved. It reminded her of Reid. _Enchanted_.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old tired, lonely place_  
_Walls of insincerity_  
_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_  
_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Nolan sang the first and second verses by heart. Reid turned to her and smiled.

"Oh I know this one..." he smiled.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knewwwwww_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing 'round all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you"_

Reid belted out the chorus. He was a horrible singer, but Nolan loved it. She couldn't stop laughing and smiling. She grabbed his right arm and sang the rest of the song with him obnoctiously. She loved being silly with him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"We're here." The truck pulled up behind the restaurant. Nolan saw the sign for _Rose Mary's _Restaurant.

"Are you taking me in through the back alley so you can 'whack me'?" Nolan asked.

Reid gave her a funny look and laughed. Nolan realized how that sounded sexual. Whoops.

"Oh wow. Sorry. My dad's been watching the Sopranos since he's been sick. I need to stop watching it with him."

"It's fine. It's very cute actually" Reid grabbed her hand to lead her to the kitchen. "And no. I'm not going to kill you with a meat clever. It's just always easier to get a parking spot back here."

"Oh."

They navigated through the restaurant and Reid called out "Mom!"

A lovely plump woman with light brown hair, probably in her late fortys, stopped whatever she was doing, took off her chef's hat and walked towards her son, giving him a big hug.

"What bring's my baby here on a Thursday night? Isn't it Thirsty Thursday?"

Reid ignored his Mom's reference to his wild days.

"Uhh. Mom. I want you to meet Nolan. My girlfriend."

"Hi Mrs. Tucker."

"Oh Reidy, she's a doll. You can call me Rose, honey. Everyone else does."

"You named the restaurant after yourself?"

"Well i started this place before the kids were born so it was the best name I could come up with at the time."

Nolan smiled. She couldn't imagine this woman being sad... or as broken as Reid described when his sister died.

"Go. Sit in the dining room and I'll bring you something yummy."

Rose ushered Reid and Nolan out of the kitchen. They sat at a nice booth with a red table cloth and flowers.

"If you don't like what she brings us, just say so. She has a tendency to assume people eat every kind of food, like she does..."

"I'm not too picky."

Nolan and Reid had a nice dinner of Shrimp Scampi and chicken fingers... Rose's idea. She knew they were Reid's favorites.

"Everything was amazing, Reid. You're mom's so talented."

"She loves what she does. And you have no idea how many times I've done my homework here or helped her redecorate this place. It's like a second home."

"I love that she calls you 'Reidy'..." Nolan said, both joking and seriously.

Reid smiled. "She always has."

Nolan was glad he was close to his mom, like she was close to her parents.

"So where's your dad and your sisters?"

"Uhh. Dad's on another business trip somewhere. Rowan (age 10) is at dance probably and Regan (age 21) is away at college in South Carolina."

"So you and all girls must have been fun..." Nolan teased.

"Oh yeah... there are way to many pictures of me in a tutu, let me tell you."

"It's cool that you're all named with an R."

"Yeah. Mom loves it. 'Cause my dad's name is Richard, so she thought it was meant to be. I picked out 'Reese' out the baby book when i was eight."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah it was either Reese... or 'Rainy Day Tucker' like Regan wanted."

;

They got back in the truck after saying goodnight to Reid's mom and headed off. Nolan didn't know where they were going, but she didn't ask. Reid parked his truck and Nolan was confused.

"You've never been here, have you?"

"No. What is this place?" Nolan looked out at the lit-up skyline.

"It's a nice view and a great place to... talk."

"Okay."

Reid lifted up the center compartment which could double as a third seat in the front row of the truck.

"Come over here..." He motioned to Nolan. She slid over next to him so they're thighs touched and he wrapped his arm around her. She was a little nervous, but laid her head on his shoulder when she got more comfortable.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" He said.

"I don't always think that's true." Nolan admitted.

"Well then you're mistaken."

"I just... I've always seen my mom as the prettiest woman in the world, and I couldn't be more opposite from her."

Nolan was getting tall like Julian, Brooke was kind of short. Nolan was blonde, Brooke wasn't. Nolan didn't have the confidence Brooke had, especially high school Brooke. Nolan felt she would never be able to compare to Brooke's beauty or slender, petite figure.

"That's odd since she's your Mom!" Reid joked.

"Yeah but she's not my biological Mother."

"Oh you did tell me that, I'm sorry. So how does that work exactly?"

"My Mom died from complications when I was born. My parents were fifteen. And my dad met Brooke when I was seven. She adopted me after they got married. Then they adopted Jord and Tristan before she had the triplets."

"Wow. I thought my family was complicated." Reid joked. "But seriously... you obviously get so much from Brooke, no matter if you look alike or not."

"I guess so. I've always wished I could have known my birth mom... but i feel bad because Brooke's been so good to me and I love her as my Mom."

"You can want both of them, you know. It doesn't mean that you're betraying all that Brooke has done for you. "

Nolan nodded faintly. "Thank you for listening to this. I'm such a baby sometimes." Nolan wiped her watery eyes.

"No. You're just human."

Nolan looked up at him and suddenly their lips met. Reid deepened the kiss as Nolan situated her body so she was facing him. Reid's tongue found its way into her mouth and Nolan struggled for a breath. Reid then started kissing her neck and biting a little.

"Reid...ahh"

Their lips met again and their hands explored each other. Nolan's were in his hair and Reid's sat delicately on her hips. Nolan's mind was racing. 'Was she doing this right? What was he expecting to happen? Was he planning on doing more than just making out? What if he wanted something she wasn't ready for?'

Reid's hands snaked under her flowy shirt and grased the side of her stomach, sending a chill through Nolan's body.

Nolan backed off, taking a big breath in.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... uh. You just overwhelm me a little."

"I'm sorry, babe. We can stop. But this is nice." Reid smiled. Nolan brought her right thumb to the dimple on his lower left cheek and cupped his face.

"Thank you for being so kind."

Reid grabbed her hand and kissed it; he didn't say a word.

"Last year I dated this guy Ethan and he tried to pressure me to- - I don't know why I'm telling you this..."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Nolan. Is that why you think I brought you here? To have sex?"

"Sort of. I'm pretty sure your past girlfriends weren't as reluctant as me." Nolan looked down.

"I told you, you don't have to compare yourself to those relationships. Actually... you couldn't even call them relationships. But this is going to be one, if you want it to be."

"I really do."

"Well good. So we agree. We don't do anything you're not ready for..."

Nolan nodded. "Thank you."

"And you don't have to worry. I actually brought you here just so i could kiss you before I have to bring you home. You know...that immunity from sickness i was taking about before..."

Nolan gave a chuckle. "Oh yeah. I don't think i got enough yet."

Nolan leaned into his lips again. His hands stayed on the outside of her shirt and the back of his index finger skimmed the side of her bra. Nolan was more relaxed now that she knew he never had shady intentions. She grabbed the back of his hands and, while never separating their tongues, moved his hand over her breast.

"Baby steps..." She whispered against his lips. Suddenly any insecurity about her breasts, and her body in general, were gone with the soft message of his hand. He was gentle and kind and she knew she was falling for him.

And she wasn't afraid.

;

Julian was lying on the couch watching _Greese 2_ and was nodding off. He planned on staying up to wait for Nolan, but he was losing his battle with sleepiness.

Just before 11, Nolan strolled into the house on cloud nine. She had forgotten all about the sickness in her house and the germs altogether, thats how happy she was. She found her father passed out on the couch. She went over and kissed his sweaty forehead, not caring about the chicken pox for a minute.

"I love you Daddy."

Nolan thought back to when the most important boy in her life was Julian. Back when it was him and her against the world. Little did she know, Julian was dreaming about that exact thing: about the day he told Nolan he was going to propose to Brooke.

_"I'm gonna get you!" Julian jumped up and chased Nolan _(age 7) _around the house. She was fast and quick but he caught up with her behind the kitchen island and tickled her. He was gentle because he knew she would make herself sick if he did it for too long. But he loved when she laughed like this. It was a priceless moment together._

_"Pleasee...haa...daddy. I hahaa love ya please..." She was losing her breath so he stopped tickling and smiled at his baby girl. They were both breathing heavily and laid down on the tile. _

_"It's gonna be different from now on isn't it daddy? It wont be me and you against the world anymore..." Her voice was sad and it broke his heart. _

_"Yes it's going to be different but i will always love you just the same. I was yours first and that will never change."_

_He hugged her tightly, not wanting this youthful stage in her life to slip through his fingers. He wondered if she'd grow to hate him like most daughters eventually do._  
_He prayed to God that never happened. He prayed that the man who eventually took his place in her life and married her would be the kind of man she deserved: perfection._

**[ This is actually a part of Unexpected Life that i did write way back when :) ]**

Both Nolan and Julian were hoping Reid was a perfect and good man that would protect Nolan and who wouldn't ever break her.

.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your date?" Brooke walked into the kitchen.

"It was fun. I met his Mom. She owns a restaurant and is a chef there. She was really nice."

"That's great. You were there all that time?"

Brooke walked closer to Nolan when she didn't answer and moved Nolan's hair back off her shoulders, examining a 'bruise'. Nolan suddenly realized she probably had a hickey and turned bright red.

"Uhhh... are you mad?"

Brooke smiled. "Oh I remember my first hickey... be sure to cover this up in the morning so your Dad doesn't drop dead."

Nolan smiled at Brooke's version of 'no, i'm not mad'.

"Mom..."

"Yeah honey?"

"Do you think we could maybe... uh I think i want to get birth control."

Brooke was taken off guard due to the craziness of the week.

"I'm not thinking i want to have sex right now... but i dont want to be unprepared if maybe someday I do."

Brooke nodded, she was proud of her responsible teen.

"If that's what you want..."

"I do. Reid isn't like, pressuring me to do this, I promise."

"Then we'll set up an appointment with your doctor next week."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

The sudden impromptu hug surprised Brooke, but she held Nolan tight.

"Goodnight." Nolan went to bed.

Brooke shook the shock from her head and knelt down by Julian on the couch to fix his blankets. She felt his forehead and it was still quite feverish. She watched his eyes actively moving behind his eyelids. Brooke hoped he was having sweet dreams. If only she knew that his dream had now transitioned to their wedding night.

**Next chapter preview: adorable&serious Tristan/Julian, Jordan has a sleepover, Nolan/Reid leave for the concert, Brooke makes a shocking discovery with the little boys. **

**Review please! It takes just a second, I promise!**

**~ Haley :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hope ever****yone had a great christmas! And i just wanted to let everyone know that I finally cracked them... my parentals i mean. I've been asking for ALL the OTH DVDs for about four years and i finally got them! ALL 7, wrapped up in a box on christmas morn. AND TAYLOR SWIFT TICKETS BOO YEAH! :) soo sooooo happy. i danced around the room with my baby brother since he was so excited about his tonka trucks too haha (love him!) **

**Therefore, I couldn't wait another second to put this chapter up. I absolutely loved writing this chapter for some reason. And it has been so easy to write lately too and I get caught up in the story so they're longer! **

**Have a great NEW YEARS everyone! Be safe! **

**Thanks again to reviewers: arubagirl0926, ****maddie, caroline, and katie.****  
(I'm hoping the lack of reviewers was due to recent busy holiday schedules, not unhappiness with the story...)**

**To those I love, I hope you enjoy! This one gets interesting :) **

Chapter 34

"I don't like this." Julian stood with his arms folded and his head shaking from side to side.

"Why dad? It's no big deal. It's better than us driving back in the middle of the night!"

Brooke and Nolan were trying to explain why it would be a good idea for Nolan and Reid to stay at his aunt and uncle's house after the _We the Kings _concert tonight. They had waited until the last minute, in hopes that he wouldn't tell her she couldn't go to the concert altogether.

"Julian... she's right. I'd rather them be safe with his family than having them drive all the way back here after the concert in the middle of the night."

The concert arena was at least an hour away and the concert would be going until at least midnight. Reid's mother had called and assured Brooke that her brother and his wife lived only ten minutes from the arena and would make sure the teens were safe.

"You're supposed to be on my side with this!" Julian was upset Brooke was encouraging her. Who knew what kind of sleeping arrangements there would be? He didn't like the fact that his little girl was spending so much time with Reid, nevermind sleeping in the same house or room or worse... same bed. Oh god.

"Maybe I can drive them..." he suggested stupidly.

Nolan was almost crying now. "Mom, please do something!" Nolan begged.

Julian put his hands on his head. He had no control anymore. He once made _every _decision for her. He didn't like that she fought him over everything now.

"I give up. Just don't come crying to me if something bad happens." He left the room in defeat.

Brooke sighed. "Don't give him a reason to be right, Nolan." Brooke said before she followed him.

Nolan shook her head. Why didn't they understand that Reid wasn't like that?

;

Brooke didn't bother starting a fight with Julian after he slammed their bathroom door. She knew he wouldn't ever think this was okay, even when Nolan was sixty and married with grandchildren. So she went to check on the kids. They were pretty much totally recovered and the boys were getting their active energy back. She found Jeremy jumping up and down on his bed while Bentley was lying on it.

"Hey Jere. Get down, you're going to hurt Bentley."

"He's on my stuff. He won't get off!"

"Jerry please get off your brother's bed. You have the same thing right there..." Brooke pointed to Jeremy's identical bedsheets across the room. But Jeremy's bed was bunked with Tristan's on top. She knew Jeremy was just bugging his brother since he couldn't jump on his own bed without hitting his head. She left when she saw Jeremy sit down and head to his own bunk.

Brooke went to the laundry room and grabbed the basket of clothes to be put back in the boys' drawers. When she returned to their room, her little boys were now lying on Jeremy's bed in the dark back corner. They were giggling at something.

"Boys..."

They jumped up startled and Jeremy tried to close and hide whatever he was holding, but Brooke spotted it.

"Hey what do you got there?"

"Nothing..."

"Jeremy Jason Baker." Brooke gave him her signature look. Jeremy looked scared.

"I found it under my bed." She handed him the stack of paper. Brooke's jaw dropped when she saw it. It was a magazine. And not just ANY magazine.

_Sports Illustrated... Swimsuit Edition. _The girl on the cover was barely that... covered.

"Where did you get this?"

"I told you... under the bed. Under Tristan's soccer bag."

Brooke held up the magazine so the back advertisement was facing her sons. "This is not for your eyes, okay? This is not for you and it is certainly not for Tristan either."

Bentley giggled. "What's so funny, Ben, hmmmmm?"

"Those girl are naked Mommy."

"Brooke sighed. "No, they had bathing suits on but you are not allowed to look at these pictures."

"Do you look like that, Mommy?" Jeremy asked.

Brooke shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. They were still babies.

"No. No one really looks like this, boys." She walked out of the room in a huff, unable to form any more words.

Brooke stormed into the living room just as the doorbell rang. She opened it roughly and saw Reid standing there.

"Hi Brooke. Is Nolan ready?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know... come in."

Reid sat down on the couch. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really."

"Uh... is there anything I can do."

"No thank you Reid. But if you could just make sure to have Nolan text me when you get to the concert and when you get to your uncle's house, I would really appreciate it. I don't care what time it is. I just want to know you guys are safe."

"No problem, Mrs. B."

"Mom." Jordan interrupted the awkwardness. "Hey Reid."

"Hi Jordan."

Jordan turned to Brooke. "Have you washed my yoga pants with the sea green band at the top?"

"I dont know, Jord. I just did two loads so check in the laundry room..." Brooke said, she was obviously a little bit annoyed.

"Okay. So Caroline is going to be here in an hour."

Brooke nodded, still distracted by the boys' incident. "Wait... what?"

"You said I could have a friend sleep over since Nolan's gunna be at the concert tonight..."

She was right but Brooke had totally forgotten.

"Okay... yeah."

"Don't worry Mom. She's had the chicken pox." Jordan skipped out out the room.

Brooke's head was spinning for some reason and her stomach was starting to turn. She made her way to the bedroom, leaving Reid alone, and slammed the door closed. She flopped down on the bed, dropping the dreaded magazine and holding her hands over her face.

Brooke grabbed a pillow, put it over her face and groaned out her frustrations into it.

"Are you okay?"

Brooke uncovered her face and glared at her husband, who was standing at the foot of the bed. "Fine."

"You sure? You don't look so good."

"Thanks..." Brooke grabbed the magazine and threw it at him. "I'm just peachy."

"Hey, where was this? I thought someone stole it since it never came in the mail."

"Yeah... and your sons found it hilarious..."

"What?"

"I found Jeremy and Bentley with it. They said they found it with Tristan's soccer bag."

"Uhh great. Well I'll talk to him."

Brooke jumped up and started pacing the room. "I want to be there too..."

"Brooke. This is kind of a man to man conversation."

"But I'm his mother!"

"I know that but it's going to be awkward enough as it is."

"Do you think he was... you know... _getting off_ to it or something? Do you think he's gunna need the sex talk? He's just a little boy...!"

"See. You can't handle that coversation. I'll handle it."

Brooke looked down and sat down on the edge of the bed again. "When did he stop being little and innocent? And now Ben and Jere are gunna be curious.."

Julian sat down next to Brooke, putting an arm around her. "It's all gunna be okay."

"HELLO? I'M LEAVING!" They heard Nolan scream from the living room. "BYE!"

Julian gave a big 'uhhh' when he realized the time for the concert had come.

Brooke looked at him. "It's all gunna be okay." She repeated his statement.

Then they got up together to go say goodbye to Nolan and Reid.

;

Within the hour, Jordan's friend Caroline had arrived and they were playing 'hide and seek' with Sienna while Brooke got the boys showered, lotioned up, and into their pajamas. Julian took this opportunity to sit down with Tristan. He was sitting in his room playing with his PSP.

"Hey dad."

Julian asked Tristan to shut his game off and then put the magazine down next to Tristan on the bed.

"Your mother found this with your brothers this afternoon. They said they found it in your things..."

Tristan looked horrified. "Am I in trouble?"

"Well you know you shouldn't take things that aren't yours."

"I saw it in the mailbox and I took it. I really don't even know why I did it."

"Talk to me Tristan. Are you curious about girls?"

"I don't know."

"It's normal to want to know things about your body and girls' bodies too. But there is a right way and a wrong way."

"I was embarrassed. This kid in my group at soccer camp was talking about how his brother told him about what sex is and how girls look naked... and I felt dumb that I didn't know what they were talking about."

"Well what do you want to know?" Julian stated simply.

"Can we really put our penises inside girls?"

Julian nodded.

"Woah. That's wierd."

"I agree."

"So that's how people make babies?"

Julian took a breath. He was really about to have _the talk_.

"Well you know when you get hard sometimes?" Julian continued when Tristan nodded. "Well when you're older, when you see pictures of girls like this or when you kiss a girl that you love, your horomones make that happen. The stuff that comes out of your penis, that isn't pee, is sperm. And that's half of what makes a baby. Then the egg inside a girl is the other half. Making a baby doesn't happen _every _single time a couple has sex but that's how babies are made."

Julian didn't know if being this forward was helping or scarring Tristan, but he figured it's way better than lying to him or not telling him anything useful... like his parents did. And look how well that turned out.

Tristan took a minute to process what he had just learned. "Who came up with that?" Tristan asked.

Julian laughed.

"And who would want to do that?" Tristan asked a different question.

"Believe me, son. You'll want to someday. Hopefully not soon though."

"So that's sex..." Tristan said quietly to himself. "I never would have guess that!"

"Do you have any other questions?"

"So when I have a girlfriend someday, this is what we'll do?"

"No! Some teenagers have sex when they shouldn't but you can get sick or have a baby before you should."

"Like Eliot?"

"Yes. Just like Eliot. They didn't plan to have a baby, but they took that risk. A couple should really be married before thinking about having a baby because they have to grow up and learn to put the baby before themselves, which is hard when you're still young and you're not realy for it."

"Okay."

"You really shouldn't listen to the boys at school, bud, because they don't always know what they're talking about. Plus they exagerate. But your mom and I will always tell you the truth. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Dad."

"Okay.. and don't go spreading this around either. Some parents don't want their kids to know the truth."

"Well that's dumb."

"I know buddy. But it's a private thing so we can't change how other people handle it."

Tristan nodded.

Julian was proud of himself and his son for this mature conversation. "Alrighty. So stay out of my magazines please. You gave your mother a heart attack."

"Sorry.."

Julain stood to leave.

"Dad? Why do you look at these magazines when you have Mom?"

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?"

;

Brooke was thankful that the little boys didn't ever bring up anything about the magazine. Julian told her what he and Tristan had talked about and was glad that he answered Tristan's questions. She hated that the other boys at school or at soccer were telling him things and confusing him, but that's life. She just prayed that he wouldn't listen to those stupid kids anymore now that he knew the real facts.

Brooke was now helping the girls make brownies when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Brooke's ear was almost blasted off by the loud crowd over the other end of the line.

"Hey mom! We just made it to the concert!"

"Okay great! Have a great time. Thanks for checking in."

Brooke heard a mumbling and a 'wait here' from Nolan. Then the noises got quieter.

"Hey sorry. I'm in the bathroom now. Reid's waiting for me outside."

"Okay please stay with him and be careful. You never know what freaks and crazies will come out to concerts..."

"I know Mom. I'll be fine."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Brooke sensed that Nolan was debating telling her something.

"Um... no. I'll just text you after the concert."

"Okay be safe and have fun."

"I will i love you. Bye."

Brooke hung up and shook her head.

"Was that Nolan?" Jordan asked.

"Yep. The concert's starting soon."

Soon Bentley came zooming into the kitchen, looking for a snack.

"Hey bud. We have to wait until the brownies cook before we can eat them."

"I know.." Bentley made his way over to the island where Caroline was mixing the batter.

"Hi."

"You're Bentley right?"

Bentley nodded and blushed with the fact that Caroline knew his name.

"I'm Caroline. I like your pirate pajamas..."

"Bentley go away... unless you want to play 'makeovers' with us when we're done?" Jordan teased him.

"You _would _make a really pretty model, Benny..." Caroline teased, but Bentley took her seriously.

Brooke smiled at Bentley's obvious crush on his sister's friend. The fact that he let ANYONE call him _Benny _anymore was astonishing. That fact alone was the tell-tale sign that he was smitten with his sister's brunette friend.

"I'll play."

Well Jordan's jaw nearly dislocated at that answer. All the years that she tried to play dressup with him had failed and now, in one second, he would play with Caroline.

;

When the kids had settled down for a good night's sleep, Julian brought out the wine. They sat on the back porch on the big swing together, enjoying the warm night. It had been an interesting day and they really needed a cool-down.

"What do you have planned tomorrow?" Julian asked.

"I thought we could maybe take a trip to the beach. Nolan will be gone all day probably but I'm sure she wouldn't mind us going without her..."

"Does this mean I get to see my own swimsuit model in her itsy bitsy bikini?" Julian grinned.

"If you're lucky..."

"Oh I know I'm lucky... that's how I got you."

"Smooth. Very smooth." Brooke kissed her husband and leaned into him more. They could take a million more days like this as long as they had each other.

;

**So the concert stuff will be next chapter, and the beach trip.**

**How did you like the Brooke freaking out and the father/son awkward topic bonding? lol I liked writing it, oddly enough. **

**Please review to let me know what you think!**

**~ Haley :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**This will be my last chapter for at least a week since I'm heading out on a gorgeous tropical vacation con mi familia, so i made it extra extra long :)**

**Lots of Nolan/Reid in the beginning of this one. I tried to make it extra interesting at the concert... and then the beach with the rest of the Bakers! **

Chapter 35

They had great seats at the concert but they never sat down. Nolan had never been to a concert without Brooke or a chaperone before and she loved it. She didn't do anything different per say, but being alone with Reid and his two friends felt so independent. They had met up with Reid's friend Wyatt and his girlfriend Jenn on the way to the concert and were now jamming out to the _We the Kings _music live. The floor seats came courtesy of Wyatt's step-dad, who owned a share in the arena, and they had an amazing view of the show. Nolan had found that standing in front of Reid during the concert was the best part. The way he had his arms around her and the way he swayed to the music with her made her giddy. At one point Wyatt and Jenn wandered off but they didn't care. Finally Nolan's favorite song of theirs came on and she squealed, making Reid laugh.

_I wanna be the picture on your wall _  
_I wanna chase you around until we fall _  
_I wanna be the one you write about _  
_I wanna be the one who never lets you down _

Nolan loved the lyrics because that's what she hoped someday someone would think about her. And even though guys sang this song, it applied to what both girls and guys think. She was definately hoping Reid would be this for her.

_But right now I feel like I am losing control, losing control _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _  
_My head is spinning cause of you _  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey _  
_You've no clue what you do _  
_Your the storm, let it rain _  
_You've got eyes like a hurricane _  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey _  
_You've no clue what you do to me _  
_You've no clue what you do to me _

Reid held her tighter during the chorus. Boy did he make her world spin, almost to the point of being dizzy. But in a good way of course. Suddenly she felt him lean down and kiss her neck. Then he sang the rest of the song, and she got goose bumps. Suddenly the whole loud crown and the band were gone. It was only the two of them.

_I can make you laugh until you cry _  
_I can tell your mood just by your eyes _  
_I can sleep with your head on my cheek _  
_And I could be the one you'd never want to leave _

"You don't know what you do to me, Nolan..." He whispered. Nolan was shaking now. She knew this would be her all-time favorite song for a long while to come.

Every song the band played after that made her think of Reid: _What you do to me _(above)_,_ _Rain falls down, Spin, Summer Love, Secret Valentine. _The list goes on and on.

When the concert was nearing a close, Reid leaned down to her.

"Hey we have to go.. Wyatt never came back. We have to find them if we ever wanna get out of here..."

To tell the truth, Nolan had forgotten all about them. Damn it.

She held Reid's hand as they snaked through the crowd. Someone bumped into her and gave her a nice elbow to the side which didn't tickle. Nolan folded in half for a second until Reid put his hand on her lower back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. people are so friendly." She joked.

"Hey there he is!" Reid took steps toward Wyatt, who was with a big group of guys. Nolan thought it looked like trouble. Reid stepped forward.

"REEEIIDD! Hey man!" Wyatt was really happy to see him, Jenn looked tired as she leaned against a steel beam.

"We gotta go, man. The concert's over and I have to drop you at your car, remember?"

"Don't be a party pooper, Reid. I found us an invite to a parrrtttaaaaaaaay. We can get toasted like last time.."

"No way, Wy uhhh. That's not the best idea." Reid knew he was already high. He could smell it. "Plus the girls won't be into it."

"Screw them! Jenns into it, trust me. And your little pussy needs to relax anyways. She's too uptight. Tell me you're _stretched _that out already?"

Reid grabbed Wyatt's tshirt collar and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you ever talk about Nolan, okay? Or I will have no problem kicking your ass."

"Chill out, man. She's got you whipped, hasn't she? Too bad it's clear you're never getting any action with that virgin sissy."

"Shut up." Reid pushed Wyatt and let go. Wyatt went over to Jenn and mauled her mouth with his own before screaming at Reid. "OWN YOUR BALLS, TUCKER! TAKE CONTROL OVER YOUR BITCH!" Wyatt called after Reid. Reid took Nolan's hand, hoping she hadn't heard any of that over the crowd.

"Let's go. He found another ride."

Nolan turned and went to follow behind Reid. He looked pissed. But then **it **happened.

*SPLASH*

Nolan got hit in the back of the head with a drink. She let out a scream and Reid turned around. Nolan was soaked with something that reaked of alcohol. He was fuming now. Nolan stood there dumbfounded and she couldn't stop the silent tears. She wiped her eyes and cursed herself for letting it effect her. Before she knew it, Reid was screaming bloody murder and punching Wyatt in the face, bringing him to the ground.

"Don't you dare come near me or her ever again, you dumbass fucker!" Reid turned and ushed Nolan away. He brought her to the girls' bathroom and came in with her. He didn't care what anyone thought, he wasn't going to let Nolan be alone. He wiped off her hair and shirt with toilet paper, since stupid concert arenas apparently don't believe in paper towels, and he replaced her jacket with his.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Nolan nodded. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." He wiped her cheek softly.

Neither said another word until they were in his car and were driving.

"Are you cold?"

Nolan didn't look at him. "No."

"I'm so so sorry about this, Nole. That guy is a douchebag. I hope I didn't totally ruin the night."

"You didn't do it, Reid."

"Yeah but I got him all riled up even though I knew he was on something."

"I still loved the music. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm glad you came with me. I'm just sorry it ended so badly."

"Are you upset about what Wyatt said about me, too?"

"You heard him?"

"Yeah.. thanks for sticking up for me."

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't. You don't deserve the things he said or did tonight."

"Thank you."

They soon pulled up to his uncle's house and Reid reminded her to send a text home to tell them she was safe.

Reid opened the door with his key and they made their way to the spare bedroom. Reid handed her her overnight bag.

"If you need warmer clothes, I brought an extra sweatshirt and gym shorts. They're long so they'll cover your twig legs..." Reid joked.

"Thanks." Nolan changed in the bathroom and tried to wash the alcohol smell of her neck and arm. Her hair was hopeless so she threw it up in a bun.

She emerged and found Reid making a spot for himself on the floor. The fact that he had taken his jeans off and was bending over in his little boxers did NOT escape her one bit.

"I know your dad would flip if he knew we were sleeping in the same room, so i figured I'd take one for the team and sleep on the floor. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Nolan smiled. He genuinely cared about her needs, if thats what she had/wanted/needed to do, he did it even if it meant he lost an opportunity to be close to her.

Nolan kneeled down beside him when he sat down on the floor. She kissed his lips.

"I won't tell if you don't."

Reid smiled and they stood up together. Nolan snuggled under the covers of the full-size bed with him. She smiled at the fact that they were kind-of spooning. Reid put his arm around her middle and she flinched.

"You okay?"

Nolan sat up and lifted the sweatshirt to reveal a purplish mark forming.

"Uhhg. Who did that?"

"I just got elbowed. I'm okay."

Nolan's body squirmed at the tickle of Reid's stubble as he leaned in and kissed the bruise.

"If it still hurts in the morning, we'll put ice on it."

"Okay." Nolan was surprised at how well he could take care of her. And she liked it. They snuggled down together again.

"Don't mind my drunk smell" She joked.

"I always love the way you smell..." Reid whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

Nolan fell asleep happily, regardless of the incident that had occurred. The fact that Reid used the word 'love' when he refered to her in any way made her giddy inside. She hoped he didn't notice how fast her heart was racing. As she thought of him, Reid thought of her and smiled at the fact that he could feel her becoming more comfortable with their relationship with each passing breath.

;

Brooke woke up to the smell of pancakes and the giggles of the girls in the kitchen. Usually the smell made her smile, because she could only think of Julian and how adorable he was when he cooked for the kids. But today it really made her feel sick. She hoped she hadn't caught something from the kids, but she's had the chicken pox... it couldn't be that right?

Brooke goaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up even though it was nine-thirty: way later than the kids usually let her sleep.

"Mommy! I brought you a pancake!" Sienna chirped, carrying the plate and fork carefully, not taking her eyes off of it. Sienna was sent in to wake up Mommy and she surely did the job well.

"Good morning baby." Brooke groaned and sat up a bit to take the plate, allowing Sienna to use her hands to climb onto the bed with her.

"Daddy said he would take me on the rocks at the beach today!"

Brooke realized that they she had suggested the beach day and now she regretted it. She hoped she wouldn't feel crappy all day. She really couldn't keep track of whether or not she was expected her period, so she assumed this was a little PMS.

"Oh he did, now? I don't know how much I like that. The rocks are dangerous for a little precious lady."

"I'm a better climber now, Mommy. I'll be good at it."

"We'll see. Do you want to share this with Mommy, See?" Sienna shook her head.

"I ate with Caroline and Jordan."

"Okay then."

Brooke took one bite and immediately regretted it. She swallowed hard but knew she would be sick if she took another bite. She decided to get up and Sienna followed her to the kitchen.

"I see my little munchkin did her job.." Julian joked when he saw Brooke leave the bedroom.

"I did, Dad! It wasn't even hard this time!"

"Where are the boys?" Brooke asked.

"They couldn't wait to get their bathing suit trunks on."

"Oh..."

"You okay, Brooke?" Julian left his staton at the stove and put his arm around her side, kissing her temple.

"Yeah. I just feel crappy. But I'll get over it."

"MOM! Can Caroline come to the beach with us?" Jordan yelled.

"If her Mom says it's okay. Yeah."

Caroline and Jordan grabbed the phone to call her house. When the answer was 'yes', they scampered off to find a bathing suit that would fit a taller Caroline.

;

Brooke usually had a beach bag all packed so all she had to do was get the kids changed and pack fresh towels for everybody. It didn't take long before they were on the road.

The kids piled out of the car and were so jumpy. They wanted to run right into the water.

"Julian. You go ahead... I'm gunna try to call Nolan and see what her plans are today.."

"Sure thing. Tell her I hope she had fun."

Brooke smiled. "Good boy." She knew that was hard for him to say.

The phone rang five times before a groggy voice said hello.

"Are you still sleeping?"

Nolan had literally grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table and answered it without opening her eyes and only moving her one hand.

"Not anymore..."

Suddenly Nolan realized that her other free hand was resting comfortable under the covers and was totaly touching Reid's... _package, _as he laid on his back and she laid on her stomach. Touching as in...well, cupping it. Ooops. Nolan pulled her hand away and shook the embarrassment from her voice.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that we took the kids to the beach so no one will be there when you get home."

"Okay. Reid and I are gunna stop by the mall and get food before we come home, so I'll be fine."

"So did you have fun?"

Nolan turned to see that Reid hadn't stirred from the phone call or the touching at all. "Yeah... but boy do I have a story for you later."

"Oh boy."

"Everything's fine."

"I'm glad."

"See you later, Mom."

"Bye hun."

Nolan dropped the phone and snuggled back down next to Reid. She watched him breathe and snore quietly until he woke up. :)

;

Brooke found where her family had dropped all their bags. Julian was setting up the umbrella and the kids were splashing each other at the shoreline. Brooke tried to gather everyone's shoes and tshirts and coverups so nothing would be lost at the end of the trip. She sat down in her chair and signed.

"You aren't going in the water?" Julian asked, shedding his own tshirt off to go play with his kids.

"No. I think I'm just gunna read... maybe later." She still wasn't feeling her best.

"Okay." Julian jogged down to the water and scooped Tristan up, running deeper into the water and throwng his son up and under.

Tristan came up, shaking the water and his longer locks out of his eyes, laughing and planning revenge. Brooke noticed Jordan and Caroline looking at shells. Usually Jordan ran right in, but she was sure Jordan wanted to do whatever Caroline wanted to do.

"Mummy!" Sienna ran up from the water, kicking sand every which way. "Can we go to the rocks yet?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Daddy said to..."

"Umm well. Let's wait a little while. After lunch, okay?"

"Okay."

Sienna ran back down to the shore and called to Julian, who was out a little farther, jumping over waves with Tristan. Julian saw her, made his way towards the shore and held Sienna up over the waves. She giggled loudly as she told Julian what Brooke had said. Julian nodded and convinced a nervous Sienna to come out deeper in the water with him. When they water was up to her belly button and higher, Sienna got panicked and Julian put her up on his shoulders, way out of the reach of the waves. Bentley and Jeremy ran back and forth from the waves and were digging with their hands in the sand. Brooke was sure they were going to knock someone over eventually. She shook her head. Brooke looked down at her book and couldn't quite get into it today. The show at the beach was much more interesting. When she put her book away, she noticed Caroline and Jordan coming up to sit on the blanket Julian had laid out.

"You go in the water, Jordan. I know you want to.. I just don't feel like it." Caroline explained.

"Okay..if you're sure" Jordan left when her friend nodded and ran down to where her father was. Julian attempted to teach Tristan and Jordan to body surf.

Caroline stared out at them too. Brooke furrowed her brow.

"Caroline? Don't you want to swim?"

"Yeah..." Caroline admitted.

"Then go ahead, silly."

Caroline turned to Brooke. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I got my period last night and I only have pads... I didn't bring tampons.."

Brooke's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. It's not the first one I've had. I know how to use _stuff_..." Caroline assured her.

Brooke was surprised that this twelve-year-old had her period,, or used tampons for that matter. Well she just really didn't keep track of stuff like that. But Jordan didn't have her period yet, and Nolan was fourteen before she got hers, so Brooke didn't really think about it.

"Oh.. well why didn't you say anything? Come with me."

Julian waved down Julian, telling him they were going to the bathroom. Brooke grabbed her beach bag and Caroline followed her. Jordan was curious and ran after them, grabbing a towel on the way. When they got to the bathroom, Brooke handed Caroline a small pouch from in her bag.

"Take whatever you need."

"Thanks.."

Jordan stood beside Brooke confused as Caroline went in the stall.

"What's going on, Mum?"

"Just a trip to the bathroom, nosey."

"Oh."

Caroline came out looking much happier. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Brooke replied. Caroline shook her wet washed hands and handed the pouch back to Brooke before turning to Jordan.

"I think I wanna go swimming now." Jordan's face lit up and the girls ran back to the beach.

;

A few hours later Julian came back from the boardwak strip with two pizza boxes for lunch. The kids took a break from playing to have a re-fueling break.

Jordan sat beside Brooke to eat her pizza as Bentley gushed over Caroline not too far away.

"Caroline told me what you gave her before..."

Brooke nodded.

"I didn't know."

"I know. But you don't have to worry about that yet, so she probably didn't know how to handle it."

"Uh huh. I hate that everyone's bigger than me and more... advanced... like physically."

Brooke looked at her shorter daughter in her flat-chested two-piece bikini. Then she saw Caroline. Before Brooke didn't notice what was under the cover-up. Caroline filled out Nolan's old bathing suit pretty well. Her chest was bigger than Jordan's and her figure was filling out from puberty. Jordan still had a boyish figure.

"Why don't I have boobs like Caroline does? And I hate being the little one... all my friends are taller than me, too."

"You haven't started puberty yet. Nolan didn't get her period until eighth grade and I'm sure not all of your friends have either. You can't force your body to mature. It will when it's ready."

"Would it just come quicker then...?"

Brooke laughed. Jordan didn't realize what a pain puberty and periods actually are.

;

Sienna finally convinced Julian to take her to the rocks and they decided to get everyone to come. The boys ran down the beach fast, the girls walked quickly and giggled at the boys they saw, and Brulian strolled hand in hand behind them all.

"This is nice."

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Brooke said retorically. Julian nodded.

"Daddy! Come on!" Sienna called to him from the edge of the rocks. The beach had a catwalk made of rocks where you could walk along to another part of the beach with more beach. Behind that was the bridge where you could fish, watch the ships come and see the bridge lift open for passage through.

Julian let go of Brooke's hand and jogged forward. "Are you coming?"

"No. I'll stay safe on the ground, thank you."

Her three boys and the older girls had already climbed up to the top and were walking over the rocks.

"Please be careful!" Brooke yelled to them. Julian held Sienna's hand as she walked slowly over each rock, leaving a substantial space between her and her siblings, who scampered along them quickly.

When they made it to the end, they all had to climb down a pretty big rock wall to reach the sand again. Brooke shook her head as she took the long way around on the sand.

"Julian don't let her do that!" She saw him lower Sienna just one rock and Brooke got nervous.

"She's fine, Brooke."

Brooke shook her head. Sienna made it to the sand with the help of Julian and Jordan at the bottom. Julian jumped off and the whole clan walked to the bridge and back.

"Look! It's a pirate ship!" Bentley, Mr. Pirate obsessed, pointed out at the water to a dark colored boat.

"There aren't any pirate ships anymore, Bentley." Jordan informed him.

"My dad owns a boat like that. He and my uncles go out on trips every summer and it does seem feel like your're on a pirate ship" Caroline explained.

"That's so cool!" Jeremy exclaimed. Bentley was in love.

"Yeah. You boys would love it."

"Alright I think it's time to head back." Brooke said.

"Aww. Can't we stay longer?" Tristan complained.

Brooke riffled Tristan's hair. "I meant just back to our towels and chairs, nicklehead."

"Okay good."

Somehow, Julian convinced a reluctant Brooke to climb back up the rocks with them. Brooke insisted that he take Sienna up first and then come back for her... otherwise, the deal was off and she was walking around. So Julian was behind Sienna all the way up and then wanted to quickly get down to Brooke before she changed her mind.

"See Brooke... she's fine. And you'll be fine since you've got twenty-five years on her..." Julian teased.

"Oh you think you're so funny! Well if I die, it's your fault."

"Don't be redick-" Julian's statement was cut off when he lost his footing.

He was still a quarter of the way up the rocks and Brooke gasped as she watched him tumble down and onto the sand. He landed hard on his side.

"Julian!" Brooke ran over to him and knelt down as Julian groaned.

"DAD!" The kids were screamed down to the couple and Tristan instantly started sprinting around the rocks on the sand path to get to him.

"UUUHHHH!" Julian turned onto his back and bit his lip. His eyes were closed tight in pain.

"What hurts?"

Julian went to grab his right arm with his left but realized what a bad idea it was. He yelled out as soon as he touched it.

"My wrist..."

"Jesus, Julian you're bleeding pretty bad too. I told you this was a bad idea."

Julian's right side was all scraped up. And of course, he wasn't weaing a shirt so there was nothing to stop the sand from getting in his cuts.

"Thanks for the sympathy..." Julian joked. Brooke wasn't amused.

"Can you get up?"

Julian sat up and stood up as Brooke grabbed his left arm.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Tristan asked as he finally gotten to them.

"I don't know, buddy."

"Let's get you back to our setup."

Julian, Brooke and Tristan walked AROUND to where the other kids were and walked back to their chairs. Julian insisted on walking directly into the water to wash his cuts. Brooke watched him hiss at the sting of the salt water, but when he came out, he was much cleaner.

"Sit down. Let me see your wrist..."

Julian held out his wrist for her to examine and she automatically noticed how it was already bruising.

"Jeez. Hold out your other one."

Brooke compared his two arms, but there was no comparison. His right was already double its normal size."

"We have to get you to a hospital."

"Brooke. No, it's not that bad."

"Are we looking at the same thing?" Brooke refuted, "It's really not looking good..."

Julian sighed, sinking back into the folding chair.

"I'm sorry." Brooke ignored him.

"Come on kids. Let's pack up!"

;

Brooke shook her head as she filled out paperwork in the Emergency Room. Julian, of course, couldn't do it himself since he'd hurt his dominant hand.

"How many times are you going to ignore my apology?" Julian asked, having said 'i'm sorry' twelve times since they dropped the kids off at home.

"Well you ignored my fears about the rock, but here we are."

Brooke now had a stomach ache and shifted in her seat.

"I know, but I never thought it would be me..."

Brooke stopped and turned to him.

"Well you're important to me too, you know. I wasn't just nervous for the kids."

"I know."

"You could've hit your head or broken a rib or been knocked unconscious or lost a limb!..."

"Lost a limb?"

"You know what I mean."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have..."

"Julian Baker." The nurse FINALLY called.

A doctor examined Julian's wrist and instantly knew it was broken. He still needed to send Julian for x-rays and wanted to make sure not tendons or ligaments were harmed.

"Honey? You okay?"

Brooke stood beside Julian, who was on the exam table. She turned to his question.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You look a little agitated."

"I'm just nervous for you."

A nurse came in.

"Why don't you go get some coffee or something? I'm sure the x-rays will take a little bit. I'll meet you back here."

Brooke nodded.

"Smile pretty..." She said, refering to the x-ray camera.

"I will."

She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Brooke wandered the halls for a bit and finally stumbled upon a random sitting area where no one else was. She sat down in a chair and put her elbows down in her thighs. She ran her fingers through her hair. Her legs bounced and shook her whole body.

"Excuse me..."

Brooke looked up to see a young girl, probably around 18, with a hospital robe and elbow crutches.

"Have you seen a young guy roaming around here? Barely six feet, blonde hair, baseball cap, silly confused look on his face?"

Brooke shook her head. "Uhh no. Sorry."

The girl smiled, sighed and shook her head. "My dumb boyfriend. He's been here like, seven times this week alone and he still gets lost."

"You've been here a week?" Brooke asked, then regretted being nosey.

"Yeah. I'm always in and out of this place. He's just getting used to it..."

"Oh."

"It's okay really. Don't feel bad. It could be a lot worse, right?"

Brooke nodded instinctively as the girl hobbled off.

She felt dumb. Here was this girl who was obviously pained with some crippling accident or disease and SHE was grateful that it wasn't worse. Brooke felt really stupid.

Brooke's eyes were watery now.

She didn't understand why this was happening... she knew Julian would be fine. Everything was fine. They were lucky really.

Then why was she so emotional?

Brooke composed herself and found her way back to Julian, whose arm was being wrapped in white padding by a new doctor.

"Well it's broken, babe. And in an impressive three spots, to boot!" Julian told her, trying to keep the mood light.

"So what color cast would you like?"

"I don't know... green, blue? What do you think, Brooke?"

Brooke approached him. "Well red is my favorite color. But it's up to you."

She leaned and whispered in his ear. "Red would match the new lingerie I bought..."

Julian turned to the doctor. "Definately red."

;

"Dad!" When they got home, Brooke and Julian were bombarded at the door by all their kids.

"I'm okay... I just get to wear this lovely new accessory for awhile."

"Hey Nolan..." Brulian just noticed she was home, "I didn't think we'd ever see you again..." Brooke joked.

"Yeah I figured I should make an appearance. And apparently I missed a pretty big day."

Brooke dropped the keys on the counter and watched the kids with Julian.

"Why didn't you get a blue one? I would get a blue one." Bentley asked.

"Well let's hope you never need to have one..." Brooke said.

"Does it hurt?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah. A lot actually."

"I'll kiss it!"

"Thank you, Sienna."

"Go hop in the shower. You're still all sandy."

Julian nodded and walked towards the bedroom.

"Where's Caroline, Jord?"

"Her mom picked her up."

"Oh great. I look like a great chaperone, leaving you at home alone."

"Don't worry, Mom. Caroline went right out to the car, so her Mom wouldn't know either way."

Brooke was pleased. She's glad the girls thought of that.

"Brooke!" Julian called from the bedroom. "A little help please!"

Brooke slipped throught the tiny sliver of the open door and Julian closed it promptly behind her. Brooke couldn't control her laughter. Julian's inner lining of his bathing suit had tied his two feet together and were stuck. The only other thing he was wearing was a short bloody tshirt that wasn't able to cover his manhood.

"Stop laughing. I need your help."

"Why didn't you take your shoes off first?"

"I don't know!" Julian whined.

"Sit." Julian sat his buck naked self on the conforter and lifted his conjoined legs to his wife. Brooke got them off and helped him take his shirt off over his head.

"This is going to be so annoying when I can't do things one-handed."

"Well that's what I'm here for." Brooke then gasped when she saw the red scrapes on his side.

"Are you sure the doctors shouldn't have looked at your side?"

"They did while you were gone but I don't need stitches or anything."

"Okay." Brooke wrapped his cast in the plastic wrapping they'd bought and stood to leave him be.

"Thank you for undressing me, darling."

"Anytime Baker."

**SOOOO What did you think? **

**Spoiler alert for next chapter: Brooke/Nolan, Julian jumps to conclusions, pain... **

**~ Haley :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, I love to here from you! Thanks madisonelizabethrose, arubagirl0926, stagediva23, demsam, sarahj, katie, megan, caroline, mackenzie, phoebe, and cameron. **

**Chapter 36**

Brooke was woken out of a deep sleep with a soft shake. She gasped and her head whipped around to look for the cause.

"Sorry..."

It was Julian.

"What's going on?" She glanced at the clock. "It's too early" she mumbled.

Julian laughed as she flopped back down onto her pillow.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving to go to a meeting and then I'm gunna go to the grocery store before I come home. Do you need anything specific?"

Brooke suddenly had all these cravings for what she wanted to eat. "There's a list on the fridge."

"Okay, sorry to wake you. But the little boys are up so I'm sure they'd do it soon anyways..." He kissed her temple and walked towards the door.

"I love you gimpy."

Julian turmed back and smiled, holding up his cast. "I love you too, but HEY! I got showered and dressed all by myself today." He pulled on the crisp collar of his button up shirt.

Brooke gave him her classic eyebrow arch.

"Okay..." Julian admitted. "I had a little help from Jordan but that doesn't count."

Brooke smiled as he left the bedroom. Then she picked up the phone and dialed slowly.

"Hi. It's Brooke... Do you think you come pick me up?"

;

The doorbell rang while Brooke was drying her hair, so she didn't hear it. Tristan bounded to the door and opened it.

"Hi Aunt Haley" he smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks buddy. Where's your Mom?"

"She was in the shower."

"I just heard the hair dryer go off so she should be down soon" Jordan informed Haley as she came down the stairs.

"Okay"

"Guys? Who's car is outside?" Brooke asked as she came into the living room.

"Hey Brooke" Haley smiled.

"Tutor Wife!" Brooke ran over and hugged her friend tightly. "New car?"

"Nathan gave it to me for our anniversary."

"Aww that's so awesome. It's just like the _Sixteen Candles_ car."

"I know. I love it."

"So what brings you by?"

"Uhh, well. Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Haley said.

"Yeah." Brooke hesitated, "Come on."

They made their way outside and sat on the deck.

"What's wrong Brooke? Why did I get that criptic call from you?"

"I just need someone to talk to...I thought maybe we could go out for lunch?" Brooke looked down at her hands.

"Of course. But you know you can tell me anything, Brooke, right? You don't need any excuses."

Brooke nodded.

"I think I'm sick."

Haley's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I've just been feeling so crappy and horrible this past, like, month... and i get these wierd pains and stomach aches and nausea."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No. I don't know if it's in my head or not, that's why... I just feel like I would go in there and be embarrassed when I'm made to look like a hypocondriac or something."

"Brooke... you know your body better than anyone and if you don't feel right, and that's your gut feeling, it means something."

Brooke stayed silent, not able to look at her friend. Haley grabbed her hand. "Have you said anything to Julian?"

"I don't want to worry him. We've all been through enough these past few years. I just hate that it keeps piling up."

"You can't leave him in the dark, Brooke. He loves you more than anything and he wants to be there for you. But you have to let him in."

"I know. Things have just gotten back to normal and it's been a great summer. Is that too good to be true? I mean... are the Bakers just doomed to be in trouble all the time?"

"Maybe this isn't a bad thing, Brooke."

"How could it not be?"

"Well...you never know. You could be pregnant." Haley smiled.

;

_One week later_

Brooke sat in the doctor's office waiting for Nolan to emmerge.

Yes. Brooke never thought this day would come... Bringing her child for birth control.

Of course, neither Brooke nor Nolan had wanted to tell Julian, so she made up some excuse about Nolan needing new jeans or running sneakers... something she had mumbled when he'd inquired about where they were going.

"Mom..." Brooke looked up and could only see the seven year old version of Nolan that she had first met all those years ago. Brooke shook the memory out of her head and saw her almost-seven_teen _year old again.

"I'm all set to go."

.

Brooke shifted in the driver's seat as she drove down the road. They had just picked up the prescription and Nolan was staring at the bag.

"You're not gunna tell Dad, right?"

"No, but i think you should."

"Oh that's smart..." Nolan said sarcastically, "I can see how that would go...he'd run Reid down with his car."

Brooke chuckled.

"You don't think I'm making a mistake, do you?"

"In not telling him, yes."

"I mean.. getting this in the first place."

"Well you said it was a 'just in case thing', Nolan. You know those take a few months to actually kick in as well, right?"

"I know. The doctor explained all that."

"Well I think it's better that you're safe than sorry."

Brooke remembered being unprepared her first time. And as _easy _as she seemed in high school, the nervousness was always in the back of her mind that something would happen. And her pregnancy scare with Lucas certainly reaffirmed that fear. Brooke was even younger than Nolan when she started having sex and when she finally did get birth control. Brooke wished someone had been in her life to do these things for her, like she was now doing for Nolan.

Brooke didn't know if it was thinking about her past, realizing how old she was, or the fact that she hadn't eaten yet today that was causing her to feel sick. Or maybe it was something else... Her talk with Haley made her feel better, but she still didn't want face a doctor's examination. She'd always been one to avoid doctors (for herself) at all costs, especially now that her family had become quite accident-prone.

She chalked it up to stress. That was a good thing to blame, right?

Wrong. Since now Brooke knew something no one else did...

.

She shook the thoughts from her mind and focused on Nolan.

"Do you want to come do some errands with me?"

"No thanks. I have a date with Reid tonight and I want to get a run in."

"You've been out with Reid almost every night this week."

"It's summer Mom. It's not like I'm neglecting school work or anything. I want to get as much time in as we can before all the craziness of sports and his senior year starts."

"Yeah. He'll be pretty busy with college applications and soccer."

"I know. He already is busy but he has soccer double sessions during the morning and mid-day so he has time at night for me."

"Well isn't that's convenient" Brooke joked.

"I just know everything might change when school starts so I don't want to lose any time we have now." Nolan looked sad. "It's just... we've never been together during the school year, besides when we were only just friendly and hanging out at the end of last year. The summer's been so easy."

"If he really likes you the way I think he does, you'll make it work during the school year." Brooke tried to reassure her.

"You think so?"

"I think he's as smitten as you are."

Nolan sighed as they pulled up to their house. "Good."

;

"Please pass the creme, chef 'Little Junior J'..."

Julian added something else to the pan, using his un-casted hand, as he stood over the stove, as the water boiled in another pot.

"Can I put the pasta in now Dad?"

"Yeah, just be careful."

Julian and his assistant Chef Jordan, who helped a one-handed Julian with two-handed jobs, had decided to make a gormet dinner for the family. Well...as gormet as Julian could cook.

"Something smells good." Nolan said.

"It always smells good when we cook" Jordan stated proudly. She was much the 'motherly one' of all the kids and that included her love of cooking with her father.

"Hey where's your Mom. We're making fresh alfredo sause and I know she loves to taste test."

"She went back out to do errands."

"Did you not find the jeans you wanted?" Julian asked, looking at her bagless hands.

"Uhhhh... sure." Nolan scampered out of the room.

Julian turned back to his work. Everything was turning out great, he just hoped nothing burned or exploded in his face for being so cocky.

"Okay Jord. You man the fort for a few minutes while I take a potty break..."

Jordan laughed at his statement and nodded as Julian headed to the half-bathroom adjacent to the kitchen and living room.

After Julian relieved himself, he washed his hand (the _s_ on hands really doesn't apply at the moment due to his broken wrist). And, as clumsy as he's been the past week with his caste, somehow he knocked over the soap bottle, again, causing it to hit the small trash bin beside the sink and have that crash onto its side as well. Julian cursed himself for doing this for the millionth time and knelt down to pick up the spilled items. Julian gave a grossed out look as he picked up a dirty tissue, and the remnant of a tampon wrapper. Ick. Boy he couldn't even begin to understand how women could stand to use stuff like that. Finally, a little something caught his eye that had fallen and slid behind the toilet. He leaned over to pick it up and immediately realized what it was... holy shit.

A pregnancy test. A _used _pregnancy test.

Julian squinted at the little viewing window and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

A plus sign means positive, right?

Fuck.

"Dad! The sauce is bubbling!" He heard Jordan call from the kitchen.

Julian's heart broke, then shattered and turned to hurt and anger. He couldn't even form words. He marched out into the kitchen and over to the stove, shutting everything off.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"Go to you room, Jordan... please."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing... just go. And send Nolan out here when you do."

"But I didn't even do anything!"

"Jordan Ariana Baker!" Julian yelled. She could tell he was more angry than she ever thought he could be.

Jordan went to her room and practically pushed Nolan out the door and slammed it.

"What the...?" Nolan was confused. Then she saw the look on her Dad's face, which confused her more.

"I am going to ask you this one time..." Julian began, his voice monotoned yet still dripping with anger, "and don't you dare lie to me."

Nolan nodded innocently.

"Is this yours?"

Julian held up the test and Nolan's eyes bugged out. Somehow Julian jumped to the conclusion that she was scared because she was caught. Nolan didn't even get a word in edgewise before the yelling started.

"I can't even fucking believe this! After everything I did! You didn't listen! After everything Brooke and I warned you about! You KNOW what you and I went throught when you were little! You know how I tried to protect you from the choices I made! You've seen Eliot too! HOW could you possibly let Reid get you pregnant after everything that's happened?"

Nolan's shock turned to defense. "But Dad I did listen! I know all those things!"

"Then why did I find this in the trash?"

"How should I know?"

"Are you saying this isn't yours?"

"NO! I mean YES!" Nolan grunted in frustration. Her words were getting all mixed up in the confusion. "God! I'm not pregnant, okay! For christ's sake! I can't believe you would think that!"

"So you're not having sex with Reid?" Julian's demeanor suddenly softened, but Nolan was fuming at the accusation.

"I'm not having sex Dad, like AT ALL. Geez! But even if i was, i wouldn't get pregnant because we'd be safe and im on the pill!" Nolan blirted out, demanding to be right and win this argument.

"WHAT!"

"The test is not mine! And I have no clue where it came from." Nolan continued to yell.

Julian looked down. "Then how do I explain this? Who else is there?"

_LIGHTBULB_.

"Mom..."

Nolan said it for him. Julian continued to look at the stick and for the first time during the fight, he smiled.

**Next time: scary phone call... **

**SOOOO feedback please! :)**

**~ Haley :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews stagediva23, arubagirl0926, katie, emily, maddie, caroline, mackenzie, whitney, anna, kelly, melissa, sb1218, simy, lauralynn3 and kelly. **

**One reviewer, Kelly, asked me to tell you all this: if you support another season of OTH, please leave messages for the CW on their website feedback page & on twitter to renew OTH for a season 9. I know some criticize the show for 'going longer than they should with seasons' but I say we can NEVER get enough of these characters EVER. People can be so critical of this show, but relax guys... this show is for our enjoyment, so just enjoy it! Personally i do hope there is a season 9 :) **

**I'm back to school now :( so don't be mad when my updates take longer. I'm in for a grueling semester, I can tell already. Uhhhhhggg**

**Fanfiction reading and writing is my only release this week since OTH doesn't have a new episode until the 25th. Bummer.  
Can't wait for Brooke's bachelorette party hangover! THEN THE WEDDING YESSSS! **

Chapter 37

Brooke stood in line at the registers at the super market tapping her foot. Julian had just shopped here last week and had bought a ton, but they had already gone through most of it. So here she was. She shopped fast because she couldn't stand the grocery store, ever. But today especially.

She had taken a pregnacy test this morning, before anyone else was awake. She had been up all night thinking about it. Her period was a mess these days, but she kept saying stress, stress, it's stress. She tried to block out Haley's question but she couldn't. The dark of night made her thoughts go negative. Well, maybe it wasn't a negative thought but the 'getting her hopes up' part was scaring her. Surprise pregnancies were never typical for Brooke Davis. She had a bad feeling about it even if it was true. But she had to take a test to find out. She did it in the guest bathroom that none of her family members typically used, only guests did and she would take out the trash ASAP, as to not leave evidence behind, especially for Julian to find.

Too bad she didn't know it was already too late.

She took the test, but in the end, she didn't have the guts to look at it. She threw it away when she heard Julian calling to her when he woke up and came out to the kitchen.

Brooke paid and left the store. She put the grocery bags in the back of her SUV and started driving to the gas station. Brooke was a bargain shopper when it came to gas prices, so she went out of her way to go to the cheapest place. On a back road, suddenly Brooke felt a harsh pain in her side that wouldn't go away. It started as a cramp but grew quickly. Her palms began sweating and she shifted in her seat more. The pain was so bad she thought she was going to crash. So she quickly pulled over onto the right shoulder of the road and put the car in park. Not many cars were ever on this road so it was okay to stop there.

Brooke tried to talk herself down, hoping that maybe things would be better if only she could get home. Home would fix her. Sure it would.

But the pain was only getting worse. There was no way she could drive anymore.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come ooonnnnn" Brooke repeated to herself as she doubled over in her seat and shut her eyes.

She was panicking now and attempted to find her cell phone. She stretched out to try to locate it on the passenger seat and hissed in pain.

She hit the speed dial #3 and begged someone to pick up the phone. The house phone went right to voicemail for some reason... probably because the little boys were really into calling random numbers these days and, regardless of Brooke and Julian telling them not to, Bentley and Jeremy had accidentily left the phone off the hook when they finished this time.

Brooke yelped out in pain again. This was not her damn day.

;

_Julian looked down. "Then how do I explain this? Who else is there?"_

_LIGHTBULB._

_"Mom..."_

_Nolan said it for him. Julian continued to look at the stick and for the first time during the fight, he smiled._

"Dad? What's going on?" Jordan asks, finally brave enough to step out of the room again. His two eldest daughters stood there, looking to him for answers.

Just then Julian felt a buzzing in his pocket. He and Nolan were still motionless, dumbfounded at the knowledge that this was Brooke's pregnacy test.

He shook his head suddenly and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Julian... ahhh. Help me..."

Julian's initial smile faded fast.

"Brooke? What's going on?"

"You need to come get me. I'm on Shurban Road and I can't drive."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't kn-" Brooke bit her lip before she could scream.

But Julian heard her stifled cry anyways. He sprang into action and started walking towards the front door. "I'm coming baby. Okay, hold tight."

"Don't hang up, please!"

"I'm not, I'm not..."

Brooke heard Julian mumble something to Nolan about being in charge, and Nolan argues. Julian and Nolan fight some more. She hears Jordan yell too. Then she heard some doors slam: one to the house and another to his car.

"Julian... I don't know what's wrong...it hurts so bad..."

"What hurts, Brooke?"

"My stomach, I can't even see straight it hurts too much...everything's getting fuzzy."

Julian looked down as he drove. He saw the pregnacy test sticking slightly out of his pocket. This was bad. Nolan sat in the passenger seat, staying completely silent. She fought to get to come and they left Jordan at home in charge, but now she began to regret it.

"Honey are you still in the car?" Julian asked Brooke.

"Yeah..."

Julian turned to Nolan, motioning for her to give him her phone quickly. Nolan shook her head, cursing herself for leaving it at home in her room; she left it there before she and Julian started the whole argument over the pregnancy test. Julian sighed angrily, looked back to the road and kept talking to Brooke.

"Try and lay the seat back, okay? I'm gunna be there in two minutes but I'm gunna hang up so I can call 911 for you okay?"

"No!"

"Brooke you need to trust me.. I'm on my way. I won't leave you."

Brooke took a sharp breath and wiped her eyes. "I trust you."

;

Julian ran to Brooke when he got out of his car. He left Nolan in the car with the cell phone, talking to 911.

"Brooke!"

Julian rips the door open and finds Brooke doubled over in pain. He pulls the lever that lowers the seat and tried to ger her lying down comfortably on her side.

"Julian...I..."

"Sssshhhhh you're gunna be okay. I'm here now and the ambulance is on its way. Are you dizzy?"

Brooke's silence and the way she swayed back and forth answered 'yes' for her.

"Don't worry honey, I got you. You'll be good as new in no time."

Brooke looks up as Julian strokes her arm.

"I think I might be pregnant. I took a test but I didn't read it. I left it at home."

"I know" Brooke looks up at him, "I found it."

Brooke doesn't even ask whether it was positive, she now knew what was causing her pain.

;

The ambulance team worked fast and in the blink of an eye, they were at the hospital. Julian followed Brooke's stretcher into the ER and he got to stay when they examined her. They immediately gave her ultrasounds and IVs and blood draws. A nurse tried to reassure them, but still didn't tell them anything. Brooke's pain wasn't going away either.

"We've paged Dr. Travers; he should be here any second, okay?"

This new doctor did, in fact, come quickly. He introduced himself and immediately re-did the same ultrasound that Brooke just had.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mrs. Baker. But you are having pain caused by an ectopic pregnancy, which is when the embryo has attached itself in one of your Fallopian tubes, rather than in your uterus."

"What does that mean?" Julian asked as he felt Brooke's hand go limp in his grasp.

"It means that we need to remove the pregnancy before it hurts your wife any further. Her Fallopian tube has ruptured and is causing her pain. I'm sorry. But from what I can see, laproscopic surgery is your best option so we can stop the internal bleeding."

"No..." Brooke whispered. She didn't want to kill her baby.

"She's bleeding internally?" Julian asked. The last part of the doctor's sentence worried him the most. He was scared for Brooke's life now, nevermind his unborn child.

"I'm fine, Julian. I'll be fine and we can have this baby." She said calmly.

"Brooke, no. This could kill you!"

"This pregnancy will not be able to survive regardless of your decision due to it's loction in your reproductive system, Mrs. Baker. This is about saving your life now."

She heard his words but couldn't accept it; it didn't escape her that the doctor never refered to this pregnancy as an actual baby, just something that needed to be removed. Brooke cried as she held her stomach, she was both in pain and trying to hold her unborn child.

"Not again... please not again..." Brooke cried. She went through so much emotional pain with her last miscarriage. Granted, it was almost ten years ago before she had a large family, but she knew it would still hurt the same now.

Julian and the doctor kept talking but Brooke didn't hear a word. A nurse came in and started changing Brooke into a light blue hospital gown. She was soon wheeled into an operating room and put under general anesthesia.

;

Julian and Nolan sat in the waiting room waiting for Brooke to get out of surgery. Like father, like daughter- they sat the exact same way: bent over in their chairs with their elbows on their knees and their faces in their hands. They were both worried about Brooke but the doctor assured them that Brooke would be fine once they removed what was hurting her. Their minds traveled back through the events of today. Julian spoke up first.

"So you're on the pill?"

Nolan met his glance. "Well actually I _have _the pill, but I haven't started it yet."

"Oh."

He didn't question. He just accepted it. There was too much on his mind.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. You didn't deserve that, Nole. I know I can trust you and I'm so proud of the woman you're becoming. I just jumped to the worst thought, that's all."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll accept your apology when my new car comes in..." Nolan joked. She'd completed driver's ed over this summer and couldn't wait to get her license. She hoped that little license also came with a gift-wrapped car-shaped present from her parents. A girl could hope, right?

"Keep dreamin', my little money shredder."

;

Julian was allowed back into Brooke's hospital room after a few hours. Dr. Travers assured him that he had stopped all Brooke's bleeding and that she would make a full recovery. He said he had to remove her ruptured Fallopian tube therefore making another pregnacy almost impossible with one less tube, but it was already highly unlikely before anyways. As long as Brooke was okay... that's all Julian cared about.

He found Brooke asleep but tears still streaked down her face as she restlessly slept off the anesthesia. He sat by her beside, holing her hand until she woke up.

"I didn't even know, Julian." That was the first thing she said. "I didn't even _really _know..."

"I know."

Julian rubbed his thumbs along the top of her hand.

"We didn't get to celebrate it or bond with it or love it..." Brooke cried.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm here for you. And Nolan is too... she's out in the waiting room. And Jordan called a hundred times because she's worried too."

"I didn't mean to scare them."

"I know you would never do that on purpose. But they know you're going to be just fine."

"I don't know about that..."

"Haley is here too... she told me about how you told her you thought you were sick and you didn't want to tell me or go get checked out..."

"I'm sorry."

"I need you to promise me that you won't keep things inside, especially if it could risk losing you. The kids and I couldn't bare that."

"I know."

"So promise me you'll go to the doctor if you ever feel that something's wrong again, regardless of anything inside that stubborn head of yours that is telling you not to..."

"I promise."

Life isn't always a guarantee, even when it hasn't begun in the first place. But Brooke knew Julian would help get her through this. This kids would help her rebound. Brooke thought about how she would feel if Julian kept a health concern from her, and how horrible it would make her feel; how helpless and upset she would be to know that he wasn't including her in something as serious and important as his health. She new keeping things from Julian was a dumb idea and that she would never do anything like that ever again if it meant risking her life or affecting her family negatively.

;

**So what do you think? I know some of you wanted a Brulian pregnancy and some didn't, but this had been planned in my head for awhile, since someone asked for a misscarriage and put ideas in my head lol. I will jump ahead a smig for the next chapter so you can all see how this lss has affected Brooke and the family.**

**Thanks in advance for reviewing! :)**

**~ Haley :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers AND some new names i saw YAY! Thanks to arubagirl0926, katie, emily, maddie, caroline, mackenzie, sophia, annemarie, hailey, kelly, whitney, lola, sarah, jacque, ashleigh, damsam, and stagediva23. I love you all. **

**NEW OTH TOMORROW! 8x12 FINALLY! YAY :)**

**I wanted to wait to put this chapter up since i hate putting a chapter up without an idea as to what the next one will include or without writing most of the next one already. And i still havent done that :/ But i couldn't wait ANY longer, it was killing me to keep you waiting lol. So here you go. Enjoy my loves. **

Chapter 38

_Three weeks later_

"DADDY NO!"

Julian and Brooke stirred awake from their sleep when they heard the scream. They heard the loud pitter patter of feet heading towards their door and bursting into the room.

"Jeremy, baby. What's wrong?" Brooke sat up and squinted at her son through the darkness.

"The doctor's gunna saw Daddy's arm off!" Jeremy told them as he jumped up onto the bed and scrambled towards his Mom's embrace.

Tomorrow, well today actually... Julian's red cast would be no more. They had tried to explain how the doctor would get it off to the kids but the triplets were having a hard time understanding how a cast saw didn't hurt or cut skin. Aparently it had led to Jeremy's nightmare.

"No honey. This kind of saw can't hurt daddy. I told you that."

"I'll be alright, buddy I promise."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy's ability to be frightened and curious at the same time made Brooke's heart swell. Jeremy was all sensitive like his Dad.

"I'll pinky swear ya. And those promises can never be broken." Julian held up his pinky, which stuck out of his cast, and linked it with Jeremy's tiny one.

"Okay good."

Brooke was about to offer to let the little guy stay in their bed for the remainder of the night, but the boy scurried away to his own bed without having to be asked. Brooke frowned and Julian noticed. Brooke had gone through some really tough nights since she'd been admitted to the hospital. She had to stay overnight and most of the next day but convinced doctors she would feel better and rest at home.

"They don't need me anymore..." She said.

"Brooke, that's rediculous. Who's gunna cut the crust off their toast in the morning and make sure they brush their teeth well?" He joked.

"But they're not my little tiny babies anymore and everyday they just grow bigger and bigger."

Julian knew what she meant but wanted to lighten her mood.

"Well that's good, otherwise they'd be the short kids in the class that have to line up first at graduations and stand in the front rowsof pictures and stuff...like Haley and Jamie."

Brooke smiled but stayed quiet. Unfortunately her godson got his love of basketball from his Dad but his stature from his Mom. Julian was even taller than Nathan, so her boys had a pretty good chance of being tall.

"You thinking about the baby?" Julian asked.

"Yeah. It still hurts.I think it always will." Brooke nodded. Julian took his wife in his arms and she nestled in close to him when they laid back down. She tried to think happy thoughts that had to do with her amazing life and family, not the tiny life lost.

;

Julian opened and clenched his fist several times as he drove home that afternoon. His three boys went with him to the doctors and left the girls at home. He saw Bentley and Jeremy playing with the two halves of his cast in the backseat. They insisted they take the cast home as a souvenir. They pulled up to the house and the four boys made their way inside.

Inside Brooke was watching TV with Sienna. She was still feeling depressed and sad, but she tried to hide it from the family. Still... Julian could read her like a book.

Sienna bounded over and jumped at her father, who scooped her up and showed her his newly-bare arm.

"Hello my perfectly healthy husband" she chimed. Her smile turned to disgust when she saw her youngest boys. "You did NOT bring that thing home!"

It was a statement, not a question. Brooke was glad to be rid of the smelly cast in her bed and attached to the love-of-her-life, but it had managed to find its way back home.

"They wanted it, how can I deny my own flesh and blood..." Julian tried to cover his butt as he placed Sienna back on the ground; he knew Brooke hated that thing.

Brooke wasn't having it. "That goes in the trash right now guys" she insisted.

"Aww man" Bentley frowned as he walked into the kitchen towards the trash with his brother and sister, "I wanted to hang it on my wall..."

Brooke turned to Julian and held his right hand up to inspect it. The hand was shriveled and pale and smelly, but it was healed. That's all she cared about.

"I'm gunna go show the girls."

Julian apporached the girls' room but stalled when he heard them talking.

"Do do you or don't you?" Jordan was asking her older sister.

Nolan paused and smiled. "I do. I love him. I love Reid Tucker."

Julian was taken aback but Jordan squealed with delight.

"So are you two gunna _do it_?" Jordan ventured to ask further, knowing she'd probably not get an answer.

And Jordan didn't get an answer. But only because Julian barged in, freaking about about his young daughter's talking about sex.

"You don't know anything about real love Nolan."

Nolan stood and got angry quick. "Were you evesdropping?"

Julian ignored her question. "You're way too young to be talking about loving some boy."

"He's not just _some boy_ Dad! He's my boyfriend and I do love him! I thought you weren't gunna jump to conclusions anymore!"

"Well that was before wyou were talking about _love_... You don't understand what real love is, honey. You can't be getting all serious with this boy. I won't allow it."

"You're a hypocrite!" Nolan screamed.

"I'm not. I'm trying to prevent you from making similar mistakes. I thought I loved Melanie, but I know what real love is now, and at fifteen... that wasn't it."

"So my whole existence is an inconvenience?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to!"

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?" Brooke came into the room when she heard the argument. Jordan just sat quietly and watched the whole thing.

"Dad's an asshole, that's what's going on.." Nolan barged past Julian and Brooke, who was in the doorway.

"Nolan wait." Julian grabbed her shoulder before she could get too far.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry."

Nolan didn't expect him to apologize. That made her soften some.

"I never should have overreacted...again. I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made."

"Saying I love Reid is not a mistake. And it won't make me do something stupid."

"I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Becoming attached could turn out badly."

"I can't help it. I love him. I do. And no matter what, I won't regrey the way I feel right now. You can't expect me to stop loving him just like that-just because you say so, because I won't."

Julian nodded. He didn't want to argue anymore. So he pretended to be okay with it so she wouldn't be mad. But to tell the truth, he would never stop worrying that her heart would get broken out there in the big, bad world. He didn't trust teenage boys as far as he could throw them.

;

Brooke pulled her dress up over her torso and zipped it. She pulled it up as much as she could, fearing she'd be showing too much cleavage in the strapless number.

"You look stunning."

Brooke smiled. She turned around and saw Julian staring at her from the other side of the bed, where he was buttoning his shirt.

They were going out tonight. Brooke said she wasn't really feeling up to it, but Julian thought it would be good for her to get out of the house. He had been quick to try and convince her it was in celebration of his de-casting but really it was _mostly _a celebration of Nathan's birthday. A triple date with the perfect Naley couple and Quinn/Clay was in store for Brulian this evening.

They met the two James' sisters and their husbands at a fancy restaurant just outside Tree Hill and had a wonderful meal together with wine and cocktails but without kid interruptions, just the parents. Afterwards they decided to go out to a club where they could drink more. Somewhere where the girls could dance and the men could watch. Well, Nathan and Julian would watch, Clay would dance...

The place was crowded and Clay found a big table in the back for everyone to put their stuff down at. The guys sat and drank their beers and talked sports when Quinn pulled Brooke and Haley away to the dance floor. Julian wasn't the greatest sports fan but he wanted to fit in with 'sports-is-our-job' Nathan and Clay.

After about an hour of talking and drinking, Julian noticed that he hadn't checked in with Brooke for awhile. He'd lost track of time, and her as well. He excused himself from the Nathan/Clay bromance and went to the dance floor. He saw Quinn and Haley, but no Brooke.

"Hales?" Julian touched her arm and yelled over the crowd. "Where'd Brooke go?"

"She said she needed another drink but she was going to the bathroom first."

Great.

Julian scanned the room, thanking himself for being tall enough to see over most people, looking for his wife. He finally saw her leaning against the bar talking to the bar tender. He approached and put his hand on the small of her back, causing her to flinch.

"HEY!" She yelled at Julian and turned back to the bar tender. "This is him Marty, I told you he was sexy, right?"

Julian gave a funny look to the bar tender and he got the same back.

"Hey Marty, what do I owe you?" Julian asked as he pulled out his walet, refering to the drink Brooke clutched.

"Uhh sixty-five. And my name's not Marty. She apparently didn't like that my name is Matthew."

Julian was confused. He knew Brooke was an expensive date, but a 65 dollar drink?

"Excuse me? How much?"

"Her tab comes to sixty five dollars. She's been shootin' them back pretty fast this past hour."

"Shots?"

"That and a lot of other stuff mixed in between."

Julian looked down at Brooke who was quite interested in the ice in her drink. Julian paid the guy and apologized. Brooke finished that drink and slammed it down on the bar.

"Let's do vodka shots now, Julian! You can drink them from here..." Brooke picked up an empty shot glass and placed it in her cleavage. She gave him a sexy smile.

"Maybe later." He regretted not taking the offer right away but didn't want to take advantage of her intoxication. But it didn't matter much anyways because suddenly Brooke's thoughts jumped to something else.

"Come on Julian! Dance with me" she begged as she pulled on his arm.

"I don't know Brooke. Maybe we should head home."

"No way! We're just getting started."

She led him back to the dance floor and spotted Haley.

"Tutor Mom!" Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's neck like she hadn't seen her in years.

"Hey... Brooke" Haley shot a look to Julian saying 'wow she's gotten pretty drunk since I saw her last'. Julian nodded and rolled his eyes in agreement.

"I'm gunna dance with my husband now."

"You go have fun with that, hun. And be careful, okay?" Motherly Haley was worried about her friend, who was reminding her much of 'high school Brooke' tonight.

Brooke grabbed onto Julian and grabbed at his body. The only word he could use to describe it was... grinding. Also, he didn't know if he liked the fact that her strapless dress was so low, well... he didn't have to use his imagination at all. He liked it, but didn't like that other people could see what he saw as well.

He'd never seen her like this before, this wild and drunk version of his wife. He'd heard about it, don't get him wrong. He'd read all about it in Lucas's book, but he hadn't lived it, so he always doubted it's accuracy.

But he didn't doubt it anymore.

Brooke stumbled all over the place, screaming the lyrics of the songs, laying sloppy kisses on Julian's face and neck, grabbing random people to dance with, trying to get more drinks out of 'Marty'. Brooke was in rare form. Before long Julian couldn't take it anymore. He told Nathan 'happy birthday' and said goodbye to everyone before rounding up Brooke.

Julian held her upper arm as he guided her to the door, with her purse slung over his own wrist.

"But I don't wanna leave yet" she fought.

"Honey, you're about to fall down..." Julian motioned to her that he was literally holding her up.

"I wanna stay. I'll be good."

She got away from him for a second and headed towards the bar. She grabbed a random person's beer and was about to drink it, when Julian stopped her. He grabbed it out of her hand and put it back down on the bar.

"Brooke, really? I think you've done enough partying tonight."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brooke suddenly got angry. "It's not like I'm pregnant or anything! Geez."

Brooke then got quiet. Julian frowned. He understood now. She was drowning her sorrows...

He led her to the car and when they got inside she surprised him again. Before he could get the key in the ignition, she was on top of him, kissing his neck, trying to untuck his shirt. She grabbed for his belt and slipped a hand down his pants. He surely liked it, but knew she had only thought of this plan in her drunken mind.

"Brooke...uh I have to drive, okay?"

Brooke looked bummed but willingly settled back down in her own passenger seat. Julian reached across her for the seatbelt and she laughed more. He was thrown by how her emotions were varying so quickly; one minute she was happy and wild, the next she was angry, the next she was horny, then happy again. He hoped she wasn't headed for devastation when she started to come down from this buzz. By the time they made it home she was leaning against the cold glass of the window. Julian saw her eyes trying to shake their dizziness. He went around and helped her out of the car, practically carrying her inside.

Thank god all the kids were asleep; Nolan had done her babysitting job well this time.

Julian's keys dropped to the floor when they got inside. Brooke giggled and then shushed him, like _he _was the one that needed to be shushed. She got away from him and walked down the dark hallway to their bedroom.

"AHH!" Brooke yelled and Julian cursed the fact that she had probably woken up all the kids. He caught up to her and saw she was half staggering, half jumping.

"What happened?"

"My foot" she whined. She had hit it on the corner of the wall and it now throbbed.

"I gotcha.." Julian guided her into their room, closed the door and turned on the light. Brooke blinked at the brightness.

Brooke sat on the bed and Julian left her for a second so he could pee. He came back and her happy-drunk-ness was gone.

"You okay babe?"

Brooke nodded sloppily.

"Let's get you out of that dress, okay?"

Brooke looked up as he knelt down beside her and hugged her as he felt for a zipper in the back.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the zipper."

"It's on the side, silly."

"Oh. Julian unzipped it and Brooke stood, allowing it to slide down her body, leaving her only in underwear. Julian turned away to grab her a shirt and when he turned back, she attacked his lips. Her own hands guided his to her exposed breasts. Julian didn't pull away, but after a minute he came up for air.

"I think you should get some rest, okay?"

He put the shirt over her head and she sat down. Brooke now sat there looking defeated and denied. Julian hated making her feel like this; he hated leaving her hanging when she looked so sexy and beautiful when almost completely naked, but he had to be responsible and not take advantage of her, whether or not they were married or if she consented. He went and turned the light off so they could go to sleep.

"I love you Brooke." He knelt down and kissed her cheek. She didn't say anything, but when he got into bed himself, she snuggled into him after a few minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Julian asked.

Silence set in and Julian thought she fell asleep. But then her heard her soft sobs.

He was right. She was getting sad now.

"I'm not pregnant, Julian." she muttered.

Julian shut his eyes, he felt the same pain she felt. She just didn't have the best way of dealing with that pain... drowning her grief in alcohol wasn't the answer.

"I know."

He felt that an 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be good enough, so he pulled her close and rubbed her back as she grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt. He hoped she would fall asleep soon so she wouldn't cry anymore. He hated seeing her cry. He hated that she was still in pain.

**I know I skipped over the initial grief of the miscarriage, but I wasn't quite sure how far to go with it. And since I'd done a chapter in _Unexpected _Life about a Brulian miscarriage, I didn't want to overdue that subject. As you can tell, I move pretty fast through storylines and don't like too much fluff. If you haven't read this story's prequel, I suggest you do that RIGHT NOW! :) Just go to my profile page to find it! **

**I'd love some ideas of what you'd like to see! I love reviews and they motivate my writing.**

**~ Haley :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**;**

**written january 26: OTH ep 812 was awesomee! But it does bother me that they totally ignored/forgot the fact that Brooke almost DIED in the last episode... i know they skipped a month in show time but still, that would totally still be a day that haunts them all. But anyways I am SO SO SO EXCITED FOR BROOKE AND JULIAN'S WEDDING! I RSVPed on FB lol! Apparently they now throw in there that Julian's middle name is Andrew ( not Ryan like in my fics) and that Brooke's dad's name is Robert... although most people assumed it was Richard for some reason lol. Oh well. **

**written Feb 1: OTH ep 813 AHHHHHHHHHH! AMAZING! I've waiting my whole teen life for Brooke's wedding. It's her turn to get the boy, all she needs now is the BABY! Many many babies in my opinion. Adopted & biological. IM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I was giddy all ****week lol Julian is a dream husband. I LOVE HIM! He looked adorable clean shaven as well lol :) I am literally jealous of Brooke for getting him. This episode made me so happy. Brooke deserved this :) i loved jamie&haleys speeches and i love that we saw little brooke lol YAY for Mrs. Baker and Mr. Davis! **

**oh P.S. my new all-tme favorite quote is "oh i forgot you're dating a fetus!" you go sylvia :)**

**next week looks odd haha **

**Thanks to arubagirl0926, sb1218, demsam, maddie, olivia, mackenzie, caroline, phoebe, carter, kelly, katie, emily, laura, ashleigh, whitney, jacque, amy, satcher, anna, rae, and mary garland for your reviews. **

**Enjoy this next chater :)**

Chapter 39

In the morning Julian stirred when the sunlight hit his eyes. He opened them slightly but shut them quick because he was temporarity blinded. When he could finally see, he noticed the only sunlight streaming throught the room came from a slight separation in the corners which sent the blazing sun in a path right to him. Julian turned over to escape the sun, careful not to bump Brooke.

But there was no need for that.

Julian turned. Only then did he notice that Brooke was gone. Nowhere to be seen in their room. How the hell was she already awake after the night she had? Then again, she was Brooke Davis. And when it came to drinking, she was surely a champ.

Julian got up and padded through the house to the kitchen. None of the kids were up yet, and that was a miracle in itself. He couldn't find Brooke anywhere. Then he heard a toilet flush and water running. Finally she opened the guest bathroom door and walked out. She looked like a mess; her hair was sticking every which way, the big tshirt she was wearing hung off her shoulders, and she staggered a bit.

"How you doing boozy?"

Brooke looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm not feeling too hot. I almost puked but I think I'll be okay now."

"Oooo yeah.. a nice hangover will do that to ya."

"Ha ha" she said as she plopped down onto a stool at the kitchen island.

Julian pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and got the Advil from the cabinet for her. She took them graciously.

"Do you want me to make you something for breakfast? Got any favorite hangover foods?"

"You don't know my hangover food?"

Julian shook his head silently.

"Wow. It _has _been a long time since I've gotten drunk."

"I've seen you tipsy and a little out there... but never like that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're hurting."

Brooke nodded and looked down at her shirt, at her stomach. Then she got up and grabbed his hand, guiding him back to their bedroom and closing the door.

"What are you doing?" Julian asked.

"Do these look bad?"

Julian was confused only for a second. Suddenly Brooke lifted her tshirt, revealing her bare stomach. On her lower stomach, there was one small incision scar on her left side and another just above where her underwear started. He truthfully didn't notice them last night or any other nights since she'd been released from the hospital. Brooke was perfect to him, as always.

"They look fine. I can barely see them."

"I don't look sickly or damaged?"

"Of course not. You're perfect. You always have been and you always will be."

He grabbed the side of her stomach and rubbed his thumb across her side. He pulled her in close.

"Thank you" she mumbled and smelled his skin for a minute. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

Julian looked down at her.

"My hangover food... pancakes."

Julian smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm on it."

;

"Mommy let's go!"

Brooke heard her youngest daughter banging on the door, excited for the day ahead.

Today they were taking the triplets shopping for school supplies. Yes, one week from today they would start kindergarten. Her little babies were going off to school and they couldnt be more excited to start. So that hit her even harder. They _wanted _to go to school. Not that she wanted them to cry and be anxious about school, but part of her did want at least _one _of them to be a bit clingy. Either way it didnt make her feel good.

Brooke opened the door and Sienna immediately grabbed her arm.

"Come on Mommy. We're waiting for you! The boys are already in the car."

"I'm sorry, let's go."

Julian watched his girls make their way to the car and he couldn't help but laugh at their opposite expressions. Sienna was happy, Brooke was not.

"Dad? Do you think they have Spiderman backpacks?" Jeremy asked from behind him in his spot in the car.

"We'll see buddy."

Brooke and Sienna got in and they headed to the store. When they got there, chaos insued. Each of the triplets wanted this and that and everything. Brooke tried to stay on track according to their school supply list.

Three of everything... every pencil or backpack...every piece of new school clothing... was three too many.

"Momma! Can I get this one?"

Bentley stood on his tiptoes and pointed to the huge blue backpack on a hook.

"Uhh.. that's a little too big buddy. Maybe when you get to high school you can have that one."

Bentley frowned and began searching for a smaller version in the same color.

The triplets scattered around the aisle looking for the perfect school supplies. Brooke stood back for a moment and watched as Julian picked Jeremy up so he could reach the colored pencils he wanted. He was the perfect father, that's part of what made her fall in love with him in the first place. But he's gotten even better through the years. He could be a little overprotective, but he'd seen so much hurt in his life that he just didnt want his children to go through the same things. Brooke actually wished she had a father like Julian, one that cared more about her than himself or his job or his golf game.

"Brooke?" She was shaken out of her thoughts by his voice. "Are these the ones they need?"

Julian held up a stack of round tip scissors in ne hand. Brooke checked the list.

"Yeah, those look good."

"Okay guys.. pick your color."

Bentley beat Jeremy to it and got the blue pair. Sienna took purple and Jeremy took red. They slammed them down in the shopping cart.

"Okay guys. It looks like we got everything on your list" Brooke announced.

"I'm hungry. Can we go to lunch now?" Bentley asked.

"Where do you wanna go? We have to pick Tristan up from soccer in an hour. Why don't we get him first then we can eat."

The kids nodded and the headed to the register.

;

Tristan Baker made his way over to the playground after soccer practice. He slept over his friend's house the night before and they went directly to soccer the next morning.

"Tristan!" Jeremy saw him and jumped off the swing. He ran towards his older brother.

Brooke was on the phone but Julian turned around and smiled at his son.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun last night or did you miss me too much?"

"I _really _had fun" Tristan said jokingly but really meant it. His new best friend on his new soccer team was Richie. They had so much fun together but also Richie had the coolest pet iguana that they played with. He knew his mom would never ever let him get an iguana, so he figured he could always play with Richie's. Richie was going to be in Tristan's fifth grade class this year too.

"That's good. Let's grab your overnight bag from Richie's mom's car and we can get some lunch."

"Okay." Tristan ran over to get his bag.

Then Brooke hung up the phone with a big huff and Julian turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nolan wants me to take her for her license tomorrow and I just don't think its the best idea right now. It's too last minute and I-..."

"...you're just not mentally prepared for that." Julian finished what she was really thinking.

"It's just everything's moving so fast... and I get nervous thinking about her out on the road alone or with friends."

"This has been a long time coming Brooke."

"I know but i've been avoiding thinking about it."

"I don't like it either but we could actually make it work for us..." Julian smirked as he touched her arm.

"Like what?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

;

Julian insisted that he be the one to take Nolan for her license, so Brooke wouldn't have to. Brooke tried to keep herself busy by taking the other kids to the movies, but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that her kids were so grown up. And that she didn't have a baby inside her.

Back at home, Brooke was in the backyard watching the boys play tag when Nolan walked out through the sliding doors. She didnt look happy; her chin practically hit her chest.

"Hey honey..." Brooke approached her delicately, "How'd it go?"

"Don't ask..." Nolan plopped down on the top of the four deck stairs. Brooke sat down beside her.

"What happened?" Brooke was so surprised. As much as she freaked out when driving with Nolan or thinking about her driving, it was the rest of the drivers she didnt trust. She never guessed that she would ever fail her driving test.

Nolan didnt say anything until Julian came outside too.

"Brooke...would you like to see your daughter's license picture?" Julian held out a piece of paper and handed it to Brooke over her shoulder.

Brooke saw an adorable black and white picture of Nolan with a goofy happy smile. On the top it said 'Temporary License'.

"It's a goofy picture but, what can i say, i was excited!" Nolan smiled and grabbed the paper from Brooke.

"You passed?"

"I passed." Nolan squealed and stomped her feet up and down on the stairs in excitement.

Brooke sighed. "Geez you had me internally freaking out about how horribly miserable you were gunna be this week." She hugged Nolan around the shoulders. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

Nolan got up to head inside when her phone rang.

"Hey Reid. Guess what!"

"_You got it?"_

"Yeah. I got it!"

_"That's great babe..."_

"Hey..." Nolan turned back to her Mom.

"Yeah?"

"You think you could go pick up some burgers and hot dogs at the store for dinner? I was gunna have your Dad go but now..."

"Really?"

"You bet." Julian extended the keys. "But no cell phone usage. EVER."

"I promise."

"Just be extra careful, okay?" Brooke added.

"I will, I will." Nolan shook off her parents' overprotectiveness. "Yeah Reid... I'll call you back. I'm going out for a drive!" She squealed in delight as she hung up.

;

Nolan got into her Mom's car like she had a thousand times before. But she'd been completely alone. She started the car, put her seatbelt on, looked both ways, and pulled out of the driveway. There is nothing like the first taste of freedom for a newly licensed teenager. And Nolan was no exception. She controlled the radio: she blasted it loud. She controlled the windows: unlike Julian who liked to keep them closed, Nolan turned off the AC and opened all the windows fully. She controlled the car, and she loved it. When she got to the store, she parked far away from the building and away from other cars. She was still a little unsure of whether she should cut it too close or not enough and hit another car. She wasnt the best judger of distance to the rigt side of the car yet. An accident is NOT what she needed her first time out alone. She went through the grocery store, got what she needed, paid and left. She felt so old, so mature, so awesome. She smiled at the casheer, like, 'yeah i'm old enough to drive here alone'. So her parents gave her money, but thats not the point. She was capable of doing things on her own, and she loved it. She was pretty sure now that she was driving, her parents would make her do a lot of these chores. Pick up her siblings here, drive them there, do errands too. But right now she thought it would never get old.

;

**Suggestions Please :)**

**~ Haley :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**;**

**TO all those who enjoy American football: Happy Superbowl Day! Eat, drink, watch, and be merry. Watch it with the people you love, who make you laugh, who rate the commercials with you, who enjoy some healthy competition even if you don't root for either team normally, and who distract you from the fact that it's Sunday night and there is school in the morning (ah fack). That's what I'll be doing. :)**

**Thank you for reviewing: othlvr16, stagediva23, arubagirl0926, demsam, lauralynn3, katie, lauren, minervaann, emily, jordan, mackenzie, anna, caroline, phoebe, maddie, ashleigh, mary garland, satcher, sophie, laura, jacque, simy, msab782, and serah. I appreciate it so much. **

**I know a LOTof people want me to extend my one-shot of 8x11 or to write one for after the brulian wedding, and while I SO WANT TO, i just really have no time. I can barely get out new chapters of this story, nevermind another one. School is just too crazy busy right now and probably will be for the rest of my college days. Maybe i will for spring break but don't hold your breath too long. Sorry lovies**

**Enjoy this one. **

Chapter 40

Brooke had been staring at the clock all night.

Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one more hour until she had to get up to get the kids fed and ready for school. All six of them...

She tried to sleep, she really did. But it wasn't happening. It didn't take Julian more than two seconds to fall asleep after they shut their light out hours ago. She guessed he just wasn't as nervous about the future as she was. It wasnt that she thought that the triplets would have a hard time at school, it was the 'what if's' she was experiencing. Everything was going to be different. She wouldn't have kids running around all day, she would now have to coordinate schedules because the triplets' school and the elementary school got out within five minutes of each other. Nolan didn't have a car so she couldn't ask her to pick anyone up; she was taking the bus/Reid drove her and she had afterschool activities anyways. Or what if one of the kids was having more and more trouble in school than the others, either with work or with socialization. She didnt want her kids to ever struggle. She's seen how hard Tristan has to work to get average grades but how Jordan is a straight A student without trying. And probably most of all, she dreaded the milestones that would signify where her lost child would fit into the picture. When Nolan graduates, she's supposed to have an 13 month old. When Jordan's driving, a four year old. When they triplets leave for college. god forbid that comes too soon, she's not supposed to have an empty nest yet. And so on and so on... forever.

She was rambling. Her mind always did this when she couldn't sleep. She hated it.

_BEEP BEEP. _

She hated that obnoxious alarm. And so did Julian apparently. He slammed his hand down to stop the harsh noise and rolled the covers off of himself.

"Here we go." He said to no one in particular. Either Brooke or himself.

And so it begins.

;

7:54

They were almost late. Kindergarten started at 8 A.M sharp. Most parents looked pretty put together, Julian and Brooke did not.

It wasn't like they were beginners at this stuff, sending a child off to school for the first time. But they sure looked like it, even though it was sending their _last _kids off.

In the last two hours they had made breakfast, gotten six kids dressed, gotten themselves showered and dressed, piled everyone in the car, gone up the street and back to the house for a forgotten backpack, hit a massive pothole sending Brooke's coffee flying out of its cupholder and onto Julian's shirt, also dripping down to his pants too, pulled over and Julian writhed in pain from the heat, started up again, dropped Nolan off at high school _around the block _as not to 'embarrass her and ruin junior year in the first minute' (Nolan's words not theirs), made another stop at Jordan and Tristan's elementary/middle school, and had finally made it here. On time.

Julian pulled a spare sweatshirt of of the back of the car and slipped it on before going inside. You could still see the stain on his pants but he tried to shield himself using his wife.

"And you must be the Bakers... We've been waiting for you three." Some extra-happy teachers' aid met them at the door and put name tags on the kids. They were each given a cubby and asked to sit on the rug while the parents sat in chairs. Brooke and Julian were sure to get a hug from each of them just in case they didn't get the chance later. Sienna held tight to her mother's hand and wasn't as quick to roam as her brothers. Brooke gave her a re-assuring rub on the back before she walked over and sat beside Bentley on the carpet.

After an introduction from the teachers, the kids were split up into two separate classrooms. Bentley in one; Sienna and Jeremy in the other. Brooke and Julian knew this was coming, they justhadn't told the kids yet. Brulian had met with the principal and discussed how this would go. The school only had two kindergarden classes and felt it was necessary to split the triplets up somehow. They decided to keep the boys separate since they would have a tendency to only play with each other. Julian and Brooke made the decision to let Bentley be in a classroom on his own since he was most independent and excited about school to begin with. He wouldn't like the work, but he would love the social aspect of it, like playing sports at recess and always having something to do in class. Jeremy and Sienna worked well together and would act as a re-assuring familiar face if need be. And they would all be reunited at recess sometimes too. Hopefully this arrangement would work and the triplets could all make their own friends and thrive in this new environment.

Sienna and Jeremy waved to their parents as the teachers tried to guide their classes to separate rooms. Brooke mouthed an 'I love you' to them and Julian gave a thumbs up.

"Mommy!" Bentley got out of his line and ran over to her. "Why am I alone?"

It broke Brooke's heart to see his big blue eyes beginning to water. She never thought he'd have this reaction.

"You're not alone sweetie... you're gunna make so many new friends. See and Jere are gunna be right down the hall."

Bentley moved behind Brooke and held onto Julian's leg when he saw his teacher apporaching.

"Bentley Baker, it's time to tell Mommy and Daddy to 'see you soon'! We have so much fun stuff to do today, come on!"

"But I don't want to say goodbye..." Bentley mumbled into the material of Julian's pants.

"Oh no we don't day goodbye here... we say 'see you soon'. You'll see Mommy and Daddy again in no time. You'll be having so much fun it'll go by fast I promise, okay?"

Bentley nodded towards the excited teacher and let go of Julian. "See you later..." Bentley said as he walked in front of the teacher and out of the room. The teacher gave Brooke a sympathetic smile. Brooke couldn't tell whether Bentley was happy or scared or sad. She just knew it wasn't what she hoped would happen today.

"See you soon buddy." Julian started.

"By-" she stopped herself. "I love you." Brooke barely got the words out. Julian grabbed her shoulders and guided her out to the car, otherwise, she would have completely roamed the building like a crazy lost person.

;

Julian treated Brooke to a big breakfast out and took her to her store. She always worked on her clothes when she was depressed. Julian went home to change but came back to stay with her today for emotional support. He didn't say much besides occasionally commenting on how great her new line was coming along. Brooke stayed quiet as well and her thoughts drifted to the triplets pretty much every other minute.

"So I talked to the dealer about that car for Nolan last night..." Julian tried to get her mind off things.

"What?"

"That blue car at the dealership that i showed you online. Remember...?"

"Oh yeah. Is it any good?"

"Apparently the last owner only had it for a year. There was nothing wrong with it but she just wanted a bigger car."

"At least it's not junk and it's a decent price."

"I know. I was glad. So... what do you think?"

"Maybe we should wait till Christmas. Get her one as a gift?"

"It'll just be so much easier for us now if she has a car and can drive herself or even get Jordan too at least..."

"I know. Okay. I do think it's a good idea."

"Great. I'll make an appointment to see the guy this week."

"Mmhmm." She looked down at some paperwork.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah...?"

"Are you doing okay?" Only then did Brooke's eyes meet Julian's concerned ones.

"Today's just a bad day Julian."

"It seems like you're having a lot of bad days lately."

Brooke looked at him confused and a little hurt.

"I don't mean that- it's just... you don't seem happy even when you're trying to convince people that you are."

Brooke looked down.

"I know you Brooke Davis..."

"...Baker." She muttered.

"Yes. Brooke Davis Baker. I know you like the back of my hand and-" he looked at his hand. "Hey when did that get there?" He said sarcastically.

Brooke smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Seriously Brooke. I can tell you aren't yourself and I want to know how I can help."

"You already are." Brooke stood and went over to sit on Julian's lap. Her arms found their way around his neck. "You always do. Just being the amazing and thoughtful and sexy guy you are. You do help."

"But if I can't help you at any time, you need to tell me and we can find someone who can, okay?"

"Like a shrink?"

"Like a trained doctor who knows how to handle any issue you throw at him."

"I don't want to go to therepy, Julian." She stood up and walked back to her desk.

Julian nodded. He understood. He wouldn't want to go either. But maybe it would help her. He just wanted something... anything or anyone to be able to help her.

;

At quarter of two, Brooke pulled up to the triplets' school. She was forty-five minutes early, but she didn't care. She brought recent copies of magazine to keep her company. When she was half way through the second magazine, her phone rang. Caller ID: Nolan cell.

"Hi sweets, how way your first day?"

"Junior year is gunna suck."

"Excuse me? You mean... 'Hi Mom! Thanks for asking. I love you'."

"Sorry. Hi. But it's really gunna suck...I hate syllabuses, they only freak me out way ahead of time."

"You'll be fine. You have your father's genes, you're too smart to let this trump you."

"Thanks... so I called to ask you if I could go to the beach with Reid. Its him and a bunch of people from school. Just for the afternoon. I don't have any homework yet; I'll be home early."

"Early like when? It's the babies' first day, I thought we'd have a special night..." Brooke whined.

"They're not babies, Mom..."

"I know."

"So like seven... is that okay?"

"Yeah, just be safe."

"Will do. Bye Mom."

Brooke hung up with a sigh and looked at the clock. This kids would be out any minute.

Just as she thought that, the kids filed out of the building and into the school yard. Parents got out of their cars and Brooke followed their lead, walking up to the yard as well. She didn't spot the kids right away but soon saw Sienna. She was smiling and talking to another little girl, one with dirty blonde hair and who was so short. She was even shorter than Sienna and that was saying something. Jeremy found Brooke and ran over to her.

"How was your day Jere? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! But I missed you!" Jeremy hugged her and Brooke picked him up, kissing his cheek. That is ALL she wanted to hear: he had fun but he still missed her and loved her.

"Mummy!" Sienna found Brooke next after waving goodbye to her new friend.

"Hi baby. Did I see you with a new friend?"

"Yeah that's Talene. She sits next to me and I really like her. She's nice and funny."

"That's great baby. Have you seen Ben at all today?"

Both Jeremy and Sienna shook their heads no.

Brooke's brow furrowed in disappointment. She knew Bentley wasn't happy about being separated from them this morning so she hoped he was okay.

"Excuse me..."

Brooke turned around to see a teacher's aid holding Bentley's hand. And her son was holding an ice pack up to his face.

"Bentley? Are you okay sweetheart?"

He removed the ice from his face and she could see tears streaming down his face. She also saw a cut below his eye.

"Your son and another boy were playing with a ball at recess and they had a little disagreement. When the boy tried to take the ball from him, he hit Bentley in the face."

Brooke put her hand over her mouth and knelt down to Bentley.

"He hit me on purpose Mom..." Bentley told her.

"The other boy was put in time out. I had the boy apologize and we will be extra sure not to let this happen again" The teacher explained.

"I wanna go home" Bentley said softly. Brooke nodded, thanked the teachers and got the kids to the car.

Brooke was concerned now. One day and there was already an incident. While Sienna and Jeremy couldn't tell me enough about their classroom and their new friends on the ride home, Bentley stayed silent. Again, Brooke did not expect Bentley to be the one who didn't like school.

;

Meanwhile, Julian was having his own issues picking up Jordan and Tristan.

Julian and Tristan sat patiently in the car, talking about his new teachers while waiting for Jordan to come out. Tristan had come out right away; Jordan didn't.

"So Dad... Miss Lebon is younger than you and Mom."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah like a _lot _younger."

"Hey now I get it." Julian joked. "Don't let your Mom hear that."

"She's pretty too..."

"I bet she is."

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

Julian turned to look at him in the backseat. "Why are you asking me this? Do you _like _her?" Julian said like in that joking way.

Tristan visibly blushed. "No..."

Julian gasped, overexagerating on purpose. "Dude. You totally do!"

Tristan looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you think she knows?"

"I don't think so bud. Just play it cool."

"I'll try."

Just then Jordan opened the backseat door and got in beside Tristan, behind the driver's seat.

"There you are Jord. Where were you?"

"Just talking with people." Jordan folded her arms and didn't look up, knowing Julian was looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"You know, you can sit in the front seat. Nolan is catching another ride."

"I'm fine."

"Okay..."

Julian was worried she'd had a bad day but didn't want to press her on it just yet.

"How about we go get some ice cream to celebrate your first day?"

Tristan and Jordan's eyes both lit up but for different reasons. Tristan's eyes said yes. Jordan's said no.

"Can't we just go home?" Jordan asked.

"Come on Jordan!" Tristan begged. Jordan couldn't say no to her adorable little brother. She would be fine a little longer. She hoped.

"Okay, fine."

**Reviews and Ideas ****Please!**

**~ Haley :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed: sb1218, msab782, lauralynn3, h23brock, minervaann, arubagirl0926, lindy, mary garland, hailey, mackenzie, courtney, caroline, magan, maureen, katie, emily, jessica, maddie, alex, anna, nancy, jacque, riley, jennifer, SK, kristin, phoebe, jordan and sullivan****. **

**My life is pretty nutzo right now so thanks for bearing with me. Believe it or not, I got matched to be a bone marrow donor for someone. Me. One in 20K get matched and I am one of them. Totally honored to do this to save someones life, but its becoming a huge part of my life right now that no one else seems to relate to, other than the few people who I know who have done the same thing. But its very overwhelming nonetheless. So please bear with me. I dont have much free time right now to sit and write, as much as I'd love to every moment of the day. **

**I'm loving all the suggestions. Keep it up and keep telling me if i forget LOL. The issue is just tying all the ideas and stories together in a way that makes sense without being too crowded. I'll get to most of them eventually i hope. So many ideas float in and out of my head everyday for story plotlines. **

**P.S. the brulian scenes in the vday episode made me laugh histerically. Umm.. the pizza guy... i dont blame him for loving julian too. :)**

Chapter 41

After getting ice cream, Jordan was itching to get home. So this statement made her freak:

"Dad! Can we go on the go-karts or to the arcades?"

"Pick one Tristan." Julian nodded.

"Can't we just go home now!" Jordan yelled. She didn't mean to cause a scene; she was just frustrated. Jordan ran towards the car.

Julian was confused. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Tristan. "Pick an arcade game and don't leave that spot. I'll be right back, okay?"

Tristan nodded and Julian ran after Jordan. She was leaning against the locked car, covering her hands with her face.

"Jordan, what's going on?"

"I just have to go home. I have to..."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." She looked up at him, her eyes were red. "Can we just go please."

"Just tell me. You can tell me anything."

"And then we can go home?"

"Yeah. And then we'll go home."

Jordan took a deep breath and looked away from her Dad. "I got my ppprrrdddd."

"Uhh. Miss mumbles, I didn't catch any of that..." Julian tried to lighten the mood.

"I got my period, okay. Can we please go now?"

Julian wasn't expecting it, not at all. Wasn't she too young for that? His eyes widened.

"I'll go get Tristan."

**(There you go readers... some of you were so right! LOL)**

;

Nolan hung up with her mom and skipped over to Reid's car, which was only a few steps away.

"She said yes!" Nolan jumped into his arms and stood on her tip toes. "Let's go to the beach boyfriend."

Little did her parents know that Nolan fibbed about going with _all _Reid's friends. Really, it was only the two of them, and Nolan was planning on celebrating the end of summer by trying something new...

;

"Brooke!"

Julian bounded into the house. He needed help with this situation. It was time for the women of the family to take over and time for him to back away slowly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ummm..." Julian didn't know how to say it; he just pointed to Jordan with his eyes as she walked through the door a few seconds behind him.

Jordan saw both her parents staring at her and she didn't like it. She just made her way upstairs and didn't say a word. Brooke followed her while Julian tried to distract himself with 'manly' things, anything other than his daughter's newly acquired menstral cycle. Yeah no thank you.

Brooke found Jordan rifling through the drawers and closets in her room.

"What's going on, Jord? Why are you going through Nolan's things?"

"I'm looking for something..."

"Okay well maybe you should wait and ask her before you go through her clothes without asking."

"No. She said I could take one when I finally needed it but I can't find them now..."

"Find what?"

Jordan didn't say anything; she continued to rifle through the room.

"Jordan! Answer me! You're making a mess. I can help you find whatever it is." Brooke said.

"I just- I need a tampon... or a pad.. or whatever." Brooke watched Jordan quickly stuff a fresh pair of underwear in her pocket, but Brooke pretended not to notice.

Now she got why Julian looked so terrified. Brooke was a little caught off guard but jumped into action.

"Everything's in the bathroom. Come with me." Brooke grabbed Jordan's arm and guided her to the bathroom. She opened the bottom drawer at the sink, which was filled with everything she needed. Jordan pushed Brooke out the door and did what she needed to do. Brooke stayed outside the door and heard the pad wrapper as Jordan crumpled it up and threw it away. The toilet flushed and the door opened. Jordan tried to push past Brooke but her mother wouldnt allow it.

"Jordan..."

"It's fine mum. It's no big deal."

"Well youre obviously upset and I know it's a confusing and wierd thing but you dont have to be upset or embarrassed. "

"I'm not upset, I'm just a little annoyed that it had to happen right in the middle of my first day of seventh grade."

"I know baby... but I still want you to feel comfortable talking to me."

"I don't want to talk! Just leave me alone. I'll be fine." Jordan backed away from Brooke's touch and went to baracade herself in her room.

Brooke wanted Jordan to ask her questions and wanted her to want to talk about... anything. But she understood. It was a confusing time for any girl. Junior High sucked, especially for a girl. Being a woman didn't always have perks either. And Jordan was beginning to realize it on 'Day One' for both situations.

;

Brooke found her distraught husband in their bedroom. He was sitting on the opposite side of their bed, furthest from the door. He wasn't facing her.

"Hey... so she's all set with getting whatever 'feminine products' she needed but she's not ready to talk about it just yet. She'll come around though. She just has to wrap her head around it and not be embarrassed about it. But don't worry. _I _will deal with all that so you dont have to."

Julian didn't move. He just stared out the nearby window, watching his sons in the back yard. Brooke knelt on the bed and sat on her knees behind him. She rubbed his shoulders.

"Did Bentley tell you what happened?"

Julian nodded yes. Brooke didnt need to see his face to know he was upset. She sensed it when she walked in the room. She kissed the back of his neck.

"Jay..."

Julian shook his head slowly and leaned forward, putting his hands over his face. She felt his body heave. He was crying now. Sobbing actually.

"Oh Julian..." Brooke moved fast, getting situated so she was sitting beside him. She hugged his larger frame, trying to soothe him.

"Honey what is it? What's wrong? You can tell me."

Julian tried to gather himself, but it didnt work as well as he hoped.

"How did we even get here?" He said randomly.

"What do you mean, babe?"

"Everything's just piling up and I can't control anything..."

"Sssshhhh you're okay. You don't have to control anything."

"But I should be able to... I'm the father. I'm the man of the house. But I just feel so helpless."

"Tell me. Let me help you."

Julian shook his head. "You have enough to deal with. I don't want to add to your problems."

Brooke was stunned. "Julian. You are not burdening me with your problems. If we can be a team, maybe I can take away some of your anxiety, some of that helplessness."

"Its just everything... Nolan's off all the time living her own life and I miss that little girl she used to be, the one that loved _only _me (i.e. not Reid). Jordan is a woman practically now, Eliot has a baby boy and is living with her fiance, Tristan has his first crush, the triplets were like- just born and now theyre in school, and Bentley's already struggling." Julian stopped and took a deep breath. He'd gone this far, he might as well say it. "But truthfully, right now losing our baby hurts the most..."

"Julian. Please look at me." He hesitantly did. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice that you were struggling. I didn't know all this was bothing you so much. I love you so much for trying to be brave and for being my rock- our whole family's rock- but you get to be emotional and have a reaction to all of this too."

"I didn't want you to have to deal with my problems."

"It is my problem if you're hurting like this. Losing the baby and thinking about him-or-her kills me. And so I know how you feel completely. But we can still talk about it. Even if it hurts, we can't let that stop us from being open with each other."

Julian didn't know what else to say. Brooke sat there with him while he calmed down and she rubbed his back supportively.

"But we can talk more about this again later. How about we go play outside with the kids? Some fun with them now should make you feel a little better, right?"

"You go ahead. I'll be out in a little bit."

"Okay..."

Brooke kissed the side of his head before she left him alone.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know."

Brooke nodded and forced a smile. When Julian turned his head away, she frowned. She hated seeing him in pain.

;

Nolan and Reid sat on a blanket at the beach and watched the waves crash. They talked about school and his soccer and both of their families. First they talked seriously about all the bad things that have happened to their families in the past. Then they told embarrassing stories about their siblings and tried to get embarrassing stories out of each other about themselves. So far, all Nolan could get was that Reid had a bad lisp when he was little and he couldn't say his S's or L's or T's at all. They all came out as D's. So instead of telling people he played pretend sword fights with _sticks_... he said he loved having sword fights with _'dicks _...uh yeah.

"Stop laughing. It was a real problem. I was in speech therepy for over a year."

"Aww come on." Nolan finally caught her breath. "I bet the lisp made you even cuter than you already were."

"My older sister tormented me for it. I'll never live it down as long as I live."

"Isn't it ironic you like playing with _your stick _now too...?" Nolan smiled slyly.

"UH! That's it!"

Reid leaned closer to her and tried to grab her. But she was fast. Nolan knew she was in trouble before the words even came out of her mouth, so she jumped up and ran away from the blanket.

"You won't get too far, Nole. I have longer legs than you!" Reid booked it down the beach and caught her quickly, grabbing her by the hips and dragging her to the ground in a tickle fight. People could see them but they didnt care. It was only the two of them from their perspectives... Nolan yelped out as she felt sand going up her shorts when she hit the ground. She tried to roll over and block her ticklish stomach but Reid pinned her down. His hands wrinkled the material of her shirt and he saw the soft skin beneath it.

"No please! AH!" She laughed histerically. She hated being tickled but there was no way NOT to laugh. But nevertheless, she really didn't mind since it was Reid. She felt goosebumps at each touch, even though it was ninety degrees out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorr- yyy! Stop!"

Reid stopped and let her catch her breath. When she did, she leaned over and smacked his shoulder. "Jerk."

"Well you made fun of me."

"I told the truth. All guys play with themselves." Nolan chuckled again.

"Well I have to do something when my girlfriend turns me on..." Reid said honestly. He didn't mean anything by it, and he hoped Nolan didn't take it the wrong way.

Nolan's mind was racing. Did this mean he wanted them to have sex? Did this mean his promise to wait until she was ready stopped now? She really wished he hadn't said that.

Reid saw her face contort and put his hands up. "Babe. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I uh. You just- well. I can't help my reaction when I think about you or see you or kiss you. But this doesnt change anything. We're waiting...I know that." Nolan's face returned to normal and he hoped that explaination had worked. "You okay?"

Nolan smiled and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you."

Reid was caught off guard and his eyes widened, his chest moved back slightly. After the initial shock, he smiled.

"I wanted to say it first."

"Well... I couldn't help myself."

Reid scooted extra close to her and grabbed her hand.

"I love you too Nolan Baker."

He kissed the hand. Then their lips touched gently; it was a very loving, not-sloppy-makeout kiss. It was her favorite kiss she'd ever had. It was one she would always remember, no matter where life took them. Nolan couldn't help but smile through it.

"I think maybe I could help you with that whole... reaction to your girlfriend thing..." She said into his cheek.

Reid pulled back to look into her eyes again. He could tell she was serious.

"Really?"

Nolan stood up and extended her hand to him.

"Well... maybe not full out sex..." She said honestly. "But you'll see." ;)

;

**Well. There you go. The first day of school can be crazy, obviously. **

**I know tons of you wanted to see Julian's true feelings so i'm happy to oblige :)**

**What will happen next? Predictions anyone?**

**Leave a comment please!**

**~Haley :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**OTH episode 816 IN LIKE FOUR HOURS YAY! **

**This week sucks. Midterms and papers and everything is killing me. I'm luck I got a chapter out at all. But Spring Break is next week for me. Hopefully I'll get tons of writing done, even though my professors think its funny to ALL assign papers for over break. Yeah, college sucks sometimes. **

**Lot's of negative talk going around about the show from people who are supposedly fans. (Not anyone I know particularly or who reviews my story, but people out there) I know some want One Tree Hill to end with this season or thing it should have ended long ago, but I never want it to end. OTH is my release. It's what I look forward to it EVERY week, it makes my week and my day and my life so much better! (Like this week with all the crazy stuff, I still make time to watch OTH no matter what). OTH makes me laugh, cry, squeal with glee, say 'o0o la la' when nathan and julian are shirtless/practically naked, text back&forth with my best friends who watch because i got them hooked; all that and more. It makes me so so so so so so so so very extremely happy, and therefore, I'd rather have OTH always "just being there" (even if some think it's sub-par writing or whatever) than not having it there at all. My love for one tree hill will NEVER end. EVER. And haters can never take that away from me. Or us, if you agree with me :) **

**Okay now my rant is over, now to the thank you's. Thanks for reviewing: arubagirl0926, hailey, stagediva23, katie, emily, maddie, caroline, mackenzie, kristin, courtney, mary garland, sullivan, phoebe, jennifer, laura, nancy, jacque, lindy, sk, riley, sb1218, msab782, kelly, lauralynn3, minervaann, ali, lola, melissa, and rae.**

**Back to my chapters... **

Chapter 42

Nolan stepped into the house just after seven P.M. She couldn't help but smile, although she didnt want her parents to get suspicious, so she tried to hide it as best she could.

"And where have you been?" Julian asked from his place at the kitchen counter.

"At the beach. You knew that."

"With who?"

"Reid... and all the soccer guys and my girlfriends."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. So much." It was true... "I just wish it didnt signify the end of summer. I can't believe I have school again tomorrow. I honestly like seeing everyone on the first day but I could so do without the other 179 days."

"Really? I loved school."

"Of course you did, Dad. You were a geek." Nolan smiled as she took her backpack and headed into her bedroom.

"Thanks for that..." Julian shook his head and chuckled.

.

In her room, Nolan saw Jordan sitting at her computer. Jordan didn't have her own laptop so Nolan allowed her to use it sometimes, when she couldn't use their home computer.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Nolan got curious and freaked when she saw a diagram of a vagina on the screen. Jordan jumped in her seat and shut down Firefox immediately.

"Uhh nothing."

"No no. That was definately something. What were you doing?"

Jordan turned, she was embarrassed. But she might as well tell Nolan why.

"I got my period today. I was just curious about stuff so I Googled it."

"Oh god. At school?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks, Jord. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. No one knew. But I almost had a run-in with a boy on my rush to the bathroom."

"Well i feel bad, but please do not use my laptop for that kind of searching please... And why didnt you just ask Mom. She told me about all that stuff before and after i got mine. It's no big deal."

"I just dont feel like it. I'm not like you. You two are closer."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are, Nolan. One of the reasons she and dad got married was because she loved you too."

"Well I'm sure she wants to talk to you, and I'm sure it hurts her that you won't open up to her. You were the first child that Mom and Dad fell in love with and adopted together. You brought them to Tristan too. You are just as loved as I am. And besides, it's not like she doesn't know whats going on with you. She is a girl. It's not like she doesn't have her own period."

Jordan nodded.

"Talk to her. And don't Google wierd stuff on my computer anymore..." Nolan grabbed her laptop and walked out of the room.

;

"Bedtime guys."

Brooke got a lot of groans and 'aww man's for that statement. But with school early in the morning, this was gong to be their new routine.

She ushered Sienna, Bentley and Jeremy into the bathroom to brush their teeth and then got them tucked into their beds. She and Julian kissed the kids goodnight and then turned off their lights. Not too far after the triplets, Jordan and Tristan went to bed. Nolan was on the porch talking to Reid, who promised to go to bed soon. So Brooke and Julian decided to head to bed themselves.

When Brooke came out of the bathroom, Julian wasn't sitting on the bed anymore. He was outside on their balcony.

"I can't keep finding you all upset Julian. It's killing me to see you like this."

"I'll be okay. I actually feel better now that you know how I feel."

"Good." Brooke wrapped her arms around his back.

"Mommy!" Brooke and Julian turned at the sound of their son's voice and headed back inside. Bentley ran to them with tears in their eyes.

"I though you were missing!" Bentley gripped Brooke's neck when she picked him up. He wiped his tears on her neck.

"It's okay baby. We're not going anywhere."

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow."

Brooke sighed, eyeing Julian.

"Buddy, I know you had a bad day today but kindergarten is so fun. You'll see." Julian tried.

"Do I have to go?"

"Sorry buddy. You have to go or you'll be illiterate and working at a fast food place for your whole life."

"I like Happy Meals..."

Brulian chuckled. "Sorry Ben. You don't have a choice."

Brooke hated seeing him like this so she thought it would be okay to let him sleep in their bed until he fell asleep.

It took longer than normal, but eventually Bentley fell asleep clutching Julian's arm tightly. It took at least ten minutes for Brooke and Julian to figure out a way to free Julian without waking Bentley up, but when they finally did, Brooke carried him to his bed. Julian offered, but Brooke wanted to. She wanted to prove that he could still be her baby that she could carry. Brookeplaced him in his bed and knelt down as she pulled the covers up over him. He snuggled up with his blanket; Brooke rubbed his hair with her fingers. She silently prayed that the rest of his days at school, all the way through college, were better. I mean really, getting a black eye on his very first day of school! REALLY!Come on world, he didnt deserve that.

When Brooke stood up, she stumbled out into the hallway as she yawned. Suddenly, the silence of the house was interrupted by a small laugh. Brooke followed the sound and found the front door still cracked open and the outside lights were still on. It was almost one now.

"Nolan?" Brooke squinted at the lights and saw Nolan's form turn towards her with a cell phone still attached to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were coming in soon... it's time to say goodnight."

"Okay, sorry." Nolan turned away when her mom went back inside.

"I gotta go, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll meet you at your locker."

"Can't wait."

"I love you Nolan."

"I love you too. I hope tonight was alright..."

"Believe me, it was more than alright."

Nolan smiled as she said a quick "bye" and hung up.

She knew she was gunna have interesting dreams tonight.

_"Well... maybe not full out sex..." She said honestly. "But you'll see." _

_Reid took her hand and stood up, not really understanding what was going on, but was ready and willing for whatever it was. He scooped up the blankets as quickly as he could and they headed to his truck._

_"Can we go somewhere more... private?" Nolan looked around and didn't like that there were so many cars and so many people around. _

_"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."_

_Reid started his truck and Nolan hopped in. The car found its new parking spot in a secluded parking lot overlooking a cliff with rocks leading to the water. No one would be coming around here to swim. They were alone. Nolan turned to him. Reid smiled. _

_"I don't really know what I'm doing here so please don't judge me..." Nolan tried to make it out to be a joke, but she really hoped he'd take it seriously. Nolan leaned into him and they started making out. _

_"Believe me, I can already tell you'll be good at this." _

_Nolan pulled away and chuckled. _

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I just... you do absolutely nothing and I'm hooked. I can only imagine what will happen when you actually try." _

_"Well let me know when you find out." Nolan smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss him again. She really didn't know what to do... she tried to think of what a 'cool kid' would do. Really, she thought of WWHSBD: translation What Would High School Brooke Do? :) She'd heard the stories about her mom. The creepy old Tree Hill High teachers still talked about her. _

_Nolan was too busy thinking and was caught offguard when Reid put his hand up the back of her shirt. He started fumbling with her bra. Nolan's breath hitched._

_"This is okay, right?" Reid asked._

_"Yeah.. uh... yeah." She kissed him again. She tugged at his tshirt and pulled it up. He let go of her and allowed it to slip off over his head. Then she did the same. Reid smiled at her navy blue lacy bra. It was adorable and irresistable. He could tell she was trying to sit up straight, a funny way of trying to look as skinny as possible when sitting down. She didn't have to do that, though. She was perfect just the way she was. She didn't ever even have to try. _

_"You're so beautiful." He told her just in case she felt self conscious. Reid unhooked her bra but it still hung down and covered her breasts. Nolan smiled and looked around outside the car. She was glad that no one but Reid was around to see what was about to happen. She was about to let her wall down for him. At least a little. Her bra came off. Reid looked at her eyes and snuck glances. He tried not to be too pervy. He then made his move. He leaned over her as her back rested against the back of her passenger seat. He found the lever to lower the seat and her chair went back. _

_"O0o." Again, Nolan hadnt expected that. _

_Reid laughed at her and strattled her legs, careful not to crush her. Their lips touched again. His hands found her breasts and he squeezed gently. Nolan's eyes almost bugged out of her head. This was sooo wierd. But she kinda liked it. Nolan decided to take some of the reins and started undoing his belt. When Reid noticed, he promptly helped her and unzipped his pants. His American Eagle boxers made her smile. _

_"I want to hold it..." Nolan croaked out quietly. _

_Reid held himself up by his knees and his penis came into view. Nolan smiled. It was bigger than she imagined, but really... her only other sightings were with her little brothers and with some awkward kid in the sixth grade. No no. This was much bigger. And better._

_Nolan didn't know any technique to doing a hand job, but she figured she might as well try. She grasped it gently in her hand and stroaked it at first. Reid began kissing her now. His lips distracted her and she just held it._

_"Move your hand up and down. Slow, then fast. Real gentle." Reid whispered pointers into her ear. He kind of loved that she was so clueless about these things. _

_Nolan giggled at the 'be gentle' part and did what she was told. She wondered if she was doing it well. When he started biting at her neck and meaning a little, she assumed she was doing _something _for him... _

_Reid and Nolan groaped each other for a good while before Reid came up for a breath. _

_"You're gunna make me... ughhh." He grabbed her shoulders and braced himself. He came into her hand unexpectedly. __He sat up and grabbed Nolan's hand off. _

_"Fuck!"_

_Reid fell sideways into the driver's seat and looked back to her._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_He saw the look on her face and it wasn't good. She looked up at him and then down at her hand and lap a couple times. Cum was all over her bare leg and in her hand. Thank god she was wearing short shorts and it didn't get on them at all. When she looked up at Reid again, their eyes locked. And she began to laugh. Uncontrollably. _

_Reid smiled and then laughed himself. They laughed for at leas four whole minutes while Reid grabbed an old tshirt from his backseat and wiped her leg off. Nolan was so shocked and overcome with the laughter that she just sat there laughing; her cum-full hand was in mid air was shaking. When it was all gone, Reid balled up the shirt and tossed it down by his feet. He'd definately throw that away before he got home. _

_"Reid?" She said as their laughs died down. _

_"Yeah" He turned to her._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more." _

_Nolan smiled, leaned over and kissed him quickly. She broke away, looked at the truck's clock and noticed it was getting close to the time her Mom wanted her home. Nolan then leaned back over to put her seat back up and bent down to find her bra and shirt. Reid knew that was it for tonight. But he had to admit, it was a great start. An amazing start. _

_;_

**Like it? I know lots of you don't enjoy too much Reid/Nolan but I didn't want to shorten it... I really enjoy writing them so it's hard for me to stop altogether. **

**Leave a comment please! I'm loving how many amazing complaments I'm getting lately. You make my day :) And your encouragements/ideas onlyinspire me more! **

**Thank you.**

**Enjoy OTH tonight everybody! (I'm sorry for all those outside the US who have to wait to see it, I feel so bad for you. I'd cry. LOL) **

**~Haley :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**So I LOVED the espisode of OTH that was on last night, 8x17! But I literally cried when they said another OTH wouldn't be on till April 19th. I knew they were taking time off but i didnt know it would be THAT long, UGGHHHH! SIX WEEKS! WE WON'T SEE NALEY's BABY OR BRULIAN's potential adopted child for SIX WEEKS! CRAZY! I'll have to get out all my OTH withdrawal symptoms out by writing and reading ff. Hopefully that will make the time go extra fast. **

**Thanks to reviewers arubagirl0926, demsam, grace, stagediva23, minervaann, sb1218, h23brock, lauralynn3, jso2u, msab782, simy, and jill for your reviews on last chapter. **

**Thanks to stagediva23 for being my FIVE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! WOW! 500! I never thought when I started writing UL or this sequel that I would get to much feedback. Thank you to all 500 reviews for getting me here. :)**

Chapter 43

Getting into the swing of things in a new school year was more difficult that in past years for the Baker clan, especially for their parents. Having all the kids in school was a hassel in the mornings and at pick-up times, but the days were lonely for poor Brooke. For the last several years, Brooke's work had been on the back burner. Her children were most important to her. She had deligated most every job to trusted employees, allowing her to simply be the owner and namesake for the company. But since she'd have a lot more time on her hands with all six kids in school, she figured she could spend more time working now. Over the past three weeks, she's gotten a little more used to it, but not as much as she hoped. It only left her with the silence of herself and her thoughts. Besides working, Brooke and Julian had taken time to spend with each other since their emotional talk (on Julian's part) on that first day of school. They talked about the hard stuff, the pain from losing the baby mostly, and had each had a good release of what they were truely feeling. They knew they had to be each other's support and it made them feel even closer.

"Brooke?" Julian walked into Clothes Over Bros with a big takeout bag. He smiled. No matter how much time went by, the store still looked relatively the same. He remembered the first time he stepped foot in here. He was looking for a fashion-obsessed little Nolan who ran in before he could catch up to her.

"Hello Mr. Baker. She's out back." The tall, brunette nineteen year old Brooke had hired before the summer greeted him.

"Hi Erin. How are you?"

"One minute!" Brooke yelled from the back of the store.

"I'm good sir, how are you?"

Julian could then here Brooke's heels click as they approached.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Brooke smiled at the sight of her handsome husband.

"Delivery for a very beautiful woman who I love very much and I know she loves _this _so much." Julian extended the bag out in front of him.

"You brought me lunch?"

"I had some free time when I went on that _special secret errand_..."

"O0o yeah. I almost forgot. It's gunna be great!"

"And just so you know, this is not just any lunch..."

Brooke opened the bag and practically stuck her face in it. She took a big wiff so she could guess what it was.

"Chinese food!"

"I got your favorite Mongolian beef and Orange chicken."

Brooke held the bag with one hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"No problem... There's enough here for you, Erin, if you want some."

"Oh no thank you. I actually have to get going. I have class in a half hour. Gotta love a boring philosophy lecture followed by a three hour microbiology lab..."

"Oh the life of a college student" Brooke giggled, _like she knew anything about that_... "Thanks so much for coming into today, hun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Brooke."

"Good luck." Julian added.

Erin smiled. She grabbed her purse from the back, took out her car keys and left the store. Brooke turned back to Julian.

"Please tell me your staying to eat with me."

"You bet I am." Julian's famous grin shined through as he broke free of her and went to the back of the store to the cabinet where Brooke kept extra paper plates and silverwear.

When they sat down to eat, they started talking about 'parent things'. The triplets' coloring _homework_, Tristan's soccer tryouts, Jordan and Sienna's fight over the fact that Sienna stole her new lipgloss... everything. Now they were discussing Jordan's science project.

"I really think it doesn't count as a kids' project if it requires us helping with it...I mean, it's a pointless project if it's so hard that the parents end up doing it!"

"Thank goodness she has a brilliant father." Brook pointed out, trying to guarantee that _she _wouldn't have anything to do with the project. She knew Julian would anways, but she liked to tease him. He was the one to help all the kids with homework and projects. She wasn't too good at school when she was _in _it, nevermind when you add on all the years that had passed since her high school graduation. Count up how old Jamie was to the day... She'd forgotten a LOT.

"Nice save.." Julian chuckled, knowing her plan.

Then Julian's phone buzzed and he looked down at the text. He smiled.

"Close your eyes..."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. I have another surprise for you..."

"You do?"

"Yep. Close those eyes tight."

"Okay..."

Brooke did what she was told and heard Julian scurry away from her. She heard the door rattle. He told her not to peek and she could tell his voice was far away now.

"Julian if this is some kind of joke and you just left me here, so help me God I will be so mad."

"I didn't leave you, crazy lady."

"Okay... good."

"Okay, open up."

Brooke's eyes blinked and then she smiled brightly.

"There's my big guy!" Brooke stepped forward and took her surprise into a big hug.

Eliot holding baby Wilson. Brooke hadn't gotten to see them much lately and every time she saw her little sister-in-law and nephew, her heart melted. He was getting so big.

"Hi Brooke. Say hi to Aunt Brooke!"

Wilson's head nussled into Eliot's shoulder.

"He just woke up from his nap. He'll be happier in a little bit."

"Well that's okay, isn't it buddy." Brooke gushed.

Julian moved the carseat over to the fouton and moved to get his coat. He had to get back to the studio. Like Brooke, he was taking on more office hours since he didn't have to watch the triplets during the day as much.

"You leaving? Don't you want to stay and play with us?" Brooke pouted.

"Sorry, I have to go. You three have fun. I'll see you tonight for the _main event_...I love you" Julian kissed his wife, gave his little sister a little hug, and rubbed Wilson's back for a second before he left.

"And what brings you here to see me?" Brooke asked as Eliot handed Wilson over to her. She held his hands and bounced him lightly on her knees.

"I heard you were having a rough time lately... A little birdie told me you and Julian both were... so I thought we could have some girl time-plus-a-baby."

"Is Nolan that little birdie?"

"Bingo."

"What did she tell you?" Brooke was curious.

"She said you and Julian seemed really depressed, that's all. She just mentioned it in passing when we talked the other day."

"It has been a really hard month for us, but I didn't know the kids knew anything about it..."

"Well you know how kids are, they pick up on everyone's emotions. Even Wilson does and he can barely sit up on his own."

"I guess..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just because Nolan knows you two so well. And no one would blame you for being a little sad, considering the circumstances."

Eliot knew about the misscarriage. Nolan knew obviously, since she was at the hospital. And Jordan did too, since they had to explain to her about why Brooke called all panicked and in pain that day and why Julian rushed off to get her. But that was pretty much it.

"Thank you for being there for Nolan. I know she and I have been growing apart a little lately. So if she feels like she can't come to me, I'm glad she can go to you."

"Brooke... you're not growing apart. She tells you more than most teens tell their parents. She just sees that youre struggling and doesnt want to add on any burden. You two are fine."

"Thanks..."

"So what do you wanna do? We have a few hours until you need to pick the kids up, right?"

"Yeah. But I'd really just like to hang out with you and my favorite baby boy. How about I close the store early and we go shopping? We can gossip, too!"

Eliot laughed at how excited Brooke was. She hoped it would last as long as possible. Brooke stood up while holding Wilson and started to walk to get her purse.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned back.

"This is okay for you, right? I mean... having the baby here and everything...?"

Brooke nodded. "I'm okay."

;

"Hi Mom." Tristan jumped into the back seat after school and the triplets greeted him. Jordan went to her friend Caroline's house after school so Brooke only had to pick up Tristan there today.

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"It's fine."

"Well the teacher in the carpool line gave me the evil eye just now..."

"She always looks like that." Tristan laughed.

"Oh.. good."

Brooke hated being one of those moms who were never on time. But she had an excuse. She wasn't lazy or irresponsible. What was wrong with the school district to let all the schools out at the same time? Didn't they know she and some other parents had kids in multiple schools to pick up every day? She did the best she could to get the triplets from school and then safely speed over to Tristan and Jordan's school in just the nick of time but it rarely worked out so perfectly.

"How was your day?"

"Okay I guess. Oh-" Tristan began rumaging through his backpack and pulled out a letter. "This is for you." He threw it into the front seat. Brooke picked it up and glanced at it as she drove. It was from his teacher, Mrs. Meyers.

"What's this? You're not in trouble are you?"

"I dont think so. It's probably Parent Teacher Conference stuff like they do every year."

Brooke knew it was too early for Parent Teacher conferences. She was curious as to what the teacher wanted.

;

Jordan entered the house after her friend's mom dropped her off and she dropped her backpack by the door. She'd get it later.

"Hi honey. Did you have fun at Caroline's?"

Jordan walked to the counter and nodded.

"Where is everybody?"

"Well your Dad isn't home yet but it's so nice out that everyone else is outside. Eliot and Wilson are here for dinner and Christian's on his way.

"You're cooking?"

Brooke knew what she was getting at. Usually Julian cooked dinner but since he was coming home later, Brooke was in charge of getting a decent meal on the table.

"I'm making spaghetti and Christian's bringing dessert."

"Okay" Jordan smiled. Her mom wouldnt be able to kill them with bad pasta... Jordan looked up and met Brooke's eyes. Then she looked down. Brooke expected her to run outside to see Wilson and Eliot and all her siblings, but she lingered in the kitchen, sitting there swiveling back and forth in the chair like she wanted to say something.

"Anything on your mind, kiddo?"

"Uhh...no." Brooke raised an eyebrow since she knew Jordan was lying. Jordan saw it.

"Well... I actually wanted to say sorry for not wanting to talk about stuff before... about the first day of school..."

Brooke's mouth formed an 'o' and she shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, sweetie. I get that it's all very wierd and embarrassing so I understand that you didn't want to talk. We all get moody about that stuff."

"I know. But Nolan's right. It's not like you didn't go through all the same stuff that we are. I should be comfortable talking to you."

"Nolan said that?"

"Yeah. I know you two talk about a lot of stuff but I just didn't know if me and you could."

"You can talk to me about anything Jord. What makes you think you and Nolan's relationships with me are any different?"

"I don't know..."

"Well you may be two very different girls personality wise but I love you both so much and I feel the same connection to both of you. We can talk no matter what. Even if it's awkward and even when you think I'm going to be mad or upset. I'm always here for you."

"I know."

"Good. Now, do you want to talk about anything right now?"

"Uh.. i think i'm all set for now. It wasn't that bad actually, my first period."

"Well your body's just starting to get into the swing of it so it will most likely get a little more intense. But let me know if you have any questions."

"I will."

Jordan smiled when Brooke leaned over and winked. Brooke rubbed Jordan's hand a little. Jordan took a deep breath.

"Can I go outside now?"

Brooke chuckled.

"Of course. Have fun."

;

When Julian got home that night, all the kids were home. Even Eliot, Wilson, and Christian were here for dinner. It was a full house, but he loved it.

Of course right when he stepped inside, he almost fell over Jordan's backpack. Julian shook his hand and pushed it to the side with his foot.

"Daddy!" Bentley was the first to greet him at the door.

"How was your day, buddy?"

"Good. We got a new class pet! It's a rabbit named Peter! I said they should name it _Jeremy _but the teacher said he already had a name so I couldn't change it..."

Julian smiled. He would try to name the rabbit after his brother...

After the initial few days, Bentley had warmed up to his new class. He had lots of friends now that didn't give him a black eye at recess.

"Husband! Did you grab the mail for me?" Brooke smiled as she strained the spaghetti.

"Uhh... Nolan!" Julian pointed to Nolan as she sat on the couch, unsuspecting.

"What?" Her nose came out of her phone and she looked up with her eyebrows arched.

"Go get the mail." Julian showed his adorable grin.

"No way. You do it, lazy!" Nolan joked as she sent another text.

"Oh come on. You're old man's so tired!" Julian slumped his upper body dramatically over the back of the couch, and his arms flopped on top of her.

"UGHHH! Fine." Nolan stood up and stomped to the door dramatically. She shook her head, thinking her Dad was rediculous. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and opened the door.

She had only stepped out for two seconds when the whole house heard the scream. Julian and Brooke smiled. Everyone else in the kitchen and living room rushed to the door. Then they all saw it.

A nice surprise for Nolan. A car of her own with a big bow on the windshield. The car was royal blue, had four doors, and was just the right size, not too big or too small. Nolan was now jumping up and down next to it. She was so shocked it was like she thought it wasn't real. She didn't touch it.

"Well do you like it?" Brooke laughed.

"OH MY GOD! This is for me?"

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas for the next four years.." Julian commented as he held out her keys. Brooke had personalized them with a Coach 'N' key chair and a peace-sign.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Thank you! I can't believe this." Nolan ran back over to her parents and practically knocked them over with her hug.

"It was all your father's idea" Brooke told her.

"You're welcome. Just keep being the amazing girl we love and you can keep it" Julian said with a smile.

"Can I take it for a drive?"

"Can I go with her?" Jordan shouted.

"Me too!" Bentley and Sienna yelled simultaneously.

"If she gets to go, I wanna go too!" Tristan yelled, pointing at Jordan.

Brooke put her hands up to stop the bickering. "After dinner guys, okay?"

The kids groaned and everyone walked back inside. Julian was the last to go in besides Nolan. She ran up behind him and grabbed Julian's arm. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy."

Julian turned to face her completely.

"I love you too. Just be extra extra careful when you're driving. You're my precious cargo."

"I'll be safe, Dad. Don't worry."

Noan just didn't realize that, no matter what she ever did, he would always worry.

_;_

**Like it? I know a lot of you are predicting trouble ahead. You'll have to wait and see... :)**

**Leave a comment please! Reviews make my day :) And your encouragements/ideas only inspire me more! **

**Thank you.**

**~Haley :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Here's my first attempt to soften the blow that the CW has served to me by putting OTH on haitus for six long weeks. It's just cruel. It's killing me already. I can't wait to see the new Naley baby and potential Brulian baby. (I have a bad feeling about that tho. So i won't say Brulian baby for sure, I've heard things...). So I hope this helps you all with your OTH withdrawals as it does me. At least it does help me a tiny bit... :( Wow ****I hate haituses. I can't even imagine how depressed I'll be when the show goes off the air _someday. _Hope it never comes. I may go off the deep end. **

**I know lots of you want me to do another chapter for my 8x11 oneshot, but im so sorry to say that I have no time. Even updating this story is a stretch these days. Sorry :(**

**Thank you othlvr16, arubagirl0926, stagediva23, demsam, simy, sb1218, minervaann, lauralynn3, jso2u, h23brock, mary garland, catherine, grace, molly, and kelly for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Enjoy the drama. Meow! (Haha it makes me laugh, you'll get it in a minute...)**

Chapter 44

Nolan ate dinner so fast that when she finished, her stomach kind of hurt. But she wanted to drive that car so so bad. Brooke and Julian both knew that so they didn't say anything.

"I'm done, can I go for a drive now?"

"Relax Nole. It's yours, it's not going anywhere."

"But I wanna drive it soo bad!"

"Fine."

Nolan jumped up from the table. "Thank you!"

"Nolan, can I come?" Jordan asked.

"Whatever. Just don't touch the radio."

"How 'bout me?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"I wanna come too" Tristan stood up from his chair.

Nolan shot a look to Julian, begging for help.

"Let Nolan and Jordan go alone guys. You all can't fit in her car together anyways. You'll get to ride in the car soon enough."

"Thanks Dad. See ya."

"Don't be too long! It's getting dark!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah I know!"

Nolan and Jordan hopped into the car and Nolan drank it all in. She adjusted her seat, the mirrors, the radio station, and buckled her seat belt. She squealed when she started the engine. _Her engine_.

"This is awesome, Nolan. You're so lucky."

"This might be yours someday too, you know."

"No way. I don't want your leftovers..."

Nolan smiled sympathetically. She knew Jordan hated being the recipient of her hand-me-downs. She didn't get all her old stuff, but Nolan never had to deal with that.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad will wanna get you your own car too. Don't worry."

With that, Nolan pulled the car out of the driveway. She drove towards the riverfront and soaked it all in. Then her phone started ringing. She reached for it in the cupholder but Jordan grabbed her hand.

"Nolan! It's illegal to talk on the phone while driving if you're under 18."

"How do you know that?"

"I know things. Maybe you would if you ever read something..." Jordan crossed her arms.

Nolan picked up anyways.

"Hi Reid. Guess where I am right now... In my new car! ... Yeah I know I love it!... okay, I'll talk to you later... Love you too. Bye."

Nolan turned to Jordan.

"See no big deal."

"Whatever. But don't you dare think I won't tell on you if you text while driving. I'm not letting you risk my life to have a stupid 'i love you' war with your boyfriend."

"Oh please. Don't be dramatic. If you're that afraid to drive with me, don't worry, I won't let you in my car ever again." Nolan turned the corner sharply on purpose and Jordan didn't expect it. Her arm hit the door roughly.

"Oh yeah... you're a _great _drivier. Very safe."

"Dweeb."

"Slut."

"Bitch, shut up. I have a boyfriend who loves me and you have no idea what we do together."

"You'll be pregnant soon enough I'm sure."

"Go to hell."

"I hate you."

"Dido."

"Just take me home."

"Oh I'm a step ahead of you loser."

;

Julian walked into the boys' room and found Brooke tucking Bentley in. Julian went over and sat on Jeremy's bottom bunk and took his action figure away from him.

"Bedtime bud." Jeremy scowled at him playfully and let Julian pull his covers up. Julian kissed Jeremy's cheek and said goodnight.

"Watch your-" Jeremy couldn't get his warning out fast enough as Julian stood and smashed his head off Tristan's top bunk. "...head."

"Ughh! Why do I always do that?"

Brooke stood up and walked over too him, putting her hand up to rub the back of his head. "You okay?"

"I'll live."

"Goodnight boys. We love you."

The boys reciprocated their goodnights and snuggled into their beds as the lights turned out.

Julian put his arm around Brooke as they walked to their room.

"I wonder what happened with the girls..." Brooke said casually.

"Wait, what?" Julian asked obliviously.

"You didn't notice how they didn't even look at each other when they got back from their car ride?"

"Not really."

"Well now Nolan's held up in their room and Jordan doesn't really seem to be in a big hurry to go to bed or change into pajamas anytime soon."

"I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Oh believe me. We've been lucky so far. Sisters can catfight like the best of them. I wouldn't know, but Haley's told me horror stories about her and her sisters. _Horror _stories." Brooke tried to stress to Julian how bad they were. One of Haley's sisters _is _the infamous Taylor James...

"Well I'm sure our girls will get over any fights quickly and without horror."

"Let's hope so."

Brooke walked over to her nightstand and picked up a folded piece of printer paper.

"Oh I forgot to show you this..." Brooke extended it towards Julian.

"What is it?"

"It's from Tristan's teacher. She wants to meet with us."

"Do you know why?"

"No. It doesn't say. And Tristan didn't have any idea what it was about so I don't really know what to think about this."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Is tomorrow around eleven okay?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at the store and we can go together."

"Great. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Brooke smiled. She loved that her husband was always by her side when she needed him.

;

She had no choice but to enter her room. Her parents had ushered herself and Tristan off the couch and to bed and now Jordan faced going back into her room where Nolan was. She wasn't still angry, but she was sure Nolan would be. Jordan was now more upset that Nolan didn't seem too concerned in protecting her or anyone else in her car.

Jordan opened the door slowly and looked in. Nolan was sitting on the end of her bed with her laptop.

"Hi."

Nolan didn't acknowledge her.

So Jordan went to grab her PJs and suddenly noticed it. Her ENTIRE closet was empty.

"Where's my stuff?"

"Huh?" Nolan didn't look up.

"My clothes! Where is everything!"

"Maybe Mom did some spring cleaning..."

Jordan then noticed how the window closest to her bed was open. And she hadn't opened it.

Jordan jumped on her bed and looked out the window as she sat on her knees. She gasped when she saw all of her clothes spread out over he lawn. Every single item of clothing. Including her small training bras and underwear, which were thrown outside last so they would be on top. And to make matters even worse... the sprinklers were on, just like they were every night at this time. Tears welled up in Jordan's eyes as she heard Nolan snicker from behind her.

"MOM!" Jordan yelled at the top of her lungs between sobs.

Brooke and Julian ran in like a bat outa hell when they heard the scream.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Julian yelled as Brooke went to comfort a crying Jordan for an unknown reason.

"She... she..." Jordan pointed fiercely at Nolan as she tried to get her words out. "She threw my clothes out the window..."

"What?" Julian looked outside and put his hand on his aching forehead. He exited the room to go shut off the sprinklers, not that it would help too much.

"Nolan, what is wrong with you!" Brooke shouted.

Nolan didn't say anything. Brooke turned back to Jordan.

"Okay, it's alright. You go in the bathroom and wie your face. Your father and I will go get your clothes. I'l put them in the dryer and everything will be fine by morning..."

Jordan nodded and went down the hall to the bathroom.

"Nolan! What were you thinking? I want an explaination."

"She's a little smart ass who thinks she knows everything and she deserves whatever she gets."

Brooke sighed. "I can't handle this right now. You're grounded until further notice. No phone, no TV, no laptop..." Brooke grabbed it right out of her lap. "And NO Reid."

"WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY! It was a joke. Her stuff is just a little wet. She'll get over it. You can't keep me away from Reid!"

"Watch me..." Brooke stormed out.

Nolan sighed and looked out the window to see her father outside with a laundry basket. Brooke joined him shortly.

Jordan suddenly burst into the room and made a B-line over to Nolan's closet and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

Jordan ripped something off its hanger and held it up. Then she held up the scissors.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Nolan yelled and lurched at Jordan. But Jordan was quicker. She cut a whole arm off Nolan's favorite sweater.

Nolan grabbed Jordan by the ponytail and it became an all out war. When Brulian came back inside the house, they heard the screaming and the banging and ran to upstairs. Julian literally had to pull the girls off of each other as they rolled around on the floor. They were punching, clawing, biting and ripping each others' hair. Thank god the scissors got smacked away or it would have been bloody.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"What is wrong with you two!"

Julian looked over into Brooke's eyes. She was right. Sisterly fights were a very, very ugly thing.

;

The next day came way to quickly for Brooke. And before she knew it, she was sitting outside the principal's office at Tristan's school, with Julian sitting right beside her. It had been a crazy night and morning at their house. Jordan and Nolan weren't speaking and they were upset that they were grounded. Both of them. Jordan slept in with Sienna and Nolan stayed in their room, that right now had no door. Yep. Crafty Julian has seen was too many movies where the punished teens lose their doors. So along with phones, TV, laptops, and social lives, Julian also took their door of the hinges in the middle of the night.

The only thing the two girls said at all this morning was that there was 'no way in hell' they were driving to school together. So dropoff/pickup shifts were shifted, and they were off at school now. Hopefully this would blow over soon once they had time away from each other and time to cool off. Brooke tried to put it out of her mind for now. She had other things to worry about.

"Why are your knees shaking?" Julian asked.

"I don't know. The principal's office always gives me the creeps."

"Brooke, you're not in trouble. You're not in elementary school anymore. We're not even meeting with the principal. We're only waiting here until Tristan's teacher is on her break."

"I know... I just don't have such fond memories of these situations."

"Really? The principal used to call me down to her office to tell her how amazing I was..." Julian grinned.

"Well you were a suckup smartie pants and I was... me."

"Oh Brooke. You don't give yourself enough credit. I know for a fact that everyone loved you."

"Not the teachers..."

Julian was about to respond when Tristan's teacher met them in the hallway. Julian remembered back to what Tristan told him about his young and pretty teacher. His son was right, to say the least. Julian didn't blame his son for developing some puppy love.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker. I'm so happy you could meet me on such short notice. Let's go to my classroom, shall we?"

When they got there, the teacher pulled over two chairs for the couple and sat at her desk.

"Tristan doesn't know we're here, uh... he didn't seem to know what your note was about and we didn't know either, so - "

"Your son and his classmates are at their music class and then they will go right to lunch and recess from there, so we have plenty of time to chat."

Brooke and Julian nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you today about something I've observed in Tristan... On the first day of class every year, I try to explain a little bit about my background to my students so they feel they an trust me. I told them some things and Tristan took a very keen interest in it."

"Interest in what?"

"I told the class how I was adopted. And I'm assuming, from the reaction and the questions I've been getting from Tristan, that he is too..."

Brooke turned to Julian with a puzzled look.

"Tristan and his sister are both adopted. He knows that. I don't understand what this has to do with him in school?"

"Well Tristan has been asking me some very big questions about adoption. About whether I know or remember my birth parents, or whether I felt different from my family members, stuff like that. I'm happy to answer any questions he has, but I'm sure you'd want to handle this yourselves."

Julian understood now. Maybe Tristan didn't have a crush on his teacher. Maybe he just felt like they had so much in common and that he could ask her things. Maybe that caused his little crush. Julian turned to Brooke as the room went silent. Brooke's eyes were watering and he leaned towards her to rub a hand over the small of her back.

"He feels different..." Brooke choked out. It wasn't quite clear if it was a statement or a question.

"I'm sorry that this is upsettting you. Really, Tristan seems fine with it and he's a very happy and active boy. I just thought you might want to address these issues with him so he didn't feel like he had to come to me or anyone else besides his parents."

"Thank you." Julian said for both he and Brooke.

;

The drive back to COB the quietest he'd ever known Brooke to be. Julian could tell she was on the verge of a devastating sob, but she was holding it in. He knew she hated crying, but these days, she couldnt ever seem to stop herself.

"We'll talk to him, Brooke. There's nothing to worry about. He's fine. He's just curious about... about-"

"...his real family."

"Oh Brooke. Don't do this to yourself. We are his real family. He knows it and we know it."

Brooke nodded. He was right. Tristan deserved to know everything and ask any and all questions about his adoption freely. It just hit her the wrong way.

"Well this has been a horrible 12 hours. Let's hope this day end quickly and smoothly..."

Julian shook his head and tried to lighten the mood.

"It could be worse... at least we can boss around the girls today. You can make them do all the laundry and cleaning and stuff."

Brooke smiled.

Little did Mr. and Mrs. Baker know that that 'worst day' was a lot closer than they hoped.

;;;

**Thank you for your comments. I love to hear from you! **

**~Haley :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Two weeks down, four to go until a new OTH episode. I love March since my birthday's soon, but i HATE it at the same time because every show goes on haitus pretty much! UGH!**

**Thanks for reviews katie, emily, maddie, caroline, mackenzie, msab782, othlvr16, sb1218, jso2u, h23brock, lauralynn3, brooklyndavis-baker, aruba0926, stagediva23, and jenoth. I love how i got so many review notifications so fast! Keep them coming please! **

**YOU WERE RIGHT PEOPLE!... ENJOY! :) **

Chapter 45

The tires screeched. She didn't see it coming. There was nothing she could do to avoid it. Impact. Blackout. Awake to hear the sirens blazing. And her sister crying. And the repeating buzz from her phone, signifying a reply text message.

; (Earlier that day)

It's been two weeks since the blowup and Jordan and Nolan hadn't said a word to each other. Literally not a word. They only talked in each others' presence when they were bickering back and forth with either Brooke or Julian about how stubborn they were being. Slowly, Jordan had moved all of her belongings out of her old room and into her new room with Sienna. Both girls liked it that way. Especially Nolan since she had her own room now.

Also, within this two weeks, Brooke and Julian had made it a point to sit down with Tristan to talk about their meeting with his teacher.

_"I didn't know she was gunna tell you... Are you mad at me?"_

_Brooke shook her head harshly. "No of course not. We just want to know why you didn't come to us with your questions."_

_" 'Cause you aren't adopted."_

_There it was. Plain and simple. Brooke knew this issue might come up one day. It made her sad. _

_"Do you talk to Jordan about it?"_

_Tristan shook his head. _

_"Why not?"_

_"She remembers our mo-" He was about to say 'mom', but decided that wasnt the right word. His true mom was right in front of him. "uh...birth mother. I don't. I just... its just different. We don't have ...I don't know the word."_

_"You don't have the exact same experience..." Julian tried to help him._

_"Yeah. I don't remember _not _being in this family and its wierd that she does. I don't want to upset her or anything."_

_"You were both always meant to be in this family. And I don't think Jordan would mind talking to you about all this. She loves you." Brooke put her hand on his knee. _

_Tristan didn't say anything to respond to that, but he had another question._

_"Will you be mad if I want to know who my birth mom is?"_

_Julian and Brooke's eyes met. "Ughh. We don't know who or where she is, honey. You were already in foster care when we met you. But we aren't mad that you're curious about her."_

_"Why did they take us from her? And what was wrong with all the other foster care places?"_

_Brooke's eyes watered as she thought to the fragile abused boy she first found abandoned in a house. _

_"They didn't treat you very well Tristan. Social Services did what they needed to do to protect you." Julian answered._

_"They hurt me?" _

_"They didn't take care of you and I wanted to make sure that you were. We fell in love with you the second we met you and we couldn't imagine separating you from Jordan any longer."_

_Tristan smiled. "Okay." He was happy with that answer. "But does this mean I can't ask anyone else about adoption?"_

_"No.. but you can always come talk to us if you want to. And Jordan too." _

_"I will."_

Brooke smiled as she sat at her desk at COB and thought of that conversation. Tristan was so grown up compared to that baby she searched for, found, and took in. He had such a bright future, a future she helped to give him. Who knows where he would be in the foster care system.

"Oh crap...!" Brooke swiveled in her chair, looking for her cell phone. She had completely forgotten that Tristan didn't have soccer after school today so someone needed to pick him up. And Brooke already had to pick up Bentley and Jeremy early from school to take them to a doctor's appointment, so she couldnt pick him up. Since Jordan and Nolan refused to drive/be driven by each other, Jordan was going home with her friend after school. So she texted Julian to see if he could get him, since he usually picked up Jordan there anyways. He texted back 'sure'.

"Hi Brooke." Brooke looked up from her phone to see a familiar face.

"Haley! What's this surprise for?"

"I need a friend to talk to..."

Brooke furrowed her brow. "Okay. What's up?"

"So Jamie brought his girlfriend home from college this past weekend."

"O0oo0o you finally met the mystery gal, huh?"

"Yeah.. her name is Morgan and she's very nice. Everyone loves her, especially Rylan (age 7) who loves to see another girl around our male-dominating house. I just- He seems way too serious with this girl. He started asking Nathan about his grandmother's engagement ring when they went down to play at the Rivercourt."

"Oh Tutor Mom please. Your son is over three years older that you were when you got married. And Jamie is responsible. He wouldn't jump into anything."

"I think he snuck into the guest room with her both nights... I don't like that. I don't want to think of my son doing- whatever they do - all the time at school because they're in the same dorm."

"Don't be naive, Hales. I'm sure they're being safe."

"OKAY! What if this was Nolan we were talking about? You wouldn't be this cool about it."

"Well Nolan's still in high school. She's still a baby. Anyways, Jamie's always been wise beyond his years."

"So is Nolan."

"Not lately..."

"But she does have a serious boyfriend. They're not that different."

Brooke frowned. "Okay I don't like this anymore."

"That's what I thought..."

;

After school, Nolan did her 'pickup duty' and was halfway home when she got to a red light. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, which had a fresh text message from Reid, asking her if she had his TTHS sweatshirt. She began to type to him that it was at home in her room.

"Noley? Will you play Wii with me when we get home?"

Nolan put her phone down in her lap before pressing send and looked in the rearview mirror. Sienna was seated right behind the driver's seat.

"Only if we play bowling." She smiled, she was looking for an excuse to avoid her history paper anyways.

"Aww man! But you always beat me at that."

"Well maybe we can play tennis after." Nolan knew Sienna was good at that one.

"Okay!" Sienna smiled and then pointed ahead of her. "Green light."

Nolan smiled and turned back to face the road. Sienna was right; the traffic light was now green. She took her foot off the gas and the car rolled forward a little bit.

By the time her foot hit the gas petal, it was too late to turn back.

A truck was already barreling through the red light on the driver's side. It tried to stop but the large vehicle had too much momentum and the tires squeaked as the driver swerved. It swirved to the right and hit Nolan's car in its backseat, right where Sienna was sitting. The side of Nolan's body hit the window as the car frame bent towards her. The car was still moving. It went diagonal and by the time the car's front passenger side hit a telephone pole, Nolan was unconscious.

She woke up a few minutes later, once the dust settled. She assumed she just got the wind knocked out of her; she didn't feel too hurt. The airbags never went off. Sirens were blazing as they approached. And then she heard her baby sister screaming and crying hysterically. Nolan was too dizzy to turn her head around so she tried to look in the reerview mirror to see Sienna but it was knocked out of place. What she couldn't see was that Sienna was trapped in her booster seat and the car's frame was bent over her. Nolan heard a loud repeating buzz from her phone, which had fallen from its place and down by her feet.

"You're okay Sienna. It's alright. Help is on th-" The breath was taken right out from under her tongue.

In the passenger seat, still strapped in and slumping over his seatbelt was her little brother, Tristan. His head, nose, and ears were dripping with blood. There was so much blood.

"No..." Nolan whispered.

Too much blood.

;

Brooke, Jeremy, and Bentley were in a small exam room at the pediatrician's office at the hospital. Dr. Carver had just left.

"You did so well, boys. I think this calls for a stop by for ice cream on the way home..."

"Before dinner? You never let us do that." Jeremy observed as he slipped his shirt back over his head.

"Well this can be our little secret."

The boys gave their own little fist bumps, like little boys do, signaling their excitement.

Suddenly Brooke's cellphone rang. When she picked it up, she didn't know whose number was calling.

"Hello, Mrs. Baker. My name is Cheryl and I'm calling from Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you that your children have been involved in an accident and are being transported here my ambulance."

"What?" Brooke sank down into the small chair in the exam room.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. Your daughters..." the woman checked the chart. "Nolan and Sienna... And- -" Brooke cut the woman off before she could say 'and son Tristan'.

"Oh my God. Are the girls okay?"

"They were both responsive at the scene. Your older daughter just arrived a minute ago and the other ambulances are in transport. We called your husband and he's on his way. But I assume you'd want to- -"

Little did this nurse know, Brooke was already in the hospital.

"I'm coming!"

"But Mrs. Baker! - -" It was too late. Brooke hung up and was now pulling Bentley and Jeremy by the arms to get down to the ER. Brooke still didn't know about Tristan, but the woman just assumed she knew which children were in Nolan's car today.

But she didn't.

.

"Nolan!" Brooke just shouted loudly in the ER, not bothering to ask a nurse, who would just tell her to calm down. She made the boys sit in the ER waiting room and told them not to move a muscle. The boys listened because they could sense something was wrong.

"MOM!" Brooke followed the voice and pulled back a curtain. Nolan was in a hospital gown and a nurse was wrapping her cut left arm. She had a small bloody gause pad on her left temple, but it wasn't bad.

"Baby..." Brooke ran to her side. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I just started going when the light turned green. It came out of nowhere." Nolan groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. "And I'm so kinda dizzy."

"Some car went through the red light and hit you?"

"A big truck Mom. The car is totaled. It hit my side of the car and Sienna was behind me and- -" Tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay. It's alright." Brooke rubbed her hair.

"I'm okay. I'm scared for Sienna and- -"

"Ssshhh. Don't cry. It's okay. I'm gunna go check on her now and I'll come right back."

"But Mom..." Nolan tried to stop her.

"I'll be right back." And Brooke was gone. When she was on a mission, no one could stop and get her to listen to anything.

;

Brooke quickly found another cubicle with lots more doctors running in and out. Her small three-foot tall pumpkin was lying limp on a gurney that was fresh off the ambulance.

"Sienna honey?"

"Maaammaaa!" The little girl sobbed. She had an IV in her arm and a neck brace blocking her view. Brooke gasped when she saw her daughter's mangled and bloody legs.

"What's happening? What are you doing?" She grabbed a doctor's arm.

"Please back up, ma'am. We'll be with you in a minute."

"But this is my daughter and she's hurt! I want to know whats going on!"

"We'll tell you as soon as we know."

"Mommy!" Sienna continued to sob and called to Brooke. She made her way over to Sienna's head.

"I'm right here, angel. Everything's gunna be okay."

"I can't move, Mommy... it hurts so much."

Brooke looked up at the nurses and doctors but all she got was a sympathetic look from an older nurse. That nurse leaned over toward's Brooke's ear.

"We're gunna give her something so she can sleep until we can manage her pain."

Brooke nodded.

"Ssshhhhhh just close your eyes, See, and try to sleep baby. I'll be right here. I love you."

Sienna's eyes drooped quickly after the nurse administered meds into her IV. Brooke hoped it would be a peaceful sleep.

Frantically, Brooke made her way back to Nolan's room and a different nurse was checking her vitals.

"She has a mild concussion but she's going to be just fine, Mom. I don't think this will even require stitches," refering to Nolan's head.

"Thank you."

"How's Sienna?" Nolan asked.

"She's alert, or she was until they sedated her for the pain. She can't really move too well. I think she broke both legs."

"Oh God... Mom? Are you okay?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'm being strong for you girls. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way."

"And Tristan..." Nolan added.

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Tristan?"

Nolan's face went white. She never told her Mom that she picked up Tristan from school. After Julian had told Brooke that he could get Tristan from school, he was called into a meeting last minute and got Nolan to pick him up instead.

"Dad called me at school... I picked up Tristan today..."

Brooke was blindsided. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. But he was really bad Mom. There was so much blood..."

Brooke made a b-line out of the room and straight to the nurses station. Nolan was yelling after her but she didn't stop.

"Where's my son? Tristan Baker!"

A frazzled nurse looked at a chart. "I'm sorry ma'am, but your son's in surgery."

"No, no. There must be a mistake. It's not him. It can't be! You need my permission to do surgery on my son! He's just a little boy!"

"We have permission, miss. From his father."

Brooke's eyes widened and she looked away from the nurse. Brooke gazed over the ER waiting room and saw her husband in the far corner sitting in a plastic chair next to his two younger sons, with his head in his hands.

And she'd never been so angry in her whole life.

;

**So.. is that enough drama for you? Naaahhh. With FF stories, there's never enough! LOL**

**But I hopw you liked it! Please let me know by clicking below and telling me!**

**A lot of you thought it would be Jordan in the car with Nolan in an accident. But nope, it's Sienna and a last minute addition Tristan. I think Jordan's been through enough in my story. She'll still play a part though. And Nolan is going to have to deal with being a drivier, to blame or not, in a car accident where people were seriously hurt. **

**What's your reaction?**

**~Haley :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**GUESS WHAT! It's MY BIRTHDAY! and YOU get a present! **

**I would have liked to see more reviews for the last one, since it was drama filled like you ask for, but i'll forgive and forget and post this new one for ya early even though I'm ****SO STRESSED OUT WITH SCHOOL STUFF. I should be study/writing papers, but im not. I just have so many ideas for this story coming in and out of my head and im trying to write them all down before i forget them! My roomate thinks I'm writing my English paper but I'm not. Oops. LOL **

**Thanks to arubagirl0926, stagediva23, and sarah for reviewing last chapter. **

**Here's the newest chapter! ENJOY!**

Chapter 46

Julian got up the second her saw Brooke and went over to her, expecting to comfort her with a big hug. Instead, Brooke put her hands up and stepped back.

"Don't touch me..."

"What? Brooke, it's gunna be okay. They're gunna be okay." He stepped closer but she only retreated more, putting a him at arms length.

"Tristan was supposed to be with YOU today, not with Nolan in a car that landed him in the operating room! I didn't even know where my son was!"

"Brooke please." Julian looked around. Brooke was yelling and everyone was looking at them. Including their youngest sons. "Just ca-"

"Don't even start to tell me to calm down! Don't you dare! Were you even gunna tell me he was in SURGERY?"

"Brooke!" Julian ran after her as she tried to storm away. He grabbed her arm and she turned.

"I JUST got here, Brooke. I came right when they were coming into the ER with him and I did what I had to to. They told me he needed surgery right away and there wasn't time to call you. I didn't even know you were here."

"I was in with Nolan and Sienna and I didn't even know Tristan was in the car until Nolan told me a minute ago... And why the hell did you think our sons were here, then?"

Julian really didn't have an answer. He was so in shock from seeing a bloody unconscious Tristan that he really didn't think as to why Bentley and Jeremy were in the waiting room.

"I... I..."

"Spit it out, Julian!"

"I don't know! Stop yelling. We're not the only ones here."

"Fuck you. Get the hell away from me." Brooke turned.

"Brooke! We need to stick together so we can make it through this! We should stick together, me and you."

Brooke turned sharply. "_WE_ don't have to make it through this, Julian."

She pointed behind her to where three of her six children had disappeared to when they entered the ER.

"_THEY _DO!"

Julian stood there stunned as Brooke went to see Nolan or Sienna or find someone to tell her anything about Tristan. 'How did we get here?' he thought. He and Brooke should be banding together to be a united support for their injured children. Well all the time in general, but especially now. Julian definately knew he needed her in order to get through this in one piece. But right now, she wanted nothing to do with him.

;

"Is Tristan okay?" Nolan asked right as Brooke came back to her.

Brooke shook her head. "He's in surgery. I didn't see him though. Your father signed off on it."

"Dad's here?"

"I can't believe he made you pick up Tristan..." Brooke paced.

"Mom. It wasn't an inconvenience at all. He told me to tell you but I figured I would when you got home 'cause you were at the doctor's office with the boys. No one could have known this would happen. Dad isn't to blame for this."

"Don't try to make this better, Nolan, cause its not going to happen right now. Just rest and I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." Nolan knew her Mom was blaming Julian. When really... it was her fault.

;

"Mrs. Baker..." Sienna's doctor greeted her when she went to the room. Brooke stared at Sienna and realized she'd never get used to seeing her like this. It killed her more and more everytime she entered the room.

"How is she?

"We've taken x-rays and she's going to need to have her whole left leg reconstructed. We'll have the best orthopedic surgeons in this hospital on her case. It will be a long road ahead but there's no reason to believe she won't walk again."

Brooke took it all in and couldn't bring herself to speak. Before this, she never doubted that Sienna would be okay, but she did now... She couldn't believe what was happening. Her life went from zero to hell in the time it takes to run a red light. She was about to lose it.

"Mrs. Baker? We need you to sign this." He held out the surgery waiver. Brooke hesitated.

"She's in good hands."

Brooke scribbled a signature and prayed to God they would take care of her and Tristan. With that, the doctors sprung into action.

"Call the OR and tell them we're on our way!"

Brooke went to Sienna's side. She looked so peaceful as she slept, even if it was medically induced.

"I love you baby. Dream sweet dreams for me." Brooke kissed her forehead.

A tear dropped from her eye as Sienna was wheeled away. Brooke sat down in a chair. She was the only one in that cubicle now. She had no visible emotion on the outside whatsoever but was so utterly terrified on the inside.

;

"Daddy..." Nolan was happy to see Julian as he led Jeremy and Bentley into the room as well. They were holding onto each of his hands for dear life.

Julian went to Nolan's bedside and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Really. Don't worry about me. You have enough to deal with."

Julian looked at the boys. "Hey guys. Here, why don't you play with this for awhile." Julian handed them his blackberry with tons of games that they always begged to play.

Julian turned back to Nolan and whispered to her. "You're mother's right. This is my fault."

"Dad, that's crazy. You didn't cause the accident."

"I should have put him ahead of the meeting on my priority list."

"You couldn't have known. Anyone in your position would have called me, and it was soo easy for me to get him anyways."

"But it's bad enough that you and Sienna were hurt. But Tristan too..."

"I know... he's hurt really bad." Nolan saw her brother in that horrible condition first. She shook him to try to wake him up but it didn't work. Then the EMTs had dragged her away, making her leave her younger siblings behind.

"And I haven't seen Sienna yet either..." Julian broke her thoughts.

"She was awake before but Mom said her legs were broken and she was crying so they gave her something to sleep."

Julian put his hand over his face, trying to block the fact that it was contorting in that embarrassing, crying way.

"Go find Mom. I'll watch the boys." Nolan said as she grabbed his arm.

"She doesn't want to see me right now."

"She needs you. Just go."

Julian nodded. As he got to the door, Nolan called him back.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And Mom's just upset and scared. She'll come around."

"Thank you. I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

;

Julian found Brooke in a small waiting area outside the ORs. Two of the five major ORs in this hospital contained her flesh and blood. It was killing her.

"Brooke..."

"Leave me alone."

"Please just tell me, where did they take Sienna?"

"She's in surgery too, to recontruct her broken leg."

Julian let out a rough breath and took a seat, the seat furthest from Brooke. He wanted to be there, but gave her her space.

"I can't believe this is happening..."

Brooke gave an angry chuckle.

"What? I didn't plan on this happening Brooke! You would have had Nolan pick up Tristan if _you _had a last minute meeting, too!" Julian was getting mad now. This wasn't his fault.

"Just shut up! I need to be here for Sienna and Tristan when they come out and I'd rather you not be here."

"Brooke... come on"

"No. Please. Just go..."

Julian stood up and shook his head.

"I'm going to go try and console our other children in the ER. You know, some of the OTHER people who have to deal with this too. Stop being selfish. I'll be there for you when you end your little pity party."

;

Julian was walking back to Nolan's room when he heard her crying loudly. He started running and burst into the room to find Nolan sobbing in the hospital bed, surrounded by two police officers.

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

"And I presume you are Miss Baker's father."

"Yes. Why are you interrogating her when she's the victim!"

"Mr. Baker. We are here to question your daughter about what she was doing right before the crash. We found her phone at the scene and it was halfway through typing a word in a text message."

"Is that true, Nole?"

"The light was red! I put my phone down when I was talking to Sienna and the light turned green and I went to go and a truck hit us!"

"So you were texting?" The officer said.

"I only do it at stop lights, never when I'm driving. I wasn't texting when we got hit. I'm not lying about this, I swear. I admit that texting in the car is wrong no matter what, I know, but I didn't cause this accident! I didn't run the red light, that truck did! It hit us, not the other way around."

The other police officer scribbled something on a little note pad. "Maybe you should pay more attention to the road at all times..." Then both officers walked out.

Nolan burst out sobbing again and Julian hugged her and rocked her to calm her down.

"Those men were mean!" Bentley yelled. "I don't like police officers anymore. I don't want a policeman costume for Halloween anymore!"

"Me either!" Jeremy agreed. "They made Nolan cry!"

"I'm okay, boys." Nolan started and Julian pulled away from her to look at her face. Suddenly a surge of anger entered his system. He decided to go confront those me and left the room. Nolan just looked down at her cell phone that the police gave back to her just now and then continued talking to the boys.

"I deserved them yelling at me. They were right. I should have been more careful. Tristan and Sienna are hurt because of me. It _is _my fault. And if they die, I'll never be able to forgive myself. And neither should anyone else."

.

"HEY YOU!" Julian caught up the police officers quickly. They turned.

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you make my fragile little girl cry blame herself for something she DID NOT CAUSE! Don't you think she's already upset enough? She saw her little brother and sister almost die today and THAT is how you treat her?"

"Sir. You better calm down before we arrest you."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You call yourselves men of the law? Protect and serve my ass!"

The younger hotshot police officer grabbed Julian's arm. "You're skaing on thin ice, old man. Your brat's a little bitch and you know it."

Julian pulled his arm away and punched him square in the face. The young guy was stunned and fell to the ground. An orderly and the other policeman grabbed Julian to arrest him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..." Julian was slapped with the cuffs.

"THE COURT OF LAW? YEAH, THEY WILL BE FUCKING HEARING ABOUT THIS! YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP FOR HARRASSING INJURED LITTLE GIRLS, NOT ME!" Julian resisted the officer and stared down the one on the floor.

"Shut up!" Julian looked over and saw Brooke with a wierd look on the face. "Julian, what the hell?"

"He punched an officer."

"They were interrogating and insulting Nolan! They said it's her fault this happened!" Julian defended himself.

Brooke walked over to the officer holding Julian.

"Please let him go. We're having a rough night and we have two other children in surgery and I need my husband. Please... I have enough to deal with without having to bail my husband out of jail." Brooke batted her eyelashes at the older officer and he cracked like an egg.

"Well, Denny did provoke him..."

"WHAT!" The officer on the ground was appauled.

"You provoked him, Dennison. If you insulted my daughter, I'd have done the same thing. We'll give him a break. And besides, you answer to me." He undid Julian's handcuffs.

Julian walked back to Nolan's room immediately and Brooke followed behind him. "Thank you officers."

;

Julian breathed a sigh of relief. He would do anything to stand up for his kids, but in hindsight, he was so dumb. He's lucky he wasn't incarcerated. Punching a cop is a huge deal. He got off easy. Yet he still had to deal with the wrath of Brooke. But right now, she didn't say anything. She acted like it didn't happen. He was thankful she saved his ass, but he would have liked her to at least acknowledge that he was defending his little girl.

"Brooke..."

She turned before they went into Nolan's room. "It's done."

In the room, Nolan was on the phone with Reid.

_"Are you sure you're alright?" _

Nolan had just told Reid what happened and he was concerned. As soon as she said the words 'I'm in the hospital', he had been running around trying to find his keys.

"I'm sure. Just shaken up."

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Reid knew she would never directly ask him to come, she didn't want to pressure him to be by her side. But he couldn't see himself anywhere else right now.

"Thank you."

_"Do you want me to bring you anything?" _

Nolan really wanted to say 'just your hot body' but her parents walked back in the room and her little brothers were listening.

"I don't think so, thank you though."

"_I'll bring you something good, don't worry."_ He had something in mind that he thought she'd really appreciate, even if she didn't want to admit it.

;

Caroline's mom's Highlander pulled up to the Baker house and Jordan hopped out with her backpack. She waved goodbye to the car as it pulled away and walked up the driveway. She saw Reid on the front steps.

"What? Did my horrible dumbass of a sister kick you out or something? That's surprising."

"Jordan..." Reid shook his head. He knew Jordan would regret that later.

Jordan saw the look in Reid's eyes as he looked up at her and her demeanor changed.

"Something happened today... Nolan, Tristan, and Sienna are in the hospital. I thought you'd like a ride."

Reid knew the sisters were fighting. He wanted to do them both a favor so they could be together now. Under all that anger, he knew Nolan and Jordan were closer than anyone ever knew or saw.

Jordan was dumbstruck. She started breathing heavy in her new panicky state. Reid stood up and wrapped his much larger form around hers in a hug. He spent the duration of the hug explaining to her what little he knew of the accident and what was happening now. Tristan and Sienna were hurt pretty bad and headed to surgery. Nolan had a minor concussion, but was going to be okay.

"I'm a horrible sister..." Jordan told him. Why was she so stubborn and angry at Nolan when she could have possibly lost her today.

Reid let her cry it out for a minute before he turned her body around and led her to his car.

"Don't say that. Come on, I'm sure Nolan would love to see you."

**This is a mini cliffhanger, since two small children's fate hangs in the balance. I do cliffhangers often, i know. Truthfully, it's just more fun that way! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW A LOT / TONS FOR MY BIRTHDAY! PLEASEEEEE! :)**

**~Haley :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**I had a bit, well not a bit, a very difficult week and this weeks seems no better to be truthful. So I'm sorry this took longer to update. I wasn't feeling inspired or eager to write like usual, especially when i thought about what i _should _have been doing for school instead of writing. Sorry. Hopefully things get lighter and better at school so I can write more for my sanity and for your enjoyment. But I did take a break from all the crazy homework/papers/test studying to watch the season finale of Teen Mom 2 so i finished this chapter. **

**I'm very happy you guys loved last chapter. I laughed out loud though when you guys expressed how mean Brooke was. It's true. But really, she has a right to be mad at the situation, even if she redirects her anger to the wrong place. Really, we dont know who the other driver was yet... I was trying to show how Brooke needs someone to blame when her world is spinning out of control. You asked for a Brulian fight, i'm writing it. Brooke blames Julian, even though deep down she knows it isn't at all possible that this is his fault, but she knows he'd never abandon her or give up on her. She can truely say anything in her grief and panic, and not have to worry about losing his support, even if does get a little angry. I hope this chapter expresses that, but if it doesn't, there it is. Plain and simple. **

**Thanks to stagediva23, brooklyndavis-baker, demsam, wordsmeaneverything, kaie, arubagirl0926, anna, jenoth, maddie, amy, caroline, mackenzie, emily, serah, sb1218, minervaan, caroline, and jacque for reviewing. **

Chapter 47

Reid and Jordan walked through the ER slowly, not really knowing where to go. Reid texted Nolan and she gave him a room number. Jordan stayed behind and Reid entered the room. Everyone inside was quiet and their heads spun to see why the door opened.

"Reid!" Bentley shouted. It was way too sad in this room for him, right now. He was glad to see the older boy.

Nolan smiled from the door.

"Hey.." He approached the bed but stopped. "Are you breakable?"

"No." Nolan shook her head and held out her arms. Reid gave her a delicate hug and kissed her hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He backed away and looked to her parents. Julian was standing against the wall and Brooke was in the chair holding Jeremy in her lap.

"Hi Brooke... Ju- uh Mr. Baker. I'm so sorry about all this."

"Thank you Reid." Brooke smiled faintly. Julian nodded.

"I brought you something..." He walked towards the door. "Or actually... someone." Reid opened the door and motioned to the mystery person. Nolan started to tear up when she saw Jordan walk in. Jordan had texted her Mom saying Reid was bringing her to the hospital, so Brooke already knew who was coming.

"Hi.."

Before Nolan could respond, two doctors walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker... can we speak to you out in the hallway? It's regarding your son."

Brooke perked up and looked to Julian. Brooke stood up and shifted Jeremy off of her lap and into the chair. The parents walked one behind the other out of the room. Julian put his hand on Jordan's shoulder as he walked by and Brooke bent over and kissed her head.

"We'll be back."

The adults left and Reid knew this was an opportunity to give Nolan and Jordan some time alone.

"Hey boys... I'm paying for food in the cafeteria... whatdaya say?"

Bentley and Jeremy would take any excuse to hang out with Reid so they scurried out of the room quickly. Before Reid closed the door, he leaned in. "Work it out..."

The two girls stayed silent for a minute, just staring at each other. Then Nolan started to cry. Jordan rushed over to Nolan and threw her arms around her older sister.

"I'm so sorry!" Nolan cried. "You were right! No one should ever drive with me...I'm such a horrible person!"

Jordan acted like the older sister and shushed her.

"No I'm sorry. This isn't your fault."

Nolan leaned back. "If we weren't fighting, it would have been you in the car with me. It's good that you didn't trust my driving."

"Were you texting?"

Nolan explained what happened. She wasn't texting _at the moment _of the accident, but she had been at the red light. It was irresponsible and she could be blamed for this by the police.

"You would never do this on purpose. Forget what I said before... I was just angry. You're such an amazing big sister and you would never hurt us on purpose."

Nolan didn't say anything. She just stared down at her hands. Jordan got into the bed beside her and hugged her as she cried. Nolan still felt responsible, but she had some comfort in the fact that she had her little sister/ her best friend back.

;

Brooke could only grasp one huge word at a time. And there were A LOT of big scary words spilling out of these surgeons' mouths. _Intracranial pressure. Decompressive craniectomy. Medically induced coma. _Scary scary words that she couldn't even pronounce. Basically what these doctors were trying to tell Brooke and Julian was that Tristan sustained a severe closed head injury from the crash and the pressure in his brain was so high that it was affecting his involuntary skills, like breathing oxygenation, etc. In the surgery they were forced to remove a small portion of his skull giving the brain more room to swell and they placed a catheter to drain the excess cerebrospinal fluid. Tristan is now in a medically induced coma for the time being until it can be determined that his condition is progressing, then they will go from there. Best case scenario, Tristan's brain heals, they close his skull back up, and he wakes up with no brain damage at all. But that was a little hard to picture at the moment, when it seemed Tristan, and his parents alike, were barely holding on.

Without realizing it, Brooke had dropped to her knees in the middle of the private room when she received the news. She'd never been so scared in her whole life. She just wanted her little boy to be okay and to be the playful, kind, gentle yet energetic and fun boy she knew and loved with all her heart.

"I want to see him..." Brooke bawled. "I need to see my son."

Julian was in an equal state of shock and horror, but he found it in himself to pick Brooke up off the ground and comfort her. He didn't think she would accept his embrace but she did. He knew they still had issues to work out, but they still needed each other. He felt Brooke's entire weight on his right side as they walked, practically as one, towards the Pediatric ICU. Tristan was in a room all to himself, with machines jutting out every which way. Right now, machines and IVs were keeping him alive while his brain fought to recover.

Brulian was now alone in the room with their son. Julian walked right over to him and sat down in a chair, taking one smaller hand in his. He then began to have a converation with Tristan about how everyone wanted to see his beautiful eyes and his warm smile again. He was sure to add a part about how brave he knew his eldest son was and that he could get through anything. Plus he had hs whole family, and his parents especially, right by his side, cheering him on.

"Try talking to him, I know he'll like that." Julian suggested, knowing Brooke was paralyzed with fear at this point. But Julian knew talking positively would help both Tristan and themselves. Brooke walked over slowly and went to stand on the other side of her sons bed.

"Brooke..." She looked up and saw Julian motioning to her. She knew what he wanted, he didn't even have to tell her. Brooke walked over to the other side and stood in front of Julian. Her hand went out to brush Tristan's hair out of his eyes, just like she did whenever she saw her children asleep, but a massive bandage was there instead. Her hand haulted and pulled back. His gorgeous strawberry locks were shaved off in pre-op. At the same moment, she felt Julian place his hands on her hips and pull him towards her. Brooke gave in and sat on his lap but her eyes never left Tristan.

"Come back to us soon baby. We love you so much."

Brooke looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Julian as he nodded.

"You have to be okay, Tristan. You have to."

Brooke sighed and wiped her overflowing eyes. She turned sideways on Julian's lap and allowed her head to hit his shoulder. Julian's hand rubbed her back. He wasn't sure if this meant the fight with Brooke was over, but she let him comfort her. This was surely a good start.

"He has to..."

;

Before returning to the cafeteria, the three boys took a bit of a detour around the hospital. The two little boys thought it was an adventure, but it was mostly because Reid took a wrong hallway and was a bit turned around in this huge maze. Somehow they ended up walking past the baby nursery and the little boys stopped to look through the window.

"Hey look! It's Wilson!" Jeremy pointed to a little bundle of blue by the window. Ther baby cousin Wilson was the little kids' only exposure to a real baby, so Jeremy just assumed.

"No buddy. That's not Wilson. These are new babies that were just born."

"Mommy should have another baby."

Reid looked at Bentley confused and gave a small laugh. "Don't you think six is enough for your family?"

"But I want to be a big brother."

"You are, little man. You were born right before Jeremy, and Jeremy was born before Sienna. You're both big brothers."

"But that's different. I'm older by one minute..." Bentley pondered it. "Are you and Nolan gunna have a baby like Eliot and Christian did?"

Reid choked on his own saliva. "Uhh. No. We're still in high school. Plus... uh, we would want to be married first."

"Are you gunna marry her then?" Jeremy asked too quickly. Reid shook his head, unaware of what to say to that. God, maybe in the future, in the _distant _future, but how do you explain that to six year olds? That sometimes you don't stay with the same person forever, especially when you're in high school. He shouldn't have even brought that up.

"Let's just get back to the ER guys, okay?"

;

Leaving Tristan by himself was hard for Brooke, but for now, she had to let him rest. There was nothing she could do but cry when she looked at him. It wasn't helping anyone. He knew she and Julian would be there for him no matter what, or at least hopefully he knew that. But for now, she had to get back to her other kids, who were looking for answers. So now everyone was back in Nolan's room, waiting for her to be discharged. The nurse said it wouldn't be long, but that was twenty minutes ago. It was way too silent for anyone's liking, especially with usually energetic boys in the room.

"I'm sorry this took so long.." The nurse came back in and everyone thought she was talking about the discharge papers. But she wasn't. "You're daughter's been moved to the recovery room and she should be waking up soon."

Brooke stood up and put her hands over her mouth. "Is Sienna okay?"

"She's got some pretty mean looking casts on but we'll be managing her pain with medication for awhile."

"Can we see her please?" Julian asked.

"Well of course. I'll show you the way."

Brooke rushed around, looking for her purse. Nolan reached out for her when she stood beside her hospital bed.

"Tell her I love her Mom. Tell her I'm sorry."

Brooke kissed Nolan's head. "I'll tell her you love her, but you have nothing to apologize for."

Brooke and Julian followed the nurse swiftly down the hall and up one floor to where Sienna's new room was. They walked right by Tristan's room, but only Julian noticed. Brooke was too busy following the nurse and staying right on her tail. Julian was glad at least that their two hospitalized children would at least be close by to each other. When they got to the room it was still empty. Sienna was still in recovery but was going to be moved shortly. Shortly came in about two minutes, as Sienna's bed was wheeled in by two nurses. Sienna's eyes were glazed over and she was only half awake. The first thing Brooke noticed was how large Sienna's legs seemed from the bulkiness under the hospital blanket. Her daughter's little body didn't move an inch.

"Is she supposed to be able to move around at all?" Brooke asked one of the nurses.

"Well she's still mildly sedated so that is partly why. But her surgeons will be in here shortly to explain everything and to answer all your questions."

"Thank you."

Brooke rushed to her side. Julian was close behind and he tried to remain connected by touching the small of Brooke's back.

"Baby? Mommy and Daddy are right here with you. Can you here me?"

"Mummy..." Sienna said horsely.

"Yes baby, I'm right here."

Julian piped in. "How are you feeling pumpkin?"

Sienna tried to lift her head up and look around the room a little.

"Can we go home now?"

Brooke and Julian both gave soft smiles as they looked from Sienna to each other. Sienna seemed to be in good spirits right now, but she surely had a long road ahead of her.

They all did.

**Reviews please.**

**~Haley :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**Great. Now I'm sick. So the writing may not be up to par in my drugged up and exhausted state. **

**:(**

**Thank you wordsmeaneverything, demsam, arubagirl0926, and stagediva23 for your prompt reviews.**

Chapter 48

While Brooke and Julian went to see Sienna, the nurse came to discharge Nolan. But she couldn't leave until a parent signed her out. So Julian ran downstairs to sign all the necessary paperwork.

"Are you sure you'll be okay going home alone? I can call Haley or Jocelyn to go over to the house."

"I'll be fine, Dad. Reid will stay with us."

Reid nodded. He would drive the other four kids home and he was definately not leaving Nolan alone.

"Don't worry sir. They're in good hands."

Julian nodded. The more he got to know Reid, the more he trusted him. But then again, who ever truely trusted their daughter's boyfriend?

"Thank you."

Bentley and Jeremy ran up to their Dad before he left the room.

"Are you coming home soon too?"

He picked up one son and ruffled the other one's hair.

"I don't think so guys. Mom and Dad have to stay here with Sienna and Tristan for awhile."

"Are they hurt really bad?"

"I'm afraid so, buddy."

"When can we see them?"

Julian told a little white lie to protect the boys. He didn't want them to have to see what he saw upstairs, not yet anyways. "Children aren't allowed upstairs yet. Not until they're feeling a little better."

;

When Julian went back upstairs, he sighed when he was the Pediatric ICU sign. He couldn't understand what his precious children had done to deserve this. They certainly didn't do anything wrong. They're only kids. It shouldn't come to this: life and death. He was almost certain that Sienna was out of the woods, but she would feel the after effects from this accident for a long long time. But Tristan was still a mystery. It killed Julian to even think it. He mentally punished himself for even contemplating that his son would die. But the sad truth was that this possibility was at a highly increased percentage at the moment. Julian had seen TV shows where kids and adults alike get head injuries and become brain dead. It scared him to think that the last thing his son had seen and heard before being knocked unconscious was a big truck smashing into his sister's car. Tristan deserved more than this. His beain had to recover. He had to wake up. It just wasn't fair.

When he approached Room 112, Sienna's room, he could hear his daughter as she cried out in pain. Apparently her pain meds weren't working or weren't strong enough. Julian found Brooke trying to comfort her as the nurses did something with her IV. There was nothing Brooke could do and Julian knew she felt helpless, but that wouldn't stop her from doing anything and everything she could think of because she wasn't one to just sit back and watch, most definately not when it came to her children.

"Sshhh baby. It's okay. You're gunna be just fine. I'm right here." Brooke tried.

"It hurts!" Sienna sobbed as she thrashed her uper body about. One good thing was that it seemed her upper extremities made it through okay. But she still couldn't move her legs. This was mostly due to the fact that they were both in casts up to her waist, but Brooke and Julian both secretly worried that she was paralyzed.

"Hi pumpkin." Julian said as he walked in. Sienna wasn't really conscious yet when he had left, so this is the first she had seen of him.

"Daddy! Make it stop!" Sienna reached out both hands towards him. Brooke stepped out of the way unwillingly to let Julian pass her. Julian contorted his body to try and hold Sienna's as best he could. He wished he could take her pain away and trade positions with her. But if all he could do was crouch uncomfortably to hold her for hours on end, he would certainly do it.

"I'm gunna go sit with Tristan..."

Brooke said quietly. Sienna was too busy wincing in pain to hear her, otherwise she would have enquired about her brother again. Yes, again. She had asked about Tristan and Nolan before, but Brooke only gave her a generic, not-the-answer-to-her-question response.

"Yeah. Okay. I've got her for awhile."

Julian turned his head and nodded towards Brooke before she turned on her heels and walked out.

;

Brooke walked as slowly as humanly possible down the hall to Tristan's room, only five rooms away. She hated to see Tristan the way he was right now. It broke her heart. She walked in slowly and shut the door behind her. The room was dark besides a small light by his bed. Taking Julian's advice again, she sat down by his side and talked to her son.

"Hey buddy... I really hope you can hear me, but if not, that's okay... Mommy just has to get this out." Brooke took an extra breath, ready to bear her soul.

"I really need you to fight like hell, buddy. You've beaten the odds before in your little life. You survived those horrible foster care homes and you're still the amazing and wonderful little spirit in everyone's life. You can do this now; I know you can. I believe in you. Your Daddy believes in you and your whole family does, okay? You know that right? You know that we all love you so much and... can't imagine our lives without you. I don't want to."

All of a sudden, the images and thoughts that Brooke had been fighting against seeped into her mind.

What if he was brain damaged? What if his personality was different? What if he never woke up in the first place? What if he was brain dead? What if he died? It was too overwhelming for Brooke. Way to overwhelming.

Before she knew it, that sick feeling in her stomach took over. And suddenly that sickness became physical. She pulled away from Tristan quickly and felt the reflex. Brooke stumbled to get across the room to the small waste basket and she collapsed to her knees. She got there in the nick of time so she could spill her guts out. When there was nothing else to throw up, she heaved heavily into the can and spat out whatever she could. The taste in her mouth was horrendous.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?"

Brooke looked up with a heavy heart to see a young girl standing in the doorway looking towards her. Well, girl was probably not the right word; she was probably a nursing student or an intern, something like that. But still, she was young. Probably barely old enough to drink alcohol without getting arrested.

Brooke couldn't bring herself to speak, but the girl got a clue when she looked towards the young boy in the bed. This girl was a junior nursing major who had been doing her clinical rotation here on this floor for a month now. She was usually prepared for what she saw, but her room assignment had just gotten switched by her clinical teacher at the last minute so she wasn't familiar with the patient yet. She quickly jumped into action and after a minute, she knelt down beside Brooke. She had grabbed a little pink plastic basin and some tissues for Brooke to wipe her mouth with.

"Can you get up into the chair for me?"

Brooke nodded and the girl helped her up.

"Okay you just sit tight and I'll be right back with some water and maybe some crackers for you okay?"

Again, all Brooke could do was nod.

The girl literally ran out of the room and down the hall to find her teacher and those items. She hurried back to the room when she saw that her teacher was busy in another room.

"Here. Drink." She extended the bottle to Brooke and opened the crackers for her.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Brooke looked up. "Thank you."

"It's no problem really, I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"You didn't come in here for me, though. Do what you need to do.." Brooke's head tilted towards Tristan.

"Umm.. I actually just came in here to introduce myself and to check his chart. So that can wait."

"Oh okay."

"My name is Peyton by the way... I'm a nursing student at -"

"Peyton..." Brooke cut her off as she thought of her friend. "That's a nice name..."

"Thank you... Would you like me to leave you alone? I can go-"

"No, you're fine. Stay."

"Okay..." The girl's way out just slipped away. But she took up the challenge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She crouched down by Brooke.

"Three of my children got in a car accident today..."

"I'm so sorry."

"I really don't know what I'm gunna do?"

"Is there anyone I can call to come sit with you...? I mean. I will of course but maybe you'd like it if someone from your family was here."

"My husband's down the hall with our daughter."

"Oh. Um.."

Brooke reacher for her hand. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything. You're doing enough already."

Peyton smiled. This was definately a patient, a family, and a day she would never forget.

;

It was dark at the Baker house. But no one was sleeping. Bentley, Jeremy, Jordan, Nolan, and Reid all sat close together in the living room, watching _Meet the Robinsons_ (P.S my new favorite movie!). It was getting pretty late but Nolan didn't have the heart to send the boys to be. They'd been through a lot and heard a lot of stuff today, they deserved a little treat by staying up late. Neverthless, Nolan was getting pretty tired herself. She slumped against Reid's shoulder and he nudged her a little every few minutes.

"Hey... do you want to finish the movie in the morning?"

"What? No. I'm watching it."

"_Sure_ you are... don't fight it. Just go to bed."

"Fine. Tuck me in?" Nolan moved in to kiss his neck.

"Ew. Please stop." Jordan said from her spot at the other side of the couch.

Reid stood up.

"Okay. I'm putting my foot down. Time for bed."

"Aw Dad! No fair!" Jordan got up and stomped dramatically. She was obviously joking.

Jeremy and Bentley laughed hysterically at that comment and followed Jordan upstairs, yelling down comments like "Goodnight Papa" and "See ya Daddio".

Reid chuckled and bent down. "Now..." He scooped Nolan up off the couch 'bridal style' and she screamed. He carried her up to her room and placed her on the bed.

"Can you go make sure the doors are locked and the lights are off?"

"Yeah.. I'll be right back."

When he came back, Nolan had changed into Soffe shorts and a tank top. She held out a pair of his gum shorts and his tshirt to him.

"I _guess_ you can have your clothes back..."

"Wow, you're so generous."

"I Try."

Reid sat down on the floor and grabbed a blanket from the end of Nolan's bed.

"Hey.. Get up here. I need my protector."

Reid smiled and got in bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her warmly. "If you Dad knew about his he'd freak."

"I don't think he's really worried about that at the moment."

Reid's face fell. That was dumb. "Yeah.. sorry."

"It's fi-" It hit Nolan again like a ton of bricks and there was no stopping the tears.

"It's okay, Nole. I've got you. I've got you."

;

When Sienna fell asleep, Julian hoped her pain meds would help her stay asleep all night. He turned off the light and walked dow the hall to find Brooke. She's been gone for awhile now. He found her alone in Tristan's room.

"Brooke? Where's-"

"They took him for another test. An MRI or a head CT or something."

"Oh... I thought- I didn't know if they took him back to surgery."

"No. It's too soon for that, I guess."

"Can i sit here with you?"

Brooke looked up and sighed. "Of course. He's your son too. I'm sorry I got so mad before. This has just been the worst day ever."

"Just about..."

Brooke sighed.

Julian spoke up again. "Youre right to be made at me. I am to blame for this."

"Julian.. no. There is no way that that is true. I was just looking for someone to blame before and since it's not Nolan... and I don't know who hit them... I chose you. I just... I knew you wouldn't leave me even if I was blaming you. I can trust that you'll always be here."

"And I will be. I promise. I love you."

"Good. I love you too." Brooke smiled and then got confused when Julian stood up. "I thought you were staying."

"I am. But I have something to take care of for a minute. I'll be back."

Julian kissed Brooke on the top of the head and walked out of the room. What he wasn't telling her was that her last comment got to him, about not knowing who the other drive was. He was going to find out right now.

**Reviews por favor**

**~Haley :D**


	49. Chapter 49

**Feeling slightly better but school is contunuing to kill me. Everyones throwing papers and projects and tests at me just before finals and it's nuts. JUST NUTS! Teachers are out to get us... ;/ I'll update as soon as a I possibly can for chapter 50, YES FIFTY! HOLY COW! But I'm not sure if that will come as soon as you would all like. So don't count on a quick review. Luckily, we all get a NEW ONE TREE HILL next tuesday to help us through :) No longer will fanfic and OTH blogs be our only comfort :) At least for the next five weeks until the finale. After that, the jury is out. Either i'll be in withdrawal all summer, or for the rest of my life., which willl suck :( Hoping its the former, not the 'forever' one...**

**This is my seventh chapter update since OTH has had a new episode. It's killing me. Yep. It's killing me. Still ONE week to go :( **

**I LOVED THAT Brulian teaser for the next episode. I've never seen Brooke look so happy ever, but I have such a bad feeling about all that guys! I don't want mark to hurt brooke again, but im scared... We'll see. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, brooklyndavis-baker, stagediva23, maddie, sb1218, and lindy. **

Chapter 49

Great. Now there's no one to blame...

Julian had rushed downstairs to the ER demanding answers about the other driver. The driver who almost killed three of his children. The jury is even still out on the last one...

But what he found out wasn't so fulfilling.

The driver of the other truck was a twenty-two year old construction worker who had a seizure while he was driving to the hardware store. An epileptic seizure to be exact. He was on the right medications, he took precautions, but no one could have predicted what would happen that day. This poor kid. He was a responsible kid. He graduated high school, had a steady job, was thinking about buying a house, had a serious girlfriend he planned on marrying, he didn't drink or do drugs either. But still, this happened. He had a seizure, his first in over a year, when he was about a hundred feet from the intersection. He couldn't get his foot on the brake as his body convulsed. He would have passed through the intersection and hit the telephone himself, but instead, his and Nolan's cars collided and Tristan's passenger side of the car did instead.

The young man walked away with just some stitches and a weight in his heart. He would have to live with what happened here for the rest of his life.

How could Julian go back to Brooke and say 'It was just an accident'. How would she take that?

She wouldn't.

She'd still want to blame this boy. This 'barely a man' kid who's disease caused mad destruction to their family.

Heck. He wanted to blame this boy too. But his heart just couldn't.

_"Sir..."_

_Julian turned around after asking the nurses and a new police officer, very loudly I might add, who was responsible for hitting his kids. The nurse had just explained to him all about the boy's epilepsy. He found himself face to face with the other driver. In fact, they were just about the same height. _

_"I did it. I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened. I would never try to hurt anyone."_

_The boy had tears in his eyes. Julian could not bring himself to speak._

_"I hope you're kids are alright. I heard it was your teenage daughter that was driving."_

_"They're not alright. It won't be okay." _

_He just walked away. He couldn't possibly deal with this. _

;

Nolan woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. She shuffled downstairs, not knowing what to expect. She didn't know if Reid was a good cook, but maybe it was him. Or Jordan maybe?

"Hey, I'm glad to see you up."

"Aunt Haley?"

Haley left her post at the stove and walked over to Nolan, wrapping her in a huge hug. Nolan couldn't help but cry.

"Hey, sshhhh. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

"How?"

"It just will be."

Haley couldn't tell her lies, she was old enough to know the world wasn't always fair and didn't always work itself out to be happily ever after.

"Where's everybody else?"

"They already ate and headed down to the Rivercourt. I think it'll be good for them to get out of the house and have some fun without thinking of the accident. I was making more food for you for when you got up. Are you hungry?"

Nolan shook her head no. "Did Reid go with them?"

"No. I'm right here." Reid came down the stairs and it was evident from his wet hair that he had just taken a shower.

Nolan smiled at Reid and turned back to Haley. "Nathan's with them."

"Oh."

"Do you want to get ready and go for a walk or something?" Reid suggested. "It's a nice day."

Nolan shook her head. "I wanna go back to the hospital."

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now hun" Haley tried.

"Yeah Nol-" Reid agreed.

"No! I don't care! I just want to go, okay?"

Reid and Haley nodded as their eyes bulged. "Okay."

;

Nathan, his sons Quentin and Brian (both 9), Bentley, and Jeremy stood on the Rivercourt while Jordan and Rylan sat on the opposite side of the court drawing with chalk.

"Uncle Nathan? Do you think I'll be a good basketball player like Jamie someday?" Bentley asked as he and the other boys took turns shooting short free throws.

Nathan laughed as the ball hit the rim and bounced back. "I don't know buddy. You may have your Dad's genes for that one."

Bentley didn't get the joke and he simply passed the ball to his cousin, Quentin, who dispite his vague Haley clumsiness and shortness genes, did a nice layup.

"Can we play a real game now, Dad? We never have this many people to play!" Brian pointed out.

"Yeah sure. Rylan! Jordan! Do you want to play?"

Rylan jumped up and ran over to her Dad. "Only if I can be on your team!"

Nathan laughed. "No way princess. I'm the referee for this one." He then picked up his seven year old and placed her on his shoulders. He gave her the ball and held her up so she could dunk. She may look identical to Haley, but Nathan knew she was more like him than anyone could see yet. She could tell she was going to be a star someday... a wild, sporty, carefree version of himself. Whether she would be on the basketball team or anything else, he didn't know yet. But he secretly hoped basketball was her passion. For a young girl, she was already pretty good. She also played soccer and was signed up for Tball in the spring.

The teams were divided up into Jeremy, Rylan, Brian against Quentin, Jordan, and Bentley. Nathan gave a pretend whistle and started the game. This kids had fun and Nathan was glad to see them laughing and smiling, distracted from the harsh reality. He knew Brooke and Julian would be happy to know that. He sent Julian a picture of them playing in a text on his phone. He got back a message almost instantly.

_Thanks man. We'll update when we can._

;

Reid drove slowly down the road wondering when she would notice. It wasn't long. And she wasn't happy.

"This isn't the way to the hospital, Reid."

"I know. I just think you need to cool down first. Clear your head. Let's just take a walk or something, together."

Nolan rubbed her temple before she finally backed down. "Okay."

Reid parked the car at the boardwalk and shut off the car. He went to open the door when Nolan grabbed his arm. Suddenly he turned back and she was kissing him. Then she was on top of him. Then she was fumbling with his belt.

"Nolan."

"I want to be with you."

Reid was confused. "Right now?"

Nolan nodded and successful unzipped his pants.

"Nolan. Stop." Reid pushed her away a little.

Nolan looked at him sideways. "What?"

"We can't do this right now."

"You don't want to have sex with me!" Nolan thumped back down in her seat.

"No of course I do but-"

"So you'll have sex with whatever skank you want but not with me? The girl you supposedly love!"

Reid went to touch her hand but she pulled away. "I do love you! Of course I want to make love to you."

"Obviously you don't!"

"Nolan be reasonable."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that this isn't really what you want! Is it? There are people around; we're in my car and it's broad daylight. I know you want it to be special. I know you. This isn't really what you want but you just want the pain to go away. And I understand. But this isn't the way to do it."

Nolan turned away form him and opened the door. She got out and Reid jumped out of the car too. He hurried to catch up to her when she started walking away.

"Nolan... wait!"

He ran in front of her and stopped her from walking further.

"Hey... look at me."

Nolan looked up after a minute and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you. Only you."

"I know."

"You better." He wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm gunna make sure our first time is special. I promise. And it's gunna be amazing."

Nolan looked up. "You think sex with me will be amazing."

"_Making love_ to you will most definately be amazing." Reid smiled brightly.

Reid turned around and wrapped his arm over her shoulders as they began walking down the boardwalk.

;

Brooke was in with Sienna, watching her as she slept. Julian walked in.

"Where'd you go?"

"I uh.. I just had to check on some insurance stuff. I know you don't want to have to deal with that, so I will."

"Okay, thank you."

Julian pulled another chair up next to Brooke.

"I can't believe she's already six. She's just so big and she's our youngest baby, Julian. This shouldn't be happening. She should be out with her siblings playing... doing anything else but lying here."

"I know, babe."

"I hate this."

"Me too."

"I just... I just want to brake down and cry and never get up again, but i just dont have any tears left."

"Brooke, you're being so strong for the kids. They know we're here and that we will be there to help them all the way through to the other side of this."

Brooke nodded. She swayed back and forth slightly.

"Brooke, honey. You don't look so good. Can I get you some food or water... or maybe you could take a nap. I know you haven't slept."

"I'll be fine Julian."

"Brooke come on."

"One of the nurses aids or something gave me water and crackers before. I'm fine."

"Wait? Who?"

"A student nurse... she, uh she came into Tristan's room a while ago and found me getting sick in the trash can."

"Brooke! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone come get me?"

"It's okay. She helped me. I'm fine now."

"You can't do this, Brooke. You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of the kids."

"I know Julian. I was just so overwhelmed when I saw Tristan, I just.. I was so overcome with panic that my body reacted that way."

"You should have told me."

"I'm telling you now..."

"You know what I mean."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Well as long as you feel okay now, I guess that's all that matters."

Brooke sighed.

"I was thinking maybe we could ask to get the two kids in the same room, so we could always be with them and we won't have to go back and forth. As much as I don't like the idea of Sienna seeing Tristan, I hate that he's in his room alone sometimes... like right now."

Julian nodded. He was thinking about that too. "I can do that. I'll make sure it happens."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You're the best you know that?" Julian brushed it off but Brooke grabbed his hands. "Seriously. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you'll never have to know."

Brooke leaned toward him and let her head fall to his shoulder as they embraced. She was so thankful to have someone to lean on always.

Just then, a knock came from the open doorway. Brulian looked up to see a doctor who was in the middle of clearing his throat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker?"

Brooke and Julian stood up out of their seats.

"We've been keeping a close eye on your son, and we think it's safe enough now to head back into surgery."

Brooke's hands went to cover her open mouth. She didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Can we see him before...?" Julian asked.

The doctor nodded. "Right this way."

Brooke and Julian shuffled down the hallway on this doctor's heals until they reached Tristan's temporary room. He was already being prepped and his bed was unlocked, about to be rolled away to the ER once again. Brooke broke away from her husband and made her way to Tristan's side. She grabbed his IV covered hand and brought it upward to kiss it. She and Julian told him how much they loved him and how everything was going to be okay. Brooke insisted on walking with him down the hall until she couldn't go any further. When Tristan's bed was no longer in sight, Brooke clung to Julian's shirt. They were both praying that they would see their son alive again in a few quick hours.

;

**I know you love cliffhangers, lol NOT. But I couldn't help it. Sorry *shrug* :/**

**Come on guys, get my review count up! I love to heard from you**

**What do you want to see for chapter 50! **

**~ Haley :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**HAPPY NEW ONE TREE HILL WEEK!**

**OKAY DO NOT READ this AN if you havent seen the new OTH episode 8x18. Just scroll down. But i guess if you want to know, have at it.**

**I am very heartbroken for Brooke. Well and Julian too obviously but Brooke has been wanting to be a mom since before season 5. So now I am SURE that MARK hates Brooke. He made the show, he wrote this episode and the whole plot arc probably too. I knew this would happen. Truthfully i did read a few spoilers but i still had a bad feeling before when we first met Chloe. I had a horrible feeling about chloe and didnt trust her one bit. And I def knew that they wouldnt get the baby when julian saw that eric kid looking at the babies; julian was actually convincing chloe's baby daddy not to give him&brooke a child :( Brulian would've had a daughter :((((((( I AM CRYING! Yes literally. - - ****On a better note. yay naley baby! (But come on! Lydia BOB Scott, really? it wasn't your cat haley, you already honored your mom with lydia's first name.. and its wierd that u named a second generation after a cat. I think she shouldve been Lydia Quinn. I don't like the name 'Lydia' per say but i get that haley was really close to her mom. I am too lol) Naley was adorable! There were a little too many flashbacks (my roommate laughed because i could quote every scene they showed word for word, although they did change the EXACt words of the originally aired scenes a bit) but they were nice to see, I guess. I cant wait to see baby Lydia interact with her family but they should have showed jamie and nathan meeting lydia tonite, they didnt have to have dialogue but they should have showed it with music or something, although the end brooke scene with lydia was bittersweet and necessary to show how heartbroken brooke is but shes still happy for Naley and doesnt want to dump their problems on their exciting night. A****ustin Nichols (aka my alltime supercrush/wanna have his babies/jealous of sophia bush/ i love sensitive julian man) did a great job directing. It must have been especially hard to direct tempermental, undirectable babies that cant work for long, filming a lot and recording voiceovers with jamie who cant work a lot either, and while being in a scene where he needed to cry with sophia and direct at the same time. I CANNOT**** wait for next week. Can't wait to see Julian react to finding out about the driver of the 8x11 hit&run. I think he'll be so upset about the baby too that he'll lose it and do something crazy. BUT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, Brulian better get their miracle soon! ;) **

**In the mean time, enjoy this next chapter of _BL_. You know, the story where I make SURE Brulian has lots of kids and a big family that loves them and makes them happy.**

**OMG I can't believe I made it 50 chapters so far LOL **

Chapter 50

They told them it was just a waiting game now. Funny. Brooke thought she'd already been doing that for four days now.

Tristan came out of surgery late last night. They didn't know when he would wake up, if he would wake up. It was 'up to Tristan now', as the doctors said.

It was killing her, and everyone could see it.

"Can I bring you home, Mrs. Baker?"

Reid had finally brought Nolan to the hospital and he wanted to know if he could help more than just being Nolan's support. He knew Brooke's whole family was worried about her, so he thought he'd try something.

"No thank you, Reid. You've done enough already."

"Come on, Mom. You can't stay here forever." Nolan frowned.

"I won't. I just want to be here when he wakes up."

Nolan rubbed her mother's hand, knowing she really wasn't going to get anywhere.

"We're gunna go see Sienna..." Nolan stood up and went over to kiss Tristan on the cheek. She smiled faintly and walked out of the room hand-in-hand with Reid.

;

"Nolan!"

Sienna was more alert today, and although she was still in a lot of discomfort, she was going to get through it. Julian was sitting with her and they both smiled when they saw Nolan.

"Hi little sis." Nolan gave Sienna a big hug and turned to her dad. "I think you should go sit with Mom. I won't leave this room, I promise."

Julian nodded. "Ill be back sweetheart" he said to Sienna.

When Julian left, Nolan asked Sienna how she was feeling.

"I feel sore but I can't move my legs so they don't really hurt... But Mommy says it's because I have to rest for a while."

Nolan frowned. Sienna didn't realize how hard physical therepy was going to be or that she might never be the same as before.

"Nolan? Where do Mommy and Daddy keep going?"

"Uhh..."

"I know Tristan's in the hopsicle too but they won't tell me where he is."

Nolan chuckled. "Hospital, not hopsicle..."

"Oh.. but where is he?"

"He's down the hall, Sie. He's really sick."

"Oh... is he hurt like me?" She motioned to her casts.

"No, Honey. Tristan hurt his head really bad and has been sleeping for awhile."

"How long?"

Nolan sighed. She didn't want to tell her the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Since we got the the hospital."

"Ohh no. I hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too." Nolan felt tears forming in her eyes.

"So what do you have there?" Reid asked Sienna, trying to switch subjects.

"Daddy bought me a princess coloring book."

"That's fun. Who are you coloring in now?"

"Cinderella and Prince Charming... hey! They look like you!" Sienna pointed to the picture and then to Reid and Nolan.

Nolan turned and smiled at Reid. He was surely her knight in shining armor these days.

;

Julian walked into the room and saw his wife laying her head on her arms as she rested her upper body on Tristan's hospital bed, staring up at his sleeping form.

"I don't want you to get upset when I say this, but I really think you should go home."

Brooke sat up immediately. She knew she was going to have to go through the same thing now that she did with Nolan.

"I'm fine, Julian. I'll go home when he wakes up."

"But Brooke-"

"NO! Don't you even say what I know you're about to say..." She put her hands up in protest. "He's going to wake up. I know he is. And I have to be here for him when he does. I would just die if he woke up and was scared and I wasn't here to comfort him or tell him how much I love him. I won't let that happen."

Julian backed away slightly. "I told you not to get upset."

Brooke gave him a look as he went to sit down in the chair beside her.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Brooke put her hand on his knee. "I know you're just looking out for me. I'll be fine I promise."

"You've already gotten sick once, so I'm just scared you're not taking care of yourself. I really haven't seen you eat anything."

Brooke couldn't deny it. She hadn't eaten since the crackers she got from Student-Nurse Peyton. So she turned it on him.

"I haven't seen you eat either. It's not just me."

"I've eaten a bunch of times.. you just won't come to the cafeteria with me and you throw away the food I bring back for you."

Brooke knew they could go back and forth for hours, but it wasn't worth it. She nodded and let him win this one.

"Would you like it if I ate something now?"

"Yes it really would. I'll go get you anything you want."

Brooke pursed her lips and looked up in thought. "Uh hmmmmm cheese pizza?" She smiled.

"I'll be back in a flash." Julian kissed her forehead and rushed out of the room.

Brooke was alone with Tristan again. And this time, she wasn't as afraid. She had faith in her son. He had made it through two surgeries and he was still holding strong. He looked less pale and stiff. It was almost as like he was on his way back. She hoped to God that was the case.

;

After Julian came back with the pizza, Brooke took in into Sienna's room to share a slice with her daughter.

"I think we're gunna go, Mum. Jordan just texted me and I figured I would take her to the mall or dinner tonight, to get her mind off things." Nolan really wanted to say 'to get my _own_ mind off things' but she had to be strong.

"Call me if you need anything." Nolan finished and smiled fakely.

"I will honey, thank you. Tell the boys and Jordan I love them and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I will. The boys have been asking for the four of you all day long."

Brooke frowned. She hated neglecting her other kids to focus on Sienna and Tristan. But it was what she had to do right now.

Nolan kissed her Mom's head. "I'll take care of them."

"Thank you, angel."

"Bye."

"Bye honey."

"Bye Nownan!" Sienna exclaimed with a mouth full of pizza.

Nolan smiled and Reid followed her out of the room. They went to say goodbye to Julian and then walked to Reid's car in the parking lot. Nolan buckled up and turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey..? Were you serious about what you said before? About wanting our... first time together to be perfect?"

"Of course. Why?"

Nolan had been thinking about what she was about to say for a while now. She just hoped he took it well.

"How many girls have you actually slept with? Because... well. I kinda want to know if I should be worried about getting" She paused. "_something_ from you."

Reid nearely choked on his own spit. "Uhh.. I really don't know what to say to that."

"Truthfully, I'd really like it if you answered me."

"Umm. Well I've slept with three girls in my life. The first one I dated and the other two, I- I was just in a bad place after my sister died. And I regret them entirely."

"Do I know who they are?"

"Probably not?"

"Reid. Come on."

"Don't worry about it Nolan. Really."

"But I _do_ worry. I am worried. I don't know much of anything about your life before I met you. I hear things, but I try not to believe them."

"Like what things?" Reid raised his eyebrows to her.

"People say before you met me, you were that drunk lunatic at every party hitting on anything that moved. Now they say you're not as exciting. That you seem bored and whipped. Apparently you were once the craziest one at the party and now.. I just don't want you to be bored or think you have to settle with me."

"That's not what I'm doing at all, babe. I'd so much rather be just hanging out with you than being who I used to be. That kid wasn't the life of the party, he was a loser and a drunk. Mostly I was all talk and drink but no game. I slept with those girls when I was too drunk to even remember afterwards." Reid sighed. "I'm not settling with you. I want to be me. _This_ is me. That wasn't me before. I'm me when I'm with you..."

"Well I love you just the way you are now." Reid smiled. "But don't think for a SECOND that I would ignore you quoting Taylor SAwift right there!" Nolan laughed and Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I like good music."

Nolan smiled and the car went silent for a few minutes.

"And by the way. None of the girls in my past could ever compare to how much I love and adore you. And when we're together, I know I won't forget a second of it."

Nolan smiled and turned her head towards the window. She was blushing at first but all of a sudden her smile faded. How could she she be so in love with this perfect boy while her little brother fought for his life in the Pediatric ICU? The fact that he got their on her watch only made things worse. Countless times over the last few days, people had told her it wasn't her fault until they were blue in the face. But that feeling still wasn't going away. That pain. That guilt. She was so ashamed of herself.

;

"I know buddy. I know. Please don't cry, honey."

Brooke was talking on the phone, walking back and forth down the long hallway of this hospital wing. She was talking to Jeremy who was upset that she wouldn't be coming home tonight. Again. This whole situation was scary to everyone, nevermind being only six years old and having to deal with it. Haley was at the house trying to get Bentley and Jeremy to bed but it just wasn't happening. Brooke's young sons wanted their mommy, and their mommy only.

"_Mommy come home! I need you!_" Jeremy bawled into the phone. Brooke could barely understand him he was so upset but she definately got the jist of what he was telling her. All the crying was starting to make him cough. She tried to shush him to get him calmer.

But she still couldnt go home. Tristan needed her. Sienna needed her. She knew Bentley, Jeremy, Nolan, and Jordan needed her too, but at least they were healthy and safe at home.

"_Buddy, you're alright. It's okay. Mommy is going to come home as soon as she can. I promise_. _Say goodnight to Mommy_" Brooke heard Haley say that through the phone and she silently thanked her.

"_I love you Mommy_." Brooke heard the two boys say and then Haley took the phone.

"_I'm so sorry Brooke. I know you have enough to deal with_."

"It's not your fault Hales. He's right. It's not fair to any of the kids."

"_I'll get them to sleep Brooke. Don't you worry_."

"Thank you so much. Believe me. I want to be home but I just can't leave them here."

"_I totally get that Brooke. I do. Things will get better Brooke I promise._"

"I really hope so."

Brooke and Haley said their goodbyes and Brooke hung up. She wanted Julian to hold her in his arms but she had just been in Sienna's room with him before she got the call from home. Julian and Sienna were both konked out. So Brooke walked into Tristan's room once again and resumed her normal position by his bedside. Her upper body soon fell down to lean on his bed, her head landing beside Tristan's IV covered hand. Brooke was asleep within minutes. She dreamed about the day Sienna would walk out of this hospital, yes, walk... And who happened to be holding her hand as she did? Tristan. Within the dream it was so real, but the longer this all went on, the more Brooke realized it may be slipping away from her in reality. But as she slept, what she _didn't_ know would have pulled her weary, hopeless body back to life.

Yes. As Brooke slept, Tristan opened his weary eyes just a crack. He was awake for only a few seconds, but it was surely enough for the weak little boy to bring his weary, shaky hand up from the bed to touch the top of Brooke's bedhead hair.

;

**Like it! Comments? Ideas? **

**Well tell me! :)**

**Happy Chapter 50! **

**~ Haley **


	51. Chapter 51

**So 8x19 random thoughts... i loved how julian was getting mad and protective of Brooke. I can't wait to see what the guys do to Ian. I was upset there was no Naley together and no full scene with the family of four together. I don't want Brulian to move but I doubt they'll leave for long. It was fun to see Victoria too. And Lydia is SO cute! Cutest baby ever! AHH! But poor Brooke has to deal with getting rid of all the baby stuff while Haley gets to enjoy her newborn baby girl. Can't wait for tomorrow's episode :)**

**Sorry for the long time between updates. I'll be done school soon so then I'll have WAY more time to write during the summer. Last minute papers they threw at me and finals suck. But soon it'll be SUMMER! YAY! So I've been working on this one slowly over the last two weeks when I had a free minute and I tried to make it longer for you. I think i succeeded since it's double the usual chapter. :)**

**Thanks for reviews arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, lauralynn3, minervaann, sb1218, h23brock, mary garland, stagediva23, lindy, msab782. **

Chapter 51

Brooke didn't realize that anything had changed. She slept right through it. Tristan was awake for no more than thirty seconds. He didn't say anything. He didn't try to even. But he moved his small hand from the bed and onto Brooke's head. And she slept through it.

"Brooke?"

Julian's shocked voice woke her out of her sleep some hours later. She shrugged the sleep out of her head before realizing something was stopping her from sitting up freely. Brooke gasped. She reached up and grabbed onto her son's hand before sitting up.

"Tristan? Baby? Can you hear me? It's Mommy."

"Did he wake up?"

"I don't know! I, uh, His hand wasn't like that before."

"Julian took that as a yes and rushed from the door to Tristan's other side.

"Son? Can you open your eyes?"

Julian reached over to touch Tristan's shoudler with his hand.

The parents stood in silence, willing their son to open his eyes or move his hands again. But it didn't happen. And Julian didn't want Brooke to get her hopes up.

"I read somewhere that sometimes people in a coma still move sometimes. Like a reflex."

Brooke shook her head. "He's coming back Julian. I can feel it." She smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly, as if Brooke's words encouraged him, Tristan's small eyes began to blink. His shoulder's squirmed from under the sheets.

"Mmmm- Mom..." His lips barely parted.

"I'm right here baby. We're both here." Brooke looked up and Julian and smiled brightly.

;

**(Four weeks later)**

It was Tristan's second full day at home. He'd woken up after his surgeries a month ago, but spent a lot of time in occupational and physical therpy since then. In fact, he was still scheduled for a lot of occupational therepy in the near future. But he had made leaps and bounds since waking up. For the first few days, the only words he said were 'Mom' and 'Dad' as well as groans of pain. He kept getting so frustrated when no one could understand what he was trying to get across. But now his speech was almost completely back to normal, although he still studdered a tad. By week two he was up walking the halls and although Brooke's heart went into panic mode when she saw it, he would skid down the hallway in his slippery socks with his IV pole. He still got really bad headaches almost daily, but Brooke and Julian were overjoyed that he wasn't horribly brain damaged.

On the other hand, Sienna had been home for three weeks. She had physical therepy every other day since her shorter casts had been put on. Ones that allowed her knees to bend so she could start to walk around. She was on her way back to normal as well and that made Brooke and Julian even happier.

"Mommy. I'm leaving!" Sienna yelled from the doorway as she tried to reach the lock on the front door. Julian walked up behind his daughter and scooped her up, casts and all, and flung her over his shoulder.

"Yeah Mommy we're leaving."

"Julian! No! I hate when you do that." Brooke covered her eyes as she watched from the kitchen.

"I'm fine Mommy. It's funner than walking. And I don't hurt very much anymore."

"Fine. Just be careful. And Julian - don't let them push her too far."

Julian sighed. Brooke was always scared the physical therepist was pushing Sienna too hard and that she would be in more pain than before. He nodded to please his wife and opened the door so the two could head out to her physical therepy appointment. Brooke turned back and saw her son on the couch, strugling to get his shirt off over his head. She rushed over to him.

"Oh buddy."

"Mom! No. I- I'm okay."

Tristan put his hands up as Brooke fussed over him. He was sitting up on the couch and Brooke was trying to help him change his tshirt, something that he didn't want help with. He just wanted to do it on his own, but Brooke knew he was still having trouble with everyday tasks such as this.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well STOP!"

Brooke stepped back when her son raised his voice.

"I'm sorry but I- hav- have to do stuff on my own ag-again."

"I know sweetheart. I know. And you will in time."

;

Nolan sat in her room on her bed next to the window with her knees pulled up to her chest. The light was off; she was in a sweashirt and sweatpants. The gloomy weather matched her mood. When her other siblings went to school this morning, she insisted she was too sick to go. Brooke was sure she didn't have a fever, but Nolan convinced her it was more of a stomach pain... In reality it was more of a depressing, heartbreaking pain in every inch of her body.

Over the last four weeks, everyone else was feeling better, but she couldn't say the same. In fact, she felt worse and worse everyday. The guilt was eating at her inside and out. Regarless of the fact that Tristan and Sienna were recovering and she didnt really even cause the accident, she couldn't stop herself from feeling this way. And no one could seem to help her.

_Bzzzz Bzzzzz_

Her phone goes off from its place on her desk across the room again.

And she ignores it again.

She knew it was Reid. It was the fifth time he had called today alone.

She wondered why he was even trying anymore. She wasn't going to answer.

It beeped again signaling a voicemail. This was the first time he'd left a message, well... the first message for today at least. She slid off her comforter and shuffled over to the phone.

If she didn't listen to the damn thing it would continue to beep all night. And Reid knew that too.

_"Nolan. Uh. It's me. Again... I don't understand why you aren't answering my calls or texts. I thought Friday was really amazing, but you're obviously upset and I just don't see why. I really want to see you, or at the very least talk to you since you're not at school. I'm not going to take this subtle hint you're dropping that you don't want to see me anymore. I know that's a lie and if you believe that, then you're lying to yourself. I won't give up because I love you Nolan Ava Baker, I really do, and I think I always will... Call me back or pick up next time..." _

She pressed the number 7 to delete the message.

"Nolan? Can you open the door please?" She heard her Mom speak from the hallway.

Nolan went to open the door silently and Brooke sighed.

"Honey.. what's going on with you?"

"What?" Nolan shrugged liek she had no idea what Brooke was refering to.

"Don't give me that, you've been moping around this house for awhile now, especially these last few days. And now you say you're too sick to go to school too? And where's Reid these days?"

"I don't know. Do I always have to be with him?" Nolan barked.

"No... but I just haven't seen him lately and he usually does a good job at making you happy..."

"Not anymore."

"Why, did something happen?"

"I... well..."

_(flashback three days)_

_Reid smiled at he leaned over the lunch table at school to tell her. "My parents won't be home at all tonight. They went down to Charlestown for my sister's Induction to her Student Government or something so they're gone for the weekend and Rowan is at her friend's house for two nights. We'll have the whole place to ourselves."_

_"So... tonight?"_

_"Only if you want to..."_

_Nolan wasn't feeling very pretty today, but she wanted to spend the night with Reid so much. She really thought she _needed_ to, not just wanted to. _

_"Yes. Of course."_

_So Nolan called her Mom and told her how she'd be spending the night at her friend's house doing a class project. Brooke wasn't too skeptical of the alabi since she was preparing to bring Tristan home from the hospital in the morning. _

_That night when she drove to Reid's house, she made sure to be freshly shaved, lotioned, and all put together. She debated her undergarments for almost an hour and settled on a navy blue lacy bra and matching panties under a casual yet pretty blue and grey shirt-dress. She rang the bell and he opened it almost immediately, like he was waiting there for her. Truth is, he really was. _

"...No Mom, nothing happened."

"I don't believe you."

Nolan looked down.

_They entered his bedroom and she could tell he had 'set up'. His bed was neatly made and the moody lighting was made by the use of a few candles on his nightstand and bureau. He went over to his bed and grabbed the little box on his pillow. _

_"I got you something..."_

_"You got me a sex gift?" Nolan chuckled. _

_"No.. I just got this for you and I was going to save it for your birthday or our anniversary, but I want you to have it now." _

_"Oh.. okay." Nolan opened the box and sat down on his bed. She smiled when she saw small stud earings. _

_"They're real diamonds... They're not much but it was all I could afford if we ever want to go out to eat again..." _

_"Reid, they're beautiful! Thank you." _

_"I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You deserve nice things and I want to get them for you."_

_"Well you did good. Tucker." Nolan put her current earings in her purse and replaced them with Reid's gift. _

_"Good." _

_He leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to deepen the kisses. _

_It was coming. They both knew it._

_Right now._

_After a few minutes of making out, Reid pushed her body so she was lying with her back against his bed. He strattled over her and was careful not to crush her with his weight by holding himself up by his elbows. _

_Nolan thought she was ready. She came up for a breath and looked into his eyes. She nodded so he was absolutely sure. _

_Reid immediately ripped off his own shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. His hands then went to her legs and he shimmied her shirt-dress up and over her head swiftly. Their lips met again and soon they were both down to their underwear. When 'it' emerged, Nolan stole a small glance at it while they were still kissing. She had seen his penis before but the only thought in the front of her mind right now was "that's going inside me". Yeah.. _

_She gasped a little when suddenly his fingers were slipping her panties off. _

_"You okay?" He was looking at her completely naked body now. _

_"Yeah, mmhmm." _

_"I love you Nolan."_

_Reid touched her delicate skin gently, rubbing her center for pleasure. Nolan let out a big breath and pulled him in close so she could smell his skin. She placed little kisses wherever she could reach. _

_"Wait.."_

_Reid sat up after _he_ said that and leaned over to his nightstand, opening the drawer. He pulled out a condom and Nolan laughed internally as the package was opened in record time. Apparently he was pretty eager to do this. She watched Reid roll it on carefully and then turn his attention back to her. _

_"Ready?" He asked. _

_"I love you too." _

_That was all the approval he needed. Reid leaned back down on top of Nolan and kissed her lips, then jawline, then neck. With one hand he steadied himself on the bed and with the other he positioned himself at Nolan's opening. He entered her gently, knowing her first time wouldn't be so, well, comfortable. He knew he was right when Nolan moaned anxiously. _

_"You're okay. I'll be gentle."_

_He stopped moving so she could get used to him a little bit before continuing. And that was okay, he felt so connected to her at this moment. _

_"Reid, I need you." _

_Nolan watched as he looked into her eyes and smiled. His eyes really sparkled, she thought. He then started rocking his hips back and forth, grabbing her hips to steady the rhythm. _

_She couldn't lie, it was painful, but it was getting better as time passed. Her heart was pounding and she dug her fingers into the skin on his chest and shoulders. It was hot and heavy for god knows how long, she surely didn't have any concept of time at the moment. _

_"I can't hold it much longer..."_

_"Don't... Come."_

_He picked up the pace even faster until they were both about to burst. Nolan's little moans turned silent as she sucked in a wheezing breath as he released inside of her. _

_"Nolan, ugh!" The two froze with their eyes locked for just a moment. _

_Reid pulled out of her and went to lay on one side of Nolan to rest and catch his breath. He rested his head on his forearm and grabbed her hand with his opposite hand. _

_"How are you?"_

_"Uh huh" was all she could get out even though it didn't answer his question at all. Reid smiled. _

_"Anything like you expected?"_

_Nolan couldn't even speak. "Better." She barely got the word out as she pulled a sheet up and over her exposed front._

_"You okay?" _

_Nolan turned to one side which allowed Reid to snuggle up behind her. She didn't answer, but he assumed she was fine since he was really fine and happy. Reid had done this before, obviously, but still, it was different and so much better with Nolan. Sure she had no prior experience, but he was in love with her. And that made all the difference. _

_Reid thought she fell asleep right away, but she didn't. Reid fell asleep a short time later without noticing the tears that spilled from his girlfriend's eyes. _

Nolan thought it would make things better. She thought sex would make her feel alive again, special and worthy of love again after all that had gone on with the accident. But it didn't. She only felt empty and cold. And dirty.

She had been putting up a front mostly for the world, but that was ended now. She couldn't pretend.

The sex was amazing and she loved Reid, don't get me wrong, but it made her realize that sex wasn't going to change her state of mind or her depression. She couldn't face the world the way she once could, and she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Especially Reid.

"Nolan...?"

She was ripped from her memory. "Hmmm?"

"I'm worried about you." Brooke said softly.

"Don't be. Just worry about Sienna and Tristan. They need you."

"Mom?" Tristan called from the living room.

Nolan was thankful for her brother's timing.

"Go, Mom. I'll be fine. I just need to catch up on some sleep."

Brooke furrowed her brow and left unwillingly. She knew something was wrong with her eldest daughter, but until Nolan opened up and told her, Brooke remained in the dark.

;

Julian came home with the triplets in tow after he took Sienna to physical therepy and swung by the kindergarten to get the boys after that. When they got out of the car, Sienna and Jeremy went around to the back yard while Bentley stayed behind.

"But she doesn't have to go to school so why do I?" Bentley wasn't going to give this up. Brulian had been having this fight with him for weeks.

"Sienna's being tutored while you're at school because she can't go until her doctor says it's okay."

"I can be tutored..."

Julian shook his head. "No no. It doesn't work like that. And you would be bored at home and miss your friends too much."

Bentley knew he wasn't getting anywhere so he went to see what his siblings were doing.

"Julian?" Julian heard his wife's clacking flip flops approaching when he walked through the door. She was wearing yoga pants and a tight tshirt with a stain on it.

"Hey baby, what happened to you?"

Brooke looked down. "Ugh.. I had a little accident and spilled Tristan's tomato soup all over myself before I could even give it to him."

"Well I'm sure he was happy since he doesn't like tomato soup." Julian smiled. Brooke was forcing Tristan to eat soft foods when he was more than capable of eating a nice big piece of pizza.

"Yeah he kinda was... I ended up just heating up those frozen chicken nuggets." Brooke frowned playfully. "Tristan was at least happy about it so at least that was good. I just got him settled in bed, he' still so exhausted lately."

"Well he deserves a lot of good rest after the month he's had."

"Yeah..."

"So you should go shower, I'll hold down the fort."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Or would you like some company?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"In the middle of the day? With this kids around? You daredevil you."

"Is that a yes?" Julian got excited but it faded when Brooke's head shook.

"Sorry.. I really need you to go check on Nolan. She's so depressed lately and she won't tell me why."

"I've noticed that too. Maybe Reid did something."

"No. Why do you assume it's his fault? He's a good boy Julian, even you should be able to see that."

Julian shook his head. "No one's good enough for my baby girls."

;

Jordan came into the house and turned to wave to her friend's mom's car that was pulling away.

She dropped her back pack in the foyer.

"Hello!"

No one answered Jordan so she went up the stairs to find her family.

"Nolan, come on... I'd really like to talk to you." Julian was standing at Nolan's closed and locked door, leaning his forehead against it, begging his daughter to open up. Open up the door and open up to him about why she was so upset.

"Hi Dad."

Julian turned and smiled at his middle daughter.

"Hi sweetheart, how was Caroline's?"

"Good, we had fun. What are you doing?"

"Do you know why your sister has been so upset? Especially this weekend?"

"No, not really. But I'll try and talk to her if you want."

"Would you?"

"Sure..."

Julian kissed the top of her head. "Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Julian walked away and Jordan knocked. "Hey, it's just me. He's gone."

The door opened after a minute and Jordan came face to face with her broken sister.

"Wow, you look like ass. When's the last time you showered? Because I would like that when I love back into this room when you go away to college for to not smell like dead animals."

Suddenly Nolan erupted into tears.

"Oh Nole. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"No, no... it's not that." Nolan walked towards her bed and laid down, tucking her knees up.

Jordan closed the door behind her and made her way over to her older sister, scooting beside her on the edge of the bed. Jordan let Nolan have a moment and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You can tell me anything Nolan."

"Why are you so good to me? After all I did to you... after I threw all your clothes in the sprinklers... after we fought... after I almost killed everyone in this family directly and indirectly."

"Nolan. That's not even true and you know it."

"I can't stop myself from feeling this way and I just made everything worse."

"How?"

Nolan looked up with her deep sunken eyes.

"I slept with Reid."

Jordan gasped a little.

"Like _did it_, slept with?"

"Uh huh."

"Well was it not good?" Jordan was a little confused. "Did he hurt you?"

"No! I just- It was perfect, it really was. But it just made me realize that it didn't make me feel any better like I thought it would."

"Better like what?"

"I just don't feel and happiness anymore. I feel so lost. I don't feel like smiling. I don't even want to live anymore."

Jordan shook her head. "Whoa. Hey, no. Don't even say that."

Nolan cried harder. "Oh my god, I'm such an asshole. After everything _you_ went through... with Rachel and him... and I'm the one who's a wreck."

"That's over now, Nolan. I'm fine. Don't worry. Your stuff matters too."

"You're just so strong and I'm so weak."

"You're not weak... Who do you think I learned to be so strong from?" Jordan smiled and rubbed Nolan's head again to comfort her.

"Me?"

"Yes. My amazing big sister who I've always wanted to be."

"Thank you."

The sisterly moment was interrupted by Nolan's phone going off for the millionth time.

"Reid?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah. I'm avoiding him." Nolan silenced the phone.

"He's gunna think he was bad at sex or something."

That finally made Nolan smile. "Ha no, he's definately not."

"He must be worried about you. You should let him in... or at least Mom and Dad too."

"They're gunna be so upset that I had sex with him. Especially Dad. He's going to kill Reid."

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell them?"

"Maybe... but I can't do it yet."

"You need to talk to them because they can help you find a way to get out of this funk."

"I don't think it's going to just go away."

"I know, that's why they can find someone to help you. Like a therepist. It really did help me."

Nolan nodded. Her sister was right, and also wise beyond her years. Sometimes Nolan forgot she was the older sister...

;

Jordan walked downstairs, giving Nolan some time to compose herself and to figure out what she was going to say to her parents. When Jordan walked outside she saw her Dad pushing Sienna on the swings. The boys were running around with plastic light sabers.

"Would she talk to you?" Julian asked immediately when he saw Jordan.

"Uhh.. yeah. I convinced her to talk to you and Mom later too."

"Oh good! You're a miracle worker, Jord."

Jordan smiled. "And I don't eve get paid for it either."

"Uhh... excuse me, I think we pay you in love and food on the table." Brooke came up behind Jordan with her wet, newly showered hair pulled up in a bun. Brooke wrapped her arms around Jordan and kissed her cheek.

"I guess that works..." Jordan joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

They were in a good mood. Jordan decided to talk to them now.

"Do you think I could talk to you and Dad for a second inside?"

Julian and Brooke shared a glance. "Sure sweetie."

Jordan, Brooke, and Julian filed inside.

"You might want to sit down."

Brooke looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Umm... I really think Nolan is depressed or something. She still feels really guilty over the accident and she says she can't feel happy even if she tries... and believe me, she tried."

"Wait, what does that last part mean? ...'she tried'..." Julian asked quickly.

"Uhhhh..." Uh oh, Jordan was in trouble now. Why did he ask that! Oh no. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She wanted to help Nolan and knew this would help, whether Nolan saw that or not.

It was like word vomit. It had to come out.

"Nolan had sex with Reid." Jordan closed her eyes and tensed, trying to avoid the consequences.

"What?" Brooke questioned.

When she heard her daughter's blunt statement, well, she knew it was bound to happen eventually, but she never imagined she would hear it from Jordan. She was shocked herself, so she knew Julian would be a million times worse. Her head whipped around to see him. She immediately noticed his head suddenly lined with sweat, his brow furrowed, and his mouth dropped open. His lips didn't even move when he finally said something.

"I need a drink."

Julian stood up and walked to the beer fridge in the basement.

;

**Again, i know a lot of you don't like to see Nolan/Reid too much, but others wanted Nolan to go off the deep end, so I had to include Reid in there somehow. I think this works best. Plus I tried to add nice brulian moments with each other and the kids ) **

**~ Haley :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**8x20&21 spoilers: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO HAPPY FOR BROOKE AND JULIAN! I TOTALLY CALLED IT! I KNEW ALEX COULDNT PASS A DRUG TEST AND WOULD ASK BROOKE! OMG YAY! YAY! YAY! As soon as chase got that call i was so excited! BRULIAN DESERVES IT! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THEIR FAMILY! ****I was upset there was no brulian together or naley together at first but at the end we finally got both (at least a tad in the end) so im happy. Brooke and haley were barely in the episode too :( but oh well. ****it was cool how they made it seem like it was alex at first who was pregnant, i actually gasped but then later it hit me and i predicted it was brooke. probably because i was hoping it was brooke too lol ;) I also thought alex & chase with chuck was cute and how they are good for him and make chuck smile for once. thsat poor kid just needs parents who will give him the real attention he wants. and that comment jamie made about chucks mom not being there, jeez jamie BURN! that was kinda mean lol. AnD ****i loved julian's monologue to ian and unlike some, i liked what the guys did. it was like when both lucas&nate punched dan after jamie was kidnapped and brought home lol. Now 8x21 Puerto Rico was kinda pointless but boy are those girls in shape! Rediculous abs on Sophia Bush there.. The Rolling in the Deep song was perfect for the chuck destruction scene and im glad finally someone stood up to chuck's punches and nathan kicked his butt. "Nathan"ed! LOL. the promo for next week looks AWESOME! its gunna jump a lot of time but it looks great for naley fans and brulian fans alike. Again, ****IM SOO HAPPY FOR BRULIAN! :) Its a TV MIRACLE! YAY! cant wait to see brooke with a baby bump! AND we hear soon about Season 9! :) I have my fingers crossed! **

**Oh and PS if you havent seen those pics of austin and sophia at the lakers game, you have to go find them right now because they are so adorable :D**

**Thanks for reviews oreopeanutbuttermacaroni, arubagirl0926, sarah, demsam, barbeed, jenoth, and wordsmeaneverything. You're the best! **

Chapter 52

"Julian..."

Brooke rounded the corner in the basement to see Julian drinking a beer. He hadn't come down that long ago and he was already on his second.

"What did you chug that one?" Brooke asked about the empty, only half joking.

"I knew Reid was bad for her... he did this."

"He didn't do anything."

"He convinced her to have sex with him and now she's crying."

"Oh Julian."

"It's true!"

"No it's not. Nolan has been really shaken up since the accident. Reid was trying to help her I'm sure."

"Help her by having sex with her?"

"You know what I mean... We have to go talk to her and we can't be all judgemental, you especially. She's a teenager with a serious boyfriend. It was bound to happen. And at least we know they were safe."

"And you know that how?"

"Because we know our daughter is responsible that's why. We talked about it and she was prepared."

Julian couldn't argue with that. He knew Nolan had the pill, apparently she was taking it now. She better be.

"I just don't want her to become me... or Melanie."

Julian finished his beer quickly and held his hand out for Brooke.

"She won't.." Brooke started.

Brooke took his hand and pulled him up from the chair.

"But you didn't turn out so bad, Mr. Baker. I mean, without Nolan running into my store that day, I wouldn't have met the man I'd been dreaming to find."

Julian nodded, half smiled, and followed her upstairs to Nolan's room.

"Nolan?" Brooke knocked softly. When she got no answer, she tried the door and it opened.

"Can we come in?"

"You're going to anyways."

Brooke and Julian found her in the same position Jordan had left her in, curled up on her bed.

"Oh honey..."

Brooke's words just brought Nolan's tears back. Brooke sat where Jordan had and rubbed her arm and head. Julian stayed by the door.

"Ssshhhhhh it's okay." Brooke tried.

"I can't stop my-myself from fa-feeling this way" Nolan choked out.

"I know, I know, sshhhh, we're going to help you. We'll get someone to help you."

"I slept with Reid..." she admitted.

"I know." Brooke said it calmly.

"Jordan told you?"

"She's just worried about you. She wanted to help."

Nolan nodded. "She's so good to me... Are you mad?"

Brooke shook her head. "I just want you to feel better. I wish I could take this from you."

"It's never going to go away. I'll always be the one who almost ruined our family.."

"You did not ruin our family, Nolan, not at all. The accident was just that, an accident that you did not cause."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I can't accept it. It's not true."

"It is."

Nolan didn't say anything.

"It is. And I think you have some sort of depression that is keeping you from believing it."

"I think so too."

Brooke looked to the door where Julian was standing. He hung his head, hating that he couldn't take away his daughter's pain.

;

The phone barely rang twice before he answered.

_"Hello? Nolan?"_

Reid's voice sounded desperate and Jordan felt bad.

"No Reid. It's Jordan. I have Nolan's phone... she obviously hasn't been wanting to use it."

_"Is she okay?"_

"Kinda..."

_"So no then."_

"She told me about everything. About you two being together. And she's just really depressed because she thought that it would make her feel better and it didn't. She still feels guilty about the accident and everything.. She feels like it's just all piling up on top of her. She's having a big talk with our parents about getting her some help."

"_That's good. If she's depressed that will help her, right?" _

"I hope so...I just wanted to call and tell you that my sister loves you and whether you think so or not, she would be even more lost if you gave up on her."

_"I won't Jordan. I promise. I could never do that to her. She's not getting rid of me that easy."_

"I know. I was just making sure."

_"Would it be wierd if I came over to try and talk to her?"_

"Uhh... I'd stay away for now. My dad's not too happy with you at the moment."

Reid gulped, remembering why. Julian now knew that Reid took his daughter's virginity.

_"Yeah. Good idea. But just tell Nolan I was asking for her and that I hope she feels better soon."_

"Thanks Reid. I will."

_"Bye Jordan."_

"Bye."

;

"Dad! Please let me come!"

"Tristan, buddy. You're Mom wouldn't like that at all. You need to be resting."

"I am! And there I'd be sitting down too!"

Tristan was sick of being cooped up in the hospital and now the house. Brooke wouldn't let him get out of bed without her by his side every second. But Tristan was determined. After the big talk, Brooke took Nolan to her pediatrician so they could get referals for a therepist. Julian decided to keep his mind off of things by taking the other kids out somewhere. But he planned on leaving Tristan with a sitter, aka Aunt Haley. Tristan wasn't happy about that at all.

"Please Dad!"

"Ugh" Julian surrendered. "Fine, but if your mother kills me, it's your fault."

"Sweet! I call shotgun!" Tristan sat up quickly.

"Whoa whoa son. You get to observe whatever happens today. No physical activity for you."

"I know." Tristan let Julian help him slowly to the car.

;

"So one chocolate frappe, a kiddie mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cup, a kiddie cookie dough on a cone, a kiddie soft serve twist cone, and two kiddie chocolate cones with rainbow sprinkles" Julian ordered ice cream for himself, Jordan, Bentley, Sienna, Tristan, and Jeremy respectively. He sighed as he forked out the cash for this 'snack' purchase.

One by one the ice creams came out and Jordan delivered them to her siblings sitting at a nearby picknick table.

"Thank you Daddy." Sienna chirped when Julian approached the table with his frappe. He smiled his illegal grin at the fact that her face was already covered and her hand was dripping with melted ice cream.

"You're welcome baby, but you've gotta lick up the melty parts before you get your outfit and casts all sticky.

Sienna nodded and lapped up her spilling ice cream quickly.

Julian sighed. "Isn't this nice... it's a beautiful day."

"Spring is coming Dad! We learned the seasons in school and the teacher says it's almost time for spring." Jeremy presented proudly about the things he was learning in kindergarten.

"I know. We were lucky it didn't snow at all here this winter."

"Can we go play Dad?" Bentley pointed to the playground.

"You're done already?"

Jeremy and Bentley nodded and when Julian gave them the okay, they ran toward the slide.

Julian got up and walked over halfway between the picnic table and the playground to keep an eye on all his kids. Jordan followed him, leaving Sienna and Tristan eating their ice cream and talking about how they liked not having to go to school but that they missed their friends and hated their tutors.

"Dad?"

Julian looked down at his ever-growing preteen and wrapped his arm around her. He could tell from her eyes she was concerned.

"Is Nolan ever gunna be the same?"

"I think so. She's just having a rough time right now. But you made it back from your tough time and I know Nolan can too."

"I'm so glad I got to come home after Rachel..."

"Me too baby. I prayed that this day would come when it couldn't hurt you anymore."

"It doesn't. I try not to think about it either."

"Good. But if you do need to talk, I may not be the one you want to talk to but I'm always here for you."

"I know that."

"You do?"

"Mmhmm." Jordan nodded. "I always have."

;

Nolan hated talking about everything to her doctor, but Brooke was with her every step of the way. Her pediatrician told Brooke how to contact some therepist lady and said that her concerns about Nolan were valid. Hopefully this therepy would help Nolan.

"I'm really proud of you for being strong enough to ask for help, honey. I really am." Brooke told Nolan.

"It will get better, right? This will make me feel better?" Nolan held up the slip of paper with her new therepist's phone number and the name of an expected medication Nolan would likely be put on for depression.

"If it doesn't we'll try something else."

"I wish it was a quick fix. But I know that doesn't exist."

"Just take it one day at a time and you'll be fine."

Nolan nodded and looked out the passenger side window of Brooke's car.

"Hey? Isn't that Dad?" Nolan pointed as they drove by an ice cream stand.

"What the...?" Brooke pulled in. When she saw Tristan she got upset.

"Julian!" Brooke stomped up to Julian demandng answers. "What is he doing out of the house? Nolan, take him to the car!"

"Mommy no! Please!" Tristan yelled, not wanting to go home and sit on the couch.

"Brooke he's fine. We just got ice cream; he's not running around or playing. Neither is Sienna."

Brooke frowned and put her hands on her hips. At moments like this she hated how much shorter she was than Julian.

"He just had major brain surgery..."

"He's recovering Brooke. He's not in danger anymore. He's fine."

"I'm just scared for him."

"I know." Julian wrapped his arms around Brooke and told her to take a deep breath.

"Look Brooke. He's perfectly fine. They all will be fine. They're all here."

Brooke looked one way and saw Jeremy and Bentley smiling and laughing as they struggled to push Jordan higher on the swings together. In the other direction, Tristan was laughing as Sienna pushed her cone into Nolan's face as she shared her ice cream. Nolan was smiling too.

Not everything was as picture perfect as intended, but this sure felt like a great moment for her family. They were together, safe, and on their way to being healthy as horses again.

;

**Sorry for the time length between updates. I'm done my first year of college! A 3.6 GPA for the year, I'll take it! :) YEAAAH!**

**I'm really strapped for ideas now. Maybe I should end this one soon... maybe start anew. Thinking about doing a story about what comes after 8x22 for Brulian...IDK. **

**Help with ideas for wrapping up the story would be great! What do you want to see before the end of _BL_!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Haley :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**CRYYYYY! The One Tree Hill season 8 finale has come and gone. And it was amazing! A little too fast paced, but amazing. I could have watched that stuff for years but they crammed it all into one episode. Oh well. At least we got to see Brooke have her babies! AND NOW WE GET A 13EP SEASON 9! YAAAAYYYYY! Prior to hearing about a confirmed season 9 i wrote a very lengthy message about how it better not be the series finale and how we should fight for one, but now i dont have to post it! Thanks God! :)****I prayed for good news and it certainly came. Now I just have to figure out how to supress my OTH withdrawals until JANUARY! UGH.**

**Thanks for reviews arubagirl0926, lostinwriting, wordsmeaneverything, oreopeanutbuttermacaroni, melissa, alex, and sb1218. I got a lot of good feedback about me starting a new story, and I am very glad to hear about that, but I'm not sure when that will actually happen. I don't want to promise something I can't give you in a timely manner yet. I'd appreciate your patience and your ideas. Thanks :)**

**A lot of this is Reid/Nolan and their isn't really any of the other kids, but I put in an extra special BRULIAN part for my loyal viewers that I just adore. **

Chapter 53

Reid knew she would be here. Jordan had given him a heads up that Nolan was coming back to school today after being out for a week for 'personal reasons'. He didn't know if she wanted him to keep his distance. Wait, hell, she definately wanted him to keep his distance based on the fact that she ignored every single one of his calls and texts. But he just couldn't. He was so worried about her.

When Nolan rounded the corner towards her locker just before first period, she practically ran right into him.

"Welcome back honey." Reid felt stupid saying that, but it just came out.

"Hi." Nolan didn't even half-smile. Instead she turned around and walked away.

"Nole!" Reid knew what she was doing and was quick to catch up to her before she got too far. He put his hand on her shoulder and she had no choice but to face him now.

"I'm gunna be late for class, Reid. I have a lot of makeup work I have to figure out."

"I know, I just..." He only wanted two seconds of her time, and now that he had it, he was blowing it. "I missed you. Let me buy you lunch. It's your favorite today I think-."

"I brought my lunch 'cuz I have to make up a quiz. Sorry." She never looked into his eyes.

And with that, Nolan was gone. Lost in a sea of THHS kids.

"Hey Reido Tuckka..."

Reid turned to see his fellow varsity soccer co-captain coming towards him.

"Connolly, what's up man?"

Grant Connolly put his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"You better be pumped for the spring season starting up. We still have scouts to impress. You can't be getting all down 'cuz your girl left you."

The fall soccer season for THHS was long over, but Reid and a few of his senior friends were playing in a league for the town to keep themselves in shape for when they ultimately played in college. Hopefully.

"She didn't leave me, man. She's just going through some stuff at home."

"Don't pull that shit, Tucker. Things travel around this place. I hear things... so just pick up your balls off the pavement and move on. It's all you can do. It's over."

Grant gave his friend a few pats on the back as he walked away. Then the bell rang and all Reid could do was walk to his physics class and try to pretend Grant wasn't right.

;

"Right this way, m'lady."

Brooke smiled and shook her head as Julian led her to a table in the bar of a casual restaurant in Tree Hill. He was wearing a shirt and tie and made sure to pull out her chair.

"Julian, it's just lunch."

"Well that doesn't mean I can't be romantic."

After they sat and ordered their meals, Julian raised his water glass to toast.

"To our first date in way too long."

Brooke smiled and raised her glass to his. "To time alone when all six of our brood are healthy and back in school."

Their glasses clinked.

Brooke finally allowed Tristan and Sienna to return to school today after much controversy. Sienna only had a small boot-cast on one leg now and Tristan's head stitches were all gone. Each of their doctors had cleared them a week ago, but Brooke was hesitant. But now that she and Julian had time to themselves again, she was mad she hadn't made that decision sooner.

"Here here." They sipped their water and Julian pulled out a black box.

"Oh goodness, what did you get me?"

Brooke opened the box and saw a beautiful pendent necklace with all different gems.

"There's a stone on there for each of the kids, and me and you."

"Aww Julian I love it."

"I'm glad. You've been so brave lately, and you're so amazing with the kids, especially over the last two months. Besides, you always deserve nice things."

"Thank you." Brooke took the necklace out and put the box in her purse while Julian stood up. He stood behind her and helped do the clasp for her.

So the couple of 13 years and some-odd months had a lovely lunch together and they talked lively about the kids, their busy work schedules that they had previously been neglecting, and anything that popped into their heads. After Julian paid the check, he asked Brooke a very easy question to answer.

"Do you think your boss would give you the rest of the day off to spend with me?"

Brooke giggled. "Why Mr. Baker, I believe she just might."

Julian smiled that illegal grin and led his wife to the car.

;

"Now the last time you were here, you said you thought the medication had no effect on your mood or emotions... Are you seeing any changes now?"

Nolan sat face to face with her new therepist, Dr. Lynch.

"I was here the day before yesterday. It's not like it's been long enough for anything to change."

"Well it could," The woman nodded. "Some patients see rapid results when they least expect it and for others it happens gradually. If we don't see much more improvement by next week, we can alter your doses or maybe switch to something new, okay?"

Nolan nodded. The Doctor didn't ask her any questions right away, but Nolan suddenly felt like sharing.

"I saw my boyfriend today at school."

"Yes, right. Your mother told me you were heading back to school today. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring. Lonely."

"But you said you saw your boyfriend though, correct?"

"Yeah.. but I blew him off when he tried to talk to me."

"And why do you think that is?"

Nolan shook her head. She didn't know.

"I just didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"Well that would make anyone feel lonely."

"I get it, okay." Nolan got defensive. "I'm doing this to myself."

"No, no. It's just an observation. But it might actually make you feel better if you can share the events of your day with someone else."

"With Reid?"

"With anybody you want. With someone you trust and feel comfortable with and who loves you."

Nolan knew that Reid fit this description perfectly.

;

When they entered the house, Brooke's back immediately hit the door and closed it quickly. She giggled as Julian's lips hit just the right spot on her neck to make her writh in pleasure.

Julian took some steps back, allowing them to move across the foyer and over so his thighs hit the back of the couch. They made their way aimlessly around the house with no eyes to guide them. Their lips were just too attached to each other to care if they were going to hit something or fall.

Somehow they made it to their bedroom without incident but when Brooke's knees hit the side of her bed, the two united bodies fell onto it. Brooke giggled as Julian braced himself above her, their lips taking a break long enough for them to look into each other's eyes and smile brightly.

"I love you more than anything." Julian whispered. "You know that, right?"

"I do. I really do." Brooke's neck strained upwards to touch her lips to his again and her hands went to his belt. Somehow it was already undone. Hmmm. And both of their shoes were gone as well. That must have happened on the way to the bedroom.

Julian slipped out of his pants at the same time as Brooke brought his tshirt over his head and threw it. She disgarded her own shirt as well. Julian then brought his hands to Brooke's skirt and pulled it up over her hips. He didn't care it it came off completely, but before it was simply in his way. He felt aimlessly for the top of her black pantyhose and pulled them carefully and delicately down each of her muscular legs. He stopped whatever else was happening to sit up and do that part carefully. He knew she hated when she got a run in them because of anything, nevermind from his feverant efforts for sex. And lucky for him, her black panties just happened to fall with the tights.

"Now Julian. I need you now." She reached up and grabbed his irresistible hips, trying to pull him closer.

Julian lowered himself to Brooke once again and as soon as he entered her, she felt, well, safer somehow. Nevermind the pleasure. A moan escaped her mouth immediately.

Julian tried to do his best work. He tried more than he ever had, and it was working. He soon felt his threshhold nearing.

"I... I love you, Julian. Oh Ju- Oh Julian. Oh!"

Julian's lips smiled from their place against Brooke's jawline. Brooke's whole body trembled and her nails tried to grip his shoulders.

Julian let out a held breath as he released into his wife. He felt like a teenager. He felt like the geek who got the perfect girl. Brooke was always his perfect woman.

She was the one for him. He always knew it. It would always be her. No one made his heart stop like Brooke. Not even Nolan's birth mother.

When the couple's lips met again, Julian could tell Brooke couldn't stop smiling. This feeling, this connection they shared was more than he could ever dream of. It was unimaginable and irreplacable.

It was pure ecstasy.

;

After her therapist appointment, Nolan drove back past the school and saw the soccer practice getting out.

Nolan pulled into the lot and saw Reid walking away from his teammates. She rolled down her window and gave him a small wave. He headed over to her car and leaned down into the window.

"Hi...how was practice?" Nolan said.

"So you're talking to me now?"

"Ahh... yeah. And I just wanted to apol-"

"I got a scholarship offer from Boston College today. They called me right after school."

Nolan was caught off guard. Shit. He had talked about this before. He really wanted a scholarship to play soccer, but Boston was some fifteen or more hours away by car, two hours by plane. Nolan felt her eyes getting wet.

"Wow, Reid. Tha- That's amazing. Your Dad must be so proud you got into his old school."

"Yeah...I don't know what I'm gunna do yet, though. I still haven't heard from anywhere around here, so..."

"Well I'm sure everyone will want you playing for them."

"Thanks Nolan."

The conversation paused and it got a little awkward until she said something else.

"So... what does this mean for us?"

Reid furrowed his brow.

"What _about_ us? You've been ignoring me. How am I supposed to take that?"

"As me needing some time to figure things out... you know how hard this has all been for me."

"No I don't know, because you won't let me in!" He raised his voice. "I have to get all this information from your sister, and she barely knows what's gong on either."

"I just need more-"

"I've given you a lot of time, Nole. All I want to do is comfort you and sit with you. I would have done anything. But all you've done is blow me off."

"I... I'm sor-"

"I _love_ you, Nolan. I LOVE YOU and you treat me like shit? Like _I_ did something wrong?"

"No Reid! I know. I'm sorry. I love you too! You know I do."

"Well actually I don't really. Maybe you should think about which one is really true: your emotions, your words, or your actions..."

Reid walked away from her and headed to his car. Nolan called after him but he didn't stop. He didn't come back like she hoped he would.

Nolan put her head against the steering wheel and let herself cry. This scared her to death.

After all that time he waited and supported her... had she ruined it? He was at the end of his rope and she didn't blame him.

Had she made him do it for too long? Probably.

Had she just lost him for good? God she hoped not.

;

**Uh oh Nolan. LOL **

**How'd you like it? Let me know!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The review tally is getting slim these days. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~ Haley :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**I posted a 8x22 story about Brulian's pregnancy and meeting their boys so if you didn't see that yet, then click on my profile above and go read&review "_We've Been Waiting For You_" right now! :) I may be extending that one eventually but I figured I'd write more of this story while I'm inspired a bit. **

**Thanks to kate, lostinwriting, wordsmeaneverything, arubagirl0926, melissa, maddie, kelly, sb1218, oreopeanutbuttermacaroni, stagediva23, and jenoth for reviewing! Love you guys! **

**I'm thinking I may end this story after two more chapters. I will really miss writing about this AU Baker family, but i think it has run its course at least for now. I'm not getting the kind of responses or traffic I used to get and plus, I've been strapped for ideas lately. I so love and appreciate everyone who reads this still and i will be sure to give it the best ending I can. (I have flashback ideas!) I even tried to give you a 'shocker' moment in this one that i am pretty sure no one expects :)**

Chapter 54

No matter what she did, Nolan couldn't stop thinking about Reid. Her therepist was really great at helping Nolan talk out her feelings about the accident and how she was hiding behind her guilt. So at least that was going well, but her relationship had taken a turn. She really was feeling better, but of course, just when "I'm fine, really" was becoming a true statement, now she was on the verge of losing Reid. He'd made it very clear he wasn't feeling appreciated and had pretty much given up. She hoped that wasn't entirely true, but she knew he was really hurt and his reasons were valid.

"Nolan come on!"

Jordan was super excited as she called to Nolan, who was slow to get out of the car.

Today was one of those random Monday holidays so the kids were off from school and the parents were off from work too. And today Brooke was taking Nolan, Sienna, and Jordan to get mani-pedis and a massage at her favorite spa.

Brooke and Sienna followed behind Jordan holding hands and Sienna swung their arms dramatically. "I think I'm gunna be ticklish Mumma."

"Well maybe they can just paint your toes real quick so you don't kick anyone in the face." Brooke smiled. She could totally picture her youngest doing just that.

"Okay good."

Brooke held the door open as her younger two daughters walked inside. Nolan was lagging behind and Brooke stopped her before she went inside.

"You okay hun?"

Nolan nodded. She had told Brooke about what Reid said in the parking lot a few days ago.

"I just won't be able to forgive myself if I blew it with him. I love him and I don't want him to go to Boston..."

Brooke knew nothing she said would make Nolan feel better, so she just wrapped an arm around her daughter and they walked inside.

"Just try to enjoy today and not think about it so much. Either way, things will work themselves out, you'll see."

About fifteen minutes later, the four girls were lined up in matching bath robes and sitting on matching massaging chairs getting their pedicures.

Brooke decided to get a french manicure on her fingers and toes, Nolan picked a bright color pink, Jordan picked a royal blue color, and Sienna insisted on the closest color she could get to Nolan's pink without being exactly the same.

"This is the best day ever!" Jordan just couldn't get enough of being pampered.

"Oh I knew you'd love this." Brooke said.

"Do you think we could do this every week?"

Brooke's eyes bulged out at that comment, but also at the fact that Sienna was squirming around in her seat as the little woman at her feet was insisting on filing her tiny toenails.

"Uhhh. I don't think so." She thought of all that money flying out the window. "But definately on special occasions... Sienna honey, take a deep breath love."

"I'm trying!" Sienna giggled.

"O0o that color looks good on you, Nolan." Jordan tried to get a smile out of her big sister.

"Thanks Jord."

"Have you heard from Reid at all?" Jordan was pulling for those two. She genuinely like Reid.

"No. He won't answer my calls and I don't blame him. I mean, that's exactly what I did to him."

"You should go to his house. Go make one of those grand gestures like in movies."

"This is real life Jordan, not some romantic fairytale. That doesn't really happen."

"It could though. You could do it."

Nolan shook her head and looked to her mother for confirmation.

"She's crazy, right?"

Brooke smiled simply. "Actually I think she's right."

;

Julian had hoped to spend the day with his boys while Brooke had a girls day. But no. He was at the doctor's office for his yearly checkup.

Brooke insisted he have a yearly checkup. She told him that, to her, his health was just as important as the kids' health and she wanted Julian to set a good example for them. So she had booked this appointment for him and had forced him to go.

Julian sat in his boxers on the awkward, paper covered exam table waiting for his doctor to make an appearance. He took one hand and ripped off the piece of tape and gauze from the crook of his left arm from the routine blood test he'd had just an hour ago downstairs.

When Julian's older male doctor arrived, he did all the usual exam stuff and then sat down to talk with Julian.

"Now your blood work came back a little unusual this time. You have a high PSA number for your age so I just want to be on the safe side. It's nothing to be too concerned about but I would like to do a few extra tests on you."

Julian's eyebrows sunk. "Uhh.. okay. Like what?"

"Well your blood test indicated a possibility of prostate abnormalities, so I would like to give you a prostate exam and we can go from there."

Julian hated the thought of it, but he didn't really have a choice. If he said no, Brooke would kill him.

"Don't only old guys have prostate problems?"

"There is a higher risk as one gets older but it can happen to any male. One in seven men are affected with prostate cancer."

Julian nodded and looked down. Let's just get this over with.

;

Reid looked down at his phone and saw Nolan had texted him again. He was running on the treadmill in the gym and stopped to read it. She had written _I'm sorry _for about the tenth time today_. _

He shook his head and wiped his brow as he moved to the weight room.

He was still pretty upset and angry, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about her.

He looked back at his saved texts from her.

_I love you so much._

_You were right._

_You didn't deserve to be treated like that._

_I'm sorry, please forgive me_

_ILY_

_I don't want to lose you_

They were all the things he wanted to hear. But it took him stepping up and confronting her to get it out of her.

He had a big decision to make. Well, two actually. Whether to be with Nolan again, and where to go to college in the fall. These two choices were so intertwined now it seemed like they were one decision that couldn't be separated. Where he played soccer in college would affect whether he and Nolan could work. Could they handle long distance? Was it worth it to try and hang onto your high school girlfriend when you're moving on and she's not?

He got another call from a school today offering him a scholarship. Now he was thinking hard about what to do.

Working out always helped him think so that's what he was doing. When he finished, he went to check the time on his phone and found one last text from Nolan.

_Please don't go to Boston. _

;

Biopsy.

Julian's doctor wanted him to have a prostate biopsy. It was the only test that can confirm the diagnosis of prostate cancer.

His prostate exam was apparently abnormal or whatever the blood test indicated was severe enough to have the doctor eager to get a move on with all these tests.

It was one thing to potentially have any kind of cancer, but this would completely suck. His prostate was one part of Julian that made him male. Yes he could be a sensitive guy most days, but he still considered himself manly. And if this something had spread beyond just his prostate, his whole reproductive and urinary systems were in jepordy. This certainly hit his pride where it hurts.

The doctor had scheduled his biopsy for a few days from now and had told him to go home and speak to his wife.

But before he did that, he had driven over to the Riverwalk, parked the car, and just started running. He ran circles around the town until he was sweating harder than he ever had before. Exercise usually made him feel alive and strong and powerful, but it didn't quite work this time. He got kind of nervous when his lower stomach began to ache, it was probably just a cramp but anything abnormal about that area was scaring him now. He shook his head, trying to convince himself he psyching himself out. It was nothing.

;

When the girls were done at the spa, they headed over the bridge to get lunch at Friendlys. Brooke called Julian twice to see if he and the boys wanted to meet them after his doctor's appointment, but she got no answer. Then she got a call from Haley. Brooke was surprised to learn that the boys were still at her house. This confused Brooke but she figured she might as well get the boys since Julian was MIA and they would be hungry too. So she headed to the Naley household. Brooke and the six kids had a tasty, laughter-filled meal at Friendlys and then headed home. When they got inside, the boys found their father sitting on the couch watching Sport Center.

"Dad I'm so full from lunch. I ate all my chicken fingers!" Jeremy was very proud of himself.

"That's cool bud."

"Dad can we go outside and play catch?" Tristan asked.

Julian looked at his son and nodded. "Yeah go get our glooves and I'll meet you in the backyard."

Brooke approached the couch as Julian finished watching the highlights.

"Where were you? Why didn't you pick up the boys or answer my calls?"

"I went running."

"Yeah I can tell, you're sweating pretty good. But you were supposed to get the boys from Haley's. She had to go out and she called me because you didn't show."

"Geez Brooke, what do you want from me?"

Julian walked outside to play catch with his son and left his wife pretty confused.

;

After forty-five minutes, Brooke called Julian and the boys to come inside for dinner. The kids ate and joked and chatted like usual but Brooke couldn't understand why Julian was so standoffish. When everyone was done, she told the kids the clear their plates and Julian headed into their bedroom to shower.

Brooke, of course, followed him.

"Julian what the hell is going on with you?"

"What?" Julian played dumb.

"Don't give me that. What happened today?"

Julian took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"I have to have a prostate biopsy."

Brooke's jaw dropped slightly. She wasn't quite expecting anything like that.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I didn't even ask you about your physical. I'm so sorry baby." She sat down next to him.

"I'm scared Brooke. If I have cancer... I could lose my life or I could lose everything that makes me a man."

Brooke shook her head and hugged him from the side. 'That's not true. You're going to be just fine. You're not going anywhere... And nothing can make you less of a man, ever! No one would ever know if you didn't have a prostate."

"But.."

"No. I'm not gunna let you jump to conclusions. We're going to take this one step at a time and I'm going to be right here with you."

Julian grabbed Brooke's hand and she squeezed it tight. They would fight this battle together, just like all the rest.

;

**Drama, I know... We all love to hate it. **

**REVIEW POR FAVOR! **

**~ Haley :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you for reviewing lostinwriting, arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, demsam, oreopeanutbuttermacaroni, stagediva23, and mary garland. It is so great to hear from you guys! And feel free to send PM or reviews with ideas for my 8x22 oneshot. I'm thinking about continuing it for a period of time and I know you'll be happy about that! I just need inspiration.**

**This is the second to last _BAKER LIFE_ chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 55

Julian's biposy was today and he was on edge about it, obviously. Brooke did her best to help keep him calm but nothing could distract him.

As they sat in the waiting room at the surgical center in the hospital, Brooke could feel Julian's hand shaking within her own.

"Hey, you're gunna be fine." She rubbed her thumb over his hand and leaned closer to him.

"I know.. I'm just so hungry and I feel dehydrated. I hate that they make you fast before surgery or whatever this thing is."

"Well you're gunna be in and out and then we can go get a nice big big meal for you. Wherever you want, I promise."

"Two to three hours isn't really in and out."

"Relax honey. Everything's gunna come back fine and, if not, I know you can beat this. You're the strongest man I know."

"I'd say Nathan is the strongest man you know," Julian admitted.

"Well his mental toughness doesn't hold a candle to yours." Julian gave her a look. "I mean it! I love Nathan but he can be a baby sometimes too. All men have that scared little boy inside of them and yours is just coming out now."

"Julian Baker?" A nurse finally called. "We're all ready for you."

"I just want to get this over with."

Brooke patted his shoulder as they both stood. Brooke went in with Julian as they got him setup in a cubicle, in a bed, with an IV, and he was already half way medicated before she had to leave him.

"Dream about me, okay? Nothing with sexy models fawning all over you." Brooke joked, trying to help him relax. She kissed his forhead before they wheeled him away.

"No one holds a candle to you, Brooke Davis." Julian remarked as he was wheeled out of sight.

Brooke smiled. He could always make her feel special, even when he was going into something like this. Then her smile faded. She was being strong and positive for him, but now that he couldn't see her, she could let out her true feelings. She prayed to God her husband would come through this cancer scare homefree with nothing but a small incision scar.

;

Jordan bounded into her sister's room and bounced up and onto her bed. Nolan was at her desk.

"Sooooo? When are you gunna go see Reid?"

"Geez Jord. Our Dad's in the hospital. This is not the time to be thinking about that."

"Well we can't do anything to help him right now, but I know you being happy again would make him feel better. _And_ Reid is what makes you happy."

"You don't know anything about what makes me happy."

"Oh believe me, I do. That dazed puppydog look that you get when you're with him or talking about him or just _thinking_ about him tells everybody how happy you are."

Nolan turned dramatically and playfully threw a pillow.

"Oh shut it, Ms. Romance."

Jordan smiled and jumped up to dodge the pillow.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em."

Nolan shook her head and laughed. "You're really rooting for us, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. Your my sister. I want you to be happy, and... if there's hope for you and Reid, then maybe I can find my own knight in shining armor someday."

"Are you kidding?" Nolan turned to face Jordan directly. "You're barely thirteen. You have plenty of time for dating and boys and meeting your prince charming. And when you do, he won't know what hit him."

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so. He'll be the luckiest man in the world to get a girl like you."

"Thanks Nolan. I really do love you." Jordan went in for a hug and Nolan didn't refuse. She squeezed the stuffing out of her baby sister.

"I love you too, little sis."

;

"Julian... Julian...? Can you hear me, honey?"

Julian opened his eyes and saw his wife's face above him. He smiled as best he could.

"Hi.." He squeeked out.

"You're all done. They said you were a real trooper."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm, and they said you were very very _complimentative_ of all the women in the OR before you went to sleep." Brooke raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I was?"

"Apparently so. Do you feel nauteous?"

Julian sat u a little.

"No. Just a little weak from the anestesia. And I am really not happy about the catheter that they shoved up my penis."

Brooke chuckled. "I'm sure they didn't _shove_ anything. I'll go find a nurse to see if they will take it out now if you want."

"No, just stay. I can handle it for a little while longer. I just don't want you to leave."

Brooke nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She then sat down beside him on his bedside and rubbed his forehead. It was something he and the kids loved when they were sick.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too. The doctor said they want to send you for an MRI and a CT scan before you can go home. But it shouldn't take too long and in about two hours or so we should be good to go. So... where do you want to have that meal I promised you about?"

;

"Okay fine! I'll go!" Nolan shouted as she headed to find her keys. Brooke and Julian had called saying they were going to eat and would pick up dinner for the kids after, so Nolan was still babysitting her five siblings. But Jordan continued to bug her about making things right with Reid.

"It's for your own good, Nolan! You'll thank me one day for being this annoying." Jordan followed her.

"You two are crazy!" Tristan added after pausing his Wii game in the living room.

"I'm going out so Jordan's in charge." Nolan told Tristan and the triplets.

"Are you serious?" Tristan whined.

"Yeah no fair!" The little boys whined too.

"Well its not like _you'd_ be put in charge." Jordan told them.

"Are you sure you've got this under control?" Nolan asked wearily. "If you let them burn down the house, I'm the one who is gunna get blamed."

"Are you kidding? I'm better at taking care of them when _you're_ the one whose supposed to be doing it anyways."

Nolan stuck out her tongue but took that answer as a 'yes' and ran out to her car. "See ya. Be good!"

"Jordan? Do you think Daddy's gunna be okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Mom said he might be sick but he doesn't look sick." Tristan added. He was really out of the loop too.

"I don't really know. All I know is that he might have cancer. I heard them talking about it the other day."

"Cancer's really bad though, right?" Tristan said, making the triplets' faces fall.

Jordan raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

To change the subject, Jordan suggested everyone go outside to play on the swingset. The triplets ran immediately out into the yard but Tristan stayed behind on the deck with Jordan.

"It might be really bad, right? You're lying to them because they're little... but I'm not. I know cancer kills people."

"Not every kind of cancer does, but I don't really know what kind Dad would have. Mom said he's having a test on his stomach but Nolan said its not exactly that."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Dad can kick it's butt."

Tristan smiled at his older sister and nodded.

All of a sudden, a huge clap of thunder resounded through everyone's ears and caught all the kids off guard. Of course, Sienna screamed and the boys looked up into the sky at the dark clouds that had formed.

"Oh crap," Tristan jumped.

Jordan jumped up and opened the sliders.

"Come on! We have to get inside before it rains!"

The five kids piled inside the house just before it started to downpour.

;

Nolan had never been so determined to do anything in her whole life. Jordan had convinced her and now it's all she could think about. She tried to come up with the best words and the best way to phrase things so she wouldn't blow it. She also jumped a little when she heard thunder and the rain started pounding onto the whinshield of her car.

"Of course! There has to be torrential rain when I'm trying to save my relationship," Nolan said to herself.

She parked across the street from Reid's house and got ready to run. In her dash to the house she slipped on the wet grass and went tumbling to the ground.

"Shit!"

Nolan went to pick herself up slowly but stopped so she could wipe her face of the raindrops that still pelted her. She was almost completely soaked now and a little muddy as well. She cursed herself for wearing shorts.

Nolan shook her head in defeat, concluding that maybe this was fate telling her to just go home.

"Nolan!" As if out of a dream, Reid rushed out the front door and over to her. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so.. I'm such a klutz."

Reid then grabbed her around the shoulder and helped her up. He brought her in close to his chest and helped her to the cover of the porch. She sat down on the porch swing and wiped her hands together, trying to get the dirt and the sting to go away. When she fell and braced herself with her hands, of course they had hit the edge of the pavement walkway as well as the grass.

"Oh geez, you're knee's bleeding a little. I'll go get you a band-aid and a towel," Reid said.

"No... Wait!"

Reid stopped as Nolan stood up in front of him and held both of his forearms with her hands.

They stood in silence for a second.

"Why did you come here, Nolan?"

"Because I love you... and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

When Reid looked into her eyes, she felt like he could see right down into her soul. Right into the deepest part of her heart that she always tried to hide. But she wouldn't do that anymore. In the heat of the moment, Nolan grabbed his face and kissed his lips. When he kind of pulled back, she stopped.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

She looked up and noticed she got his face dirty a little bit. But beyond the small mark of dirt, she saw his faint smile.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked quietly. Then he stepped towards her as she nodded excitedly.

"I would want nothing more."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to go with anyone else but you."

Reid brushed a stray hair off Nolan's face before leaning in to kiss her with more passion than ever.

They stumbled around the porch as they embraced and made out for a few minutes. Eventually they took a second to stop and catch their breath.

"You're getting me so drenched," Reid laughed.

"I know, ugh. I'm a mess."

"Well I suggest we get you out of those wet close, huh?" Reid raised his eyebrows.

Nolan giggled and put her hands on his chest.

"But your family...?"

"They're gone for the weekend," Reid smiled mischievously. (a little Naley 2.0 moment I added here lol)

There was no need to convince Nolan further as she walked past from Reid and towards his front door. But at the last second she grabbed the collar of his tshirt so he would follow. Reid smiled and stayed close behind her, grabbing her hips and making her shreak and laugh as Reid closed the front door behind them.

;;;

Brooke and Julian sat in a private room waiting for his doctor to come in and tell them the results of his biopsy. It's been two days since the biopsy and Julian was feeling pretty much normal, besides the bruised scar on his lower stomach. He tried not to think about what was coming because he had a feeling the biopsy wouldn't just indicate a cyst or nothing at all. He felt like he was preparing for battle, even when he didn't know exactly what he was up against yet.

The doctor walked in and shook both of their hands before sitting down at his desk. It was so quiet that Julian could hear and feel his heart beating faster and faster.

"Julian, I'm sorry to say that your results came back positive for cancerous cells..."

Julian looked down and rubbed his temple as Brooke's hand squeezed his. The doctor continued.

"But I have looked at your scans and I've had my collegues take a look as well, and we think your best treatment would be to remove your prostate completely to wipe out all the cancer cells. It will be a quick and relatively standard procedure called a radical prostatectomy."

"So this is treatable?" Brooke asked. The doctor nodded.

"Very treatable. We caught this just in time."

"Does that mean he'll go into remission quickly?" Brooke asked. Julian wasn't much for talking at the moment.

"Julian's condition is only at stage IIB so that means that they cancer hasn't spreaded to any other tissues, bones or organs outside the prostate. All we have to do is remove the prostate and that should take care of all the cancer. We will most likely not even have to do any radiation treatments, either. It's very very good that we caught this thing early enough and we can get rid of it before it does anymore damage."

"So... that's it? One more surgery and I'm home free?"

"It seems that way. Just a few more blood tests, some new scans, the surgery, and post-op appointments to make sure the cancer never comes back."

Brooke and Julian looked to each other and smiled. Considering the circumstances, things could be much worse. This was actually good news, and the Bakers were certainly going to look at it that way.

;

**I wouldn't kill Julian EVER people! Don't doubt my love for him LOL **

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER! Are you sad? **

**I think you're gunna love what I planned for the last one. Everything will come together just like you hope for. **

**PLEASE REVIEW right now! **

**~Haley :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Last _BL_ Chapter people! And I made it extra, EXTRA long just for my loyal and supportive fans. 8K words! :)**

**Thank you wordsmeaneverything, arubagirl0926, mary garland, stagediva23, melissa, lostinwriting, demsam (I would reply to your reviews but you don't have PM, sad), and hailey for reviewing the previous chapter. And a genuine THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart to everyone who reads and reviews this last one AND everyone who has read any/all of my stories and chapters along the way. I love you guys so much. **

**I'm planning to extend my 8x22 oneshot into a full story to get us all through the OTH haitus for awhile. I'll probly take a break between this and that, but it won't be too too long. Truthfully, we all have to get to waiting for OTH to come back in January so we should get used to being patient lol. I'm thinking I'll add 20 or so more chapters, representing different moments of each year of Jude&Davis' lives (age 1, age 2 ... age 18, etc). I have a lot of ideas on my own (I have a great trick up my sleeve for some good drama to come) but it's still hard to fill in the 'middle years' on my timeline, like ages 6 to 13ish. I'd love to hear about what ideas/storylines you'd want to see with the boys :) Just normal kids stuff that would be cool to see Brulian and family deal with. And also! When would you say the twins' birthday is? The show didn't really indicate that... spring? fall? IDK So let me know what you think here, by PM, or by reviewing _We've been Waiting for You_ itself. The more messages I get the more I an motivated to update! **

**Enjoy the last _Baker Life_ chapter!  
Ugh, that kinda hurts to type. You're right arubagirl0926, it is bittersweet! **

Chapter 56

It's been two months since Julian's cancer diagnosis, and guess what? He's already in remission.

Yes, Julian's radical prostatectomy surgery happened very quickly after his diagnosis and it was a great success. The surgeons were able to remove his whole prostate, all the cancer cells, and no other organs were affected or damaged by the ordeal. The doctors used the method of a laparoscopic surgery so the only evidence of Julian's cancer were several small healing incisions in his belly. After surgery Julian was very groggy and felt extremely sick for the first few days in the hospital. Julian's doctors decided to do one round of radiation just to be sure, and Julian really felt the effects of that as well. He didn't lose his hair or anything, but he was very nauteous and weak and sick for a week or so. But all that was over now. He's been recovering for seven weeks now and normal life was restored to the Baker household. They weathered the storm and they did it together.

This fine morning, Brooke rolled over when she heard the boys in the living room talking and blasting the TV way too loud for this early in the morning.

"Ugh.." But she looked up at the clock and realized it wasn't as early as she thought.

"Ten-forty A.M! Crap!"

Brooke's outburst and struggle to escape from the covers of the bed woke Julian.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"It's almost 11 and I couldn't afford to sleep late at all! I have so much to do today, it's unreal! Ugh. You should get up too."

Brooke went and stood by his side of the bed and pulled his sheets down.

"Noooo, I'm cold."

"Please get up."

"Lay down with me. Don't you remember what today is?"

"Sorry pretty boy I can't lay back down. And yes I do remember. Today is prom and that means it's Nolan's day. I have to get myself dressed, get the kids fed and dressed, I have to sew a few last minute touches on the dress, I have to paint Nolan's toes because the color she picked yesterday at the salon didn't match the dress as well as we thought, I have to do her hair which will take forever with her mane of blonde hair, and I have to help with makeup and shoes and whatever else she wants before Reid gets here. Then we have to take pictures and send them on their way. AND I have to do all this while making sure she's totally happy." Brooke took a deep breath after she was done. She just wanted this day to go off without a hitch.

"Well after all that you better have some time for your husband."

"And why is that?" Brooke smiled since she already knew what it was.

"What I was really talking about is that today marks the end of the _restrictions_ from after my surgery."

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Brooke joked.

"I've been counting the days..." Julian grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her down. Brooke giggled as Julian kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to make love to my wife again tonight," Julian whispered.

Brooke smiled. "You sure are."

;

As Brooke sat and stitched the last bead onto the dress, Brooke couldn't help but smile. She had been looking forward to this day since pretty much the day _after_ her own prom.

She'd made Nolan's prom dress and tonight was the night everyone else would get to see how beautiful Nolan looked in it.

Her daughter was going to prom with the boy she loves: that's far more than Brooke ever got herself. Yes, she went to prom, two proms in fact, with Mouth. Of course she loved Mouth and Mouth loved her, but she wasn't _in love_ at prom. Nolan would get to have that. And since she was back to her happy and energetic ways, Nolan had also been eager to plan and make the dress with her mom. A COB Brooke Davis _Original_ that no other girl could dream of having for prom.

Nolan and Brooke sat down to plan it all out, they sketched it, and they picked the fabric before Brooke took over with the whole 'making' part. Nolan had picked up some unavoidable fashion do's and don't's over the years because of Brooke's designer status, so Brooke and Nolan didn't have any trouble agreeing on what the style should be. And regardless of the the fact that it wasn't 'modest' in _Julian's_ sense of the word, the two girls had a plan so Julian couldn't disapprove.

(Flashback to last month)

_"So what's your dream dress, Nolan?" Brooke asked as they sat down on the couch in the front of the COB store. _

_"Ever since I was little, I had this picture in my mind of the perfect dress. I don't know where it came from, a picture or a dream maybe or something, but I just know it's what I want."_

_Brooke pulled out a binder of all her designs, going back many many years. Nolan noticed how Brooke's hand went right to the bright pink tab at the top that was marking a page. _

_"Is this what you're thinking of?"_

_Brooke turned to binder towards Nolan and she gasped. _

_"It's perfect." Nolan looked up shocked. "How did you know?"_

_"The first time I met you, you had run into the store when you saw a pretty pink dress in the window. You were by yourself and you were so beautiful and determined and you ran over to the mannequin immediately. You called this dress your 'bubblegum dress'. Then your Dad walked in looking for you and the rest is history."_

_Nolan stared back at the page. "It finally fits," she laughed, remembering how upset she was that the dress didn't come in her size at age 7. _

_"Your fashion sense brought our family together, Nolan. I never wanted to forget that and I didn't want you to either." _

_"You saved this picture for me all this time? I mean this was like..."_

_"Ten years ago," Brooke finished. She __smiled and grabbed Nolan's hand. She felt tears forming. _

_"I love you so much Nolan. I have since the very moment I met you. I just wanted to keep this for you if you ever wanted it. And I think you would look amazing in this dress at prom. Obviously we'll need to make it a little more formal and we'll add some beading or whatever you want, but... you're going to look so beautiful. This is your princess dress and I'm so excited to make it for you." _

_"Thank you, Mom. I was so lucky to get a chance at having a real Mom in my life, especially one like you. I love you more than you'll ever know." _

_Nolan leaned in and brought Brooke into a genuine hug. _

_"Oh I think i have an idea." _

_Nolan leaned back._

_"Do you think Dad and Reid will like it?" Nolan asked. _

_Brooke was happy Nolan included Julian in the equation. Brooke didn't think Nolan realized just how much Julian adored her. _

_"They're both gunna love it."_

Brooke held up the dress when she was completely done. She had never been so proud of a dress in her whole career.

;

Jordan skipped by Nolan as she walked out of the bathroom from her shower in a bathrobe and had a towel swirled up around her hair.

"Hey sis. Can I help you with anything?"

"Why are you so happy? And yes, you can grab me my silver heels out from in there," Nolan pointed with her white french tipped nail.

Jordan walked to the closet and tried to control her smile.

"A boy at school asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday at recess."

Nolan smiled. "And you're just telling me this now! I've told you almost everything about the guys I've dated. Now it's your turn."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just trying to process it."

"Oh my God, that's so exciting! So who is it? What did you tell him?"

"His name's Riley."

"Okay, girly boy name, but it's fine. You have a boyish girl's name," Nolan mumbled as she squirted lotion into her hand.

"Hey! I do not! And you're one to talk," Jordan defended.

"I'm just messing with you. From your big smile I can tell you said yes, right?"

"Yeah." Jordan nodded. "But I don't know what to do now."

"Well Junior High dating usually means you won't talk to him again until you break up."

"What?"

"It's just the way it is. But if you want, you could try to just sit with him at lunch or hold hands at recess and stuff. Maybe talk on the phone. That's pretty much it for now."

"He's really cute. I think I'd like doing that."

"Okay, good. And when you need more advice I'm here."

"Good. I'm glad I'm not the oldest 'cause you're better at this stuff than me."

"I just have more practice. You'll get there. You'll be doing this for Sienna soon enough when I'm away at college."

Jordan laughed. "Don't let Mom and Dad hear you say that."

"Oh I know. They're in denial that we're growing up. They always will be."

"Thanks for this Nolan. Now I can't wait for Monday at school."

"I bet." Nolan smiled. It was nice to see her little sister so giddy with excitement.

;

The time flew by that day and it was time to put the finishing touches on makeup and to make sure those cameras were charged and ready to go. At quarter to six, Julian answered the door to see Reid in a very distinguished black tux with a white shirt and pink tie. Reid smiled nervously.

"Hello Mr. Baker. It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Julian had dreaded having a child old enough to go to prom. He thought he'd have another year at least, but he didn't. Julian knew Reid was refering to the weather, not the momentous day for a father of a beautiful teenage daughter, so he nodded and gestured to Reid to come in.

"Come on in, Reid."

"How are you feeling these days, sir?" Reid said, refering to Julian's health.

"Much better, thank you." He changed the subject quickly. "I think Nolan's almost ready. The girls have been locked away upstairs for hours."

"Yeah I bet. I remember the day of my older sister's prom. It was chaos... Have you seen the dress yet?"

"Nope. I'm not allowed to see it until she comes down those stairs, but I can assume from your tie that it's pink."

Reid looked down and chuckled. "Yeah, all I got was a two inch piece of material that I was told to match. I hope I did okay."

"I'm sure you did just fine. So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Um, my mom wants to see Nolan and take pictures at my house, then we're meeting some friends before we drive over to the country club. There's this beautiful bridge at the venue that everyone takes pictures at and then the dinner and dancing begins."

Julian chuckled. "Oh yeah, dancing was never my thing..."

"Yeah me neither, but Nolan's excited about it. I guess I can try it."

"And _after_ Prom?"

Reid looked down. Crap.

"Ugh, a big group of us is staying at my friend Grant's beach house, sir. Nolan said she got permission..."

Julian had been convinced by Brooke that it would be alright for his daughter to spend the night at a beach house, (probably in the same bed which he hated) with her boyfriend and all of his friends. He just had to hold his tongue even though he loathed the idea.

"I know. I was just checking. Just be careful driving and everything. And NO drinking and driving anywhere near my daughter."

"Of course not. I would never let that happen, sir."

"Good."

Julian and Reid stood by the stairs awkwardly as Julian flipped the camera back and forth in his hands, but then Julian finally spoke up.

"Look, um. I know you and Nolan went through... something... before and I want you to know that I am glad you're back. You're good for Nolan. You make her happy and you're kind to her, I can see that. I just want you to treat her the way she deserves to be treated. She's my little girl and I have to make sure the people around her are what's best for her. Including you. That's my job."

"I understand and appreciate that so much, sir. And I'll protect her heart. You don't have to worry about me."

Julian sighed. "Good fathers are always worried about their daughters. You'll understand that someday. I will always worry about my daughters."

Before either man could say anything else, Jordan came squealing down the staircase with Brooke behind her.

"She looks so great!" Jordan told them. "Hi Reid."

"Hey Jord."

"She's just grabbing her purse. She'll be down in a second," Brooke informed them. Brooke called the other kids into the foyer and they waited for Nolan together.

"So... I'm ready. What do you think?" Nolan called from the top of the stairs and all eyes turned to her.

The little kids "Ooo'ed and Aahh'ed" for effect and Jordan grabbed the camera from Julian and snapped away.

"You look stunning, honey. Just gorgeous!" Brooke told her for the millionth time.

"You look so beautiful," Reid said almost immediately, although he was having a hard time getting the words out, he was so awestruck.

When Reid saw her, he knew this memory of her would be burned in his mind forever, even if they ever parted, even if they were old and grey and forgetful. He would remember this. She was just so... perfect tonight.

Julian had a similar reaction as he realized how grown up his baby girl was. She wasn't little anymore. He quickly thought back to the memory of a very similar dress.

(_Unexpected Life_ Chapter 2: Miracles of Life and Love. The AU story behind this _BL_ sequel, reread it if you forget!)

_Julian was enjoying the beautiful day when he suddenly realized that Nolan was no longer in front of him. He began to panic, turning around to see where she was. A few yards behind him, Nolan (age 7) was stopped dead in her tracks staring into a store window. Julian quickly backtracked, ready to scold his baby girl, when he suddenly understood what had happened. Nolan was staring through the window at a beautiful long pink and sparkly gown. If Julian thought it was beautiful, he was not surprised that his fashion-obsessed offspring was mesmerized._

_"Daddy…it's so pretty. I wish I could fit into it!"_

_"You're too little baby. When you're older, you will have plenty of dresses like that."_

_"Do you think they have my size?"_

_"I..." Before Julian could even answer, Nolan rushed towards the door and disappeared behind it. Julian began to follow her in when the logo on the door caught his eye. He had been here before._

_C __  
B_

_Julian knew COB sounded familiar, but until he saw who was behind the exterior of the store, he simply could not place it. Inside, Julian came face to face with a fairytale. Nolan was in the arms of none other than Brooke Davis. Brooke was holding his daughter up so she was at eye level with the mannequin which held her new favorite pink dress. Brooke was laughing at Nolan, eyes wide, staring at the dress._

_"Uhh…Nolan, what are you doing?"_

_Nolan turned to her father. "Daddy, look! This is the store where Aunt Jocelyn's magazines come from!"_

_Brooke looked up and locked eyes with her date from the night before. All morning, she had been trying to forget about him. For a second, she thought she was imagining him. But he was real. He was here. And this small child was calling him…Daddy?_

_"Brooke."_

_"Julian. Wow."_

_Nolan was now distracted by other pieces of clothing in the store. She slinked out of Brooke's arms and ran to another section of the shop._

_"You…uhh…you have a..."_

_"... She is my daughter." _

_"Oh…When she came in she said she had to try on the bubblegum dress and that her daddy was outside, but I'd have never guessed…"_

Julian remembered that day. It was always special. That's when it all changed. His future was set from that moment on.

Julian was pulled from his memory as Nolan got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?" (a line I just loved in the _My Sister's Keeper_ movie, even though the end was bad and different from the book)

"You are the most beautiful gi-" Julian paused and let out a breath "- most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Thank you." She leaned in and hugged him genuinely. "I love you, Daddy" she whispered, not knowing why she was tearing up.

Maybe it was the thought that he could have really been sick and she could have lost him forever. She was so scared when her parents told her and her siblings that he had cancer. She was so scared when he was in the hospital after the surgery for a few days and he was so weak and sick. She was so thankful when the tests came back saying the cancer was gone.

She hated to admit it, but her Dad was her whole world. He was the only family she had for the first seven years of her life. He was her rock and, while she thought about it, her father was her real first love, not Reid. She loved him more than any man and she knew he would always be there for her. She could always count on him for anything.

"I love you too, Nolan. You have no idea how much."

Nolan nodded and smiled before Brooke whisked her away so she could get as many pictures as possible before the couple left for prom.

;

After Nolan and Reid had left, the family stayed outside while it was still light out and the kids played and rode their bikes up and down their long driveway.

"Daddy can we ride our bikes to the Rivercourt?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah! Can we all go?" Jeremy smiled.

Julian looked back at the girls and smiled. "Wanna come, ladies?"

"I do." Jordan stood up.

"Brooke?"

"Why not? Let's go, Sie."

Sienna jumped off her Mom's lap and went to get her bike. Julian grabbed Brooke's arm to help her up.

"We can just walk if you want," Julian suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

As they made their way along the sidewalks to the Rivercourt, the kids sped ahead on their bikes with Jordan leading the pack.

"Don't go too far, Jordan!" Brooke yelled.

"They're fine, babe. They're right in front of us." Julian squeezed her hand tighter.

"I know. This is just what Moms do."

"And what an amazing mother you've become."

Brooke nodded. "Thanks Daddy." She leaned into Julian as they continued walking.

When they got to the Rivercourt, the kids went nuts and raced all around the pavement and the grass. Bentley found a stray basketball under the bleachers so they even got to shoot around a little bit. Julian actually made a few shots from the free throw line.

"Hey Baker! Stealng my equipment, are you?"

Brooke and Julian laughed when they saw Nathan approaching with Haley and their three youngest kids, twins Quentin and Brian, and Rylan (I named her before Lydia was born lol) behind him.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here," Brooke joked. The Scotts were _always_ here. It figures that the basketball was also theirs.

Haley ran over and sat next to Brooke.

"So Nolan's off to prom tonight, right?"

"Oh yeah they left about an hour ago."

"So how you holding up?"

Brooke laughed. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Well I was a wrech when Jamie went off to prom. I was just so nervous about the night in general. Things can get so dangerous on these nights."

"Well you're Tutor Mom. I'm trying to stay positive and I know Nolan and Reid will be as safe as possible. They're good kids."

"Yeah so was Jamie. I was just nervous about the other idiot kids at their school."

Brooke laughed, she actually thought the same thing.

Just then Sienna and Rylan ran over to them.

"Momma? Can Sienna sleep over?" Rylan asked Haley.

"I don't think so, baby. We've got to get in the car early tomorrow to go up to Jamie's baseball game."

"Oh okay. Is Kelsey gunna be there?" Rylan really liked her brother's long time girlfriend. She was really nice to Jamie's baby sister.

"I'm sure she is, honey."

"How's Jamie been doing?" Brooke asked as she played with Sienna's hair.

"He's good. He said he has some big news to tell us."

"What news?" Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Uhh... I think news about getting e-n-g-a-g-e-d," Haley spelled quickly.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Wow. That's unbelievable. It was just yesterday I was sneaking him two scoops of ice cream when you had told him no already."

Haley tilted her head and laughed.

"You don't do that for me, Mommy," Sienna noticed.

"Well that's because I was just the cool Aunt Brooke back then and I didn't know how to be a Mom yet."

Sienna frowned.

"What's _in-gagged_ mean, Momma?" Rylan asked, butchering the word Haley had spelled.

"Ugh.."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. It's what adults do sometimes." Brooke helped.

Rylan shrugged her little shoulders since she didn't understand, and she and Sienna scurried off their Mom's laps and went to run around the court.

"Thanks for that." Haley sighed.

"Any time."

'

Across the pavement, Nathan and Julian were watching Jordan and the five boys, Tristan, Jeremy, Bentley, Quentin, and Brian, shoot hoops 3v3.

"Hey so how's everything with your recovery going?" Nathan asked.

"Good. I'm off all my restrictions as of today."

"Oh wow. Then why are you here and not at home in bed with your wife?"

Julian laughed. "I'm actually a little worried about that. Of course I _want_ to, but I'm not sure if it's gunna... work."

"But they removed your prostate and that was it, right? It shouldn't mess things up for you."

"Yeah but they said every guy reacts differently. I'm just hoping nothing changes because being with Brooke before was... amazing."

Nathan stifled a chuckle. "I'm sure nothing will change. Don't worry about it," he forced out through a laugh.

Julian shook his head. "Oh don't go there, man." Julian had learned a long time ago about Nathan's high school sex tape with _his_ wife and he didn't like it at all. He guess that Nathan also had a little experience of how great Brooke was in bed.

Nathan changed the subject when his son Quentin shot the basketball. "A little more followthrough, Q."

"Okay."

After that shot, Jeremy grabbed the ball and shot for himself. It swished right throught the net.

"Hey Julian, you sure that kid's yours? He'd be great on a little league basketball team."

Julian pushed Nathan's arm as the boys laughed at him.

;

By the time Reid and Nolan made their rounds to all the different houses and by the time Reid found a parking spot at the country club, prom was in full swing. Nolan actually thought it was cool that they were 'fashionably late' and that everyone else was there already. Reid's face hurt from all the smiling but he took countless pictures with and for Nolan. Whatever she wanted. It was _his_ prom and all, but he wanted her to have fun too, especially since she didn't hang out with many people in his grade. Yet he would surely do it all again _next_ year with her and her friends. Well, hopefully.

After they ate, it took a few songs before Nolan finally convinced Reid to go out on the dance floor with her. They danced for awhile, they laughed at other people who were dancing insanely and who were obviously drunk, they saw girls cry and storm off when their dates were looking at other girls, they grinded like any couple would, they kissed. In short, they were really able to enjoy and experience prom.

After a handful of songs, the DJ made an announcement. "Okay everybody I'm gunna slow things down a bit for just a few songs. We gotta have some nice slow dances for the happy couples out there. So grab your date and sway along to this one..."

After only a second, the song_ Boston _by Augustana resounded through the speakers in the function hall.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun..._  
_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_  
_This world you must've crossed... she said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah, _  
_She said _  
_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across_  
_An open field,_  
_When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry_  
_When they see you_  
_She said..._

Reid and Nolan's body faced one another as they danced slowly and they both thought immediately of Reid's college plans. They were back together of course, but their future was still uncertain after this coming summer. They let the song play out for a while before Reid said anything.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_  
_She said_  
_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._  
_I think I'll start a new life,_  
_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,_  
_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_  
_I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain..._  
_Oh yeah _

"I heard this song on the radio today and I didn't know if maybe it was a sign or something, about schools I mean."

Nolan looked down as she danced against his chest, thinking she knew what was coming next.

"You're going to Boston, aren't you?" Nolan asked quietly.

_and I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired_  
_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._  
_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,_  
_I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,_

"No actually" Nolan's hopes picked up again when he said no. "I realized snow wouldn't be that nice to me."

Nolan laughed nervously, thinking it was just a joke. So Reid continued.

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah..._

_Where no one knows my name..._  
_Where no one knows my name..._

"But seriously, the real reason is because I'm not like that kid in the song. I don't want to be in a place where no one knows my name or who I am. Especially if you can't be there beside me."

"Really? You're serious?"

"Really. I talked to UNC this morning. I'm going to play soccer for the Wilmington Seahawks," Reid smiled.

"Oh Reid!"

"I get to play the sport I love and I get to stay near the girl I love..."

"I'm so happy for you!" Nolan jumped up on her tip toes immediately to kiss him in the middle of the dance floor. Wilmington wasn't far away at all, and she would get to see Reid as much as she could. Plus maybe she would go to UNC Wilmington next year, who knows? But one thing's for sure, she was definately applying there now.

"For us." Reid whispered to her.

_Boston... _  
_No one knows my name._

;

When the sun was down, Brooke, Julian and the kids made their way from the Rivercourt back home. Although it was dark, there were plenty of streetlights to light their way home. Julian led the pack as he carried Sienna 'piggy back' style. He led her little bike along with his hand and when he looked up, Sienna was sleeping with her head slumped on the back of his shoulder.

Behind Julian, Bentley and Jeremy rode side by side on their bikes. They were tired too, so they didn't feel the need to pedal fast. They just pushed themselves slowly behind Julian.

And bringing up the rear was Brooke with an arm around Tristan and Jordan on each side of her. They pushed their bikes along as well.

"Do you think Nolan's having fun at prom?" Jordan asked.

"I'm sure she is."

"Will we not see Reid anymore when he goes to college?" Tristan frowned.

"Uh. I don't know really. If he stays around here, I'm sure we can go watch his soccer games if you want."

"That'd be cool."

Tristan laid his head against Brooke a little more and stifled a yawn.

"You tired, buddy?"

"No." Tristan tried to shake it off.

"Well I am. I slaved all day helping Nolan," Jordan stated, although both she and Brooke knew she loved every minute of it. Jordan couldn't wait until it was her turn to go to a formal dance with a fancy dress that her Mom would make.

"I know! You're such a good kid. And I'm sure she appreciated it," Brooke praised her.

Jordan nodded.

When the group got back to the house, they put all the bikes in the garage and filed into the house. Brooke helped Julian get Sienna down off his back without waking her and Brooke carried her to her room. As the three boys walked by her, she told them to get into their PJs.

Brooke set Sienna down on her bed and got a fresh pair of PJs out of her drawers.

Sienna rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Let's get you out of your play clothes, okay princess? Then it's bedtime."

Sienna nodded and let Brooke undress and redress her. When Brooke was done, Sienna's little arms wrapped around her neck.

"Mommy. Will I always be your little princess?"

Brooke rubbed Sienna's small back and smiled.

"Always."

Sienna liked that answer and laid down in her bed. Brooke fixed the covers and went in to kiss her.

"Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Can you stay, Mommy?"

Brooke shook her head.

"You'll be okay on your own. Even though your my princess, I know you're a big girl too."

Sienna smiled and nodded. Brooke went to the door and shut off the light.

At the last second, she heard Sienna yell to Brooke, "I love you, too," causing her Mom to smile.

Brooke went into the boys room and thankfully Julian had gotten all three boys changed and ready for bed. But still, the boys had found their second wind and were attaching Julian. They had jumped on top of him and wrestled him down to the ground so he was on all fours.

"Mom help us!" Jeremy yelled.

"No, no. It's time to leave Dad alone." She feared for his health after surgery, even if a lot of time had passed since then.

Julian staggered to get up and grabbed Bentley, throwing him onto his bed playfully. Jeremy saw what his Dad did and ran to his bottom bunk to escape. Tristan laughed and climbed up the stairs to his top bunk.

"Hey! Doesn't Mom get a kiss?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, but still leaned down and over far enough so he could kiss Brooke's cheek.

"I love ya, big guy."

"I love you too."

Brooke and Julian tucked Jeremy and Bentley in and said their 'I love you's' before shutting out the lights.

"Goodnight boys." Brooke said.

"And don't think we can't hear you talking when you should be sleeping."

The boys sighed and laughed.

"Aww man!" Bentley shouted.

"Goodnight!"

Brooke and Julian closed the boys' door and tried to find Jordan.

"She wasn't in her room when you were with Sienna?" Julian asked.

"No, I don't know where she went."

Brulian quickly searched the house looking for Jordan and soon found her in Nolan's room. She was sitting on the extra bed that used to be hers but now was a guest bed for Nolan's friends.

"What are you doing in here?" Julian asked. Jordan looked up.

"I think I wanna move back in here with Nolan."

"Why's that?" Brooke sat down beside her.

"I mean... we only have one more year before she goes to college. I'd kinda like to get as much time together as we can."

"Well that's really sweet. You're gunna miss her aren't you?"

"Yeah.." Jordan admitted. "I just want to make the most of this year."

Brooke knew Jordan would take it hardest when Nolan eventually moved into a dorm somewhere next year. It would affect all of them, especially Brooke and Julian too, but Jordan and Nolan have always been super close sisters regardless of any fights they have.

"Well, I'm sure Nolan wouldn't mind." Brooke replied.

"Plus then I can spy on her and her friends and I'll have my own room finally once she moves out."

Julian laughed. "She's definately out kid, isn't she?"

Brooke nudged Jordan's arm. "Oh yeah. It was meant to be."

Brooke kissed Jordan.

"Goodnight sweetheart" she spoke as she stood and walked to the door.

"Sleep tight, Jord," Julian said.

"I love you guys," Jordan smiled and laid down.

"We love you too." Brooke and Julian said in unison before they closed the door.

;

Ten minutes later, Brooke walked out of the master bathroom and smiled at the scene. Julian was lying on his back on their bed in just his boxers with his his eyes closed.

"I thought tonight was a special night?"

Julian opened his eyes and sat up. "It is... you just take so long in there," he joked.

Brooke gasped, pretending to be offended. "Watch it mister."

Brooke plopped down on the bed beside her husband on her stomach.

Julian took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to be disappointed tonight...don't set your expectations too high."

"What?" Brooke laughed slightly but was confused when she saw how serious Julian's facial expression was. "Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because I don't know if things will work the way they used to... with sex."

"Julian..." Brooke sat up. "You know what the most important thing is to me?"

"What?"

"That you and the kids are healthy and happy. But _mostly_ healthy... That's all that matters to me. And if we have to maybe tweak or change things in bed for that to be true, then who cares?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Plus it's practically like we get a fresh start. Like we're two teenagers finding our way. We'll need lots of _practice_."

Brooke licked her lips as her dimples emerged.

"That could work for me," Julian raised his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss his wife. In one fell swoop, he turned their conjoined bodies so he was on top of her. She let out a little squeal before they kissed again. Then Brooke used her hands to push his chest and separate them just enough so she could look into his eyes.

"You could never disappoint me."

Julian grinned his signature grin before making love to his wife. Successfully, I might add.

;

After prom let out, Reid drove Nolan and four other friends to Grant's beach house on the coast. They laughed, sang to the music really loud, and screamed to people still walking or driving on the streets at midnight. They piled out of the car and met the other cars that had followed them when they got to the beach house. Nolan grabbed Reid's hand as they neared the entrance.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Nolan said. "We only live once, right?"

Reid lifted his eyebrows. "That's what I've heard."

He smiled before picking her up and carrying her inside.

Of course, it was prom night, so there were beers and shots to be had on this fine night. Reid's friends and their dates got pretty drunk, and a few hooked up in respective beds or on the floor or whatever, but no one got in any trouble, no one drove, and no one died. And to top it all off, they were even all conked out by five in the morning, except for Reid and Nolan. They left the house and walked the small path to the beach where they sat down in the soft sand. Their legs intertwined as they sat face to face and Reid leaned into her. They didn't want to have sex on the beach, since it was pretty cold and awkwardly sandy, but that doesn't men they could enjoy the moment and be together in a more PG13 way. Reid brushed his hands on his shorts and lifted them up to cup Nolan's face. They kissed gently and continued to make out for at least a half hour. Why not? They had the beach to themselves. They ended up lying on the sand and holding hands as they kissed. After a while, Nolan sat up. Reid followed her lead.

"Since when does the sun start to come up this early?" Nolan asked.

"I don't know. I guess we're just never up to see it."

Nolan nodded and looked out at the horizon, which was lightening up. Then Reid laid down again so his back hit the sand. Nolan did the same and she leaned into him.

"I can't believe you're graduating next week. And I'm gunna be stuck in school for another two weeks! Nevermind a whole other year."

"Oh you'll be fine. Plus you're gunna have so much fun next year. After the hell that junior year puts you through, senior year is the best" Reid assured her. (ITS SO TRUE!)

"I can't wait to see you all spiffy in your cap and gown."

"I do look good in hats, don't I?"

Nolan hit his chest playfully as they laughed.

"And in royal blue," she added, picturing his graduation attire.

The couple sat up a bit and held themselves up by their forearms as they stared out at the horizon.

"At this moment everything just seems so perfect" Nolan noticed.

"I know," Reid agreed. "I love being here with you." His hand moved over to grab hers before continuing. "I just wish it didn't have to ever end. But at least we have the whole summer, and you can visit me at school and I'll come home some weekends. We'll make it work."

"Reid?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her again.

"I think I'm gunna love you forever." She nodded. "And whatever happens down the road, I just want you to know that that's true."

"I believe you," He smiled. "And I feel it too."

Nolan leaned over to kiss him softly once more.

If this was as good as it ever got for them, then it was pretty damn great.

;

Julian had no trouble sleeping after a great night before like the one he just experienced. He was no longer nervous about how the cancer and prostate removal and surgery would affect the rest of his life. He wouldn't let it affect him anymore. That ship had sailed and he wouldn't let it return.

When he woke up on his own, he felt refreshed, yet it was still only seven thirty A.M. The sun streamed lightly into their window, signifying the beautiful weekend day ahead. Julian turned on his back and tilted his head toward Brooke to find her eyes already open as well. She had been watching him sleep.

"What are you doing, awake?" he asked.

Brooke smiled. "I don't know. I just woke up."

"Me too."

Brooke turned her body to face him.

"Last night was great."

"Not amazing?" he wondered.

"It was _amazing_," Brooke assured him, making sure to emphasize the word.

Julian nodded happily. He opened his arm up for her to scooch closer to him and she put her head on his chest.

"I wish all mornings could be like this," Brooke said.

"Yeah. But no matter what, I'm just so glad I get to spend every single one of them with you," Julian stated genuinely.

Brooke smiled up and him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Have I told you I love you yet today?" she played.

"I don't believe you have."

"Well I want you to always know that I love you _every_ single second of _every_ single day, and that still doesn't begin to describe it."

"The same goes for me, too, wife."

They said it even though they didn't have to. They both just knew. Brooke and Julian had that connection with each other and their children that just transcended through each one of them. They all had a special relationship with each other family member and they all shared in this one great life together.

"I love you, Brooke Davis Baker."

"And I love you, Julian Baker."

And what a life is was.

.

_THE END!_

**_Baker Life _signing off. **

**Thanks to all readers, but especially reviewers! **

**Thanks for the love.**

**_~Haley :)_**


End file.
